Into the Void
by DrunkManSquakin
Summary: Banished to another world and unable to stop Kaguya upon her revival, Naruto is forced to start a new life in this strange land with man-eating monsters and silver-eyed women. Co-written by Spyash2. Cassandra's Generation; full summary and warnings inside; Crossover, AU, NarutoXOOC!Loli!Fem!KyuuXOC!ClaymoreXRifulXOOC!NeideenXMassive!Harem. There are lemons! You have been warned!
1. Prologue

**What's up, bitches, I am back! You thought I gave up? Hell, no; I'm too stubborn to die! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem… this is a story I've been working on for some time, now, with the help of Spyash2. If you like this, head on over to his profile to show him some love.**

 **I will be working on my other stories as well, but I wanna get a nice backlog of chapters done before posting them, so I can update more regularly. It will also give me more time to revisit previous chapters and make changes so I don't have to go back and rewrite after they've been posted, as I'm sure that drove a lotta y'all on FF batty. Still, Twisted Bonds and Silver and Gold will be completed as soon as possible!**

 **With that out of the way, let's get this bitch rolling!**

* * *

 **Summary: A goddess released and his village under siege, Uzumaki Naruto tries his damnedest to repel the invaders. But, it is all for naught as he is cast into the void and banished by Kaguya - not only from his village, not only from his world, but his entire realm of existence - so that the siege can continue unabated. Now, in a world that is not his own, among pale-haired women with silver eyes and man-eating creatures, a chance encounter leads to a series of events that would eventually spark yet another war.**

 **Genres: isekai, crossover, harem, hentai, porn with plot, action, and dark fantasy.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Spoilers, Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Crossover, massive harem, lemons, Fem!Kyuu, fox-girl, monster girls, impregnation, foul language, dirty talk, angry sex, make-up sex, happy sex, Legal Lolis, lolicon (legal), age gap (legal), student-teacher shenanigans, defloration, sexual domination, violence, gore, character death, dark themes, adult themes, crude humor, lewd humor, my fucked up sense of humor, cutesy shit, and unabashed silliness.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Naruto or Claymore. This is a non-profit fanfic made solely for the sake of entertainment. Please support the official releases of these franchises.**

* * *

 **Prologue: A Dreaded Return**

* * *

Deep within the darkest corner of Amegakure no Sato, the hidden village of Rain Country, eight men and one woman stood in a circle around a young, teenage girl. She was beaten, bloody, and unconscious as she lay in the center of a massive array of arcane glyphs.

Despite her age, this girl was utter hell for her captors to get their hands on. Her name was Fuu, better known as the Destroyer after singlehandedly razing her village to the ground for how the denizens had treated her. A person with that kind of power _would_ hell for anyone to capture alive, in all fairness… But, they managed; they had to, as this girl had something in her they sought—Choumei, the Nanabi, a massive insectoid demon that had been sealed into her at birth, ironically to protect the village from which she hailed, and they were here to extract the creature from her vessel. (1)

In perfect unison, those who surrounded her, known as the Akatsuki, performed a series of mystical hand gestures and cast an ancient technique passed down from generation to generation.

When they were finished, the nine captors all shouted in unison, "Kaguya's will be done!"

Fuu's eyes snapped open and she screamed in agony. An inconceivable pain wracking her very being as she felt something being torn out of her. A golden aura enveloped the girl, then it surged upwards and started to solidify. First to form were eight spider-like legs, followed by six insectoid wings. The head formed next, with four glowing, blood-red compound eyes and bearing a V-shaped crown of seven horns—the center one being that of a rhinoceros beetle. Its mandibles were long and jagged and the creature was a striking black and yellow in color. The last thing to form was her abdomen, bearing large spikes in the back and a wicked, barbed stinger. (2)

When the creature formed, the aura around Fuu vanished, so too did the light from her eyes. She was utterly still, now; the agonizing pain of Choumei's extraction proved too much for even her to bear as she died from shock.

As for the demon in question, she struggled with all her might, seemingly held in place by an unseen force. **"You damn fools,"** she roared, her voice low, booming, and otherworldly, but still distinctly feminine. **"You've doomed yourselves, your entire world and countless others! That** _ **thing**_ **cannot... be… released…"**

Her cries of distress went ignored and faded away as she melted into a beam of golden light. The shining pillar shot up and reached the world's second moon, Usagi—the prison that Choumei and her brethren had been created to protect: the prison of a being that their father did everything in his power to keep locked away as far out of anyone's reach as he possibly could…

She had failed… _They_ had failed... (3)

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all beneath Usagi, the being contained within sensed her shackles weakening. Ever since the first time she'd felt this sensation, she'd been struggling with all her might; six times before this, each one being more substantial than the last, and finally she felt the walls crumble, the chains rust away, and the bars decay into nothing.

"Yeees!" A female voice cried out in euphoria. This surge of power, this weakening of her cage was the greatest of all; though it wasn't enough to free her outright, Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, former god-empress of this world… this entire realm of existence and a thousand others, knew that this prison was no longer strong enough to contain her! With a roar of exertion, she shattered the seal; tremors formed throughout the moon and it burst open as though it had been little more than an egg on the pavement.

In the center of it all a quaint, little butter churn floated languidly, before cracks formed in it, too, and a blood red light leaked out. One more container shattered and from the light came a woman. (4)

She was a tall, striking beauty with alabaster skin and, ruby lips, and long, flowing hair as white as snow. Her form was one of perfect symmetry with nary a blemish, her figure was a flawless hourglass with a generous bust, flaring hips, and not a single curve out of place. From her head sprouted long, backswept, ivory horns, resembling the ears of a rabbit to some. She had pale, lavender eyes, neatly trimmed eyebrows and in the center of her forehead was a third eye. It glowed a deep crimson, black rings around its pupil resembled ripples in a lake and comma-shaped dots in groups of three, occupied the three innermost rings in alternating, triangular patterns.

Kaguya looked down upon the world beneath her. Now... where was that remnant she'd left behind? She was sure it had been responsible for her release. Ah! There it is. With a smile, she floated on down toward it before stopping herself.

Unfortunately for the people below, the demonic goddess' release had some… nasty side-effects as the sudden lack of a nearby celestial body and the remnants thereof falling from the sky would undoubtedly combine to result in a _ver_ y bad time for the civilizations below—particularly the coastal ones. It served them right for rebelling against her as far as she was concerned.

But, still… she didn't want to risk harming those loyal to her and knowingly letting an apocalyptic meteor shower rain hell upon everyone wouldn't exactly make for good optics. With that in mind, Kaguya sent those she could still reach flying away from the planet with a wave of her hand. Once that was out of the way, she floated down once more.

Kaguya frowned deeply on her way down. Where were all the sky cities? What became of her legions of sentinels that had once darkened the sky whilst on patrol? For how long had she been sealed away?!

This was… concerning.

Disregarding the thunder and lightning as she flew on by the storm clouds, Kaguya carried on and found herself staring at a cobbled together knot primitive architecture that seemingly dared to fancy itself a... settlement of some sort. She refused to call it a civilization. Nothing about this… mess was civilized. But, clearly, her allies were hidden within it, the poor dears. She couldn't imagine the utter horror of having to live in this soggy pile of garbage. Clearly, the former god-empress had some work to do. But, that was for later…

Finally descending to the nine who'd released her, uncaring of her nudity or the corpse, she raised an eyebrow at their attire—long, flowing, black robes with bell-shaped collars. They were decorated in red, cloud-like designs and the group all wore wicker hats to hide their features with one exception.

The man in question was one-half pitch black and one-half ghostly pale, split right down the middle in a vertical line. The man's hair was green and his eyes were gold in color, though the one in the black half of his face appeared as a solid, round dot. The reason he didn't bother with the hat was also clear as day: a pair of jagged leaves sprouted from his collarbone, forming what resembled a venus flytrap.

Kaguya knew right away that this was her remnant, Zetsu, even before he bowed to greet her.

"It has been too long… Mother."

Kaguya hummed thoughtfully. "A curious form you took," she commented. "But I suppose I shall learn why, soon enough," She stretched out her hand towards him and said, "now, return to me."

Just like that, the man seemed to melt into a cloud of black and white mist, his clothes falling to the ground with a wet plop. The cloud swirled around Kaguya's arms and appeared to have been absorbed into her very pores and then, Kaguya's glowing eye shined with ten times the force, right before fading back down.

"Oh…" Kaguya muttered, reeling from the flood of memories gained from her remnant. It had been _ten-thousand years_ since she had been imprisoned?! She took a deep, calming breath, doing well to hide the seething, ungodly rage she felt towards the uppity, little shit who stuffed her into that _fucking_ butter of all things. She turned to address the man she knew was the leader of this group—a man who went by Pein. "The Cult of Kaguya is it…? Well, I must say I'm flattered." (5)

"We are Akatsuki," he replied, "an organization recently absorbed into your ranks. We are responsible for freeing you and wish to aid in reestablishing your empire."

Kaguya smiled, a low chuckle emerging from her. Well, who was she to deny a nice, powerful group of volunteers the opportunity to serve her? "Good… in my weakened state, I could use the resources."

Powerful, though, she still may have been, the woman was but a shadow of her former self… at least until she recovered. Breaking from that seal was not an easy task. To make matters worse, that little upstart peasant who'd defeated her apparently hid away her Godstone... and the Eye of Gelel... and the Ryuumyaku was gone as well. But—though this situation would undoubtedly prove more than a little troublesome—Kaguya wasn't worried. She knew the might these people had at their beck and call and was well aware of this world's disharmony. It was but a matter of taking out the big fish first.

Even to this day, remnants of her mighty Gelel Empire still clung onto their existence. She'd have to reward them for that… But, first… (6)

"We should take this somewhere more… private," Kaguya suggested. "Shall we?"

"Of course, milady," Pein replied with a bow. "This way. I'll have a servant get you something to wear, as well."

* * *

 **Thus, we end the prologue.**

 **Needless to say, I took full advantage of this being and AU, so there are quite a few changes being made here, lol. Sorry about those first three being so clumped up in the beginning. I shall try and keep that to a minimum.**

 **1: My first change to the Naruto lore in this AU is Fuu the Destroyer; after having been abused and shunned by her village for too long, she snapped and razed it to the ground. I kinda like that idea. It shall pop up in many of my fanfics. =3**

 **2: Someone please explain to me how Choumei can fly in canon with all her wings on her ass? It doesn't look bio-mechanically possible... and that's coming from a porn writer! If even I can spot an issue in that department, there's a problem. Needless to say, I gave her a makeover for the sake of believability. The rule of cool can only excuse so much, damn it!**

 **3: So as to avoid awkward questions of how life as we know it could have possibly developed without a moon, I made a second one... and yes, I literally named it Rabbit. More on that later.**

 **Also, yes: in this fic, the Bijuu were literally created to keep Kaguya from escaping by serving as the living keys to her prison; as long as even a third of them were still around, her seal was essentially unbreakable... and no, the Reibi doesn't exist in this version.**

 **4: Ooh, would you look at that! A butter churn! Alright, you know those shadows on the moon? Here in America, we see a man's face. In Japan, they see a rabbit churning butter. Ootsutsuki Kaguya was actually inspired by the rabbit in the moon, at least to some extent. So I took that theme and ran with it.**

 **Also, the Oostustuki Clan don't exist in this continuity and the Sage of Six Paths was not Kaguya's son. More on that later. Naruto is in no way related to her, either. Personally, I felt his 'breeding' took away from his character at the end, so we've done away with that, lol. Not much of a spoiler there, I'm sure, lol.**

 **5: Yeah... this one's probably gonna be a long one, so strap in, bitches, and prepare for a rant!**

 **Zetsu being singlehandedly responsible for all of history is bullshit. Even the most hardcore fans agree with me on this from what I've seen, and that is saying something. On top of that, well... he's the creation of what was essentially a goddess who ruled the world at one point! Why not have him start a cult or other religious movement?! I dunno about you, but I'm thinking the laughable twist at the end was nothing more than proof that Kaguya was pulled outta Kishimoto-San's ass at the last second.**

 **My suspicion is that he said 'hold my beer' upon hearing too many people say he couldn't make a decent female character to save his life... and promptly faceplanted in a spectacular fashion.**

 **Sooo... instead of that bullshit, we're taking the concept of Kaguya being the _empress of the world_ and cranking that shit up to eleven.**

 **Also, it goes without saying that I'm just skipping right on past the silliness with Obito and Madara and streamlining the lore by making Kaguya a far more fleshed out character.**

 **6: Okay, there's a lot to unpack with this one, too, but I'll try to keep this a hell of a lot more brief than the last entry on this list...**

 **Kaguya is the god-empress of the Gelel Empire, responsible for the creation of sky-cities, the sentinels, the Godstone, the Ryuumyaku, and the Eye of Gelel, among other things. This has some implications for the lore to say the least, but I shall let that be revealed naturally over the course of the story, lol.**

 **Also, it's worth noting that Kaguya keeps regarding the Sage as a peasant for a reason: in her eyes, he was one—a lowly farm boy who took up arms against the Gelel Empire and started a revolution to end her regime.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and that you like what is to come! Have a good one, eh?**


	2. Chapter One

**Here comes Chapter One! Not much to say other than be prepared for some craziness! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Into the Void with You!**

* * *

Not even three months after her release, Kaguya's retribution had proven to be swift and merciless. The meager remnants of Iwa and Kiri's forces who survived the destruction of their villages threw their lot in with the Shinobi Alliance the instant they caught wind of this 'Akatsuki' organization being responsible for that cataclysmic event.

Kirigakure was swallowed up by the tides; Usagi's sudden removal from orbit had ensured that many an island nation and shoreline would be no more and the meteor shower that followed didn't help matters in the slightest. Only those lucky few who'd taken on missions upon the mainland had escaped the disaster.

Though Iwagakure had escaped these tidal effects thanks to her elevation, she still suffered the greatest from the following shower. A massive chunk of Usagi, larger than a skyscraper, hit the village dead center. Five more followed; though they were smaller, these meteors still wreaked havoc upon the village and surrounding landscape. No one therein survived.

Thousands more died in both events; Nami no Kuni, Umi no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Ta no Kuni, Yu no Kuni, Nagi Island, O'ozu Island, Haha Island, Kika Island, Jiro Island... The list went on. Every last one of them and more were lost to the waves, alongside several coastal cities and the like. Others like Shimo no Kuni were turned into island chains, Kaminari no Kuni was cut off from the mainland, and several villages fell victim to the meteor showers that followed.

Only two thirds of this continent's inhabitants survived and only the gods themselves could say what became of the world's other three major land masses. (1)

Needless to say, there was no shortage of men, women and even children out for blood this night, but Kaguya and her followers were prepared for them. Seeing how she was the most intact and vindictive standing village amongst their foes, Konohagakure was perceived as the biggest threat to Akatsuki's goals and the forces therein knew it. But, while they had help from Iwagakure and Kirigakure's survivors as well as a respectable chunk of Kumogakure's forces, they were still vastly outnumbered.

Several massive explosions ravaged the landscape surrounding the village in the dead of night. Thousands of men died to the boobytraps scattered throughout the woods in preparation for this very siege.

Unfortunately, they hadn't accounted for one of Kaguya's sky cities surviving to this day…

A foreboding shadow loomed over Konohagakure as Soragakure, the sky city once known as Rabo in Kaguya's time, took her position above the Hokage Monument. Perched atop a spire overlooking her target as the battle raged on, Kaguya played her part in observing these gnats who dared take up arms against her. If nothing else, she had to admit they were rather clever. Her all-seeing eyes scoured the field for the biggest threats when the combined forces of Akatsuki started struggling. (2)

While the anti-personnel devices like spike pits and explosive traps were certainly taking a toll on their forces, they were but one of the issues. Kaguya frowned. There were… ten individual soldiers in particular who were giving their forces a hard time.

That simply would not do, would it...?

Down in the in the village itself, one of those very people stood in the center of the village, perched atop a particularly tall building, and barked her orders to the combined forces. This woman was the obvious leader. Tsunade, was it? She certainly fit the description. Regardless, she was the first to go. Kaguya reached out with one hand and a black void opened up at the blonde's feet. Before she could react, she was sucked in, much to the dismay of the team of masked ninja protecting her.

A team of three were her next victims: Samui, Omoi, and Karui of Kumogakure. According to their reports, these three were elite ninja who answered directly to the leader of their village, the Raikage. As one would assume from such a position, these three were proving to be among the more troublesome combatants, hacking away at Soragakure's flying units, so dealing with them was vital for a swift and decisive victory.

The redhead was the first to go, letting out a distressed cry as she was was thrown into the aether. Her twin brother, Omoi tried to pull her out of the portal that Kaguya had opened, only to be sucked in himself. Before Kaguya could give Samui the same treatment, however, the busty blonde was swiftly overwhelmed by the Soragakure forces—rendering such action unnecessary.

Next to go was a one-eyed, bearded man in a turban wielding a massive sword covered in runes. One of the few survivors of Kiri, this man was Munashi Jinpachi of the prestigious Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He was quite the thorn in Akatsuki's collective ass, using an alleyway as a chokepoint to butcher their forces. The instant he was sucked into the void, their remaining forces in the area rushed forth and obliterated his allies in mere seconds. (3)

Another to bite the dust was a scarred man with a black ponytail and a tattered, brown jacket over his regular uniform. This man was Nara Shikaku, the general of Konoha's military. With Team Samui gone, he was swiftly felled in a hail of shuriken.

One more to be chucked into the void was a woman with purple hair and scandalous attire by the name of Mitarashi Anko. As the former apprentice of Orochimaru, she was a powerhouse—wielding fire, earth and wind like they were her playthings and sadistically dropping the enemy soldiers like bricks. She needed to go… and go, she did as another portal sucked her in.

When the woman fighting alongside her suddenly vanished, a black-haired ninja by the name of Shizune felt a sharp pain as several shuriken found home in her back. Like Anko, however, she was trained by one of the legendary Sannin, specifically Tsunade, and would simply not go down that easily! Taking a deep breath, she expelled a corrosive, purple cloud of poisonous gas that decimated Akatsuki's remaining forces. But alas, her efforts were in vain as she too fell alongside her comrades.

Hatake Kakashi was next, dying heroically in a blaze of glory, surrounded by the corpses of five-hundred men and women. The light faded from is mismatched eyes as he used his last breath to spare his comrades a short prayer. It was a hefty loss, but it saved Kaguya the effort of dealing with him. The lanky man would have been hell to catch with his speed.

His colleague, Maito Gai, a man donning a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows, followed him to the grave soon after. His only consolation being that he took down 1,000 enemy soldiers before kicking the bucket.

Then, something happened that _thoroughly_ took the Rabbit Goddess by surprise.

A massive, nine-tailed fox the size of a mountain with long, rabbit-like ears suddenly appeared in the middle of the village and let out a demonic roar. From Zetsu's memories, Kaguya recognized the beast as Kurako, the Nine-Tailed Fox—better known as Kyuubi no Youko. Apparently, her vessel, Naruto, had somehow learned how to take on her form and did so in a last-ditch effort to quell the invasion, starting with Soragakura no Sato. A massive, black ball of youki started collecting in Naruto's mouth and then, he blasted a destructive, black beam at the flying structure along with a cluster of sky ninja. The flying soldiers were vaporized and the village groaned and shook at the force of impact; several explosions following thereafter. (4)

"Well, someone just became number eleven," Kaguya mused aloud. She'd better get rid of that before it became an even bigger problem… so she did. Once again, Kaguya opened the door to another world and sucked the demon-fox-rabbit-thing into the portal. But, before he was sent away, Naruto opened his maw in one last act of defiance and released another black beam of death upon the sky city.

One last explosion wracked the vessel, ripping it in twain. Kaguya hastily took flight and reached out with her hands to stop the falling structure before it could crash into the ornately-carved mountain beneath. She gently set it down and immediately barked at one of the remaining teams of sky ninja to lend aid in fishing out survivors.

* * *

Meanwhile in a wooded area of Sutare, north of Staff, a trainee of the Organization was bathing in a particularly large lake.

The girl's name was Sylvia. A fairly petite, young woman, this trainee had just come of age by the standards of this world. She stood at five-foot-two with a lithe, athletic frame. Her most outstanding features were that she had pointed ears, no eyebrows, and faintly-glowing, silver eyes. Her white locks were arranged in a feminine, side swept mohawk. (5)

Having passed the final test, this young woman was essentially guaranteed to join the ranks of her sisters in arms once a slot opened up for her to occupy. Until then, all she had to do was train, so train she did. As such, she'd been dropped off in this wooded area for an extended survival exercise. In short, she was stuck here for three weeks to learn how to live off of the land.

Sylvia sighed heavily. Not even three hours in and she was _already_ bored out of her mind! She sincerely hoped beyond hope that something exciting would happen.

Apparently, the gods heard her wish as something very interesting caught her eye. Lifting her gaze to give it a second look, Sylvia could only stare with wide eyes and a slowly opening mouth as a black, gaping wound seemed to open in the very sky itself. Then, a giant, red blur fell from the hole in the sky and landed it the lake. Whatever it was that fell in was absolutely huge! Sylvia yelped as the resulting tidal wave washed her ashore.

Naruto was _not_ a very happy person…

Having turned back to normal, he quickly swam up to the surface and spat out a gob of water. The blond coughed before he pushed himself out of the water and stood on it like it was solid land. With a deep scowl pulling at his lips the blond was glaring viciously up at the sky; he wouldn't get a chance to go back since the tear in the fabric of reality started to close up as soon as he was spat out of it. He couldn't fly... and even if Naruto could, the young man would not be able to get there in time. The hole was barely wide enough to fit him in now anyway.

And so, Naruto was helpless to watch as the tear sealed itself shut. Leaving him wherever he had been sent to while his village fell.

He shook, grit teeth baring with barely restrained rage. His knuckles turned white as he tightly clenched his fists. His nails digging into his skin was almost drawing blood. But he caught himself and took in several shaking breaths to soothe his building anger before it got to far out of his control. It took several attempts but the blond managed to stop himself from losing his cool completely. So many people dead… so many worthless deaths… and for what?! For some bitch who thought she can control everything?!

No! He will not go down that path! Naruto viciously shook his head to dispel those negative thoughts before they could take root. He will _not_ lose himself to his anger. Everyone is… probably dead, or worse, right now. As much as Naruto did not want to admit it, as much as he wanted to deny this, there was nothing he could do. He was… separated. Trapped. For all he knew, he was on another world, entirely!

But, still… the _last_ thing he wanted to become was another Sasuke!

While he was having an internal argument with himself, Naruto had not taken notice of the young beauty that was sitting, buck ass naked on shore and staring at his back with wide, piercing silver eyes.

Who was this man? Where did he come from? How the hell was he standing on _water_ of all things?! Whoever he was, his youki was… immense! It was almost suffocating!

Sylvia took a deep, calming breath as quietly as she could to avoid attracting his attention, but to her shock, he perked up. Did he hear her from all the way over there?!

" **That girl behind you is… strange,"** a voice in Naruto's head muttered thoughtfully. It was booming, deep and otherworldly, yet still feminine. **"She doesn't seem hostile, but do try not to startle her; we don't know what she's capable of."** This voice, clearly, belonged to his tenant, Kurako.

" _Got it,"_ Naruto replied mentally. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and without looking at the girl the blond started walking to shore; Naruto made damn sure to not come off as threatening. He didn't want to scare the poor girl after all. "Sorry if I startled you," he called out. Then, he hopped onto a rock and started shedding his soggy garments so he could dry them off.

Unfortunately, Sylvia didn't understand a word he just said, having never heard something of the like. Still, for the life of her, she couldn't help but be curious. Scrambling to fetch her clothes so as not to scare him off with something… nasty on her torso, she quickly got dressed and scampered on up to the new visitor.

" **Hmmm…"** deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, Kurako perked up, tilting her head curiously. **"That girl houses a demonic energy of some kind… but it's not hers… and yet it is? Hard to explain."**

" _What? Is she a demon vessel?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

Kurako narrowed her eyes in an attempt to get a better 'feel' for Sylvia, **"No… there's no demon…"** the fox paused momentarily; her eyes narrowed until they were slits, **"Or rather, not anymore. It is literally part of her… I think she's merged with it somehow. Either that, or it was added to her artificially. Either way, most of it seems to be in her torso."**

"Um… excuse me," Sylvia called out, trying to be polite.

Both Naruto and Kurako perked up, not at all knowing what she said as it sounded like utter gibberish. They could tell, however, that she was being cautious. The blond stopped what he was doing and looked in her direction. He blinking owlishly at her.

" _Do you have any idea what she said?"_ Naruto mentally asked. Outside however the blond said, "Uh… I don't understand you."

" **It's... different. I've never heard such a language before, but what she said appears to be a greeting."**

Sylvia frowned thoughtfully, the wheels in her head starting to turn. This young man fell from the sky, and was—from her point of view—speaking utter nonsense. Was he even of this world? She looked at him dead in the eyes, gestured to herself and said one word.

"Sylvia." she told him.

Naruto cocked his head. That sounded awfully like a name to him. Was that her name?

"Syrufia… Syrubira…Syrifa…?"

Naruto tried to repeat what she said and was failing miserably at the pronunciation. In his language, there was simply no such thing as a V or an L. His attempt drew a giggle from her. It was pretty cute. Adorable even.

The blond smiled and introduced himself in the same fashion.

"Naruto." he told her back.

To Sylvia, that R sounded rather strange, like nothing she'd ever heard. The closest thing she could liken it to was... an L, maybe? (6)

"Naluto!" Sylvia chirped cutely, drawing a smile from the blond. If nothing else, this new friend looked like a hell of a consolation prize.

* * *

As the campfire crackled and the two awkwardly did their best to exchange words of some kind, Naruto and Sylvia shared a chuckle in amused exasperation at their shared struggle. Several fish were cooking on the fire and Naruto found himself rather thankful for Kurako. She'd ensure that if the fish of this world was poisonous to him, it wouldn't hurt. Also, she was immensely helpful in discerning what one word or another meant as Sylvia tried to communicate with her vessel.

" **Heartwarming as this may be, it's taking too long,"** Kurako pointed out. **"We've spent hours trying to communicate with her and have a 10-word vocabulary to show for it, at best. Let me try something."**

Naruto blinked at that. _"Uh… sure? What do you want to do?"_

Kurako hummed. **"I want to try and read her thoughts… see if I can learn her language directly and serve as your translator."**

" _You can do that?!"_ Naruto was very surprised to say the least; he never knew Kurako could even do that! Then again he didn't know much about the Bijuu, other than what was told during his time in the academy. And even then what he was told in class was woefully wrong… Kurako was not a mindless beast of destruction for one. (7)

" **I can read** _ **your**_ **thoughts quite cheerfully,"** Kuraki pointed out with an amused roll of her eyes. **"The tricky part is reading hers… I'm inside you, so that's easy. But with her… Let me have control. I'll see what inviting her here can achieve."**

Naruto chuckled internally.

Kurako blinked. **"Naruto… what are you laughing for?"**

" _Heh heh heh…_ inside me _… Heh heh heh heh…"_

The fox sighed with amused exasperation, **"Oh, get your mind outta the gutter, you! Save that for later. Right now, we have something a little more pressing to deal with."**

" _Alright, alright,"_ Naruto replied. _"I'll step aside, then. Try not to scare her."_

" **Oh, don't worry; I'll slip into something more pleasant before she gets here,"** Kurako cooed, drawing a blush from the young man. He knew _exactly_ what she meant.

Though she had long since stopped trying to seduce him into letting her out so she could wreak bloody vengeance upon Konoha for having the audacity to seal her away for a _third_ time, the form she'd taken in those attempts has haunted his dreams to this day… the 'wet' ones, especially. (8)

Sylvia, meanwhile, started looking a bit worried, as Naruto went silent and got all flustered. Did she accidentally offend him?! Then, to her shock, his eyes turned a bright, glowing orange with demonic slits as he put his hand on top of her scalp and then… everything around her started to melt away.

* * *

Deep in a dark cavern, Sylvia let out a groan as she found herself lying face town and wondering what the hell happened. She pushed herself up and looked around. This place was… huge! Was she in a castle of some kind? The black stone chamber was easily five stories tall, with catwalks and balconies hanging overhead in all directions but one. In front of her, there was a metal gate, impossibly tall. She couldn't help but contemplate the unfathomably-massive forge it would have taken to achieve such a feat of engineering… the damn thing was four stories tall and easily thirty meters wide, for fuck's sake!

A giggle brought her train of thought to a grinding halt and Sylvia looked into the gated chamber before her to find a girl…?

A quaint, little hearth crackled behind Kurako as she sat on her heels in a far more human form.

She was shorter than Sylvia, standing at four-foot-nine with a slender build. Her youthful, heart-shaped face was quite regal in appearance, like that of a princess—the strange, whisker-like marks on her cheeks only adding to this girl's beauty. Unknown to Sylvia, this body bore the best traits sifted from the collective appearances of every girl Naruto found sexually attractive in his younger years—both fictional and otherwise.

Because of his... preference for one girl in particular, though, this meant she was flat as a washboard. Of course. But, her robes made it hard to tell.

Finally from just above her little rump flowed nine fox-like tails and upon her head were vulpine ears, both bearing the same color as her hair, which cascaded down to her shoulders in a wild mane of bright, fiery orange.

She was garbed in an elaborate kimono of black, white and orange, decorated in tribal-looking flame patterns. Her eyes were a piercing orange that seemed to peer into Sylvia's very soul.

Kurako was quite satisfied to note that she was right to bring this girl here. She could peer into her mind as clear as day and read her thoughts like a book. The fox girl grinned toothily, **"I'm glad you and my vessel are getting along so well,"** she chirped. Her voice, while soft and smooth, had a tinge of _power_ to it. **"He needed that after what he's been through."**

Sylvia was visibly surprised to note that she understood this 'little girl' perfectly. Her pronunciation was a bit off, but what she said was clear as day. "I'm glad to help," the white-haired girl replied. "So… what happened? Where am I?"

" **I brought you into his mind so we could have ourselves a little chat,"** Kurako chirped, the toothy grin never fading from her lips. **"I wanted to see if I could translate for you until** _ **Na-ru-to**_ **learned your language."** The fox girl made it a point to emphasize Naruto's name, just so Sylvia can pronounce it correctly. Then, she let out a sigh. **"At this point, it's clear that he has been banished into another world entirely."**

Sylvia gave the fox girl an odd look. What? Another world? Then again, remembering that hole in the sky quickly dashed any disbelief she may have had. That wasn't at all natural, so this girl and Naluto—no, Na _ru_ to—could have... _must_ have been from another world entirely.

"What happened?" She asked, her brow creased with curiosity.

" **He was trying to defend his home from an invasion… and failed. A woman of immense power, one who should never have been released from her prison, sent him here because he was getting in her way."** Kurako shrugged helplessly. **"It's bound to be a sore subject to him for some time, but it would appear that he met you at just the right moment. He was understandably livid... and** _ **very**_ **close to losing himself to his anger."**

Sylvia frowned sympathetically. "I see... " She knew damn well what it felt like to be rendered helpless, unable to protect her loved ones. "I'll do my best to help."

At that Kurako's grin became decided more… foxy. **"Good. Very good. Naruto likes you, y'know. He normally has trouble making friends and it's** _ **very,**_ _ **very**_ **rare for him to befriend someone this quickly. Don't be surprised if he starts acting shy around you… or blushes. He has a thing for petite women, you see. He doesn't mind the other types, but it's the petite ones who** _ **quite often**_ **catch his eye."** (9)

Sylvia turned beet red at that. "Oh… uh… I see." The poor thing had no idea how to react to that, though she had her doubts that such a relationship could get very far with what she had to hide.

" **I know about that, too, thanks to your presence here,"** Kurako pointed out. **"Don't blame him,"** She swiftly added upon seeing the white-haired girl looking like she was about to panic. **"I'm the one that took control and brought you here. However, I can safely assure you that he will** _ **not**_ **judge you for that… blemish."**

Sylvia winced but nodded. "Most people find it repulsive," she said. "I was afraid it might scare him off."

" **He's seen worse, actually,"** Kurako assured. **"His best friend had the word 'love' carved into his forehead down to the bone and he never allowed it to heal, and Naruto himself had a hole blown through his own chest a few times. I had to heal him from that or else he would have died. To this day, he still has one of those scars. Trust me, that so-called Stigma of yours is nothing new. If anything, he's more liable to call you a 'badass' because of it."** The fox girl giggled and shook her head with a fond smile on her lips. **"He's such a kind, young man… you'd** _ **better**_ **take good care of him."**

The young warrior in training felt a shiver run up her spine at the thinly veiled threat. In that moment, she knew damn well that this girl was not someone to be trifled with. "I will." an awkward silence filled the 'room' after that, before it was broken by Sylvia herself. "So… is there any advice you can give me?"

Sylvia did _not_ like that look in the fox girl's eye. **"Oh, I have** _ **plenty**_ **,"** Kurako chirped with yet another vulpine grin.

* * *

Several days later, in the city of Staff, a woman with short hair and pointed ears stood before a council of men in black, hooded cloaks. She was garbed in a similar outfit to Sylvia, but with the addition of spaulders, vambraces, sabatons and a fauld. A short cape flowed behind her, attach to a backplate with two slots in it and resting in one was a massive sword.

This woman was Cassandra, the Number One of the Organization—their strongest and highest-ranking warrior. She came here as swiftly as she could upon hearing that there was a disturbance in one of the training areas and proved eager to help in any way she could. The thought of a youma or Awakened Being potentially attacking their trainees sent shivers up her spine; how could something like that sneak so far into their territory, though?! (10)

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as she heard one of the elders clear his throat. "I trust you've been informed of the situation?"

"I have," she replied with a nod, before asking to verify. "Something massive in training ground... five, yes?"

"It was there for but a brief moment," the man confirmed. "But, yes… according to Neideen, it was roughly on-par with Isley of the North."

Cassandra frowned. Something _that_ powerful slipped in without their notice?! Such a thing shouldn't be possible. Sutare was _the_ most secure region on This World because it's where the Organization itself is stationed. But this just proved that their contingency is not absolutely foolproof.

"Has the youki aura been detected in another location after its appearance in training ground five?" Cassandra figured she'd might as well get as much information as possible before leaving. Many a warrior had been killed in the past due to a lack of information after all. (11)

"It has been several days since it first appeared there," the elder replied. "It hasn't been detected since, despite Neideen's best efforts. One of our trainees is in the area, partaking in a training exercise, and hasn't reported back to her handler. She seems to be actively avoiding him, in fact."

Cassandra's frown deepened. "Is she perhaps being held hostage by whatever appeared?"

"We don't know, though it is certainly possible that she has become its plaything," one of the other men chimed in dispassionately. "It wouldn't be the first time that happened."

Cassandra shook in righteous, female fury at the thought. "I will do whatever it takes to bring her back safe and sound, then."

"The swiftest way to reach that training ground is by boat," the elder pointed out. "Unfortunately, in the absence of favorable winds, you may have trouble getting there in less than two weeks. Good luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on training ground five, Naruto was sitting cross legged on the ground. The blond had no idea why, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel a cold shiver run up his spine, like something dangerous looming over the horizon.

In front of him, Sylvia stopped what she was doing to turn back and stare with concern, "Something wrong?"

Naruto took a moment to reply as Kurako told him what she meant and how to respond. "It's nothing," he said. "I just felt something... off is all."

Sylvia stared at him oddly and shrugged. "If you say so…"

With that, she went back to putting out the fire, before popping a squat before him. Unknown to the young woman, Naruto's eyes were firmly on her ass when she was still busy with that. "So… tell me more about this home of yours… I still find it hard to imagine, but it sounds very nice. Warriors being able to use the very elements and all… I'm kinda jealous." She'd sell an arm to be capable of such feats, in fact! It sounded awesome!

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, the look of childish wonder she gave him when he lit that first campfire with his breath of all things was just so cute! She still had a hard time believing it, and he's performed it _several_ more times since!

"It was a nice village, though the people there were mostly assholes," Naruto replied with a shrug. "They weren't all bad, though. The Ichiraku's were very nice. Damn, I miss their ramen." He sighed depressingly. He can count on both hands the amount of people that were nice to him. Which said a lot.

"I can relate, somewhat," Sylvia replied, scooted closer. "I was always seen as a bit of a weirdo, acting too boyish for a little girl and all." She shrugged. "Kinda silly if you ask me, but I didn't have a lot of friends either as a result."

"That just proves they're a bunch of wusses. You'd fit right in, back home." Naruto chuckled warmly. "Heck, if anything, I find it kinda cute."

Sylvia giggled. "You're cuter," she teased. "It's so refreshing having someone to talk to about that. though."

"I'm here, if you need me," Naruto replied, drawing a blush from the young woman.

"I'm... here for you, too," she said nervously. In all honesty, she was actually a little disappointed that Naruto hasn't come onto her yet… and equally relieved. Despite Kurako's reassurance, she was still very nervous about showing her stigma to him.

And apparently the reason _why_ he hasn't come on to her yet, is because he has no concept of love thanks to the way he was treated. Granted from what Kurako said he has laid with girls in the past but that was mainly because he was either roped into it against his better judgement or they came on to him. Kurako even said something about a movie… whatever that is. Long story short: even if there was some sexual tension between them, Naruto wouldn't even understand it unless it was pointed out, despite his experiences with other women.

In Kurako's words, **"If you want him to know you're interested,** _ **you'll**_ **have to make the first move. Despite having laid with a number of women in his lifetime, Naruto is as dense as a brick when it comes to girls that are interested in him. Half of those women had to beg him to plow them, because he was that ignorant… though he has gotten better."**

Naruto looked at her a little concerned. "Something wrong? You look nervous."

"It's just… I want to… uh... " Sylvia struggled. She knew what she wanted to say but, had no idea what the fuck she was doing! Taking a deep breath and praying to the Goddesses of Love that she didn't scare him off, the young woman decided that if actions spoke louder than words, then she knew exactly what to do. She stood up, marched to the blond and plopped herself into his lap, much to his surprise. "I… want to make you feel better," she said. "I can tell that what happened to your home is still eating at you."

"It's fine, _really_." Naruto reassured her after getting over the initial shock. "Despite being with you for a short time, I am beginning to feel..." Naruto trailed off, turning beet red when Sylvia leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "U-uh... I'm uh…"

" **Do I need to spell it out for you with this one, too, Naruto?"** Kurako chimed in, both amused and exasperated by his response. **"She** _ **wants**_ **you. This girl is offering to let you vent your grief by pounding her like a bent nail."**

Naruto felt his eye twitch at that. _"Uh...huh…_ " he replied mentally. He took a deep breath and finished what he was going to say before that peck on the cheek, "...I am beginning to feel better with you around."

Sylvia frowned at that. She was beginning to feel frustrated at her failed attempt to tell him she's _interested_ … but, then she gasped when one of Naruto's hands reached up and grabbed a handful of her breast and started kneading it through the girl's top.

"However, if you want to… _mess_ around, I won't object."

Sylvia shuddered and mewled. He barely even did anything and she already felt her loins burning with lust! "F-fuck me…" she whispered. "Go ahead… I want you to let... let it all out… right inside me." She yelped in surprise, feeling something poke her. Was that his…? "Oh, my~!" Her cheeks felt like they were on fire!

Naruto dampened his lips nervously. "S-say… do you want to play a game?"

"A... game of h-hide the sausage?" Sylvia teased; her raging hormones made it rather difficult to think straight.

Naruto blinked owlishly at that. "Uh… yes? No? Kinda? It's more like a role playing game. We both have roles to play in this game," He explained. "It's kinda like acting... but with... sex."

Well, that sounded interesting… "Like... pretending you're a bandit... having his way with the young warrior woman whom he just defeated in battle~?"

"Yeah. Like that. Or you could be a young warrior woman having _her_ way with said bandit."

Her eyes sparkled at that. That type of game gave her _so_ many ideas! "I'd love to…" but then, her excitement deflated rapidly.

"I'm sensing a 'but'..." Naruto looked concerned.

"Something might end up being a bit of a mood killer," Sylvia replied, now looking terribly nervous.

"It's that 'something' you've been hiding from me since we met, I take it?" Though not the sharpest tool in the shed, Naruto could tell she was concealing something. Kurako told him it was a wound on her front. A nasty one apparently that never heals.

"Y-yeah…" The white-haired girl looked away nervously.

"Let's see it, then," Naruto said, nudging her to get up.

Sylvia bit her lip and nodded. She undid the little, leather dickie around her neck before pulling it out and plopping it onto the ground beside her. When she did, Naruto saw what she meant and couldn't blame the poor girl. That nasty, crudely-stitched gash running down her neck was quite the sight. Then, she crossed her arms and pulled her top off, showing off the majority of her stigma.

" **It would appear that she was artificially implanted with the flesh and blood of a demon,"** Kurako pointed out. **"A 'youma', I believe they're called."**

" _Can we stitch it up?"_ Naruto asked her. _"Like with your youki or something?"_

" **Naruto, it's already stitched shut."** Kurako pointed out the obvious to him. Then she giggled and said, **"But I know what you mean and it's certainly worth a try…"**

"How far down does it go?" Naruto asked, addressing Sylvia once more.

"Just above my groin," she replied, averting her gaze. The trainee would never admit it but she was actually surprised he wasn't showing disgust or anything of the sort. A lot of people tend to sound… well… _shocked_ and disgusted when they see the unhealable gash on a warrior. But Naruto... didn't act differently at all, save for showing concern. It's as if he had seen this sort of thing on a regular basis.

Then she remembered what Kurako had said two days prior: _**"He's seen worse, actually,"**_

"I wanna try something… do you mind?"

She finally looked at him with a look of shame in her eyes. "It depends on what it is…"

Naruto reached out with one hand and the girl stared at it aloofly. And then, it was enveloped with a bubbling, red aura. Sylvia had no idea how to react and then… she hissed in discomfort when Naruto's index and middle fingers touched the gash right at the point where it started. Then, he slowly dragged them down along it and the hiss of burning flesh reached her ears. But for some reason, it didn't hurt at all…? It was certainly uncomfortable, but not at all painful. Looking down to see what was going on, her jaw dropped at the sight of her stigma vanishing in Naruto's wake.

"Wha-what the _hell?_ " This was… unbelievable! The Organization tried every method available to them to close this gash and were met with failure. Then this young man comes along and heals it effortlessly? Sylvia wanted to think she was dreaming, but this discomfort was all too real. This was _not_ a dream. Her stigma was being healed.

Even the stitching was being burnt away by whatever he was doing!

Reaching down to the baffled teen's leggings, Naruto decided not to intrude and simply started pumping more of Kurako's youki into her to finish the job. When he was done, Sylvia pulled at her leggings to see that it was gone. She felt around where the stigma had once been and felt… tender, but that was it! It was gone!

"Well… that certainly worked better than I thought," Naruto said; then he let out a very startled yelp when his new companion tackled him to the ground.

"Games later; fuck now!" Sylvia growled ravenously with wild eyes.

Naruto could only reply with a nervous chuckle as he looked up at her and tried to make himself as small as possible. Clearly, his actions had awakened something within her… something primal and _very_ hungry. The young man had no idea if he should look forward to what was to come or dread it. Either way, this was going to be an… eventful night.

* * *

 **Alrighty, we have quite a few changes here to address.**

 **1: Though said land masses aren't likely to be relevant to the story, I felt that Naruto's continent shouldn't be the only one. Mind you, because of the changes I made to the Gelel Empire, Temujin's unnamed continent and the character himself don't exist, but I digress. I figured that at least mentioning them would give this world a bit more believability.**

 **2: The sky cities are among those changes I made to the lore. Soragakure, as shown here, is the last of Kaguya's original sky cities to have survived to this day. Obviously, this implies a change to what happened in yet another movie, but I don't wanna spoil anything _too_ much. =3**

 **3: Yes, Jinpachi's alive… and his 'sword' is no longer that roll of toilet paper we probably all know and loathe from canon, lol. This will be a reoccurring thing in my fanfics.**

 **4: Far as I'm aware, Kurama's a masculine name, so I changed it to Kurako.**

 **5: Any fans of Naruto's Quest remember her? =3 Sylvia was one of my contributions. Fun fact: this fanfic was originally conceptualized to be a oneshot that kinda just snowballed into a dark fantasy epic porno-fic. It was a very interesting experience, to say the least, lol.**

 **6: One of the things that drive me batty about the Multiverse in Magic: the Gathering is that everyone in every plane of existence seems to inexplicably speak the same language. Suspension of disbelief isn't something you should be relying on, damn it! -_-**

 **7: I mean, mountain-sized balls of death are cool and all, but if their powers don't extend beyond the splodies and such, they can get rather boring. Granted, the ability to read minds would make it difficult to seal her away, but not impossible - especially for the likes of the Senjuu Hashirama, I'm sure. His badassery is among the things I shall allow to exist in my fanfics; he is the founder of a village, after all. However, some other characters will be bumped up in power level to help balance that shit out. Seriously, how are some of these people not still genin?!**

 **8: Given the context of his situation in canon, I could easily see a female Kyuubi trying to make contact with Naruto and seduce him into letting her out. Of course, this failed, but she would have likely tried it nonetheless, like say... in the wake of Nami no Kuni, or perhaps the Forest of Death… or during his training trip with Jiraiya. There's a number of opportunities for that kinda thing, actually.**

 **9: Let's be honest, here: he had to like Sakura for a _number_ of reasons to put up with her yelling at, berating, and even _beating_ him. I figured he has a thing for petite girls as but one of those many reasons.**

 **10: Instead of Clare's generation or even Clarice's, I figured transplanting Sylvia into Cassandra's would give me more creative freedom... among other things. =3**

 **11: Youki exists in both worlds, but for very different reasons. It's also distinct from chakra. It's basically what the name implies: demonic power and demons from all worlds and universes utilize it in one way or another.**

 **Aaand, that's all she wrote, lol. See ya next chapter if you liked this and have a good one, regardless!**


	3. Chapter Two

**I think the first of every month is a good schedule for me to try and uphold. It'll give me planety of time to consider what feedback I receive and adjust any future chapters I have written accordingly. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Complications**

* * *

Three days after leaving Staff, Cassandra frowned deeply. Words could not describe how badly the woman wished she could be there at the training ground five this instant, saving that poor girl from her plight.

She turned to address a colleague of hers who stood at the edge of a cliff and stared off into the distance. "You're sure, then?"

"Yup," the other woman replied solemnly. "Whatever it is, it's still there and _definitely_ with her. Its youki spiked a few days ago, right next to hers, though it was just a little. Hers spiked soon after. Now that I've got a feel for it. I can sense its youki much more easily… though I'm still having a hard time determining if it's male or female. But, there's no doubt about one thing: whatever is with her is Abyssal-level in terms of both scope and its ability to hide its youki. I can _still_ barely even sense it!"

The woman in question was Number Nine, Neideen the Naughty. Despite her reputation for being a joyful woman with… a questionable sense of humor, the warrior was dead serious at the moment. She was simply too concerned for this girl to crack her usual jokes. (1)

She was in identical garb to Cassandra, the only differences being the silver symbols on their leather dickies and the fact that this woman in particular was missing an eye. The empty socket was covered in a black, leather eyepatch and her hair was longer, but still wavy. Unlike Sylvia and Cassandra, she also didn't have pointed ears.

"Is she doing okay?"

"She's in good health as far as I can tell," Neideen replied with a helpless shrug. "Only the gods could say what she's going through emotionally, though…"

* * *

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Sylvia wailed orgasmically. She leaned against a tree, garbed in only her top; with one hand on Naruto's shoulder and his balls slapping against her dripping snatch, he literally fucked her sideways. "Fuck me harder, you _fucking_ stud~!"

* * *

"Sorry, but I just can't tell what else is going on from this distance," Neideen finished with another helpless shrug. "And, well…. that's all I know."

"Alright," Cassandra muttered, her frown deepening. "Keep it up; I'll get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible."

"If she's dead by the time you get there… or worse… then find him and make sure that thing _suffers_ before he leaves this world." Neideen said darkly. She met Sylvia not too long ago. The girl was such a cute, little thing and had so much potential. The thought of a girl with such a bright future having it cut short like that made Neideen's blood boil.

"Oh, I will," Cassandra promised with a grim nod. Her hands were tightly clenched at her sides as her piercing silver eyes gazed at the horizon. If Sylvia died to whatever put out that amount of youki, then she _will_ prolong his or her suffering to the point they begged for death.

"Actually..." Cassandra looked to Neideen with a quirked brow. The one-eyed woman gave her a serious look and continued. "Is it okay if I accompany you in your search? I know you prefer to go on these hunts alone, but if this thing really _is_ on par with an Abyssal One…" Neideen didn't have to finish her sentence to get what she was trying to say across. Cassandra knew full well what the woman wanted.

While Cassandra did prefer to go alone on these hunts and did not want anyone to see her technique when it's being used, the woman knew that numbers would help immensely when it came to tackling a foe such as this. If worse came to worst, though, Cassandra secretly hoped Neideen's reaction would be less… freaked out than that of her first and last Awakened Being Hunting Party.

Ever so slowly, Cassandra nodded in acceptance. "Having someone to watch my back would be preferable." It was a shame her best friend wasn't here… then again, with Neideen being… well, Neideen, Cassandra was sure the woman would go out of her way to embrassass the poor girl.

With that, the two women ventured off to the harbor, Neideen keeping her senses locked onto Sylvia and her uninvited guest.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto let out a deep breath in satisfaction as he bathed in the lake where he and Sylvia first met. The young lady in question was sitting ashore upon a large boulder, happily nibbling away at some fruit.

The little minx made no effort to hide her thoroughly-stuffed cooch as the load Naruto had just deposited into his new fuckbuddy leaked out like a damn waterfall. Now having forgone her uniform entirely, she was bearing one of his spare tee shirts as the only thing hiding the rest of her body from the world—the garment serving as a battle flag upon her conquered mound and she wore it proudly.

Naruto chuckled warmly, unable to help but feel a sense of accomplishment at the sight. He could safely admit, now, that finding her within the first several seconds of arriving in this world had improved his mood by... a _lot_ to be perfectly honest _._ It was quite possibly the best thing that could have happened in his situation.

"So," Naruto called out, getting Sylvia's attention, "I feel kinda guilty for having never asked this but, are there other people like you?" He's been with her for a few days and not once did he ask her any questions about this world. Mainly because it was _her_ who was asking _him_ questions about his world. Now that they _weren't_ fucking and he wasn't being grilled for more information, it seemed like a good a time as any to get to know this world a little bit more.

"Quite a few," Sylvia replied. "I'm just a trainee, but I've passed all of my trials, so now, I'm doing additional training until a slot opens up for me to receive an official rank. I was actually in the middle of a survival exercise, and didn't start very long before you literally fell from the sky." Sylvia chuckled fondly at the memory. These past few days were the best she'd ever had! "As for the actual warriors, there's always 47 in service at any given time—all female, though I'm not sure why. When I asked Dae—the guy in charge of converting us—about it, he said men can't handle it, but I wasn't able to understand his reasoning. Too many big words." (2)

That creepy, old guy had a tendency to flaunt his extensive vocabulary in rather annoying ways and she never bothered to ask anyone else.

" **Huh… that's kinda similar to Jinchuuriki."** Kurako said in Naruto's head. **"Only it's in reverse. Males are more preferable to females. Mainly because the seal holding us Bijuu back is weakened during pregnancy."**

Naruto slowly nodded and relayed what the fox girl said to him to Sylvia, "Kurako said that's similar to people like me, except it's in reverse. In our case, males are preferable because the uh… seal holding back the demon is weakened drastically when the vessel gets pregnant."

"The seal is that prison that Kurako's in, right?"

"More or less," Naruto nodded. "It's… very complicated; even I have a hard time understanding it, so I couldn't hope to actually explain it."

Sylvia nodded in understanding. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Yeah. Do you have a ranking system? You said there's always 47 of you."

"It's in reverse order, basically," Sylvia replied. "The lower the number, the higher the rank. The lower numbers also tend to be stronger, so Number One is _the_ strongest and Number forty-seven is the weakest… usually. There are other qualifiers for Number One, so it's not uncommon, I hear, for someone stronger than the Number One to be of a lower rank for whatever reason."

Naruto nodded. That made sense. There _was_ more to being a good warrior than raw power, after all. "Out of curiosity, how strong are you in comparison to the others?"

"If I was to become a warrior right now, I'd be in the upper teens."

Naruto slowly nodded at that. So, she was above average, then…? Not bad… It didn't tell him much, but it was also a good starting point in knowing how strong the other warriors were. In the off chance that he were to come to blows with one, it was certainly useful information.

"Okay. Good to know. I guess that means you're 'technically' my superior, then." he joked. He never _officially_ made it past Genin, despite taking the new Team Seven on as his students. The invasion happened before he could be promoted. So, assuming that her rank was the equivalent of a Chuunin or Jounin, that meant she _was_ technically his superior... at least in terms of rank. (3)

"Not so sure that matters after you so handily made me your bitch~!" Sylvia giggled. "I'm keeping this shirt, by the way."

Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle at that. She can keep that shirt all she wants. It looks good on her if he was perfectly honest.

Sylvia grinned at how cute his reaction was and went back to eating, blissfully ignorant of what Naruto's 'little invaders' found soon after they first went at it… for now. Unfortunately, that bliss was not going to last forever.

* * *

For the next few days, Naruto and Sylvia would continue to bond in many ways. If they weren't fucking like rabbits, they were gathering food together, bathing together, or having the occasional light spar as per Sylvia's request. It wasn't anything too major, just yet, though; they were still getting a feel for each other's abilities.

Then, one fateful afternoon, during one of those sparring sessions about a week after they first met, Sylvia felt a sharp pain in her gut. It wasn't particularly bad, feeling more like a cramp in her abdomen… then, she felt something leak out of her, which left her rather worried. What could that have been? They hadn't fucked today… Well, not yet, at least, so it couldn't have been that.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, looking concerned as he backed off. Did he smell blood?

"Just a cramp, I think. I should... be…" Sylvia trailed off. Upon checking what was going on, she went utterly pale, the color draining from her face as she saw blood. It was a small amount, but…

"SHIT!" Was she having her period? If so… How?! Her uterus was removed in that operation… unless. Did healing her stigma make her able to… Suddenly, the white-haired tomboy felt rather lightheaded. (4)

Naruto immediately caught her as she started to wobble. "Oi! What's wrong?"

Within the seal, Kurako perked up. Was that scent…? **"Naruto be a dear and take a good whiff of her for me."**

" _What?"_

" **Just do it; I think I might know what's wrong, but I need you to do that so I can confirm it."**

" _Uh… Alright…?"_ Not asking anymore questions, Naruto pulled Sylvia closer and did as instructed.

" **Oh! Uh… congratulations?"**

" _Huh…?"_

" **Well, you see,"** Kurako explained awkwardly. **"When a girl conceives a child, she tends to experience cramps and mild bleeding - much like her period, but… usually weaker."**

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that. "C-conceives…?"

He said that out loud. Though it was barely above a whisper, Sylvia heard him loud and clear, much to her shock.

 **"It's caused by the fertilized egg implanting itself in her uterus,"** Kurako said with a shrug. **"Translation: the 'seed' you've been pumping into her has 'taken root'. So, again, congratulations! You knocked her up. I'm a bit jealous of her, I must admit..."**

She wasn't lying; Kurako was _violently_ twitching at this revelation. Sure, the demonic vixen was demonstrably willing to let him have get his dick wet by other women, but still... she saw him first, damn it!

"Wh-what're you and Kurako talking about…?" Sylvia's voice was uncharacteristically small. Though still out of the loop, she _knew_ it was something that would scare the living hell out of her.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Uh… right…"

* * *

Moments later, back with Neideen and Cassandra, the two of them were on the deck of a longship, feeling rather antsy as they impatiently waited to reach their destination. It killed the women that they were still weeks away, but then, the two of them practically jumped out of their own skin upon hearing a _very_ distressed, female shout.

"OH MY GODS!"

The women blinked owlishly before they exchanged looks. Was that… _Sylvia?_

* * *

Back on the island in question, poor Sylvia was a volatile ball of emotion as she scrambled to get her leggings on and look somewhat presentable.

"We need to run! Pack up and let's get the fuck outta here! Now!"

Naruto, meanwhile, was frantically trying to calm her down. "Sylvia, breathe! Just calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

"I shouldn't even be _capable_ of becoming pregnant!" Sylvia shouted in a panic, stopping momentarily to do so before she went back to scrambling her clothes on. "I don't _want_ to know what the Organization might do if they find out, but one thing's for damn sure: I AM _NOT_ LETTING THAT CREEPY, OLD FUCKER DISSECT MY BABY!"

"Uh… Right!" That was all Naruto needed to hear. And so he started packing up while Sylvia got herself dressed as quickly as possible. He had no idea who this 'creepy, old fucker' was but the way he was described pretty much told Naruto all he needed to know.

Fortunately for the both of them, Sylvia was also issued a sword, some armor and several bera already, in case she was dispatched sooner than expected. The young woman just hadn't any use for it until now. Seeing how that had thoroughly changed, she also grabbed her gear and returned to Naruto in full uniform.

"Probably not a good time, but I _gotta_ say, you look sexy in that."

Sylvia turned bright red at the comment and smiled. She actually felt better after hearing that. "It's always a good time for a compliment," she chirped. Then the… now-runaway trainee grabbed his wrist and tugged him along. "C'mon! We've gotta find a way outta here and far away from Sutare!"

Naruto pulled her to him and then ripped a yelp from her as he scooped the girl up in a bridal carry. "Let's cut down on the travel time, then, shall we?"

With that, the two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Fuck!" Neideen cried out in distress, running over to the bow of the ship and leaning over the railing as she reached out as best she could with her senses.

"What's wrong?!"

"They both disappeared!"

Cassandra couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "What?!"

"They both up and vanished!" Neideen growled in frustration. If only they weren't so far away… "Sylvia and the new guy's signature just suddenly... went out like a snuffed candle! There's no trace of them!"

Cassandra frowned in concern and placed a hand on Neideen's shoulder. "We'll find out what happened to them, one way or another… okay?"

Neideen took a deep, calming breath and nodded. "...Okay."

* * *

Deeper in the forest, just outside of Neideen's range Naruto and Sylvia appeared amongst the treetops, the former hopping from branch to branch with practiced ease to the latter's amazement. Then, they disappeared and reappeared farther west.

While Shunshin no Jutsu did require familiarity with an area to travel particularly far, that was not the case for a short-range teleport… and with his massive chakra reserves, Naruto could spam such maneuvers like a motherfucker. (5)

"Which way should we be heading?" Naruto asked as he reappeared with Sylvia still in his arms.

"W-we should be heading west of here," she replied after overcoming her initial shock. How was he doing all this? She'd never seen anything of the like!

"Sun sets in the west in your world, too, right?" It seemed like something he should confirm—better safe than sorry as the saying goes.

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

With that and a nod, Naruto was off, heading in the direction of the afternoon sun and far, far away from Sutare and those who would want to do Sylvia harm. If the West was safer then he was all for it… and he'll see about building a cabin in the middle of nowhere for Sylvia to stay for the time being. They'll have to keep their heads down and not draw attention to themselves too, lest they bring… _unwanted_ guests to them.

Of course, they were completely unaware of two warriors that were heading to their last known location. But Sylvia was completely aware someone would eventually be sent to search for her if she didn't report in once her survival exercise reached its end. She would be a fool not to. Hopefully, they'll think she died. Unfortunately, the young mother-to-be had no idea that Neideen the Naughty and Cassandra were on their way and their fruitless search for her would end up making them want to find the one responsible for her going missing, and do... _unspeakable_ things to him.

* * *

Fifteen days later, said warriors were not at all happy. The unfavorable winds had slowed them down considerably and they were desperately scouring the area for any traces of what might have happened to Sylvia.

They found the camp that she and Naruto had been using and the odd tracks left behind by his shoes. Given the level of technology found in their world, the women had never seen such footprints.

"What the hell kind of feet have ridges like those?!" Cassandra asked, looking to Neideen.

The woman in question shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied. Then, Neideen looked over to the food of a nearby tree and hummed thoughtfully. "It looks like she kept here gear there. Given how prominent those indentations are, it's pretty safe to say that it hadn't been moved for most of the time she was here."

The campfire in the center of the clearing looked like it had been hastily cleaned up as well. Did they leave in a hurry? Surely Sylvia knew better than to do such a haphazard job of putting out a fire pit. She didn't even bury the damn thing! Most _children_ were taught to do that much!

Cassandra looked at the firepit, her thoughts proving rather similar to Neideen's. She turned to her one-eyed colleague and asked, "you think she was kidnapped?"

It had been hours since they started scouring the training ground and this was pretty much all they found aside from signs of a scuffle here and there. The two of them couldn't find any blood or a corpse, so that seemed to be the most likely.

"Given how spread out their confrontations apparently were, I'm guessing he'd harassed her a few times," Neideen replied. "She put up a fight but was ultimately overwhelmed and captured by whatever came here."

Cassandra bore a grim frown at that, hoping beyond hope that Sylvia was okay.

* * *

Though they didn't know it yet Cassandra and Neideen needed not have worried, as the young lady in question couldn't be happier.

Some time later, she was garbed in a simple tunic and sash with matching boots and pantaloons, all purchased from the local tailor of a town along the way. The man was quite friendly and doubled as a cobbler, which proved quite handy. Needless to say, he made a killing off of them.

Now, they were a week away from even that settlement, in a lightly fortified village named Alpa, in the mountains northwest of Rabona.

Sylvia giggled naughtily, sitting on the bed she and Naruto had been sharing while he went out and gathered supplies for the past day or so. She got his attention and drew a blush from his man.

Naruto chuckled nervously, knowing full well what she was thinking. Apparently, carrying a baby has this tendency to make a girl incredibly horny at times. Over the past couple of weeks, the young woman had become increasingly handsy towards him, much to his enjoyment _and_ exasperation. She was simply insatiable in that state! He honestly didn't mind; Sylvia _is_ a cute girl, after all. Granted, he did often find it somewhat embarrassing when she did it completely out of nowhere. But, again, he didn't mind her getting handsy on him.

"We should be ready to leave in the morning," Naruto told her as he put the recent supplies gathered down on a table. "We just need a horse and a cart and to keep our heads down. With any luck, we'll be able to avoid any 'warriors' or youma on the road." They had literally everything else, even the harness, bit and bridle, along with several weeks' worth of food and water stashed away in a scroll. "After that, all we need is a destination."

"I can sense them pretty well," Sylvia pointed out. "My range isn't nearly as long and widespread as the 'Eyes' of the Organization, but it's not terrible; we should be able to avoid anyone else."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "That's good to know."

Unfortunately, the young man was no sensor, himself, so he could only detect them from so far away. But, with her help, they should be able to avoid trouble pretty readily. And if they were unlucky enough to get caught, then hopefully they can bullshit their way out of trouble. If that's not possible then he'll do what he'd always do in situations like that: fight dirty and use every advantage he has. And if _that_ doesn't work then there is always a Plan C: making a shitton of clones to distract them and run like a bitch.

Taking a look at his girl, he couldn't help but blush and smile when she beckoned him towards her. He knew _damn_ well what she wanted and was more than willing to oblige.

" **The two of you are like rabbits,"** Kurako huffed. **"You're coming in here when you're done with her, you hear me?"**

" _Of course,"_ Naruto inwardly chuckled. His tenant was not at all shy about expressing her envy of Sylvia, so he'd been making it a point to at least pay her a visit and chat so she didn't start feeling ignored.

But, right now, he had someone else to tend to. With that in mind, he waltzed on up towards his lover, placed a hand on her cheek, and gave Sylvia a deep, loving kiss. She mewled hungrily into it and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As she pulled him towards her Naruto moved one hand to the back of her waist and sat down on the bed beside her. Right now he didn't trust himself to lie down on top of Sylvia, since it might hurt the developing baby. And he didn't want that.

The young tomboy in his arms didn't mind that at all, as she liked being the one on top every once in a while. It gave her a feeling of power: something Sylvia very much appreciated. With a school girl-like giggle, Sylvia scooted closer to her lover and wrapped her arms around his shoulders without breaking their liplock. The sound of smacking lips filled the room as they got more invested in their kissing and what once was an innocent peck on the lips soon turned into a full on french kiss, tongue and all.

Soon after, the two of them were stripping each other down and then…

Sylvia let loose a loud and proud, whorish moan at the feel of her man's wide girth splitting her inner walls once more. He was utterly huge~! Slowly but surely, she sank down onto his mighty cock and licked her lips when her crotch met his.

"C'mon, lover boy," Sylvia cooed teasingly. "Do me."

Naruto smiled lovingly, his hands roaming around her waist and ass while he gave her a peck on the lips. "Your wish is my command~!" Then, he grabbed her ass and ripped a guttural moan from his woman by thrusting up into her. She bounced on his lap from the force and when Sylvia came back down, he slammed into her again… and again… and again. With each thrust, Naruto's speed picked up until it evened out at a brisk, but steady pace, sending delightful shivers up the young woman's spine.

Sylvia's guttural moans filled the room along with the low, rapid thumps of their union. "Yes…" she panted. "J-just like that! Keep it up~!"

Naruto felt his balls churn at her breathless goading and gladly obliged. He slowly sped up even more as he tried to reach that peak, that sweet, sweet nirvana that only this type of activity can bring. And from how Sylvia mewled and gasped from the ever constant pounding, he was giving it to her. Likewise, the interior of Sylvia's cunny was actively trying to keep him in every time he withdrew from it. Her walls were clenched around his shaft like a vice, trying its damned best to suck him back in with every withdrawal.

As he kept pounding her good and proper, Naruto knew his end was coming. Instead of prolonging it, however, he decided to do the exact opposite and sped up. Sylvia threw her head back and moaned out loud as she felt her man's pace doubling and she loved it! Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt himself get closer and closer and then... she came all over his dick, sending her man flying over the edge with her. With one last grunt, Naruto buried himself in her all the way to the hilt and filled Sylvia's occupied womb once more. His cock expanded and contracted as spurt after spurt of seed painted her inner walls a pearly white.

Sylvia collapsed into his chest, her head resting upon his shoulder at the pleasure that wracked her to the core.

Naruto hugged his woman tight while his balls kept pumping her full of his seed. Given how much he kept pouring into her, it really should have come as no surprise that he knocked her up so quickly. That had gotten him thinking over the past couple of weeks, actually. He was stuck here. There was no going back and now, he had a kid on the way. Perhaps… he could make a new life for himself in this world? Yeah, he probably can do that, as long as the bitch who sent him here doesn't come to claim Kurako at least.

"Hey, Sylvia…" He hesitated, hoping he didn't scare his lover. "What… are marriages like here?"

The young woman in question felt her heart skip a beat as she jolted up. "Y-you… uh... Wh-wha…" She struggled, her brain unable to process what he just asked.

"W-well," Naruto chuckled sheepishly and a little nervously. "I... like you… and well, you like me… and we have a baby on the way."

Sylvia's cheeks flared in embarrassment and her heart swelled with joy. Then, before Naruto knew what happened, she was straddling him once more in a very familiar manner. "I... have a lot to teach you, apparently." Sylvia replied, still unable to believe this was happening. "But I certainly don't mind. We… we'll head to the chapel in the morning." Then, her gaze became that of a ravenous wolf as she clamped down upon his dick. "Until then… _you_ are staying put~!"

Naruto had no objections there. He just _loved_ that aggressive side of hers! (6)

* * *

 **Thankfully, we don't have as much to cover here, lol.**

 **1: While I was co-writing Naruto's Quest, Neideen the Naughty was yet another one of my contributions. What can I say? After seeing that grin in the manga panel that introduced her, I said, 'yup, she's that kinda girl' and went ham on her personality and backstory. It was quite fun, actually. It just goes to show you that even the smallest and simplest of details can become the seed of something utterly massive and complex.**

 **2: Spyash2 and I both figured, with Dae being the in-universe Dr. Frankenstein of Claymore, mixed with Orochimaru, he'd be capable of some bullshit… Being around for so inhumanly-long would also make it easier for him to have collected and preserved Cassandra and Roxanne's corpses in canon - among others.**

 **3: Naruto has students in this version! Actual students! This being a fanfic, I'm sure anyone who has seen so much as the half of the official Part One could probably guess their names, lol.**

 **4: Given that the Organization wouldn't want to risk their warriors being distracted by silly things like periods and the need to breed, they'd have taken such measures to prevent that. Granted, this means they're still capable of going through puberty, because youma flesh, but at least that's not** _ **too**_ **absurd, lol.**

 **5: In this story and any other I write in the future, Shunshin no Jutsu is changed to an** _ **actual**_ **teleportation technique, not the 'enhanced speed' bullshit it is in canon.**

 **6: Another reason this version of Naruto chased after Sakura so hard: he likes the aggressive types.**

 **That's all for now! I hope y'all like it! Have a good one, eh?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks to the move coming up, March is gonna be a busy month, so the next update will be in a week or so; hope y'all enjoy! :) I shall be posting one new chapter at the first of every month, once I've settled in and reconnected.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Quest of Neideen the Naughty**

* * *

Once they returned, Neideen and Cassandra found themselves pulled away before they could report their findings. Apparently, there were some rumors that had popped up about a man marrying a warrior…? That was certainly a first.

As they'd have suspected in such a situation, all forty-seven women currently in active duty had been called back the instant the Elders caught wind of such a claim… though a handful of them needed replacing. Apparently, Numbers 26, 39, 40, and 46 had been lost in the line of duty, while Number 17 had turned in her black card and been felled by her little sister a while back.

It was rather grim news, to say the least, but that was put on the backburner as literally everyone was questioned about this rumor… Miranda especially. The Handlers, the Elders, and her peers all unanimously suspected that she'd been the one to get herself hitched, as out of everyone, she seemed to be the most likely, much to the Number 36's immeasurable embarrassment. Even Cassandra thought it was her and was unspeakably worried for the one and only friend she had. (1)

But, it wasn't her… or anyone else, for that matter. Everyone had been questioned, and all of them had been determined to be telling the truth, thanks to a trainee whose abilities allowed her to detect if someone was lying based on various factors.

She'd prove quite handy in the years to come, but that was neither here nor there. (2)

Either way, this revelation left everyone baffled. Was the rumor false? It couldn't be… not based on the testimony of the villagers, and the trainee had determined that they weren't lying, either!

Was she...?

Cassandra cleared her throat as she and Neideen stepped forth before the Elders could jump to such conclusions and decided to voice their own suspicions.

"You may speak your minds," one of the Elders said, gesturing for them to come closer. This grabbed the attention of every warrior present and the trainee. "Do you two have something to add to this conversation?"

"We do," Cassandra replied.

"We weren't able to find Sylvia," Neideen chimed in. "She had gone completely missing from Training Ground Five. Her gear was also taken with her, apparently. Could it be possible that she was the one the villagers were talking about?"

One of the warriors perked up at that. It was the current Number 35, Roxanne. "Now that you mention it," she added, " Uranus and I did detect an unfamiliar warrior's youki heading towards that village a while back. I believe it's called Alpa, if memory serves. She was moving incredibly fast, too… Never seen someone cover that much distance so quickly. Didn't think much of it until now, though. I thought she'd just been a new recruit heading out for her first job, but seeing how she's not here, it seems I was wrong."

"If you'll let me," Neideen began, readdressing the Elders, "I would like to head to Alpa and get to the bottom of this. I'm familiar enough with Sylvia, so I'll be able to ask around pretty readily… and my ability to sense youki would come in handy in tracking her down." (3)

Also, given her particular skill set, she'd be able to extract that information pretty easily, even from the most tight-lipped of men… or women for that matter. She wasn't just called Neideen 'the Naughty' for crude jokes and flirting, after all. But, that was left unsaid.

"Very well," the Elder replied, nodding in approval. "If you do find her, bring her back for questioning."

"Understood," Neideen replied obediently. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

It took awhile for Neideen to get to that village, even with roads making her trip a little easier. On foot, it took her just under three weeks to get from Staff to Toulouse. If she didn't stop to take a break many times through her journey, she _might_ have been able to cut that time down by a few days. But despite her inhuman stamina, Neideen was still human. If nothing else, though, it was rather nice to feel like she was actually in control, again.

This village was quite the sight, too. Neideen had never been to Alpa before, but had heard many a tale of its legendary craftsmen. It was a quaint, happy, little town and very active, several-hundred people could be seen milling about the shops and stalls in town square as she made her way on up to one of the guards.

Needless to say, the sight of a Silver-Eyed Witch turned a few heads and Neideen's reputation clearly preceded her as a thunder of whispers erupted from the townsfolk. But, for now, she ignored them and focused on the man before her.

Said guard seemed rather nervous around her - looking to be rather young, too. "C-can I help you, miss…?"

She grinned wolfishly. "Please, no need to be all defensive," she giggled. "I'm Neideen. I came here looking for one of ours who went missing a little more than a month and a half ago. Soon after she did, we caught wind of a… unique wedding."

The guard perked up at that. "You think she's the one that went missing, then?"

"Our kind don't tend to get that far in a relationship... for reasons I'm sure you'd find obvious," Neideen replied with a shrug. "The missing girl's about yea high with pointed ears, white hair that was styled oddly and flowing into one direction. She also has no eyebrows." Neideen held a hand up to indicate Sylvia's estimated height. "Was she the one who got married, by chance?"

There was recognition in the young man's eyes, "Y-yes. Now that you mention it, there _was_ someone with that description who showed up here about a month ago. She was with a young man around her age… or what looked like her age. I've heard many a tale of you claymores not growing old, but..."

"It's true to an extent," Neideen confirmed with a nod. "What point we stop aging at varies at times, but it's generally in our prime." Then, she gave him a dead serious look. "Back to the girl. We suspect that she was kidnapped while she was still in training. Can you tell me more about this young man she was with?"

"Not much," the guard shrugged. "Just what he looks like. The innkeeper at the Wayfarer's Refuge could probably tell you more, though. There's also Father Anderson. He was the one who performed the wedding ceremony and can be found in the local chapel. Don't know which tailor she got the wedding dress from, but I'm sure you can ask around."

"I see… can you describe this young man to me then?" If she knew what this 'young man' looked like, then it would be easier to ask other people questions if she told them his description.

"Mmm, blond, messy hair; blue eyes; weird markings on his cheeks that look like whiskers…" The guard shrugged. "You'll know him when you see him. He seems pretty cheerful, but the young man has... 'seen some shit' if you'll mind my bluntness. Just something about how he carries himself and seems to look right through people. I couldn't tell you where he's from for the life of me, but I could 'smell the blood', if you catch my meaning."

"I see, I see." Neideen said aloud in a thoughtful manner. Then she smiled at him and gave him a polite nod, "Thank you for the information. I'll go check out this 'Father Anderson' and see what he knows."

"Hope you find your friend," the guard replied with a polite nod.

* * *

A loud sneeze sounded from a small, wooded area near the border between Toulouse and Lautrec.

"You okay?" Naruto asked… or one of them did. Much to Sylvia's immeasurable amazement, there were _ten_ of them running about!

"I'm fine," Sylvia replied with a smile. "My nose just suddenly got itchy is all."

Another Naruto took that moment to say something, "Y'know, where I'm from, they say that if you suddenly have the urge to sneeze, it means someone's talking about you." (4)

"Really, now?" That was news to her.

"I got this," Naruto chuckled, waving the clone off. "Focus on the work. That house isn't building itself."

"You got it, Boss."

So the one who'd spoken first was the original, then…? Sylvia did hear the nine copies he'd… 'poofed' into existence call him Boss, but she'd lost track of which one was actually him at some point. The structure they were building was a wattle and daub house on a stone foundation. The clones had miraculously built that latter part within a few hours and now most were tackling the timber frame while one was making the whitewash and two others were collecting the branches for the walls.

Once the clone went back to what he was doing, Naruto approached his woman and plopped right down beside her. "So… married with a bun in the oven and a house in the works. How does it feel?"

Sylvia turned beet red at that. Though she'd never heard it heard it phrased in such a way, the young woman knew full well what the 'bun' was in all that. "I… uh…" She hesitated, needing a moment to take a breath. "I never thought it would happen to be honest. I must admit, though, that it's pretty nice."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer, bringing his woman into a one-armed hug. She cooed adorably and smiled, leaning into him and enjoying the warmth of his embrace while the clones kept working on their new house.

* * *

Back in Alpa, Neideen found herself standing before the… eccentric priest who'd apparently performed the wedding ceremony for Sylvia and her abductor.

The man was Father Anderson, a towering blond with green eyes and a scar on one cheek. His round spectacles glared in the light behind him as his silhouette loomed forth. He had short hair and a light stubble and was dressed in all black, save for the white gloves and monastic scapula. (5)

"Oh, aye," he said. His voice was gravelly and he spoke in an uncommon accent that Neideen recognized as being from the southernmost coastal villages of Mucha. "What would ye like to know about them, wee lass?"

Neideen plastered on a grin, doing well not to let her nervousness show. This man was intimidating as fuck! How was _he_ in the service of the Goddesses of Love?! If anything, he should be in Rabona, scaring off the youma with his aura alone!

"I have reason to assume that the girl was one of ours who'd been kidnapped a while back," she replied. "What was her name?"

"Sylvia, if I remember right." Father Anderson replied by cocking his head in thought when Neideen perked up. Clearly, this girl was the one she was looking for "The lad with the lass was called Naruto if it means anything to ye. Such a weird name."

"Never heard it before, myself…" Neideen frowned thoughtfully. "Thanks for the information. Anything else you can tell me?"

"They headed towards Lautrec shortly after they got married." the man shrugged, his back was still to her. "The couple had not been seen since."

"Lautrec, you say…?" Neideen asked. They could be anywhere in that whole damn country by this point! She had her work cut out for her… "You wouldn't happen to have caught wind of a destination…?"

"Ha! Not at all," Father Anderson laughed boisterously. "Such a shame the Organization's after 'im, though… the lad was such a good boy. I can see now why he didn't stay." He then gave her flat, dead serious look, before saying, "Ye might wanna be careful when ye meet 'im… _if_ ye meet 'im. He's got the smell o' blood on 'im, stronger 'an I've ever come across, before. The lass loves 'im, too. She wouldn't stop clingin' to her man all day. If ye got beef with 'im, ye might wanna be prepared." He then gave Neideen a grin that would haunt her for years to come. "'Cause ye know what they say: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. May Teresa and Clare have mercy on ye if ye cross her like that."

"Uh… D-duly noted," Neideen assured, a nervous grin on her face as she instinctively stepped back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neideen stepped out of the chapel and let loose the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Holy crap, she had never been so scared of someone who wasn't part of the council in the Organization before! That was just so fucking creepy! Seriously he could give the Elder a run for their money! Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she decided that the inn was her next best bet to get information on this 'Naruto' boy and headed there. After all, inns are a hot spot for travelers and adventurers so rumors and information are in abundance.

An impish grin spread across her face at the thought. Finally, she was back in her element! Oh, this was going to be fun~!

Fortunately, the inn was only a few buildings down the street, so it was a very short trip.

Not even five minutes later, Neideen had her hands right on the balls of a particularly young and chatty patron in a corner of the Wayfarer's Refuge. She licked her lips and leaned in. "So…" She purred seductively. "Tell me more about this 'Naruto' character."

She was bent over at the hip, her nice ass swaying from side to side as if she were trying to wag a nonexistent tail and practically made the young man's cheeks glow with a lick.

"Awah… wh-what would y-y-you like to… to know?"

Neideen giggled, her grin becoming ever more predatory as she went in for the kill.

* * *

The next morning, the innkeeper couldn't believe his eyes. Upon every surface but one of his establishment, men and women of various ages and stages of undress were strewn about with euphoric grins on their faces. He swore they accounted for half the damn village! Meanwhile, sitting on a lone bar stool, wiping her lips with a napkin, Neideen appeared rather pleased with herself. She then dropped ten bera onto the bar, the golden rods bouncing with a clang.

"Sorry for the mess," she chirped. "I hope that'll pay for the inconvenience?"

Fortunately, amongst of those happy heaps was the tailor who'd made Sylvia's wedding dress… and his wife… and their two daughters… So, she didn't need to go searching for him, needless to say. Hopefully, nothing would come of all those discharges she proved unable to contain. Some of them got a little _too_ close to one chick or another… and many a girl's unmentionables. Oh, well… Even if something like that _did_ happen, it wouldn't be her problem after she left, now would it?

"I-it's fine," he sputtered in absent reply, still utterly flabbergasted. How was he _supposed_ to react to this?!

"Alright," Neideen giggled. "I'll get outta your hair, then. Have a good one!"

Then the woman made her way out of the inn and continued her pursuit of Sylvia and this 'Naruto' fellow. Getting to Lautrec will take her around the same time it took to get to Toulouse. While she didn't get as much information as she hoped, Neideen did find out that Sylvia and her companion had planned on living in a remote place. If Sylvia _was_ being taken hostage against her will - which Neideen was beginning to believe was not the case - then living somewhere with no civilization around would be ideal for her kidnapper.

Still, if what Father Anderson said was true, then this 'Naruto' person was someone not to be underestimated. Neideen decided to be careful in her approach; she knows Sylvia well enough so using her to calm the young man down if he gets hostile would be ideal.

Either way, she had to report back to her handler in a few hours, so Neideen decided to keep asking around until then.

* * *

Neideen took a deep, comforting breath and let it out, as she approached her Handler. She hated to admit it, but the longer she asked around, the more likely it seemed that Sylvia had actually gone rogue and that her 'kidnapper' was, in truth, her accomplice. She frowned, hoping that wasn't true, but pushed those thoughts aside for now.

The man in black waiting for her had two horses with him for some reason, prompting Neideen to look at him oddly. One, she could understand as Staff was rather far away and that would help with the travel time for obvious reasons. But... two?

"Report," the Handler barked.

Neideen snapped her attention to him and did just that.

"After checking around, it appears Sylvia _is_ the one that has gotten married. The one she's married to is a young man named, Naruto. Their exact whereabouts are currently unknown, but they were last seen heading towards Lautrec; I was about to head over there now while the trail was still fresh…" the woman looked at the horse for a moment, before looking back to her handler, "unless, you have a new assignment for me?"

"I do," the Handler stated. "There's an urgent problem in the City of Nash. A suspected group of Youma is currently preying on the inhabitants there - particularly at the chapel. You're currently the closest warrior we have to that city, but you'll need to get there on horseback if the denizens are to have any hope of surviving." (6)

Neideen frowned. Nash was known far and wide as the holy capital of Teresa and Clare, the Twin Goddesses of Love whom she worshiped. This was… personal. "On it," she declared without hesitation. "Am I to assume that I'll be continuing my search for Sylvia when I'm done?"

"You are."

"Alrighty, then," Neideen nodded, approaching the horse and taking hold of his bridle. That was all the woman needed to know. She'll have to get there as fast as possible then. Make this job a quick and dirty one and get back to seeking out her missing comrade. With that in mind, she mounted the black stallion and was off.

* * *

Unfortunately, even with the horse's help it took nearly a month to get to Nash. Fortunately, the city was still standing when she did. Neideen quirked an eyebrow as she stopped atop a hill overlooking it, the morning sun to her back. There was only one youki signature, which was both a good thing and a bad one. Were it multiple youma, this place would have been gone by now. But judging by the sheer size of the aura, it simply had to have been an Awakened Being.

That would prove rather… troublesome. It was either that or this was an uncommonly strong youma. Either way both were bad news. And, considering where this youki signature was located, it was in the local chapel. Her lips curved down to a dangerous frown; those poor people. With a squint of her eye, Neideen didn't bother dismounting from her steed she rode it on in to town and towards the chapel. With the sun behind her, the light glinted off her armor, blinding almost all who dared gaze upon her descent into Nash.

Along the way, Neideen's appearance on horseback had turned many a head to say the least. It wasn't everyday that a claymore arrives on horseback. But, as much as she wants to go to the chapel and get this over and done with, there was protocol Neideen had to go through first: meet the mayor, make sure he has the money for her 'services' ready for the Organization, then go and kill the Awakened Being once it's confirmed. So that was what Neideen did first of all and rode to the center of Nash in the search for the mayor.

She dismounted in front of city hall and entered. The man she sought was inside and visibly surprised to see that the Organization pulled through. He was an elderly man, utterly bald up top, but with a large, grey, and very impressive full beard. He also had a respectable amount of muscle on him for such a ripe, old age.

"Oh, thank the gods!" The man sighed in relief. "We were beginning to worry."

"I am very sorry about that," Neideen replied, bowing respectfully. "We're a long way from Staff, so I took a while to get here. I already know you have a youma problem, so I take you already have the payment for me taking care of it?"

"We do," the man replied, presenting her with a large bag of bera.

Neideen nodded. "When I'm done here, a man in black will come to claim it," she stated. " Just give it to him, then. If I get myself killed, they'll send someone else free of charge. You're only expected to play if and when the job is successful."

"That seems reasonable," the mayor mused aloud.

"So… are there any details you can give me? How long has this guy been a problem?"

"It started nearly three months ago," the mayor replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Several nuns in the cathedral have been found, not just eaten, but sexually violated." Neideen visibly didn't like the sound of that. "The beast seems to enjoy the younger ones in particular and has killed one girl every three days."

The one-eyed warrior nodded again, a grim expression on her face, before stretching. "Might as well get this done and over with, then." Once she was done here, the one-eyed woman figured she might want to ask around, just to see if the citizens had caught wind of this Naruto character and narrow down her search for Sylvia. "Got another job I'm also in the middle of, just so you know. Missing comrade. Once I'm done, I'll be asking around to see if anyone's caught wind of her. Then, I'll be on my merry way to continue that search."

"That's fine," the man replied with a smile.

With that, Neideen took her leave, sparing the victims of this thing a silent prayer on her way out.

Fortunately for the Number 9 the cathedral that the Awakened Being is in was nearby, located in the center of Nash, just across from city hall, in fact. So, Neideen made a beeline straight for it. The woman unceremoniously kicked the door to the cathedral open and boisterously strode in with her claymore drawn.

"Teresa and Clare," she muttered under her breath, "holy goddesses of love, may you forgive me for the blood I'm about to spill within your sacred hall." Her eye snapped to a man with a scar over his right eye, decked out in the garb of a monk. She pointed her sword to him. "Everyone but him, out! Now!" she barked. (7)

The man chuckled darkly, before addressing her. "So they sent their 'Eye" after me, did they? You found me far too quickly for that not to be the case." As everyone else bolted, not questioning the claymore, Neideen prepared to butcher her target. But, before anyone could blink, two of the fleeing shrine maidens were snatched up by a blur of motion and found themselves held aloft by several tentacles with bulbous, suspiciously-shaped tips.

But, then, before anything could happen to them, the tentacles went slack and the girls fell to the ground with a pair of yelps.

"Get going!" Neideen shouted, whipping the purple gore from her sword with a single flourish. The girls nodded, sparing their savior a silent prayer, wishing her luck in the fight to come. When the shrine maidens dashed past her Neideen took a defensive stance and glared at the Awakened Being with her one good eye. "You're going to pay for dirtying this place of worship." she promised. There was no playfulness in her voice, just a calm, deadly stoicism.

The man cackled with a wide, twisted grin spreading across his lips. "If nothing else, it will be fun to see how you measure up to me. I _was_ a Single-Digit, back in the day… I wonder how rusty I've gotten over the years." Then, without warning, another blur of motion shot forth from his left arm, but Neideen literally saw it coming.

No less than a dozen tentacles came for her. Being a highly trained warrior, deflecting those tentacles was child's play for Neideen. She sliced those tendrils, purple blood spewing from the stump and the other half falling to the ground; however there was another spray of blood as the tips regrew in almost the blink of an eye and continued their assault.

She charged at the man, looking to end this fight as swiftly as possible. But, then, his yoki spiked and as the man transformed Neideen came to an abrupt halt as she assessed this threat. What looked like thousands of writhing, black tentacles sprouted from his legs, torso, and arms, enveloping and seemingly absorbing everything below the neck while his head twisted and morphed into a circular maw of long, jagged teeth in the center of all the countless limbs, a single eye stock jutting up from just above.

The woman narrowed her single eye, "Well… that's a first." she muttered. She never saw an Awakened Being with a form like that before. Then again, all Awakened Beings have a unique monstrous appearance to them. The Abyssal One of the North was said to have an awakened form that looked to be part man and part horse. She never saw it herself mind you, but that was what his form was reported to be.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Neideen evaded as several of the creature's limbs took a swipe at her. She deflected more with the flat of her sword, cut through several more as they tried blindsiding her, only for them to regrow and continue anew. Neideen hopped over some benches and started dashing towards the other end of the room, dodging and weaving through many more of the tendril limbs as they tried to stab her or grapple her. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. This one was going to be a bitch to deal with, wasn't it?

Then again… Neideen looked at the tendrils and saw they had not at all changed. She smirked inwardly. This could be a little 'fun' if she played her cards right. But she had to find Sylvia and her 'husband' ASAP. The woman suddenly turned and dashed straight for the Awakened Being, and hacked and slashed her way through the dozens upon dozens of tentacles that were sent her way. She leapt up and hacked at several more, before stabbing the beast right in his maw. Of course, it wasn't as easy as that. The damn things teeth was made of sterner stuff and he managed to clamp his teeth down on the sword and hold it in place to prevent it from going further into his mouth.

Neideen let loose a startled yelp when several of its limbs wrapped around her limbs and tossed her back. She let out a grunt of discomfort when her back impacted against the benches, shattering many of them upon impact. But, she hopped back onto her feet and charged again at the Awakened Being with a loud battlecry.

The racket that ensued from there could literally be heard throughout all of Nash and the retellings of this fight in years to come would have some hilarious consequences… but that was a story for another time. (8)

* * *

 **1: In light of Roxanne's original rank being Number 35, Cassandra's canonically unnamed friend, Miranda shall be bumped up to 36. Also, yes, she has been given the same name as in Naruto's Quest. You can thank Spyash2 for making that stick, lol.**

 **2: Anyone remember a girl with that ability from Naruto's Quest? =3 She, too was among my contributions. Not sure if she'll be playing a major role in this story, yet, but I certainly wouldn't mind giving her one.**

 **3: Alpa is a non-canon settlement created in this story and named after the Swiss Alps. Pretty straightforward, eh?**

 **4: A common belief in Japan is that if you suddenly feel the urge to sneeze, it means someone's talking about you.**

 **5: Any fans of Hellsing, out there? =3 Alexander Anderson is one of my favorite characters, I must say. The Abridged series made him so much more entertaining, though.**

 **6: Nash is a non-canon settlement created in Naruto's Quest, named after Nashville, Tennessee. Another of my contributions.**

 **7: I think it makes sense for this version Neideen to be part of the 'young' religion.**

 **8: Thus, we have what really happened when St. Nymphetamina slew the One-Eyed Beast of One-Thousand Dicks. Again, this was one of my contributions to Naruto's Quest, though Spyash2 was the one who suggested adding this to Into the Void. I had so much fun coming up with that, though, I must say, lol.**

 **And that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter Four

**I intended to get this out sooner, but shit happened, lol. Hope y'all enjoy this early update! I'mma be moving, so I wanted to toss this out as soon as I could and not leave you guys hanging**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Uninvited Guest**

* * *

Once her job in the chapel was done, Neideen informed the mayor and quickly went back to her original assignment. The woman kept the horse with her since it would allow her to traverse to Lautrec much faster than if she had been on foot. Neideen would never admit it, but she took a lot of enjoyment in that 'side quest' she was given than what should have been appropriate. It was a wonderful outlet for her frustration, as the Awakened One swerved as quite a useful punching bag.

He had taken her a bit longer to put down than Neideen was expecting, but that was mostly because of those damn grabby tentacles! They coiled around her breasts, rubbed against her crotch—quite lewdly, at that—and pretty much tried keeping her arms and legs outstretched so she wouldn't be able to move.

She... _may_ have let out some rather… suggestive noises while he was doing that. And after she got free, the Awakened One started pleading for mercy… while his tentacles kept molesting her. Then he let out quite the pain filled cries when she started hacking him to bits and pieces. It certainly would explain why many people were blushing and trying to avert their eyes when she emerged from the cathedral a little while later.

Now, with that little 'side quest' out of the way, Neideen can get right back to the real one: finding Sylvia and this 'Naruto' fellow. The woman let out an inaudible sigh, she was _not_ looking forward to reaching the West. That was the so-called 'Witch's' territory and she had a reputation for being quite protective over what's hers. The Number 9 dreaded what would happen if that creature stumbled upon the two of them… she was certain it would be bad news for everyone all 'round. With one more silent prayer to the Twins for Sylvia's safety, Neideen reported back to the mayor, so she could get back to searching for the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, back east, Cassandra and her friend Miranda were resting by a lake, garbed in only their two-piece cloth uniforms and leather dickies.

"I still can't believe you thought I got married," the latter muttered in embarrassment.

The young woman in question had pale, straw-colored blonde hair arranged in downward-hanging pigtails draped over her shoulders. They were bound with twine and her messy, semi-trimmed bangs complemented her round, but girlish face rather nicely. With such features and her large, round eyes, Miranda looked remarkably young, possibly in her late teens or so, despite being well over 40. Like other warriors, she stopped aging at some point, though hers was relatively early on.

"To be perfectly fair," Cassandra said in her defense, "I think we can both agree that you're the best candidate amongst our peers to find yourself a beau. I mean, you befriended _me_ of all people!"

"I will have you know that I prefer women," Miranda pointed out grumpily… and immediately regretted it.

Cassandra turned beet red and started sputtering in embarrassment. "O-oh! Uh… does… does that mean…?"

"What?! No! I mean… Sure, you're cute, but I… that... uh..." Never in her life had Miranda's cheeks reddened so brightly! She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "Our relationship is _purely_ platonic!"

For now...

The shy Number One honestly had no idea whether to be relieved or disappointed. Taking a deep, calming breath, she decided a change of subject was in order. (1)

"S-so… uh… did you know Sylvia, out of curiosity?"

"In passing," Miranda answered with a shrug. "We interacted every now and then when I was in Staff. To think she would have gotten married… Nice girl, but she didn't seem the type to care for relationships in general, let alone romantic ones. That attitude made for an impressive work ethic, though. She was always trying to improving herself in some way and what few conversations she have only ever seemed to start with her asking for advice from passing warriors and the like. You'd have been hard-pressed _not_ to find her training; there were even rumors floating around that she never slept. She was that dedicated."

Cassandra slowly nodded in understanding. "I see… and what are the chances that she deserted?" As much as she didn't _want_ to think of one of her comrade in arms deserting, the woman knew that was a possibility.

Miranda shrugged once more. "From what I've seen of her? It's unlikely." Seeing the look her best friend was sending her, the Number 36 elaborated on her reasoning, "I mean, the possibility of her running away _is_ there, just like the possibility for us deserting is there, but if she did desert then I think she would have a very good reason to do so. That massive youki aura _was_ on the training ground after all…" she trailed off pointedly, and Cassandra had to nod at that. Miranda was right, and Neideen _did_ sense that Sylvia was distressed before she vanished. The younger-looking woman continued where she left off from there. "So for all we know, Sylvia could be held against her will. If I was in her shoes, I would do everything I could to try and live long enough for someone to come rescue me."

"Makes sense." Cassandra had to give it to her friend, her argument was sound. "Either way, I hope she's okay…"

* * *

As it turned out, she was more than okay. Back in their little home in Sutare, Naruto and Sylvia sat on the sofa before a crackling hearth, seemingly asleep. In truth, their minds were just… elsewhere.

Kurako sat before the young couple in her human form, addressing her vessel with a satisfied grin on her face. **"So how's your mate adjusting, I wonder?"**

"Fairly well, from the look of it," Naruto replied. He felt weird having Sylvia being called his 'mate' in all honesty, but said nothing. For Kurako, the term 'mate' simply meant the same thing as spouse.

Sylvia, meanwhile, didn't mind the term at all. It was close enough.

"Still feeling like shit around noon or so, but that's the worst of it," the girl in question chimed in. "I thought that was supposed to happen in the morning…"

" **Though it is called morning sickness, when it kicks in does tend to vary from person to person,"** Kurako pointed out with an amused giggle. **"It's just the result of your body reacting to the kid growing inside you."**

"Noted," Sylvia grunted, snuggling closer to her man.

Kurako had to admit—though she would never do so out loud—that she was still rather jealous. She'd been looking for a way out of this seal for what felt like ages, though her motivation to do so has long-since changed, of course. If nothing else, the demonic vixen was still happy for them... but, damn it, she saw him first! Kurako let out a heavy sigh. She then turned to her host and asked, **"So, any plans on what to do with our uninvited guest?"**

The two of them had noticed a rather large presence spying on them, though the culprit had this rather annoying habit of scurrying off before they could be found. It made Naruto understand what Iruka went through every single time he pulled a prank or defaced the Hokage Monument. To make matters worse the little bugger was very good at hiding. It was quite impressive, really.

Sylvia wasn't able to get a good reading on the one responsible, but she _was_ able to tell it either belonged to a _very_ powerful warrior—which was very unlikely—or this presence was a local Awakened Being—a very strong youma, according to her.

Naruto, the poor dear, had yet to be told the truth about what she could potentially turn into if she was to go over her limit. Though if Kurako was to be believed, Naruto wouldn't care either way. Granted, if he absolutely had to, he would make the hard choice and put her down if and when the time came, but still... she couldn't shake the fear of scaring off her hubby, despite that.

Naruto shrugged. "It depends entirely on whether they're hostile or not. If they are, I'll remove them. If they're not, then I'll leave 'em be."

" **Though it's hard to say, I think your new stalker is female,"** Kurako pointed out. **"They're hiding their scent, somehow, so I have no way to be completely certain, just yet, but that appears to be the case."**

Naruto gave her an odd look at that. Sylvia looked like she couldn't care either way. She felt too hot… seriously, she was _meant_ to be unaffected by the heat, but _nope!_ She's boiling hot… and it's because of the kid growing in her. One cannot defeat nature that easily it seems.

"You're not suggesting that I go out there and seduce them if that stalker of ours is a girl, are you…?"

" **Well, you already have a harem, for all intents and purposes."** The vixen giggled. **"Sylvia's proven herself quite willing to share with me, after all, and if it helps this exchange go by more smoothly…"**

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh at that. "No promises, but, we'll see. Neither of us has any idea if this stalker has any negative intentions or not."

" **That can go both ways."** Kurako pointed out with a toothy grin, **"For all** _ **we**_ **know, they could be trying to determine if** _ **you're**_ **a threat."** Then she looked at Sylvia and asked, **"Is it possible our little stalker is a 'Creature of the Abyss'?"**

Kurako _had_ brought Sylvia into Naruto's mind during their first meeting and had tried to find out as much stuff about this world as possible. While she didn't know much, the fox girl _was_ able to get some information about these 'Creatures of the Abyss'—former Number Ones who went over their respective limits and became the very monsters they were made to destroy. There were only two of them, thankfully. The first one went to the North and the second one went to the West, where they resided to this day. (2)

Hearing that, Sylvia frowned thoughtfully, wondering just how much Kurako knew from when they met...

"It's… entirely possible," the young hybrid stated. "A Creature of the Abyss is something no warrior wants to fight alone. According to the my trainers, their power is simply too vast to measure and they can move faster than the eye can see. The one who claimed the West as her territory is named Riful. But she's been in hiding for a very long time." She looked between both Naruto and Kurako and said, "If that really is Riful of the West, then it's entirely possible _she's_ trying to gauge _your_ threat level."

"Noted," Naruto replied with a thoughtful nod. "If it turns out to be her, I'll see if I can establish peaceful contact. These Creatures of the Abyss sound like serious business, so avoiding unnecessary conflict would be the smart thing to do." And if not, well… he can either haul ass and run like a bitch or fight for his life. He'll do the former if at all possible. He and Sylvia were in hiding, after all, and a major conflict like that was bound to attract some unwanted attention. "I'll go and see to it right now. The sooner I can get this done the better. I'd rather not have to keep one eye open every time we sleep."

" **Let me take control when we're close enough so I can give her a proper reading,"** Kurako advised.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto replied with a shrug. The more they know from the offset the better.

"Be careful," Sylvia cautioned.

Naruto nodded and gave her a peck on the forehead. "I will."

* * *

Sometime later, after leaving a handful of clones to tend to Sylvia and the house, Naruto was now on the... search for this elusive stalker who'd been watching them for a long while. It was not a hunt, because _hunting_ implied he intended to kill the person after he found them. No, he was merely searching, and if this person _did_ happen to be this 'Creature of the Abyss', this Riful of the West, then he will make damn sure he doesn't antagonize her. He did _not_ want to have a target on his back after all… or to leave his baby without a father.

Still… credit where it was due, his stalker knew how to suppress their presence. If they didn't want to be found, then they _would_ not be found. They also clearly had experience in hiding themselves. A lot of it.

But… Naruto came to a stop and looked around with narrowed eyes upon feeling he was being watched.

"I know you're out there somewhere," he called out, raising his hands to show that he meant no harm. "I just want to talk is all. If you don't intend to hurt me or my wife, then I won't hurt you."

There was a young-sounding, distinctly-feminine giggle off to his left, prompting Naruto to look in that direction. He didn't actually see anything, but he _knew_ his stalker was over there watching him. Still, he didn't go over there; he didn't want to alarm her and make her run away… or worse. He turned towards her vicinity and crossed his arms, giving the well-hidden stalker an expectant look.

"I must say, your senses are sharp," the voice chirped playfully, though there was a hint of caution in it. _'Yep,'_ Naruto mused, _'that was definitely a girl.'_

"Thanks. I worked really hard on it," he replied with a good-natured grin. Naruto quirked his head to the side. "I gotta say, you're hard to find. I had to rely more on my instincts than anything. So, out of curiosity… and no offense intended, but can you tell me why you've been stalking me?"

So far this chick's been rather polite and friendly and Naruto wanted to keep it that way.

"None taken," the voice assured. "I'm just curious is all. You see, this is my territory, and yet, despite your power, you never sought me out to claim it for yourself. I initially suspected that you were trying to lure me out of hiding, but then I saw that you brought some... 'precious cargo' with you, so that couldn't be the case. What are _your_ intentions?"

"Truth be told? To live in peace and quiet." Naruto shrugged. "I don't intend to claim this turf of yours, nor did I intend to lure you out of hiding." He meant it, too. "But if you're as cute looking as you sound… I might try and claim _you_ instead." he teased her with wagging eyebrows. He didn't know what this girl looked like, but her voice implied she was rather young. Petite, maybe?

"Oh, ho-ho~! How bold of you!" The voice replied with a haughty cackle. "You've got guts, I'll give you that." Then, there was some movement and Naruto saw his stalker reveal herself.

The girl in question was a brunette with honey colored eyes. Her shaggy tresses reached down to the small of her back. A pair of locks were also draped over her shoulders, framing the girl's face rather nicely and her bangs were perfectly straight and neatly trimmed. The girl looked to be significantly younger than Sylvia, but still had a bust on her—if a rather small one. So… maybe 12 or 13? By the standards of his homeland, that still made her an adult, so he had no qualms with ogling her. (3)

She had a heart-shaped face with big, round eyes and wore a simple, pink sundress. Said garment seemed to be the only thing she wore, too, presumably save for surprisingly modern undergarments of this world.

All-in-all, she was rather cute… sexy, even, at least by his standards.

"Just trying to lighten the mood is all," Naruto replied with a shrug and a slight smile. "Hard to have a civil and productive conversation when everyone's on edge, y'know?"

" _ **Be careful not to get on her bad side, Naruto,"**_ Kurako cautioned. _**"This 'girl' is definitely stronger than she looks. And from how she said this region is hers… It would be safer to assume that she is Riful of the West."**_

" _Got it,"_ Naruto replied mentally, _"I'll let you take the helm soon. Just give me a moment."_ Then, he addressed the girl once more. "I'm Naruto, by the way. What's your name, cutie?"

"Oh, you are adorable!" The brunette giggled, giving him a polite curtsy. "I am Empress Riful of the West, at your service. So, why bring the girl here, I wonder? You never did tell me your intentions, after all - just what you _aren't_ doing."

" _ **That's the same rank Kaguya had in her heyday,"**_ Kurako explained for her container since she could feel his confusion over the title. _**"Basically, it puts her above even daimyou. They're that powerful, though I suspect she only fancies herself one; a being of that rank wouldn't be without an entourage"**_ She frowned, not detecting any lies from the girl. _**"We should switch now; if she's telling the truth, I need to be the one in control to detect her thoughts and intentions."**_

" _Alright,"_ Naruto mentally replied, before taking a breath and letting her take the helm, as it were. Once she was in control, Kurako gave Riful a once-over, taking note that she was not lying. "Well, to make a long story short: the girl with me has abandoned the Organization, due to the fact that she's now carrying some... 'precious cargo' of her own."

The implication thoroughly caught Riful by surprise, all haughtiness gone from her voice as she couldn't detect any lies. "There's no way… How the hell did you achieve that?!"

"I healed that gash on her chest?" She answered with a shrug acting like it wasn't a big of a deal. Little did she or her container know, it actually _was_ a pretty _fucking_ big deal. "It wasn't that hard to do. Apparently, that had a bit of a side-effect and she panicked... and now, we're here."

"Really, now…?" This new guest was full of surprises, wasn't he? "If that is true, then I can see why you went as far away from their reach as possible." The arrogance in Riful's voice and features then returned in full force. "But, by doing so, you've encroached on _my_ territory, and I dictate who is and is not welcome here!" She giggled once more and sauntered on up to him. "So… right now, you are not welcome in Lautrec, but I am willing to bargain your entry." The brunette came to a stop in front of him and looked up at Naruto with her hands on her hips. "What are you willing to offer in exchange for that _and_ my protection, hmm?"

Kurako could feel Naruto's pants growing tight, much to her amusement... and the pheromones coming off of this girl in waves didn't help. On top of all that, she was dangerous, with a hint of arrogance and haughtiness mixed into it—traits her vessel found sexy as all hell. As such, the little vixen knew exactly what to say say. "How 'bout I fuck your ass into the ground so hard that you become addicted to my cock and have no choice but to let me and my wife in?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Naruto realized what Kurako intended to do with this _very_ dangerous girl. But, despite his gut-wrenching fear, he said nothing… yet.

Riful cackled heartily at that. This little bastard thought he could pull that off? If nothing else, it was most certainly an amusing thought. "My, my… I'm _impressed_ by the pair you have on you, boy!"

" _ **You're welcome, by the way."**_

" _If you get us killed, I swear I'll_ invent _a way to murder you from beyond the grave!"_

"Alright, I'll humor you," Riful chirped, a menacing grin spreading across her face. "We'll have some fun. Given the little tent you have, it's clear you want to~!" She sighed in amusement and just a hint of lust. "You have no idea how lonely it can get at the top, so I can assure you that I have my fair share of needs. Fail to meet them, though, and I _will_ eat you."

Kurako was undaunted by the loli's threat. She knew damn well from sifting through Riful's thoughts that she'd been sexually starved from living alone for several-hundred years. It was why she pounced so quickly upon the opportunity to rid herself of that pesky innocence and Kurako was more than happy to help with that. "Might as well get started, then."

Riful growled sexily. The sound sent tingles down Naruto's spine, and through his erection. "If you actually _do_ manage to satisfy me, though… not only will you be welcome, but I'll even invite you to my abode, where the Organization wouldn't dare to look for you and your wife. At that point, you'll have nothing to worry about… so long as you're a good boy, of course."

Well… that was certainly generous of her… Not only will her vessel and Sylvia have a safe place to live, but they'll be under Riful's protection, as well? Kurako knew full well to do this with care, though. If she fucks up, Riful will eat Naruto—or try to anyway. And most likely go and kill Sylvia once she's done with him. As much as Kurako knew her vessel wanted to say'no' and go their separate ways, however, the offer was both sincere and too good to pass up. It would only be a matter of time before the Organization catches up to them, after all, and both she and Naruto wanted to have a safe place for Sylvia to stay and raise his kid.

So, she just needed to make her cum, right…? That might prove to be the biggest challenge. She had no idea how much stamina this 'girl' had, but it would be safe to assume she had a lot. Rubbing it out for years—let alone centuries—on end _can_ do that, after all. So with that being the case, the vixen was going to do nothing short of her absolute damnedest.

"Alright," Kurako suddenly reached out and pulled Riful into a firm embrace and drew a startled squawk from the brunette by placing hand on her posterior. "You've got yourself a deal, my Empress." The way she said that send shivers up the brunette's spine. Then, the possessed blond angled her head upwards his free hand, leaned down and took her lips into a ravenous, dominating kiss.

Riful felt her knees weaken and shake to her utter shock. The sheer force and hunger behind the lip lock were like _nothing_ she'd ever imagined. He literally took her breath away. And when he forced his tongue past her lips and into her oral cavern, Riful felt her eyes threaten to roll to the back of her skull. Never in her long life could she have ever fathomed that her first kiss would feel this good! This dominating!

Then, the one hand on Riful's ass, had slipped under the hem of her dress, raised it up and started fondling Abyssal loli's posterior directly.

She could feel her loins aching for him already! No! She couldn't _possibly_ be this much of a featherweight! It was inconceivable! She was Empress Riful of the West, the youngest girl to ever become a Warrior in the history of the Organization, the youngest Number One, as well! She was one of the two most powerful entities in the world! There was no way in hell she…

Riful's eyes went as wide as saucers upon feeling his hand slip under and caress her folds. She went utterly stiff, her vision fading to white as a deep, loud hum dulled her senses and her head started spinning. She withdrew from Naruto's kiss and let loose an orgasmic wail, her juices gushing forth and coating his fingers.

Naruto and Kurako both blinked in surprise. She… barely did anything and this girl came? Huh... That was easier than either of them thought it would be. Still, Kurako had every intention to make this girl _very_ willing to provide that protection she'd offered, so she carried on from there. (4)

Riful put up no resistance when the possessed blond pulled up her dress and started bearing down on her. Kurako then showered her with a trail heated kisses from her lips on down to the crook of her neck. Riful raised her chin and let Kurako bring her to the ground, even spreading her legs in preparation to be impaled by Naruto's little spear.

Naruto's hands went straight to her bared chest, exploring the young-looking, yet nubile body of this woman. Though her curves were less-pronounced than Sylvia's or even Kurako's, she still had a good pair of birthing hips on her. The carpets also matched the drapes, a neatly-trimmed bush resting atop her sex. Though her breasts were small, they were also perky and big enough for a good handful. All-in-all, she was quite the sexy, little thing, he had to admit.

Seeing her presenting position, Kurako just had to get a little jab in there, "Well, it seems the little Empress knows her proper place," she teased.

"A… a little early to be celebrating," Riful scoffed. "We haven't even gotten to the main event, you know."

"Well considering I made you cum with the littlest of effort, I think celebrating isn't too early," Kurako reminded her with a smug grin, "I'm pretty sure that getting you addicted to my dick is going to be easy."

Before Riful could offer her rebuttal, she was silenced with another smoldering kiss. Then, she squawked loudly into Naruto's mouth upon feeling him starting to rub her folds with his index and middle digits. She was _dripping_ wet. With the other hand, Kurako was fishing out her vessel's cock, which was _not_ a 'little spear' as this girl will soon find out.

When Naruto's member sprang out from its confines, and slapped her thigh Riful pushed him up just enough for her to look down and nearly fainted at the very sight. Holy shit it was huge!

Kurako ripped another squawk out of her by grabbing her hips and moving the Abyssal loli into a better position. Guiding her vessel's member to Riful's entrance with one hand and rubbing his lower head against her clit, Kurako sent hot shivers up the Awakened Being's spine, and then, she started sinking into her. Kurako stopped for a moment, about halfway in, shifting her vessel into a better position and wrapping his arms around Riful, before pushing in the rest of the way. The young-looking girl let loose a deep, guttural moan at the sensation, her tight, virgin folds were straining to contain him. How he managed to get that behemoth into her, she would never know…

Then, Kurako started to move and with but the very first thrust, Riful felt her head spin once more, a wave of unparalleled bliss washing over her like a tidal wave. She was _never_ going to live down what just happened.

Kurako grunted in exertion as he felt Riful cum again. Damn, this girl was a chump! The poor thing... Never had she thought it was possible to get a girl off this quickly, but she was not complaining. In fact, it made her feel a distinct sense of accomplishment.

" _ **I think it's safe for you to take over,"**_ the demonic vixen giggled to her container. _**"Make this girl your bitch! She wants it more than you could possibly comprehend."**_

Naruto was not about to pass that up; this girl was sexy as all hell! Thus, he took control back without a word and immediately started to fuck her good.

His pace was slow at first, building up over time as he got used to the feel of her almost-painfully tight cunny squeezing the life out of him, Then, he started picking up slowly but surely, until the blond found a nice, even rhythm for them to enjoy.

Riful wailed helplessly, writhing in pleasure as yet another orgasm washed over her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back and pulling him in deeper as she instinctively tried to match his pace.

Naruto latched onto Riful's neck and started nipping and suckling while he fucked her within an inch of her life, leaving a nice, fat hickey in his wake as proof of what he did to her. He could already feel himself getting close, her tight, fleshy vice and orgasmic wailing taking its toll on him. He could also feel Kurako doing something… channeling her youki into his loins for some reason.

" _ **Oh, don't mind me,"**_ she cooed. _**"Just giving her more incentive to protect you is all~!"**_

He _knew_ that woman was up to something… but Naruto didn't have the will to question it as he kept it up. He was simply too close to care at the moment. Pulling an arm out from under his new fuckbuddy, he then cupped Riful's face and planted one last heated kiss on right on her lips before pouring his seed directly into her womb.

Riful gasped, her eyes rolling back and while her whole body spasmed at the sensation of something hot flooding her loins. She knew full well what it was, though she could also feel his youki entering her body along with it for some reason. She had no idea why he was doing that and frankly couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so good! Naruto grunted into her mouth at the feel of her inner walls milking him for every last drop he had and he was more than willing to give it to her. Each and every last mighty spurt ripped a gasp from the Abyssal loli and he stuffed her cootch so impossibly full with his hot, potent, empowered seed.

Unbeknownst to either, the combination of Kurako and Naruto's essence was going to help her mate achieve the impossible once more. The only warning Riful got before everything went dark was the warmth that spread out throughout her body like she just had herself a nice, tall cup of ale. She had no idea what his youki was doing to her, but would find out soon enough.

Now completely out of breath, thoroughly spent from one of the most powerful orgasms he'd had in a while, Naruto withdrew and took note that poor Riful was out like a light. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Looks like I'm taking you home with me, then," he said aloud to himself.

Of course, he had some explaining to do when he got back… which he dreaded. His very hormonal wife was not bound to find this very amusing…

* * *

When Riful came to, several hours later, she found herself fully... uh… well, as fully clothed as she had been when Naruto met her, and lying in a bed with a wet rag on her forehead.

She looked to her left to see a concerned Naruto and a very miffed girl with white hair and silver eyes sitting right next to her. The Abyssal One of the West averted her gaze, her cheeks burning as she muttered, "I will _never_ live that down…"

She hadn't just been defeated, after all, but humiliated! It was embarrassing beyond measure!

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "So... uh, you _are_ going to uphold your end of that bargain, right?"

"Of course," she replied flatly. An utter bitch she may have been, but Riful was at least a _principled_ bitch. "Just give me a moment to recover and I'll be on my way. I still can't feel my legs. I'll give you directions before I leave, though."

"Sounds fair enough."

"You're still not off the hook, by the way," Sylvia grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. The envy was coming off of her in waves. To think he was capable of such a feat and didn't use that talent on her! (5)

"I figured." Naruto sighed, though he was giving his girlfriend a loving smile. "Hey, I'll make it up to you, honey, I promise."

"Fucking better…" She knew Naruto was a man of his word, but was still understandably grumpy at the moment.

Riful, rolled her eyes, doing a wonderful job of hiding her own jealousy. One thing was for certain: this turn of events was the start of a interesting new life for the Abyssal One.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. In hindsight, combining this with the previous one would have been the better call. But, I am doing this to learn how to write, so I can't exactly learn from my mistakes without making them, lol.**

 **1: I mean I ship it...**

 **2: Cassandra's generation, in my head canon, is before Luciela's awakening. I feel that the latter should be a recent event in the timeline... or at least relatively so.**

 **3: Alright, bitches, strap in for another rant.**

 **Why the holy hell are the characters of Naruto not legally considered adults upon graduation in canon? I mean, 18 being widely recognized as the age of adulthood is a relatively new concept. It also makes no sense in context, because sending legally-recognized CHILDREN into to AMRED, MILITARY COMBAT as a common practice, because "fuck you that's why" does not compute from a cultural, world-building, logical, logistical, or military standpoint. Period. Also, any chucklefuck who wants to try throwing the "it's fictional and therefore doesn't need to make sense" bullshit WHILE complaining about the sexualization of Sarada in the manga is just gonna be laughed at... and clearly has no idea how easy that argument is to throw right back.**

 **She's a fictional character, so why care if she's sexualized?**

 **Because it "normalizes" the sexualization of real children? Hmmm... why does that argument sound so familiar? Oh, right, because violent video games TOTALLY normalize violent tendencies, turning your kids into homicidal maniacs... and Pokemon causes devil worship... and jazz music makes white women dance with them negros. Uh... yeah... I think I'mma go ahead and call bullshit until further notice on that one.  
**

 **And don't get me fucking started on the child beauty pageants and drag shows that no one who wants to ban lolicon and shotacon seems to oppose. Mind you, that's not to say I give a shit about them, myself... so long as the kids are willing and the parents are being responsible about it, of course. I mean, c'mon, people, moral consistency is not hard to maintain. So why the hell do I feel like the only fucker who tries?!**

 **All of that said, if Sarada - or any other Naruto character - is old enough to kill, then she's old enough to fuck. The same goes for Rory Mercury, Raphtalia, Tanya von Degurechaff, or any other fictional character you could possibly name, regardless of gender, and no amount of pedophilia accusations will change the fact that I'm the one being morally consistent for saying this shit.**

 **Also, I'm a goth, so it's not in my nature to give a flying fuck about what others will undoubtedly think of me for pointing this shit out. If anything, I'm just gonna laugh at you - especially if you resort to ad-homonyms or appeal to emotion. Those are little more than signs of desperation and I will eat you alive with a grin on my face if you try that shit on me.**

 **Rant over... sorry for the length.**

 **4: I don't know why, but the thought of Riful being an utter featherweight is hilarious to me. That's why I made her one in Naruto's Quest, though Spyash2's the one who gave Europa the same treatment.  
**

 **5: I mean... it's not exactly hard to see why she'd be jealous about that, lol.**

 **With that, I'mma leave y'all as my wife and I move. If I can post the next chapter on April 1st despite the move, I shall... and don't worry, it won't be a joke chapter, lol. Might post it on the day before or after just to make that clear. We shall see.**

 **Have a good one, eh? :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Well, this one's coming out sooner than expected. Probably a good thing, since April 1st is a suspicious time to post, lol. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: WHAT?!**

* * *

Just shy of two months after the last remnant of her innocence was stripped from her, Riful knew something was wrong. Why was she sick all the time? How was she sick?! The Abyssal loli had been incapable of getting sick for as long as she could remember!

And why the hell was she craving apples of all things?! Eating human food does nothing for her! Or, rather, it did until the cravings started kicking in... So _why?!_

If nothing else, though, the belongings of her most previous victim would prove rather useful. He had a sizable amount of bera on him and there was a bandit camp not far from her castle for her to prey upon and loot if needed.

"Looks like I'm going to the market," Riful muttered. Naruto and Sylvia weren't due to arrive for the next two days, so she had plenty of time. With that in mind, she left her abode, a coin purse in hand and a bandit camp in her sights. It was time to go shopping! (1)

* * *

Meanwhile, just a bit to the Northeast, Naruto and Sylvia were riding along in a horse-drawn wagon, the former at the reins while his wife sat beside him as they neared a fork in the road.

She had a hand on her abdomen and could feel that something was there, though the bump was _barely_ visible. It should be another few weeks or so before she _really_ started showing, according to the last midwife they visited. Truth be told, Sylvia was both eager and nervous about the whole thing. On one hand, she couldn't wait to have the baby. On the other, they would have to keep the fact she had her stigma healed, kept her powers, and is now capable of popping out babies a secret. That was going to be hard to do.

And she dreaded what the Organization will do if they do manage to find that out. They would experiment on her to find out how that was possible. Dissection and all! And they would take their child away to do the same thing or worse! And by the gods, she didn't _want_ to think what those old bastards would do if they got their hands on Naruto!

As if reading her mind, Naruto turned to her with a nervous, but reassuring grin. "Anxious?"

"I have another person growing inside of me," Sylvia snorted. "Of course I'm anxious! Never mind the fact that I shouldn't even be capable of having a baby. I _still_ shudder to think of what the Organization would do if they were to find out."

"I'm here to protect you if they try anything," Naruto pointed out. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I have plenty to…" Sylvia then suddenly jolted, stopping her retort dead when she sensed something coming their way… something powerful and very, _very_ angry. "Y-you might have to keep that promise sooner than expected, then… The current Number Nine is making a beeline straight for us!"

Naruto frowned at that. Clearly, Sylvia was terrified of what might happen if they were to meet up, but if he remembered correctly, she once told him this Neideen was rather friendly. Maybe she'll understand? Hopefully…?

Before he had a chance to respond, the couple heard a horse galloping towards them. By sheer chance, Neideen had stumbled upon two very familiar youki signatures as she traveled down towards yet another town to see if anyone had caught wind of Naruto and Sylvia. And once she caught them, the woman _immediately_ ran towards them as if the fires of hell itself were chasing her.

"SYLVIAAA!"

Naruto jumped in surprise at how… utterly _pissed off_ the woman sounded. He slowly turned to the girl in question and said in the flattest voice she ever heard, "She's going to brutally kill me, isn't she?"

His wife looked a bit sheepish at that. "Maybe she won't if I talk to her…? She really _is_ a nice woman, I promise! I think she's under the wrong impression is all."

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING _MURDER_ YOUR KIDNAPPER!"

Naruto's voice became even flatter somehow. "Yeah, she's _totally_ under the wrong impression."

"I'll calm her down," she assured and seeing as Sylvia was getting up Naruto stopped the wagon so she could safely get off. She wasted no time scampering forth to intercept the woman coming towards them.

"Gyah!"

When Neideen emerge from around the bend, Sylvia immediately got in the way, nearly giving poor Naruto a heart attack, but thankfully stopped the vindictive woman's charge dead in its tracks so as not to hurt the very girl she'd sought out to rescue.

"Sylvia?! W-what's going on?!" Neideen demanded, taking a moment to calm herself. "Get out of my way so I can—"

"No!" Sylvia shouted as she waved her hands in front of her. "Just hear me out! This is _not_ what you think, I swear!"

Neideen stared at the young woman oddly, taking note that she'd grown her hair out a bit and though she was certainly looking distressed, it was not at all in the way the Number Nine had been expecting. She looked towards the other youki signature and saw a man who fit the exact description that guard had given her a while back. He didn't look concerned for his own safety at all, though he was watching her like a hawk while giving Sylvia an occasional, worried look. Taking a deep breath, Neideen gave Sylvia a harsh look as this whole exchange seemed to all but prove the suspicion that the girl had gone AWOL. "You'd better have a _damn_ good explanation, young lady! I've been scouring the world for you for months!"

"...Are you _sure_ she's friendly, honey?" Naruto called out. "Because I'm getting a _lot_ of bad vibes here."

"She's just pissed," Sylvia called back.

"Yes. At me."

"And me, from the looks of it," Sylvia looked up to her senior and averted her gaze. "Rightfully so, I'll admit." Sylvia let out a sigh and looked up to see that Neideen was getting impatient. "I… uh… I _know_ you're not going to believe me if I tell you…"

"Try me." Neideen's tone made it clear that she was _not_ amused.

"She's pregnant," Naruto straight up told the woman.

There was a _looong_ silence after he said that.

"...Bullshit!"

"Told you," Sylvia muttered. Before Neideen could retort, however, she decided that showing what Naruto did to her, did _for_ her, would diffuse this situation. Hopefully, that is. So, she immediately grabbed her dress and shed it in one swift motion.

"No one likes a wi—" Neideen stopped dead in her tracks, what she was saying dying in her throat the instant she noticed something wrong… something missing. Her lone eye widened in both shock and disbelief at the sight of unblemished skin where Sylvia's stigma should be. "H-how the fuck…?!"

"Yeah… that is, exactly, how I thought you would react." Sylvia said with a sheepish laugh. "My stigma's gone… and I'm capable of getting pregnant now as a side-effect. Learned that the hard way, I might add..."

"You… y-you are setting up camp… right now… and explaining everything!" Neideen sputtered, trying and failing to sound professional while giving said orders. She could tell Sylvia hadn't awakened, which was the only thing she knew of that could heal a warrior's stigma, so this was something she _had_ to hear… and the woman had a feeling this was going to be a long, long story.

* * *

Later that evening, off to the side of the road, the three of them sat around a fire pit with a pot of rabbit soup nearly ready to serve up. The pleasant aroma filled the campsite as Naruto and a redressed Sylvia relayed their outlandish tale.

"Aaand that's the gist of it," the former trainee wrapped up everything that's happened from Naruto's arrival to This World to the present; Sylvia rubbed her arm nervously and gave the one-eyed woman a helpless shrug, "I know what I did is against nearly every rule in the book, but, well… I panicked and everything just…escalated from there."

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Neideen grumbled, as she brought her hand up against her forehead. As crazy as it sounded, she legitimately _was_ more willing to believe that this man fell from the fucking sky and walked on water, than that he healed Sylvia's stigma and then knocked her up! But, the proof it was true was right there in front of her! She gave the two love birds the stink-eye, though there was no real animosity in it, just exasperation, "It's like you're determined to make this job as difficult for me as possible… and now you're telling me that he fucked Riful of the West?! What's next? Did he knock _her_ up, too?!"

Naruto did not like the giggle he heard in the back of his mind after that.

"Don't even joke about that," Sylvia muttered. "I don't _want_ to know what would happen if he did." (2)

"So… uh, what now?" Naruto asked, after clearing his throat, "If Sylvia goes back, worse case scenario is that she is executed. If the Organization finds out about me, then they'll probably stop at nothing to get my power in their grubby little hands."

"Execution is the _best_ case scenario," his wife corrected with a grim look. "Worst case scenario is that they dissect me and our baby."

"...Good point," Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

"Fucking hell…" Neideen grumbled as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, I obviously can't bring you back, but at the same time I can't _go_ back without you." She was at an impasse; both decisions would end up damning someone. But, the woman then eyeballed Naruto with casual interest. "Oh, no! I'm being kidnapped, too, I guess…"

Naruto and Sylvia blinked at that and responded at the same time.

"Eh?"

"What?" Neideen shrugged at the looks they were giving her. "Well, you _did_ seduce Riful of the West, and from the feel of it, you _are_ on-par with Isley of the North. I mean I'm just a lowly Number Nine; there's no _way_ I can possibly take on someone of _your_ caliber by myself," she said suggestively, and it wasn't in the naughty kind either… yet.

Sylvia blinked at that before she slowly looked at her hubby. "She has a very good point, Naruto. And Neideen is _very_ good when it comes to youki sensing. She'd make for a valuable ally."

Naruto thinned his lips. "Hmm… on one hand, bringing Neideen with us will potentially piss off Riful. On the other, I get another smoking hot woman to accompany us—one who can also tell if someone is looking for us."

"Oh-ho-ho! 'Smoking hot', am I?" Neideen liked the sound of that; if it meant what she thought it did, then she could use that to her advantage and provide even more incentive for them to 'kidnap' her. "What do those two words mean, anyway? It's not something I've heard in that context." (3)

"It means you're really sexy," Sylvia answered in the most simplified way possible.

"Re-hee-heeeally, now?" Neideen _very much_ liked the sound of that. "You _have_ told him my moniker, yes?"

"Uh… well… you see…" Sylvia actually told him _very_ little… mostly out of embarrassment.

"Her moniker…?" The young man looked a bit confused at that. He knew what it meant, but wasn't expecting that to be of particular importance. "Is it a big deal? It ain't something like Neideen the Super Pervert, is it?"

"Ha ha ha! Close, but not close enough," the woman in question cackled. "Neideen the Naughty, Warrior Number Nine of the Organization, at your service~!"

Please don't ask her, please don't ask her, please don't ask her, please don't-

"Why are you called Neideen the Naughty?" A genuinely curious Naruto asked.

Damn it, Naruto! (4)

The young blond _swore_ Neideen could pass herself off as his old, pervy sensei's daughter with a grin like that… the resemblance was legitimately uncanny.

"Well…" Neideen leaned forward and squashed her breasts together with her arms, "...how about I show you, hmmm?"

"...Y'know what? I'm going to bed. Please don't be too noisy." Fuck that... Sylvia was out of here.

"Oi! Don't leave me alone!" Naruto begged, before letting out a yelp as Neideen pounced. "Help! She's manhandling me!"

"Oh, no~! Have mercy, sir, I'm a virgin."

"BULLSHIT!" Sylvia shouted. There was no way in hell!

Truthfully, she _was_ untouched… down there, at least, and Neideen was _not_ passing up the opportunity to change that if she could help it. And if he managed to heal Sylvia's stigma then he can do the same for her! It was a win-win scenario… for her that is.

"I should be the one saying mercy!" Naruto cried out with exasperation. The Number Nine was straddling him now and had the blond pinned between her arms and legs.

"Oh, so you have a thing for that, do you? No wonder you and Syl got hitched!" Neideen giggled. She found it hard to picture the tomboy and especially Riful being on the bottom, after all. "I'll make it worth your time."

"Hey! I'll have you know he made me his bitch!" Sylvia shouted in protest… and Naruto couldn't help but slowly stare in her direction with a 'what the hell are you doing' look after hearing that. Was she _trying_ to make the situation worse on him or something? Because where he was lying it sure sounds like it!

"Oooh~! So, not only is he a dommie, but he sounds like a real stud if he has _you_ of all people defending him!" Neideen purred, "Mama likes."

Naruto felt himself gain a rather incriminating 'why' boner and let out a groan upon hearing the perverted woman's giggle. Y'know what? Fuck it! If she's going to play with _this_ fire, then she's going to get burned.

"Well, you _are_ smoking hot," Naruto commented offhandedly. "I certainly wouldn't mind fucking the ass of a proud, strong, woman into the ground."

"Awww, where's the enthusiasm?" Neideen asked teasingly. "Again, I'll make it worth your time!"

Naruto admittedly liked the sound of that far more than he should have. "So you say." the young man made a show of looking deep thought. "I think it would be more interesting to see just how good you are, though."

"Oooh~! Is that a challenge, I hear?" Okay, she was _really_ starting to like this kid.

Off to the side, Sylvia could be heard grumbling, "Please, don't encourage her…"

"Who said she was going to bed and leaving me to fend for myself?" Naruto asked his wife rhetorically.

There was a brief silence and Naruto had a feeling he had pushed his luck. "Y'know what? On second thought, have at him Neideen! Give him everything you've got."

The cackle made it very clear that this was likely to be the most wonderfully-terrifying night of his life… and that was saying something. (5)

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Riful, the Abyssal One of the West had taken on a more 'adult form' giving her the appearance of a woman in her early 20's. Currently, she was at a clinic in a nearby town and was seeing if the doctor there could help find out what the hell was making her sick.

 _Boy_ was she going to be in for a surprise.

"Well, young miss," the elderly doctor said, adjusting his spectacles. "There's a number of things that can cause nausea… are there any other symptoms you can share with me?"

"Uh, my…" Riful cleared her throat. "My... breasts have been rather sore. I've also had some abdominal cramping and odd cravings."

"I see…" The man frowned at that. "They've been swelling up, yes? How long has this been occurring."

"They have, and uh… About two months or so, give or take a week or so?"

"A bit of a personal question," the doctor warned. "How long has it been since you last bled?"

"E-excuse me?!"

"The reason I ask is that there's only one thing I know of with those symptoms: morning sickness."

"Wh-what…?"

Unfortunately for Riful, the doctor mistook her shock for confusion—specifically born from ignorance. It wasn't uncommon for particularly-sheltered women and she looked the type, at least to him. "To put it plainly, I suspect that you're with child, young miss."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Back at the campsite, things were getting rather hot and steamy for Naruto and Neideen. Sylvia, meanwhile, was trying to ignore it all and is failing at it spectacularly. Not only was Neideen still sitting in _her_ husband's lap, but the woman in question was practically cleaning Naruto's tonsils with a passionate kiss.

Oh, and they were buck-ass naked, too.

How it got to that point was rather simple really: Naruto did the same thing for Neideen as he did for her, removing Neideen's stigma entirely, and the woman answered _that_ by practically throwing herself at him!

And that is where things are now.

Catching a whiff of the rabbit soup, the grumpy young woman decided to busy herself with that in the hopes it would distract her from the romp.

Unfortunately, it'd prove very ineffective...

"Ohhh... myyy…" The Number Nine giggled, delirious with pleasure. "That feels… so good." She wrapped her legs around Naruto, locking her ankles behind his back. "Fuck me, you stud~! Make me _beg_ to be your concubine~!"

Naruto groaned, feeling his pecker throb with enthusiasm towards the idea. He made a show of motorboating her generous bosom, occasionally latching onto one nipple and smothering it with attention before switching on over to the other—all while fucking her silly. His ministrations ripped many a lewd and guttural moan from the woman on top of him and the sounds of her appreciation only brought him closer.

Never mind the delicious clenching of her inner walls as she actively tried to milk him for his seed.

Naruto groaned deeply at the sensation. Then, before Neideen could react, he sealed her lips with his and immediately doubled his pace. Despite her inexperience in going this far, Neideen's skills and know-how were proving more than a match for the young man. To make things even more challenging for him, Neideen reached back and started massaging his balls and clenching her inner muscles in time with his thrusts.

The rapid sound of their pounding laps quickly filled the campsite, mingling with the pleasured moans of the coupling pair. Already, Neideen's breath was shallow. She could feel herself getting close faster than she'd ever thought possible.

Though she really was a virgin, until now, the young woman was very intimately familiar with the sensation of sexual release. But, even decades of masturbation could only do so much to build her resilience. It simply didn't compare to a good fuck as she was starting to realize. Though she lasted longer than Sylvia or Riful, the perverted Number Nine nonetheless found herself at her limit, soon enough. She wailed in orgasm, clinging onto Naruto for dear life as the most powerful release she'd ever experienced washed over her.

Naruto groaned in nigh-painful bliss; the delightful torture he'd endured until now simply proved too much. He came on the spot, the world spinning before his eyes. Neideen gurgled helplessly at the feel of Naruto slamming into her one last time and then something hot flooded her loins. She knew exactly what it was and instinctively pulled him in deeper as best she could, her desire to breed taking the helm in that moment.

Then, the two of them collapsed, out cold before they hit the ground with Neideen on top.

"I'm yours," she whispered breathlessly in her sleep while Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arms around the woman. Despite his demonic stamina, despite the many years of experience and several partners he'd had before Sylvia, despite the fact that Neideen _really was a virgin_ until Naruto rid her of that pesky innocence, the woman's sheer skill truly was a match for him.

Sylvia huffed irritably at the display, her jealousy rearing its ugly head once more.

"You are _so_ damn lucky I love you so much you glorious horn dog bastard…"

* * *

 **That's another chapter done!**

 **1: I figured that Naruto and Sylvia would be traveling at a slow pace, given that the latter is pregnant. They've likely taken many a rest stop along the way to Riful's abode, as well.**

 **2: I figured that if Awakened Beings could have kids, that would have been a very major thing to deal with in canon, so it makes more sense for them to be incapable. Also, it truly is a scary though that I'm sure few wouldn't shudder at, lol.**

 **3: I think it makes sense for some of the old sayings we no and love being unfamiliar to those of one world or another, though I doubt that there'd bee _too_ many that aren't used in either to some capacity..**

 **4: Though Sylvia's not the kind to usually care about lewdness, the sheer extremity of Neideen's reputation is easy for me to picture as an exception, lol.**

 **5: As a married man, I can assure you that mouthing off to one's woman like that is a recipe for disaster... especially when you need her help. Bear this in mine before tying the knot, kiddies!**

 **Aaand, that's all she wrote! I hope y'all enjoyed the update and the chapters to come! :)**


	7. Chapter Six

**This update would have been out sooner, but I have been a busy man, lol. Looking to get myself a new computer, among other things, and start doing digital art of my own, rather than getting my sister to digitize my sketches. We shall see how that works out. =3**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Hot, Angry Make-Up Sex**

* * *

Three days later, back at Riful's castle, a particularly grumpy Abyssal loli greeted Naruto with a deep scowl on her pretty face. The blond in question looked a concerned as a result; the girl was _pissed_ and he knew not why. Naruto looked at Sylvia and Neideen and found that the former hid behind the latter, while the older woman herself just gave him a clueless shrug. She had no idea why the Abyssal One of the West was so angry, either.

It might be an 'Awakened One' related thing she's going through or something...?

Naruto raised his hands placatingly and approached Riful carefully. "Uh… If this is about me bringing Neideen, I can explain?"

Riful took a deep calming breath to reign in her emotions. To be perfectly fair, she couldn't blame him for jumping to that conclusion. So, she gave the blond her reply with a flat look. "It's not that, you buffoon. The problem is that you've apparently knocked me up!" Those last three words were delivered in the most deadpan tone he'd ever heard.

"We are all going to die," Sylvia muttered.

"Just him," Riful corrected with a huff, her narrowed eyes still on him. "Unless he takes responsibility."

"Uh… Noted," Naruto replied nervously. Looks like he had an appointment with Kurako, as well. He knew damn well that she was behind this!

* * *

Fortunately for Neideen, Riful had plenty of room in her castle for the woman. And the Abyssal One of the West had more rooms to spare too, as one would expect since she's living in a damn castle—one of the many which peppered the landscape of Lautrec from kingdoms past and empires long-since shattered. Granted, the place was quite thoroughly in disrepair, but it would certainly do… at least until the babies came along. They'd have to set up a nursery or something.

Interestingly enough, she heard Naruto discussing potential renovations to the place, making her wonder just how skilled the young man was. He didn't seem to be all that smart at first glance from Neideen's point of view, but as the age-old saying goes: appearances can be deceiving.

That all said, Neideen herself was in a rather quaint, little, relatively intact chamber within the eastern wing of the castle's main keep. A handful of clones helped her out with cleaning the place up and making it more presentable.

Sylvia, meanwhile, was down the hall—her room being right next to Riful's, for obvious reasons, and that suited her just fine. At least the Abyssal loli was willing to share. While the brunette in question was making a racket next door, the white-haired tomboy had a few clones of her own to assist with… nesting, for lack of a better term. Upon being presented with what appeared to be their permanent home, she was adamant on making it as perfect as possible for her bundle of joy.

The first order of business was to replace the flooring, which wasn't as monstrous a task as it sounded. The corbels that held up what was left of the rotting planks were perfectly intact. Naruto's ability to stand on walls would also prove to be a godsend. All they needed was the timber and the tools required to shape the wood into beams and planks. The forest outside provided the wood and several clones were already at work in getting everything else they needed from the village Riful had visited a few days back.

As for Abyssal One, herself…

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

She was enjoying some hot, angry makeup sex, courtesy of the original.

Thanks to the vaulted ceiling of the great hall below, Riful's bedroom enjoyed the luxury of a stone floor, so there was no wood to replace in that department; it still had a leaky roof with rotting support, but so did the rest of the castle, so Naruto had quite the task ahead of him. But that was an issue to resolve later on. (1)

They also had the additional luxury of a nice bed to fuck on, thanks to Naruto keeping a few handy in his storage scroll, and she was taking _full_ advantage of it.

Naruto groaned in utter bliss at the feel of Riful's inner walls milking him for his seed as she threw her head back and wailed in orgasm. Her cute, little ass slammed down on to Naruto's lap in time with his thrusts and the blond roared, emptying his balls deep within her occupied womb.

He then let loose an uncomfortable grunt when Riful then fell upon him in a boneless heap. The poor girl was utterly spent. Then, he started drifting off as Kurako tugged at his consciousness. He didn't want to be rude, so Naruto allowed himself to be pulled into his mindscape. He _did_ say he would spend more time with Kurako, after all.

* * *

When Riful came to, she found herself looking around in utter befuddlement at her new surroundings. This wasn't her castle… in fact, it looked more like a dungeon of some kind. Massive stone walls surrounded her everywhere she looked with one entrance leading out.

" **Glad you could join us,"** she heard a feminine voice say. Riful snapped her head in the voice's direction and found herself staring confusedly at a young-looking girl with vulpine features behind the largest set of bars the Abyssal One had ever seen. The girl's presence was also very suppressed, but Riful could tell she was _monstrously_ powerful. More so than herself, even! Not to mention the youki she could feel emitting from this one felt remarkably familiar.

" **I am Kurako,"** the girl introduced herself, pressing a hand against her chest in a manner fit for a noblewoman. **"I'm the source of the 'youki' within Naruto, basically… and the reason he was able to impregnate you."**

"Right…" Riful muttered with no small amount of uncertainty. She had no idea what to do with that information. "I get the distinct impression that you were _deliberately_ behind that for some reason…"

" **I was."** Kurako grinned foxily. She was also responsible for making Naruto say those words that led up to them fucking, but this girl didn't need to know that.

Riful gave her a flat look. "Care to share why...?"

" **You made it clear that if Naruto satisfied you, then you'd become an ally of his,"** Kurako explained. **"I can also read thoughts, so I was easily able to detect your jealousy towards Sylvia and decided to provide you with a more… tangible incentive to help protect them, though more notably Naruto."**

"You manipulated me?!" Riful was utterly livid from hearing that; how _dare_ she!

Kurako scoffed before looking down at Riful as if she were an insignificant ant that was to be crushed beneath her feet; the mere act of her doing that made the Abyssal One bristle. **"Oh please. You may be a monster, but I am a literal demon; I've manipulated more people in my lifetime than I could ever** _ **hope**_ **to count; it's almost second nature to me. I even manipulated Naruto, though that was before we became friends."**

She still did it from time to time, but in a far more playful context.

"That form of hers is a pretty good example," an exasperated, male voice called out from behind them. "She took it on to try and seduce me into letting her out."

" **That offer's still on the table~!"** Kurako sang, flashing Naruto a toothy grin. **"I promise to make sure that doesn't kill you. We are friends, after all."**

The young man in question walked up to the bars and gave Kurako an unimpressed look as he crossed his arms. "We _both_ know if a Tailed Beast were to be released from the host, then that host would die."

" **Didn't stop your mother from kicking me in the nose,"** a still grinning Kurako pointed out with a shrug. **"I wasn't even bothering to let her live and she** _ **still**_ **pulled it off. Never let it be said she wasn't a badass."** (2)

"She still died afterwards." Naruto retorted with a roll of his eyes. Then he reached into the cage and rubbed her scalp.

" **And I still can't help but wonder how..."** Kurako admitted, her expression turning to one of genuine confusion. **"I insist that it wasn't my extraction, though... It literally** _ **couldn't**_ **have been."**

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto chuckled. "But you know me. I'd rather avoid the risk until I know for sure that it's safe… _especially_ with kids on the way." Then he withdrew his hand and Kurako pouted like a little kid. "So, why did you bring me and Riful here? I take it wasn't a social call?"

" **Yes and no,"** Kurako replied. **"It partially is a social call, but I also wanted to learn more about this world and figured that Riful knew more than Sylvia for obvious reasons."**

"...and you read my mind, correct?" Riful asked with a quirked brow. The fox girl _did_ say she had the ability to do that. The Abyssal One of the West wasn't all that miffed to be completely honest.

" **Just a little skim or two, for now,"** the demonic vixen replied. **"Figured it'd be rude to dig deeper without letting you know first."**

At that, Naruto couldn't help but tease the fox. "Oh, so you're considerate enough to let _her_ know but didn't bother to let me know when you did it. I feel sooo special."

" **To be fair I was much more of a bitch back then,"** Kurako giggled. **"I have someone here to thank for the happiness I know now."**

"You're welcome," Naruto chirped.

"Back to the point before this conversation gets too off topic?" Riful asked.

" **That'd probably be the best course of action,"** Kurako agreed with a nod. Then she brought her full attention to Riful and asked, **"So… what can you tell us about this world?"**

Riful exhaled and scrunching up her face cutely the only female Abyssal One thought on where to begin. "...I suppose common knowledge is a good place to start…" and so, Riful started explaining to them on what she knows of This World. From youma, to claymores, to the Awakened Beings and even the Organization itself. The Abyssal One left nothing out and even told them about some of the towns and cities that dotted The World, mainly the ones in her territory and warned them about the Holy City in Toulouse that has no tolerance towards anything unnatural.

Both Naruto and Kurako were quiet throughout it all. They listened patiently and politely as the monster girl told them everything she knew. The former was worried that Riful had to eat the innards of humans - which Kurako had to explain were the intestines of humans - and inevitably wondered if she was going to eat him since he was essentially her source of food. He never brought that issue up though.

That was where Kurako came in. **"I seem to detect some confusion in regards to your diet, now that you mention it,"** she said.

"Yes." the Abyssal loli replied. "Originally, I subsisted purely on innards... but, for some reason, that has changed. I _can_ still eat people, but I've been craving human food as well since conceiving Naruto's child."

" **It would appear that my intervention had an interesting side-effect, then…"** Kurako mused aloud.

Naruto gave the demonic vixen a suspicious look. "...Kurako, what are you thinking?"

" **Nothing that you need to worry about."** the fox girl replied reassuringly. She was being sincere about it, too.

Internally, however, the tailed beast was thinking long and hard on this new information. If she managed to change Riful's diet, then is it possible for her to do it to other 'Awakened Beings'? Could it happen without her having her container impregnate them? Could she do it, just by skin contact? If that is the case then making sure Naruto stayed out of this 'Organization's' hands would be her first priority. Who knows what those people would do if they figured that out!

"Well… okay." Naruto's tone was skeptical, but he trusted her enough to drop the subject.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Riful asked, giving the demonic vixen an inquisitive look. She told them everything she could think of about this world, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure she didn't miss anything.

" **No. You have been very helpful,"** Kurako replied with a shake of her head. Then she huffed grumpily, complete with a childish pout and puffed out cheeks. **"Now, if you don't mind, I want my snuggles!"**

Naruto himself, couldn't help but chuckle at that. The last thing Riful saw before her vision faded to black was the young man slipping between the bars of Kurako's massive cage. Once the Abyssal loli's consciousness returned to her own body, Naruto popped a squat right next to his oldest friend.

Taking the initiative, Kurako scampered on over and plopped down into Naruto's lap, wrapping her arms around him as she straddled the blond and started purring. Her tails wagged behind her and she snuggled up to his chest.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurako and rubbed her back. This girl was so damn needy. But he couldn't fault her for it. After being alone for over a century and then getting isolated in his mother, and Mito, the vixen got a small addiction to receiving cuddles and pettings. It was most likely his fault; he _has_ been spoiling her with them lately.

"You're so cute," he whispered into her ear, petting Kurako with one hand and hugging her with the other.

" **No. I'm your** _ **adorable**_ **writtle foxie!"** Kurako corrected with a foxy grin. **"Now keep petting me. I'm not done yet."**

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement and did just that… before trying to surprise the vixen by grabbing her nice ass and drawing a giggle from her. "I'm not done, either," he assured. "While I'm still a bit reluctant to let you out, I'm still perfectly willing to do anything else I can to make you happy."

" **Oh please,"** she mocked him with a teasing smile, **"We** _ **both**_ **know you fantasized fucking my ass in your dreams. I** _ **am**_ **your literal dream girl after all."**

"No point in trying to deny that," Naruto admitted, giving Kurako a playful swat on the rear. She cooed in delight at that. "I bet you took the best features of every girl I came across for the sole purpose of seducing me."

It would make sense if she did, after all.

" **At first,"** she admitted with a shrug. **"I kept at it, though, because I started getting jealous of the girls you fucked and wanted to entice you for more... basic reasons."**

Naruto nodded as if she revealed something vastly important. "I see. I see." he said aloud. "So you wanted to fuck me because you wanted to fuck me, eh? I can't say I'm surprised. I _am_ pretty awesome."

Naruto sounded pretty smug about that. Though Kurako knew he was joking, she reflexively whacked him across the head.

" **Don't get a big head, you."**

"I won't get a big head." Naruto chuckled. He deserved that one. "But there is another _head_ you can probably take care of."

Kurako giggled at that. **"I bet there is,"** she teased. **"I'm not wearing anything under this, by the way~!"**

"Of course you're not." Naruto smiled impishly. "You're a naughty, little vixen, after all."

His tenant gave him a wide, toothy, vulpine grin at that and started rubbing her chest and crotch against him enticingly. Naruto tried to be unaffected by her teasing ministrations... the key word being 'tried'. It was more effective than he would care to admit. He had a tent in his trousers within moments of her starting. But the blond didn't try to make her stop.

" **Yes I am. I am your naughty, wittle foxy."** she cooed mischievously. Her grinding only intensified when she felt his boner and Naruto simply couldn't hold in his pleasure any longer when she reached down and fished his schlong out to stroke directly.

Naruto moaned throatily at the demon's little handjob. As he'd suspected, she knew damn well where and how to stroke him after all the times he'd done it by now. He also suspected she can 'think' her clothes away and leave herself buck ass naked. Mainly because he had random 'images' of her being naked and in several compromising positions inserted into his mind in the past. The impish giggle she gave him made it abundantly clear she could, even before _precisely_ that had happened.

One moment she was wearing her elegant clothing, and the next, Kurako was buck ass naked. There was no dramatic display. No flashy technique. It was just _gone_. As if she hadn't been wearing anything to begin with. Kurako's grin grew wider when she felt his shaft throbbing in her palm; the fox girl knew exactly what she was doing.

Then, Naruto did something she thought impossible in this situation: he legitimately surprised her. The blond tossed her off of him sending her rolling to one side. Then, as she pushed herself up, Kurako squealed in surprise and delight, instinctively digging her claws into the stone floor, as Naruto pulled her back by the waist towards him; and with a deep growl pulling from his chest, the blond started grinding the underside of his fat cock against her backside. Enough was enough. After all these years of trying to get him to fuck her, Naruto was going to make the fox his slutty little cocksleeve! His complete and utter bitch, and the _both_ of them were going to enjoy it!

Kurako shuddered in delight upon sensing such intentions and spread her legs as wide as possible, her nine fluffy tails wrapping around and rubbing against him enticingly.

" **See?"** Kurako flickered her eyes at him and hungrily licked her lips, **"Aren't I your naughty writtle foxy~?"**

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this far more than I should," Naruto groaned. Then, he reached down with one hand to guide his throbbing dick to her entrance. He placed one hand on her ass and kneaded it before poking his head in and ripping a gasp from Kurako. Naruto, himself, grunted pleasurably at the sensation. Already, he could tell that hers was the tightest, little hole he'd ever been in, holy shit!

Placing both hands back on her waist, Naruto slowly pushed forward while pulling her back and loving every second as he pressed on, inch by delicious inch. Kurako, meanwhile, indulged herself in the pleasures of being filled to the absolute brim with delectable man-meat. She didn't get any time to recover, though, as Naruto immediately started pounding her from behind like the little bitch she was.

Alas, this was all still happening in his mind, so while Kurako would enjoy the sensation of his essence pouring into her, it wouldn't _actually_ happen. Riful, however, was going to wake up rather… full in the morning.

* * *

Several weeks later, Cassandra and Miranda would find themselves having an uncomfortable conversation as news of Neideen having gone missing in the Lautrec swiftly traveled to them. Wasn't she supposed to search for Sylvia? Why would she have gone all the way to Lautrec, where Riful of the West is located…? Unless, that is where Sylvia had gone and the woman had tracked her all the way over there… and went missing as a result.

"What would Sylvia be doing in Lautrec…?" Miranda asked in utter befuddlement.

"My guess is that the bastard was either hoping that the Abyssal One would serve as a smoke screen or that he would try to subjugate Riful and make her serve him as more active protection," Cassandra deduced with a deep thoughtful frown on her pretty face. "Those are the only logical reasons I can think of."

"Those are the same conclusions we came to, actually," a distinctly masculine voice called out, catching the women's attention. They turned to see Rodrick, Cassandra's Handler emerging from the treeline.

The man in question was rather large, standing well over six feet in height. He was completely bald up top with a full box beard. Like all other men of the Organization, he was decked out in a black holocaust cloak with black trousers and simple boots. (3)

"I take it you want me to go investigate, then…?" Cassandra asked, her frown deepening.

"You are to investigate this mysterious being's whereabouts, and eliminate it." Rodrick corrected with a stoic expression "As the owner of this youki is on par with Isley of the North, you are a perfect counter for it."

Cassandra frowned at bit at that. Sure her technique was strong and unpredictable, but the Number One was not sure she was the 'perfect counter' for something with a youki aura on par with the Abyssal One of the North.

"Um… I'd like to volunteer my help," Miranda chimed in and Cassandra visibly perked up at that. Having her friend by her side would make this hunt more bearable. Not to mention having two would give her a better chance to kill that thing. She was strong sure but even strength had its limits, not to mention Miranda was the only person she was comfortable showing her technique around.

There was also her talent…

"I can sense youki from pretty far away and bolster other people's regeneration," she added, even though Miranda was positively sure Rodrick of it. But at this point in time she wanted to get her point across to the man: she would be useful in this mission. "So, I should also be able to help her track this guy down and potentially heal up any physical damage he did to Sylvia so she can escape."

"...Having Miranda helping me out _would_ increase my odds of succeeding in eliminating this threat, Rodrick." Cassandra added.

"If you think she will be of assistance, that is fine," he replied uncaringly and Cassandra stopped the rather dark frown from showing on her face. "We had no intention of having you go it alone, anyway. Numbers 31 and 35 will also be sent to assist; don't let their ranks fool you, though. Those two have a reputation for working together so well that their performance even rivals that of Single-Digits."

"I've heard of those two," Miranda chimed in. "Uranus and Roxanne of the Evil Blade. Their technique is also very frowned upon by our peers, hence the name."

Cassandra perked up at that. While she preferred to have Miranda and only Miranda by her side, the Number One could see the advantage of having more teammates. The fact that they also had something in common with her was a nice perk. Perhaps her technique wouldn't scare them away, because of that? Hopefully…? (4)

"Be warned that a disturbance has also occurred, two days northwest of here," Rodrick added. "Apparently, an Awakened Being has wandered down from Alphonse. It's certainly not Isley, but we know very little else. Regardless, you are to avoid it if possible. We'll be sending another team to deal with it in due time."

Cassandra nodded stiffly. "I will do everything I can to avoid her if possible." She didn't know for sure if this being was a boy or girl, but it was far more likely to be the latter.

"We'll be right on our way, then," Miranda told him with a salute.

With all that said and done, Rodrick gave them a curt nod and was on his merry way.

* * *

 **1: Castles in the medieval period tended to have wooden floors, because stone ones would require a vaulted ceiling beneath to hold it up and those were a bitch to make. That said, this feature was quite rare.**

 **2: As a result of so many changes to the Akatsuki, I figured the circumstances of Kurako's extraction would at least be somewhat different than in canon. I also felt that the Kushina was rather… underwhelming in both the anime and manga. So, I felt the need to at least imply that she was more badass in this version. I'll be experimenting with that idea further in my future projects.**

 **3: We need more epic beards in anime... Am I the only one who feels that way? O.o**

 **4: Uranus is still alive in this one; originally, she was gonna be dead, because Syl is already taking up the tomboy fetish slot in this harem, but I figured that she would get along quite well with both Cassandra and Naruto - making for some nice character interactions later on down the line. Not sure if I'll have her be part of the harem, just yet, but we'll see.**

 **And with that, we're done here! I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll be back around the 1st with another update! =3**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Wow, doing this twice a month is surprisingly harsh when I've also got another fanfic in the works. O.o I actually have a pretty respectable backlog of chapters for this story so I don't get too far behind, but I've also got a lotta shit eating up my time, like building up a backlog for the Twisted Bonds revival and actually going outside to… interact with these strange creatures called hoomanz, lol. There's also having a wife to spoil and other responsibilities, in addition to looking for a new computer, seeking out a nice curio to serve a suitable otaku shrine, doing some job-hunting, and attending the prerelease for War of the Spark. I MUST GET A FOIL COPY OF FEATHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HER TO GET A CARD!**

 **Ahem…**

 **Uh… Sorry, my lore nerd is showing, lol. The recent shit they've been pumping out makes me wanna make a Naruto/Magic crossover just to see if I can fix a lot of the wasted potential... enspecially in the Shadows over Innistrad block, but that'll have to wait.**

 **Sooo... yeah, I've been a busy-ass otaku over this past month, I must say. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I apologize, but I might have to start posting updates once a month as originally planned to free up time. Expect new chapters within the first week of every month and lemme know how much you like it, eh? Also, if there are areas you think I should improve on, don't be afraid to let me know! :) This is a learning experience for me, after all, lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Second Hunt Begins**

* * *

Resting at the local inn of Parri, a town in southeastern Toulouse, two women started looking a bit nervous. Unfortunately, that large youki signature they'd been told to avoid seemed to be heading in the same direction they were.

One was a brunette with her hair in a messy bob; her features were a bit on the boyish side, but still attractive by most standards. She had a lean and toned physique under her uniform and a troubled look on her round, pretty face. This girl's name was Uranus; better known as Uranus of the Evil Blade, she currently held the rank of Number 31.

The other was a striking beauty and very feminine in appearance. She had curly, blonde tresses pulled up into a pair of pigtails with straight, side-swept bangs; long, prominent eyelashes; a beauty mark below her right eye; full, rosy lips; and a very girlish, heart-shaped face. Her build was that of a shapely, attractive woman with a sizeable bust and every curve in _all_ of the right places; in short, this woman looked _far_ more suited to be in a royal gown that the 'Claymore' uniform she donned.

Needless to say, she noticed many a young man ogling her out the corner of his eye… not that she minded; it was a wonderful stroke to her ego, after all. This fetching woman's name was Roxanne; the current Number 35 and best friend of Uranus, she leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed as the pair awaited the arrival of their remaining teammates.

It had been no less than three weeks since they'd been given their assignment, so the Number One and their last teammate should be arriving any moment, now. Sill, the owner of that massive youki they were told to avoid was getting uncomfortably close…

"I don't like this," Uranus said, breaking the comfortable silence she and her friend were enjoying with a deep, worried frown. "I can't shake the feeling that something bad's gonna happen."

"It often does," Roxanne pointed out with a dejected sigh. "Such is life in our line of work." Then, she perked up when two more youki signatures entered her range. "Ah! Looks like we have some more company. Two more warriors are coming our way. One is… oh, my! She is _immensely_ strong."

Uranus shifted uncomfortably, having sensed it as well. That _had_ to be the current Number One… there was just no way in hell it could possibly be anyone else!

The women didn't need to wait long, as the two youki signatures made a beeline for them. Soon enough, Cassandra and Miranda entered the inn and addressed their remaining teammates.

The former stepped forward and addressed the warriors respectfully. "I'm… uh… I'm Cassandra," she said awkwardly, before clearing her throat and plastering on a serious look. "The current Number One. My friend here, is Number 36, Miranda. May I ask your names and ranks?"

Roxanne and Uranus exchanged a glance. Clearly, this chick was not a people person. No wonder she preferred to work alone.

The Number 35 shrugged and her friend took charge. "I'm Uranus," the brunette said, "the current Number 31." She then gestured to Roxanne. "This is Number 35, Roxanne. We're ready to head out when you are."

"Good," Cassandra replied with a satisfied nod. "We'll be heading out immediately, then. If you have any questions ask Miranda. She's... more comfortable with socializing than I am."

* * *

A few days later, the small team did their best to avoid the massive youki, but they seemed to be managing. Hopefully, the Awakened One won't think they're hunting him?

The rumors they'd caught wind of along the way implied that the being was male and thus a member of the Lost Generation, which would make him much harder to deal with on its own due to the experience he'd likely have accumulated by now. But this one's youki was massive—easily one of the top five as far as Cassandra could tell. As such, she was not at all confident in her team being able to take him on. Sure, she probably could if they weren't able to avoid him, but the risk of her teammates—Miranda especially—getting killed was simply _far_ too high for her comfort.

If nothing else they can try and edge away from that Awakened One and make it seem as if they haven't noticed him. Cassandra just hoped he wasn't on his way to Lautrec because that would complicate things.

"We should head a bit more southward," the Number One announced. "It'll take longer to enter Lautrec as a result, but we can hopefully avoid this thing; I'd rather not deal with any unnecessary conflict until we at least find Sylvia and her kidnapper."

Her teammates had no arguments there. That Awakened Being's youki was starting to get to them, leaving the women quite thoroughly on edge. So, they did just that… only for the youki to follow them, much to their dismay.

"Shit…" Cassandra muttered. Okay, who were to Lost Generation's top five, again?

Starting with the weakest, she remembered that Lars the Lanky was last spotted around the southern mountains of Toulouse, but that was well over twenty years ago. It very well could be him.

Chronos of the Silver Tongue apparently never got along with Isley, so he went down to Mucha when the the Abyssal One claimed the North and hadn't been seen since. That said, this wasn't likely to be him. The Awakened Being came down from Alphonse and Chronos was suspected to have avoided that territory like the plague.

Next was Dauf the Dim. No one had seen him since he awakened, so it could be him as well.

The third possibility was Rigardo, the Silver-Eyed Lion King. If if this was him, Cassandra's friend was jolly well fucked. His speed was legendary, even _before_ he awakened! If they crossed paths with him, her team would be dead before they could react and there wasn't a damn thing she'd be able to do about it. The Number One frowned deeply, dreading the thought.

Fortunately, they knew for sure that it wasn't Isley, the White Silver King of the North. Thank the gods! He was said to be even faster than Rigardo, now! While she was stronger than him, Cassandra was not at all confident that she'd win if they came to blows; the previous Number One, Lutecia the Universal, was even stronger than her and he came back down with the woman's head in a burlap sack when she tried to challenge him! (1)

Cassandra took a deep, calming breath and collected her thoughts. So, it was either Lars, Dauf or Rigardo… No! She still couldn't risk it. Turning to her teammates, she could practically see the black cloud of dread hanging over them. "Keep moving," she barked. "Double time! Now!"

They did precisely that without question.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" Cassandra growled beneath her breath, several moments later. That youki was getting closer! Today was just not her day was it?! Seriously why was that Awakened One going for them when they were actively trying to avoid it!? Was it seeking them out for a fight!?

"Wh-what should we do?" Miranda asked, looking very worried.

"Run ahead," Cassandra barked, sliding to a halt and taking her sword out of the slot of her back plate. "I can take him, but I will _not_ allow you to get hurt!"

Hearing that, Roxanne grabbed Uranus by the wrist and started bolting as if the fires of hell were after her. "You heard the lady, Number 36!" she called out to the pigtailed blonde. "Get moving!"

Miranda frowned deeply and gave her friend a concerned look. "Don't you _dare_ get yourself killed."

"Just go! I'll catch up!" She yelled before turning in the direction the youki aura was coming from.

With nothing left to say, the Number 36 bolted as well.

Cassandra took a deep breath to calm herself. Her sword held at the ready, she awaited the arrival of whoever was following them. Soon enough, she could sense that he was getting closer and not long after, the ground started to tremble from his footsteps.

Definitely not Rigardo, then… that was a relief. Even in his awakened form, the man in question was… relatively small: only about eight feet or so. That said, it was almost certainly either Lars or Dauf. She would find out who it was soon enough.

The sound of large metallic feet hitting the ground filled her ears, as did that of splintering wood and falling trees. A dark silhouette filled her vision while he approached. Then, a big, brown face with a dull, almost dazed expression poked out from between the trees before her.

That was _definitely_ not Lars… Shit. That could only be Dauf the Dim. A fitting moniker, due to the look on his face. Pushing forward, he snapped the trees in his way like twigs to reveal a grotesque and muscular body covered in thick brown armor, much like an exoskeleton of pure metal. He had a hunched back and elongated arms with several metallic looking rods protruding from under a plate on the back of his head like the quills on a porcupine. His eyes menacingly glowed a sickly yellow.

He stood a good 20 feet tall, but the Awakened One wasn't hunched over, he would have been _towering_ over some of those trees.

The now-identified Dauf looked around to see if he could spot this chick's teammates and frowned when he realized they were nowhere to be found. Were these bitches underestimating him?!

 **"Oi! Where's yer teammates?!"** Dauf demanded, rather rudely at that, as he glared down at Cassandra with his glowing yellow eyes. **"I know yer not alone, no huntin' party has one member in 'em!"**

"You're not the one we're hunting," Cassandra told him politely, giving him a respectful bow in an attempt to appeas Dauf and diffuse their situation. "We were heading to Lautrec to deal with someone else. Sorry if we gave you the wrong impress-"

 **"You honestly expect me to believe that bullshit?!"** The Awakened One interrupted her harshly. Then, as the metallic behemoth took a swipe at her, Cassandra narrowly evaded his grasp by bending her knees and balancing on her toes. The woman's back hovered barely even an inch above the ground. She sprang back up to a standing position immediately after his hand passed by as though she were made of rubber.

"It's the truth," Cassandra roared insistently. "We were trying to _avoid_ you, dammit!"

 **"A common ploy,"** Dauf grunted. Deciding he's had enough of this conversation, he opened his mouth wide and shot a rod at her without warning. **"That trick's so old it's from _my_ day!"** (2)

Cassandra leapt out of the way quite easily and rolled into a kneeling crouch. She looked up at him with a flat stare, "I can see why you're called Dauf the Dim, now… You honestly think we'd still be using that tactic?"

The hunting technique in question hasn't been used for several generations now! Nowadays warriors of the Organization are instructed to not engage Awakened Ones unless they're part of an Awakened Being Hunting Party. Since the Awakened Ones are alone and generally stay _away_ from civilization, the reward killing an Awakened One for the sake of doing so was simply not seen as being worth the risk. It's only when they're causing enough trouble for the Organization to take notice that a Hunting Party is sent to kill them, and the tactic of making it seem like they were avoiding the target to try and catch them off guard eventually fell out of favor when the Awakened Ones started wising up to it.

They were once human, after all, and humans are generally capable of cognitive thought. So while it _was_ used once upon a time, it wasn't as effective as it used to be. Sure, at times it does work by accident… but such instances were the exception by a long shot.

 **"Yer just diggin' yerown grave, bitch! I'mma rip yer limbs off and shove 'em up yer ass!"** With that, Dauf shot five more rods at her, but she practically breakdanced around each and every last one of them. Her nimble evasion was quite the spectacle to behold. Then, staying low to the ground, Cassandra tried to lop his leg off at the shin, but her attack literally bounced right off.

 **"Ow! Fuck!"** Dauf yelled out and then he punted the woman across the thicket that served as their battlefield. Cassandra let out a startled, but pained cry as she sailed through the air before making a rough landing on the ground. She had to stop her momentum by digging the tip of her sword into the ground.

"Damn! That hurt..." Cassandra had not been expecting Dauf to be that strong to be completely honest. Nor did she expect his armor to be thick enough to withstand her attack. Giving him a once over, just before he sent a few more rods her way, Cassandra took note of some gaps in the armor around the joints. So, she evaded his attacks, grunting in pain as she did, and decided on a plan of attack. Clearly, those were weak points in his armor, so she just needed to get close enough once again and strike at them.

Unfortunately, it would appear that he cracked some of her ribs with that assault and her shoulder was also hurting like a bitch. He probably busted that, too. Still, she could take him… all she needed was an opening. But, Dauf the Dim was not _quite_ as stupid as his moniker would imply, at least in the realm of combat and he kept her at bay with a hail of metallic projectiles. (3)

But then, as though Rabona, the Battle Maiden, herself, heard the Number One's unspoken prayer, a white blur entered Cassandra's field of vision to reveal Uranus above Dauf's head and with a roar, the Number 31 slammed the pommel of her claymore into the Awakened Being.

 **"GAH!"** Dauf cried out in pain and hunched forward hands on his head to keep the newest attacker from doing anymore harm.

And when he did, Cassandra's youki spiked. This was her chance! She let loose a roar of her own, ignoring the pain, and lopped his right foot off at the ankle in one mighty swing. Dauf let out an agonised cry at that and fell on his side, holding his stump while bawling his eyes out like a child.

 **"Y-you bitch,"** he wailed. **"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!"**

"Your own damn fault!" Cassandra snapped at him. "I told you we're not after you!" She then took a deep, calming breath and turned her attention to Uranus. "Thanks for the save, now let's get out of here." They still had a job to do… and it'll have to be delayed a bit thanks to that lucky hit he got in. Her whole torso and sword arm were sore, now! Fuck!

"Your friend insisted I try and help you out after she saw you go flying," Uranus pointed out as they vacated the area. "Sorry for going against your orders like that, but after seeing that look on her face, I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine," Cassandra replied with a warm smile. With that, she and Uranus regrouped with the rest of their team, leaving Dauf to lick his wounds as it were. Though he was down, the Awakened Being was still dangerous… and pissed the fuck off. Getting the fuck out of dodge before he could reattach his foot was ultimately the best course of action.

Fortunately for said Awakened One, the hunting party being assigned to kill him was still being assembled… so he at least had time to recover.

* * *

Back in her castle, while nibbling away at some beef, Riful perked up. A confused frown marred her pretty face.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't quite know?" The brunette looked even more confused while giving her reply. "It feels like I'm being... tugged somewhere, but I can't quite tell why for the life of me."

"Huh… weird,"

"I know," Riful agreed.

"Sooo…" Naruto decided to change the subject. "How are you faring?"

"Better, now," the Abyssal loli muttered with a sigh. "It's still… weird realizing that I have another person growing inside me, though…"

"You'll get used to it," Naruto reassured. "Uh… the idea of being a mother, I mean. Just give it a little more time."

"And apples…" Riful muttered, that frown deepening even more. "For some reason, I keep craving apples."

Yeah… she'll get used to it eventually. But, it would take a while to say the least.

As for the rest of his little harem… well, the ones not sealed away inside his belly that is, they were happily settling in. Though the castle could still use some renovation, it was looking much better now.

Neideen and Sylvia's rooms looked as good as new, even having whitewash reapplied to the walls! It lacked any murals, granted, and looked rather plane as a result, but still; that was one hell of an improvement! They felt like royalty!

The beds Naruto provided were also terribly comfortable. Neideen swore she was oversleeping as she shambled on into the dining hall completely naked and plopped down into her baby-daddy's lap..

The blond in question smiled at her and give the woman a loving peck on the cheek."You have a good nap?"

"Better than I've had in years." It was true; she slept like a little baby! "I swear those beds from your homeland are so comfortable I can sleep in them forever."

Naruto chortled, "Well, my people were quite a bit more advanced, technology wise." Then he grinned mischievously, "But, if there's one thing these beds are good for, it's fucking your hot ass into the mattress. And waking up to seeing your fat tits in my face while you fuck me into next week."

"Oh, you," Neideen giggled playfully. "The dirty talk is _my_ job, damn it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement, before pulling her down into a smoldering kiss. After a moment the blond pulled back to catch his breath, before saying with a smirk, "Just because it's your 'job' doesn't mean I can't talk dirty back to you; I like seeing how flustered you get."

A naughty one though she may be, Neideen was still not used to someone else hitting on and talking dirty to her. It was so… surreal being on the receiving end of that shit. But, she kinda liked it.

"Keep that up and I might just start fucking you, right here and now," she cooed.

"Ahem..." The both of them perked up upon hearing Riful clearing her throat exaggeratedly to get their attention. "Don't hog him to yourself, now!"

"I know," Neideen replied with a childish pout. "But it's my turn to play with him, today."

"Oh, I know," the Abyssal One replied. "Just making sure you don't forget to share is all." She then readdressed Naruto to issue him a reminder as well. "We're almost out of fruit, by the way. When next my turn comes, we're going shopping."

Naruto chuckled nervously, easily sensing the ulterior motives behind her words. While she had started eating human food once more, she apparently still needed some… 'fresh meat' in her diet. "Noted."

* * *

"I have half a mind to break your other shoulder," Miranda grumbled, several minutes later as she popped the pieces of her friend's shoulder blade back in place. "Do you have _any_ idea how terrified I was when I saw you bouncing along the ground like a child's plaything?!"

Casandra grunted, while Uranus and Roxane both winced at the pop that came from her. That sounded… unpleasant.

Still… they were alive.

"If we all had engaged him at once, there's a good chance that we wouldn't be _having_ this conversation," Cassandra explained. "I didn't want to risk losing my only friend. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Miranda frowned, averting her gaze. "Well, we're not hunting this 'Naruto' character and rescuing Sylvia with you in that condition. We should rest for a couple of days. Reattaching limbs is one thing, but broken bones are very tricky. Thankfully, the ribs he broke didn't pierce your lung. If we get in a fight before you've recovered, though, the risk of that happening and potentially _killing_ you is very high."

"So, I take it the captain's an offensive type, then?" Roxanne asked. Though she wasn't one herself, she knew a defensive type could recover from broken ribs in only one day… possibly a few hours, depending on how many and how bad it was.

"I am," Cassandra grunted, answering the question herself.

"That makes three offensive types and one defensive, then," Uranus chimed in. She could tell that Miranda was the latter, given how good she was at aiding with regeneration. "We'll have to bear that in mind when confronting Naruto."

"We'll also have to be careful in how we engage him as well," Roxanne added with a thoughtful frown. "If he truly is as strong as the Man of the North then we will have one hell of a fight on our hands."

"Sound advice," Cassandra replied with a nod. "We'll come up with a gameplan while we're all resting up... but at the end of the day, we have no idea where in Lautrec he is. That said, if he catches wind of us looking for him before we actually find him, then we'll need to have a defensive strategy as backup."

Neither of the girls were about to argue with her on that.

"We'll come up with it later," Miranda assured. Then, she started nudging at her friend impatiently. "But for now, I need you to lie down and focus on regenerating."

"A-alright," Cassandra muttered, averting her gaze as she complied.

And so, they stayed put for the next hour or so, before setting up camp in a more suitable location. It would be no less than three days, per Miranda's insistence, before they got moving once more.

* * *

 **1: While writing Naruto's Quest, Spy and I more or less came up with a timeline for the events of Claymore's lore, like when Lutecia was Number One and how she died. It was fun to do, actually, and gave the world a bit of a history, so why not use it, right?**

 **2: Being the former Number Three, I feel Dauf - despite his shortcomings - would have been well-versed in the tactics of his day. One does not appear to gain that kinda rank through sheer power, after all, and so it would have made sense if there were at least some competency requirements. That said, his stupidity is… reduced in this fanfic. Not by much, hence the moniker I gave him, but enough for him to be even scarier than in canon, methinks. =3**

 **3: Given his abilities and the fact that he showed some knowledge, even in canon, I feel that Dauf would likely prefer keeping his opponents at bay. He also exhibited what looked like a very low threshold for pain, which only makes this being his favored tactic seem more likely in my opinion.**

 **Aaand with that, I think we're done, here! :) Hope y'all enjoy and I look forward to updating in a month or so!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**What the hell is up, eh? Heh, I gotta say this has been a busy week and I still have more to do, so I took it upon myself to update this fic as soon as I could to ensure I wasn't late. I've been helping out the inlaws with a project as of late and it has been eating up a lot of my time. Also, I've noticed that quite a few of my readers are chomping at the bit for more Twisted Bonds.**

 **To anyone reading this, I am working on it, too. :) I'm also in the process of getting my hands on the Naruto manga to make writing my fanfiction SO much easier, lol. One should never underestimate the handiness of owning a physical copy, I'll tell you that! PDFs and manga readers are one thing, but the actual book is just easier to flip through and an irreplaceable asset for fanfic writers. Things have been running smoothly, despite the fact that I haven't touched a physical copy of a Naruto Manga since Naruto first shared his Bijuu Cloak with Hinata in the Fourth Great War Arc. I will start updating that fic regularly as soon as I can! :)**

 **That distraction aside, though, I am quite pleased with how Into the Void had been turning out and am quite happy to share it with y'all! So, without further ado, let's get this story rolling once more!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Shopping Spree!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Riful were in town on that shopping trip the latter wanted to do. Of course, Naruto was looking for the fruit that they had run out of and Riful was off getting some 'meat' in her diet. So the blond was actually shopping by himself, though he used a disguised Shadow Clone to keep an eye on the loli Abyssal One to make sure she doesn't get caught.

Naruto was in the town marketplace, rummaging through the stalls to see what type of fruit they had on sale. Large apples... green and red colored grapes… several different types of pears. There was a lot of varieties here. This village had quite the selection, he had to admit! In the end, Naruto bought several dozen apples thanks to Riful's new appetite for them, along with some bundles of green and red grapes, two different types of pears, and a watermelon.

Then, he moved on to another stall once he got them all packed and bought some extra loaves of bread and a bunch of other miscellaneous foods and liquids. Such as raw and dried meat, eggs, grains, milk, and butter. It took Naruto around an hour or so to gather the needed supplies and bring them back to the cart, discreetly storing the more perishable items away in a scroll. Then, he waited for Riful and his clone to return.

Naruto had no idea how long he was there on the cart waiting for Riful and his clone to return. However, he perked up when he got the memories of his clone that dispersed himself. Well, it seems the Abyssal loli was closer to the wagon than he thought. Riful didn't have any blood on her - thank the Sage for small mercies—so no one would suspect him or Riful if the body was to be discovered. They would be long gone by the time that happens, hopefully. The clone did put his training to good use, after all, in leaving nary a trace... and of course, they were mindful to ensure that the victim was a local troublemaker. He wouldn't be missed.

Fortunately for them, Naruto did learn from Riful and Neideen that most towns would wait until they have enough money to hire the Organization's services in dealing with youma. Other towns wouldn't bother, until several people had died already. That reason was because of their reluctance to have a 'Silver-Eyed Witch' in their midst, and the lack of money to even hire. To make matters worse, the Organization also had a reputation for demanding a steep price for their services, meaning the towns who could even afford to hire them quickly were few and far between… and even then, it would take time for the warrior to arrive! (1)

Well, as much as it pained him to say it, this was not his concern. Right now, he was more focused on his girls. He had a family in the making and that took priority. His life as a ninja had, after all, taught him rather brutally that he was no god; he could only protect or help so many people at a time and so he would focus on the love of his life and his naughty mistresses.

Naruto sighed and chuckled in amusement. Riful and Neideen really wouldqualify as his mistresses. And to be perfectly blunt, he wouldn't change it for anything. That pervy sage, Jiraiya would be so proud! And so, he continued to patiently wait for Riful to come back so they can get out of here.

He heard someone climbing on up without bothering to announce herself and knew it was her. Looking to his right, he saw a fair, young maiden in her late teens wearing an elegant, but simple dress with a tunic, sash, and hooded cloak. It was Riful of the West, and he had to say, she looked rather cute like that.

"Welcome back," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to be beside the real you once more," Riful cooed, snuggling on up to her man. "Those doppelgangers lack your scent. Being with one for so long just made me miss you." She took in his scent and sighed happily.

The blond chuckled and pulled her into a one-armed hug. And the currently teen-looking Abyssal One giggled, a satisfied grin spreading across her pretty, little face. With a peck on her forehead, one hand on her waist, and his other on the reigns, Naruto then urged the horse to start moving and so they were off, heading back to their not quite humble abode.

"It's the first time I ever saw you looking like that, Riful… well, except for earlier today." He corrected himself with a sheepish chuckle, "I have to admit, you were cute before, and now you look gorgeous."

"Oh, you flatterer!" Riful giggled. She manipulated her hair so they would wrap around Naruto's torso and leaned further up against him. "This is what I could have looked like had I not awakened at such a young age," she revealed to him after a moment of peaceful silence. Then, suddenly, Riful gave him a haughty look and gained an aura of smug superiority. "Not many people have had the opportunity to see it, be proud that you are one of the few I deem worthy of doing so~!"

"I am _very_ honored to see it then," Naruto said, as he played along with her. He started rubbing her back, his hand trailing from her waist to her shoulder blades and back down again.

Riful let loose another giggle and immediately started undoing Naruto's trousers. The young man in question chuckled heartily and petted his little mistress as she fished out his swiftly hardening cock.

"And I am _very_ … honored, for you to service me with your slutty, little mouth," he added with a sense of smug satisfaction in his voice Naruto slowly moved his hand back up to her shoulder blades...and kept moving until he reached the back of her head.

"The word 'slutty' implies that it doesn't belong to you alone," Riful pointed out impishly.

Naruto grinned down at her and thread his fingers through her hair. "There's no one here other _than_ me. So you _do_ belong to me and me alone my slutty minx, and no one else can have you." He started sounding almost possessive towards the end.

The girl in question shuddered pleasantly at that. "You're going to make me blush," she teased, stroking his dick. She diligently brought the little guy to life with her hands and leaned down to use her tongue against the underside before Riful moved up and took its head into her mouth. Naruto let out a pleasant shudder when he felt the vibrations of her moan running through his cock and casually made the young woman move her head up and down on his lap.

"Ah…" Naruto sighed, his eyes threatening to close from the pleasure surrounding his dick. "I just can't get tired of this… or fucking your pretty ass into the mattress."

Riful shuddered and moaned around his dick, sending more vibrations through it that made Naruto groan in enjoyment. Truth be told, she enjoyed it too. Though she'd be embarrassed to say it outright, this man had proven himself to her, achieving the impossible and establishing himself as a suitable mate to a creature that literally eats people. Not a lot of people can claim such an outstanding achievement… if anyone could at all.

While she was busy bobbing her head up and down on his lap and sucked his dick like a champ, Naruto slowly moved his hand from her scalp back down her back. And the teenage Riful shifted on the seat so that she was lying down on it, with her head on his lap and kept it up.

Naruto moaned deeply in pleasure at the sensations washing over his loins. Despite being anything but a virgin at this point, he could already feel his balls starting to churn. This woman knew what she was doing and riled him up with a well-honed ease. To show his appreciation, Naruto moved his free hand further down and grabbed her nice, round ass to give it a firm squeeze. He drew a cute, little mewl from Riful and she started doubling her efforts. Naruto grunted in exertion, a hot shiver running up his spine... and then, he let loose inside her eager gob. His mistress eagerly swallowed his seed, greedily drinking every last drop as it entered her eager gob.

Once the flow of his seed started to wane, Riful squeezed the base of his dick with her thumb and forefinger before squeezing out the very last remnants of his load and licking it right off the tip. Then she withdrew and put his penis back into its trousers, but not before making a show of swallowing her mate's hot jizz.

"That's a good lookin' girl ya got there, boy," a gruff, masculine voice called out.

Unfortunately, that was when a group of 'unwanted guests' showed up and tried to ruin their day… The key word being 'tried'.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and made the horse pulling the carriage stop as he looked in the direction the voice came from. They weren't _seriously_ going to try to...

The sound of several men laughing maliciously surrounded them as no less than twenty guys popped out of the foliage in either side. Naruto frowned deeply. Apparently, they were.

"You seem like a nice guy," the one who spoke earlier said. "Just give us your valuables and let us have a little time with your pet, and we'll let you live."

Riful obviously didn't take too kindly to that offer. "Can I eat them?"

The sound of their laughter came to an abrupt _halt_ at that. And there was a very tense, very awkward silence as Naruto thought about her request.

"I… actually don't have any objections to that," Naruto replied in the flattest tone Riful had ever heard him use. "Just try to keep the mess off the wagon. Beyond that, go nuts and make sure there are no witnesses."

"Eat us… is she a youma?!" One of the men squawked out, visibly terrified.

"Oh no," Naruto said with false reassurance. "My mistress is a lot worse." And much better in many ways, but that was left unsaid. Then Naruto pointed at them and uttered two words. "Riful, sic'em."

"Yip, yip," she teasingly replied, before vanishing from the wagon. Before any of the bandits realized what was happening, she appeared right behind their leader and he... fell apart, split right down the middle with his entrails missing. The men predictably screamed like little bitches at the sight, recoiling from Riful as if she were some ungodly monster.

If only those poor saps knew…

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm fiiine," Cassandra wined, pouting childishly as Miranda went over her nude form with a fine-toothed comb. The Number 36 was acting like a mother hen, seriously! True to her word, though, the Number One had fully recovered by the time those three days were over. Her bones had knitted, her bruises healed, and she was as fit as a fiddle. "You don't need to look over me! Really!"

Miranda sighed heavily and nodded. "I'm just making sure is all," she said, before getting up. "That kick did a number on you. I was worried."

"I understand," Cassandra muttered poutily, her bottom lip jutting out in a cutesy manner. "But I'm tougher than that; it'll take more than one lucky shot to keep me down for long."

"Heartwarming as this may be," chimed in Roxanne, "I'm getting rather anxious. Dauf the Dim may have gone his own way after that scuffle, but staying in one place like this makes me worry that he might be tempted to come back and try again."

Cassandra and Miranda both shared a look at that. Then they looked at the Number 35 and both nodded.

"You're right," the Number One agreed. "We should get moving as soon as possible in that case."

And thus, they did precisely that and put as much distance between themselves and Dauf the Dim as possible. No one, Cassandra especially, wanted to take any chances.

* * *

A few days later, back in Riful's castle, a particularly satisfied loli was absolutely beaming as no less than three of Naruto's clones waited on her hand and foot. Riful, dare she say it, felt like royalty right now as she sat on her throne with the clones doing whatever she wanted.

Three more were doting on Sylvia and a few were helping Neideen with making her own room absolutely perfect for the little bundle of joy she also had on the way.

As for the original, he was chatting it up with a mason, consulting him on repairing Riful's castle more… substantially.

The two of them were looking the castle over from the outside. "So how long do you think it'll take to rebuild the castle?" The blond asked the man beside him, who was looking at the fortress with analytic eyes.

"Several months, at least," the mason replied, "Possibly a few years, depending on resources and manpower. The castle is very old so she will need some retrofitting and reinforcement in places that have weakened over the years. Add in the stone that needs to be broken down into something usable and transported here and we've got quite the project on our hands… She's in remarkable condition for her age, though, so it's most certainly doable."

"My mistress told me there's a quarry nearby," Naruto pointed out.

The stonemason looked at the young man and asked, "How far?"

"On the other side of that hill." Naruto pointed at one to the southeast. It was pretty close.

"That would most certainly help," the mason said with a nod. It was rather common for castles to be built near a quarry for obvious reasons, so he wasn't all that surprised. "It should reduce the time it takes, though by how much depends on what we find there." (2)

Naruto nodded in acceptance. "So… will you help?"

"I'd be delighted," the man replied with a chuckle. "Assuming you can pay, of course. We may need some protection from bandits and the like, though… and especially youma."

Naruto nodded at that, "I'll see what I can do. I do have a claymore with us… not sure if she'll be willing to play guard duty, but it won't hurt to ask."

If the stonemason was disturbed by that, he didn't show it. He just nodded with a straight face. "That's fine. Having one claymore keep a look out for youma is better than nothing." All they needed now is some guards to protect their cargo and they would be set.

* * *

Meanwhile, a rather dull-looking, burly man entered a village near the border of Lautrec. He had blond hair, brown eyes, no eyebrows, and stood a staggering six-foot-six. In combination with his muscular build, the man was _enormous_ by the standards of any world, really.

This was the human form of Dauf the Dim, and he was now garbed in some clothes he 'borrowed' from an old farmer after chowing down on him and his wife. He had to improvise a bit with the clothes, given how much bigger he was than either of them, but he managed.

Before his confrontation with that bitch and her teammates, he had been heading to Lautrec for a specific reason… and got right back to it when they slipped away.

Simply put, he didn't like how Isley was being domineering towards his subordinates; the fact he kicked Rigardo's ass and forced the former Number 2 to submit to him left a bad taste in the former Number 3's mouth… and he knew Isley would have done the same thing to him. The White Silver King didn't like variables; they were unpredictable, thus dangerous, and had to be snuffed out. So, Dauf left to find this 'Riful of the West' in hopes that she was same Riful as that adorable, little girl he met all those centuries ago.

Something about seeing a girl so young in that uniform made him want to give her cookies and headpats and protect her from anyone who would do her harm with a bloody vengeance! She was just so cute, the poor thing! What the hell was the Organization thinking, letting a seven-year-old wield a sword, anyway?!

Still… if she was still alive, if she was the same Riful as the one he sought, Dauf wondered what she looked like, now. Pushing those thoughts aside for later, he looked around for a tavern. Remembering that those tended to be wonderful sources of information from his time as a warrior, Dauf was quick to make a beeline for the first one he saw. (3)

It was a quaint, little hovel, perched on a hill at the edge of town, named the Boar's Hat. The tavern itself was a three-story, wooden roundhouse with a crooked, pointy roof vaguely resembling a witch's hat and likely contributing to the name. Stepping inside, Dauf immediately noticed the scantily-clad barmaids and was admittedly tempted to see if they were the kind who performed... _other_ services but resisted. He was here for information, after all, and only had so much bera on him.

He took a seat near the center of the room and kept his ears open as one of the barmaids tended to him. Chucking a bera her way, he went for a simple pint of ale. It took a bit, but after a while and several more pints, one conversation caught his attention.

"Hard to believe they're rebuilding Zakol Castle," one man muttered in mild surprise. "Wasn't she abandoned over a hundred years ago? You'd think she wouldn't be worth the effort by now."

"It doesn't rain a whole lot in the area," another explained, "so the stone would take longer to weather—especially if she was whitewashed recently before being abandoned. Still… it's most certainly uncommon for a castle that old to be rebuilt." (4)

Dauf gave the men a sidelong glance, noting that there were two of them and one woman. He could tell that all three of them were warrior types from their physique alone. And smell. After living as long as he has, Dauf could literally smell a warrior from a mile away. The combination of oil, dirt, blood and sweat was simply unmistakable.

Also, even he was aware that a castle being built or even rebuilt had a tendency to attract people to the area… lots of people… meaning lots of food… If this Zakol Castle was nearby, then maybe Riful would eventually slip out of whatever pit she was hiding in for a snack? It was a long shot; she could be anywhere for all he knew, but it was as good a place to start as any. With that thought in mind, Dauf got up and decided to join in on their conversation.

"Out of curiosity, would you happen to know who is having this castle rebuilt?" In truth, Dauf didn't actually care; he just wanted to break the ice and see if he could accompany them there. He had no idea where this Zakol Castle was, so a guide… and potential snack sounded _very_ nice to him at the moment.

The apparent leader of their group addressed him "It's apparently a young man that no one's heard of, but has nonetheless amassed quite the fortune… and a harem, no less," he explained. "No word on his name, though… speaking of names, I'm Garruk. What's yours, stranger?"

The man in question was fucking huge, taller than even Dauf at a whopping seven feet tall, with shoulder length, black hair; green eyes; and a full, thick beard. He was also built like a brick shithouse, looking to be a good 300 pounds of pure muscle, if those arms were anything to go by. His attire was fairly simple, consisting of a brown, sleeveless tunic; green trousers; a back belt and heavy, leather boots.

"I'm Dauf," the Awakened One grunted with a respectful nod. "I take it you're heading there?"

"We are," Garruk replied. "This newcomer's looking for protection from bandits and the like. Apparently has a silver-eyed witch to help against youma."

"Rumor has it that he married her," the other man added. "Not so sure if I believe it."

"I most certainly don't," the woman chimed in. The claim was nothing short of absurd to her, in fact; no man she'd ever met would dare touch one of those women with a ten-foot pole!

Though the rumor itself was strange, Dauf disregarded it as he kept his attention on Garruk. "I'd certainly be willing to help if you need an extra pair of hands," he said. "Haven't picked up a sword in a while, but I'm no slouch."

Eyeballing him once more, Garruk nodded. "We have some dull ones to test your skills with," he offered. "We could certainly use another man in the group."

"Whenever you're ready, then," Dauf replied with a nod and a smile.

* * *

It took a while to find a suitable spot for a good spar, but Garruk and his entourage eventually managed to locate a nice clearing just north of the village. Once he was given a dull longsword and a gambeson, Dauf shook the rust off for a bit by practising some of the old drills from back in his day. It had been at least three-hundred years since he last held one, though, so he looked like an impressive novice from Garruk's standpoint and played along when asked. He did _appear_ to be at least somewhat young enough, after all… despite his sheer size, of course.

"Your technique is a bit off," Garruk observed in an advising tone. "Mostly, you're not stepping into the blow properly. Your footwork is pretty good, beyond that, though… You're also not exposing your extremities, which is impressive for your skill level. All-in-all, you certainly show promise. Work on your technique a bit more and you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Thanks," Dauf grunted.

"Right, then," the bearded man said, grabbing a dull sword of his own. "Let's see how well you can apply these techniques in a more practical sense, shall we?"

Rolling his shoulders, Dauf nodded and got into a basic defensive stance. Then, without a word, their spar began. The two of them started off slow, each man probing the other's guard with a few swipes at his opponent's limbs. Then, Dauf took the initiative and rushed Garruk with a strike to the shoulder. The man deflected it easily and followed up with a strike of his own, but Dauf parried it away and soon enough the two men started to dance from there. Dauf made sure to tone down his speed and strength since, as an Awakened One, he was leagues faster and stronger than human beings. The former Number 3 did not want to set off any alarms… well, not yet anyway. He may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but Dauf knew these people had their uses.

Garruk had to admit this man before him was sharp. His style was… primitive, but effective nonetheless. Though clearly a beginner from his perspective, Dauf was well on his way to being quite the frightening swordsman, and if he had the right tutelage he would be a swordmaster with little equal.

As they performed a dance with their swords Garruk and Dauf exchanged a few more blows, some were parried, some were outright blocked and others were dodged as they weaved about their little battlefield. Then, the black-haired man was disarmed by Dauf; he knew when he was beat and backed off with a satisfied look.

"Very impressive," Garruk praised. "Welcome to the team. We're going to be heading out in three days, so you should have plenty of time to prepare."

"That's more than enough," Dauf replied with a smile.

With a nod, Garruk retrieved his practice sword and they headed back to the village.

* * *

 **1: While warriors of the Organization have shown themselves to be faster than humans, the only one I know of who could maintain that speed for extended periods of time was Renee. It makes sense that some would be able to and some would not, methinks.**

 **2: I mean, they are made of stone, so it makes sense for a castle to have a nearby abundance of it, lol. Much more convenient. Mind you, that was not always the case. Many castles were made of wood, for example, even in the west. But even then, they tended to have that wood replaced with stone over time… at least in the high medieval period that most fantasy stories take place in.**

 **3: Again, given that Dauf was Number Three back in his time, it makes sense that he'd have some degree of competence when it comes to hunting down youma and Awakened Beings… such as knowing where to find information and identifying areas where they'd most likely be drawn towards. He's just dumb in other regards. I'd imagine that he likes to say his brain is "specialized" is all, lol.**

 **4: Whitewash is basically a type of quicklime used to apply a protective, water resistant layer on castle walls, back in the medieval period. This helps prevent the stone from weathering from wind and rain over time, though it must be maintained if you don't want it to wear off. Kinda like paint on a modern house, basically.**

 **That's all, for now. I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to posting more content as soon as I can! :)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Well, then… It would appear that things are clearing up for me? We shall see, but in either case, I felt that since I had the time to do so, updating this fic early was the right thing to do regardless. I'm making remarkable progress on my other fics, as well, I must say. My revival of Twisted Bonds is coming along quite nicely and I can't wait to share the fruits of my labor with y'all! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: An incoming Shitstorm?**

* * *

 _Even as soon as half-a-year before Kaguya was freed from her prison, and utterly demolished a good chunk of the Elemental Nations as collateral, the Hidden Villages recognized the threat this 'Akatsuki' organization posed to the fragile peace and balance of their world. With the Jinchuuriki going missing one by one until only a few remained, Kumogakure no Sato's Raikage agreed to band together with his village's long-time rival, Konoha, while everyone searched desperately for Fuu, the Destroyer in hopes of preventing her capture._

 _The countries' inability to do so was what would soon end with the release of Kaguya, but that had yet to come to pass at this point..._

 _Being one of the few Jinchuuriki who had not been captured, Naruto was given special training with the Kiraa Bii, the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails… and the large man in question did not pull his punches—not that Naruto could blame him._

 _What Naruto had endured up to this point was nothing short of brutal. The young man had to admit that it did wonders for his physique, though; no wonder 'Octo-Pops' was so damn ripped!_

 _The man in question was a dark-skinned behemoth, standing in at six-foot-eight and muscles that made him look like he could crush a baby elephant to death! He had platinum blond hair done up in cornrows with a neatly-trimmed goatee. He was also rather sensitive to sunlight and was almost never seen without his shades. That all aside, Kiraa Bii was garbed in a standard black, white and red Kumogakure military uniform—complete with a Kumo faceplate stitched onto a traditional, white bandanna. (1)_

 _Naruto, meanwhile, was sitting in the middle of a seal array naked from the waist up and more buff than he'd ever been in his life while three seal masters scrawled black runes all over his torso and around the seal that housed Kurako, all under the soon-to-be-late Hokage's watchful eye._

" _Thanks to these adjustments, you will be able to access Kurako's youki more easily," the veteran Jinchuuriki explained. "But the trade off is that the seal is a lot weaker, now; while the Full Beast Transformation will be just fine, you should not, under any circumstances, go into any of your cloaks beyond three tails."_

" _That sounds like you're saying I can eat ham, but not... pig, for lack of a better way to put it," Naruto commented, awkwardly,_

" _Yeah, I can see why you'd think that," Kiraa Bii chuckled. "At first glance, the Cloak and the Transformation look like the same thing, but there's a big difference: the cloak releases shit tons of your Bijuu's youki from the seal… and your pores, which is why it rips your skin off. The Transformation doesn't."_

" _Uh, right," Naruto replied, doing his best to look like he understood. He got the message of 'Cloak bad, Transformation good', but the specifics flew over his head._

" _You'll understand eventually,' Kiraa Bii assured. "Hopefully in time." (2)_

* * *

Just a bit more than two years later, Naruto was far away from prying eyes, his three-tailed cloak now active as he and nearly a dozen reinforced clones trained in a clearing nearby the castle. Neideen was with him, ensuring that no one loyal to the Organization was close enough to sense him.

She practically salivated at the young stud held his own against his clones' onslaught, but proved to be quite adept at doing her job and ogling him at the same time.

By now, it had been about half a year since Sylvia hightailed it the hell out of the Organization's territory with her hubby. The young woman had also just entered her third trimester and Naruto was thanking the gods that her and Neideen's mood swings weren't nearly as brutal as Riful's. 'Twas but a small mercy, but he took what he could get with a smile on his face.

Unfortunately, they all knew that it was only a matter of time before the Organization came a-knocking. As such, Naruto made sure to help with not just the renovations of the castle he and his family now occupied, but also with putting a wall around the village for good measure. He wanted to make as damn sure as possible that when the day finally comes, they're prepared to repel anyone who proves hostile.

It also provided more than enough incentive for Naruto to keep training, and thus, he did precisely that…

He pulled out a squawk from one of the clones as he cleaved right through it with a claw swipe. The doppelganger went up in smoke in an instant and the others backed up to get the hell out of his way. One tried to sidestep him and plunge a kunai in his side, but was snatched up by one of Naruto's ethereal tails. It wrapped around his throat before he could react, and the other two grabbed his legs, and pulled—quite literally tearing the clone apart before.

Naruto then leapt up and above a pair of clones and landed on the shoulders of another with a heavy drop. The sheer force of his landing brought the clone to his knees and the last thing he saw was two hands grabbing his head. Naruto Prime broke the clone's neck before tearing his head right off his shoulders, and hopped up and back flipped above the two clones from earlier when they tried to blindside him from behind.

As the dismembered clone went up in smoke, he plunged his claws into the ones before him, his hands emerging from their chests in brutal fashion, and they, too, went poof.

As Naruto dispatched the last of his clones and retracted his demon cloak, a now heavily showing Sylvia emerged from the treeline and approached her hubby with a proud smile on her lips.

"I can't believe our new home's nearly done, already," the young woman whispered in wonder to her man, latching onto his arm.

Not one to be left out, Neideen joined in and latched onto his unoccupied arm.

"When you put your mind to it, you can accomplish almost anything." Naruto said as he looked to his wife with a smile, "Soon, the castle will be finished and finally be the home we need." A well-defended home, where they can stay for the rest of their days. It was certainly an improvement from what it used to be, that's for damn sure.

Then Naruto reached down and pulled a surprised squawk out of Sylvia when she felt him grab her ass while Neideen giggled in response to him groping her own, "And soon, I'll be pounding your nice asses into the mattress for as long as you want~!"

"Oh, you insatiable man," Sylvia giggled. "I'm starting to believe Riful and Neideen were a blessing in disguise. I'm not so sure I could handle you on my own."

"I sure as hell couldn't," Neideen chimed in with a giggle of her own. "And that's _saying_ something~!"

Naruto chortled at that and leaned in to give his wife a peck on the cheek, before planting another on his one-eyed mistress'. "You easily took on three of my clones a few times; you're selling yourself short, honey." And by that, he meant Sylvia took on three clones in a gangbang. Many times. More often than not, she's usually the one to last until the end.

Neideen's remaining eye lit up and she had to admit that she was impressed; granted, the lecherous woman could take on more, but still...

"You flatterer," Sylvia replied with an appreciative smile. She then gave him a peck on the cheek of her own. "So, how long until the castle is fully renovated?"

"A couple more weeks the stonemason told me." The blond answered. "Thanks to the people who ended up gathering here, the whole process went by much quicker than expected. It helps that we didn't really need to rebuild much. The hard part was actually replacing the roofs and all of the wood."

"I gotta say, that's impressive," Neideen commented. "What about the wall?"

"It's shaping up pretty well, too," Naruto replied. "The outer ramparts should be done in about two months. Those crenellations are taking a while because we had to dig up some more stone for them, but they're coming along pretty nicely. I actually might keep that palisade up permanently, now that I think about it... right after relocating the entrances so that they're off-center from the gatehouses."

Sylvia and Neideen didn't need to be tacticians to see the merit in that. Such a move would make battering rams far trickier to use because the siege engines in question wouldn't be able to turn those corners after breaking through their outer gates. It was very simple but frighteningly effective.

"You never cease to amaze me," Sylvia cooed.

"Eh, I ain't _that_ special." Naruto admitted, "Not on my own, at least… Kurako's the one who came up with the idea of relocating those entrances." Since that fox has been around for centuries, she would have seen a thing or two that can be put to use here.

"Now, _you're_ selling yourself short," Neideen told him. "Not only have you seen to rebuilding a castle that had been abandoned for over a century, but you're even upgrading it—all in the span of half a year, no less! That's one _hell_ of a feat!"

"Why, thank you; it's nice to get praised every once in a while." Naruto beamed at her words. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to have met you girls. Gotta say it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"After what you've been through, you needed a consolation prize," Sylvia pointed out, her cheeks burning. "And, I don't mind being one if I was to be completely honest. I had long since given up on having a romantic partner until you fell from the sky and swept me off my feet." She then let out another squeak when Naruto literally did just that, scooping her up in a bridal carry.

"You mean like this?" Naruto asked teasingly, before giving his woman a peck on the forehead. Then her cheek, and followed by her neck. Sylvia mewled, wrapping her arms around Naruto, and leaned her head back to give him easier access.

Then, all three of them heard Riful scream in orgasm from where they stood.

"She's so noisy," Sylvia commented.

"To make her cum so hard that we can hear her from way over here," Neideen added. "I'm almost jealous."

"She's only that loud during the hot, angry makeup sex," Naruto chuckled. "I could totally make you both squeal even louder, though~!" He then drew a heated shudder from his wife by nipping and suckling her neck.

"Ch-challenge accepted," Sylvia growled hungrily as Naruto marked her as his mate once more with a nice fat hickey.

Soon after, the blond placed his wife down on her back and Neideen started stripping their man from behind. She knew where this was going and was more than a little eager to join in on the fun. Sylvia, meanwhile, happily let Naruto shed her clothes. Soon enough, the young husband and wife were stark naked and Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when he looked down at Sylvia.

The girl in question no longer had a six pack thanks to the very prominent baby bump and lack of exercise, but still looked like she could rip a man's head off with those arms. Her powerful thighs looked even stronger now, too, and her once-petite bosom had now swollen to twice its original size. To think that he had done this to her... that it was his baby growing inside this woman... it made him want to utterly _ravage_ her~!

Pulling a happy squeal from Sylvia, he sealed her lips with his and wrapped his arms around the silver-eyed teen. Those eyes rolled back and she moaned hungrily upon feeling him prodding at her already-dripping snatch. Then she gasped when he entered, his hands massaging her swollen tits while he was at it. His pace was slow and he was being very careful not to hurt the baby, but it still felt sooo good~!

Neideen, meanwhile, had just finished stripping and was cheerfully fapping away at the sight of Naruto and Sylvia's romp, nibbling at the former's ear while she was at it. The young man could already feel his balls churning at the melody of his women moaning into his ears. He just couldn't help but want to fuck them silly and proceeded to do just that.

Soon enough, Sylvia wailed in orgasm from her man's ministrations, her inner walls milking Naruto for his seed and he was more than happy to spill every last drip within her. She moaned in carnal delight, her toes curling at the feel of his wet heat flooding her loins. Then, she whimpered as he pulled out and Neideen mounted their man without even the slightest hesitation. Naruto groaned in pleasure at the feel of his mistress impaling herself upon his still-hard cock. She knew what she wanted and took control, lacing her fingers with his in either hand and riding Naruto like a damn pony.

He was not about to complain. The sensations she sent through his still-sensitive cock made many a pleasant shiver shoot up his spine and soon enough, he was already about to cum yet again. When he did, Neideen licked her lips hungrily at the delicious sensation.

Sylvia then chose that moment to crawl on up to him and give Naruto a deep, loving kiss while Neideen enjoyed the feel of their man pumping his seed into her.

Naruto chuckled warmly. Apparently, he was going to be here for a bit longer than intended—not that he minded, of course.

* * *

Some time later, in a small village on the coastline of Lautrec, Roxanne was chatting it up with some of the locals, looking for any information she and her team could use. Miranda was on the other side of the village doing much the same, as the two of them were by far the most inviting members of their team. The Number 35, however, seemed to have struck gold in the local tavern.

"A new castle, you say?" Roxanne asked, perking up with curiosity.

"Y-yes," the young, blushing lad replied. He fidgeted awkwardly, having not at all expected a 'Silver-Eyed Witch' to _flirt_ with him, of all things, but she _was_ a pretty one. "Father says he wishes to head out to where it's being built so we can start a new life in the village. His talent is going to waste around here, due to a lack of customers."

"Interesting, interesting," Roxanne cooed, putting her acting chops to good use. "And, where is this castle being built?" (3)

"I-in Lautrec, it's somewhere in Mount Zakol, near the city of Hanel," the young man replied. "Father knows exactly where to go, though. He's been saving up so we and a few others can go there in about three months."

"I see," Roxanne mused aloud. "This is the first time I've heard about it. Do you know who's staying there?" It wouldn't hurt knowing. For this mission, they needed all the information they could get, and it was likely that no one else in the hunting party knows about this. Furthermore, building a castle tended to attract a lot of people, so maybe they could go there and try their luck in finding information on...

"Someone called Naruto." the young man answered.

Roxanne's train of thought came to a crashing halt when she heard those words. "W-would you mind repeating that name…?"

* * *

Not even five minutes later...

"Captain!" Roxanne's voice startled Cassandra and Uranus when they heard her shout; they turned and looked in her direction and saw the woman making her way to them in a hurried manner.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked with raised brows.

"I… I think I have a lead on where Naruto is!" Roxanne told her after coming to a running stop.

"Really, now…?" Uranus chimed in, looking visibly surprised. That was quick! It had only been an hour since they arrived!

"There's a castle being rebuilt in Mount Zakol near the city of Hanel in Lautrec," Roxanne explained. "The one staying there is someone called Naruto!"

"Well, I can't imagine _that_ being a common name," Uranus commented. The Number 31 then got up from the wall she'd been leaning against and gave Cassandra an expectant look, visibly hoping this would finally give them something more active to do. "So, I guess we're heading out, then?"

"Yes." Cassandra nodded. "If I remember right, Mount Zakol is on the other side of Lautrec. It should take us about three weeks or so to get there on foot." The Number One then addressed Roxanne. "Since it'll be getting late soon, we'll find a room and head out in the morning. Until then, see what other information you can find. If he's building a castle, this Naruto has clearly garnered some influence over the past few months." (4)

"Will do," the Number 35 replied with a nod.

* * *

Unaware of the looming threat, at least for now, Naruto let himself bask in both his accomplishments and yet another afterglow. The young man felt like he was on top of the world, right now, as he sat in an ornate throne with a very satisfied Sylvia taking a seat to his right and gulping down the white, gooey reward she'd just extracted from him. To her right and his left were two empty chairs. Like the one she occupied, they were just as ornate, but smaller than the throne.

The castle was now complete and the crenelations on the city walls were forming rather nicely. All seemed to be quite well, in fact... at least until a visibly troubled Neideen waddled on into the great hall.

"Is there something the matter, Neideen?" Naruto asked, looking concerned for his one-eyed mistress.

"That massive youki signature I detected a while ago is still heading straight towards us," she replied. "It's definitely an Awakened Being, traveling up the southeastern road. At its current pace, it should be here in a few hours."

"I noticed it, too," Riful chimed in as she entered the room as well. "It just entered my range, in fact. The signature's vaguely familiar… one I haven't felt in a _long_ time, but…" She trailed off, a deep uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm… not sure why, but I get the feeling it's no threat to us, so long as we don't provoke it."

"Noted," Naruto replied, getting up from his throne and making himself presentable. "I'll check it out. Kurako can take control when I get there and check their intentions for good measure."

" _ **You bet your ass I will,"**_ said vixen chirped in the back of his mind.

"Like you did with me," Riful giggled wagging her eyebrows at him teasingly and drawing a sheepish grin from their man.

"Be safe," Sylvia cautioned.

Naruto gave her a warm smile as he replied. "I will." With that and one kiss for each of his women, the blond then got ready to head out.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto quickly and stealthily intercepted the group, gazing down upon them from a rocky outcropping wit his presence highly suppressed, and immediately identified the big guy with blond hair as the source of youki. He didn't… feel like a youma, though, and was more powerful than his wife and Neideen, combined. He wasn't nearly as strong as Riful though, let alone Kurako, so that's _some_ good news at least.

As she said she would, said vixen took the helm from there and started reading the group's intentions. Fortunately, that blond was quite the dullard, making his mind easier to read by a long shot. Within seconds, she knew not just his intentions, but the guy's whole damn life story.

" _ **Interesting…"**_ she thought.

" _What is it?"_ Naruto asked in the back of her mind.

" _ **The blond, Dauf, is an old acquaintance of Riful,"**_ Kurako told him. _**"He's seeking her out after one too many disagreements with Isley of the North. Given how powerful he is, I'm sure he'd make for a valuable ally… if a simple minded one."**_

" _I take it he eats people like Riful?"_

" _ **He does, but I think I can change that."**_

" _I don't have to fuck him, do I?"_ Naruto did not like the sound of that.

Kurako couldn't help but be amused at his response. _**"No, you don't. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, though. In the meantime, why don't you go on and greet them, eh?"**_ With that, she relinquished control to her vessel.

"Alright," Naruto muttered, more to himself, as he took control. Then, he gazed down at the small group.

The big, dumb blond was bringing up the rear. In front, clearly leading the way, was a _gigantic_ man with shoulder length black hair and a thick beard. To this man's left was a redheaded woman with brown eyes and freckles. Her hair was in a short, tomboyish cut and she was garbed in black and red with black makeup. Finally, to their right was another man, almost as tall as Dauf; he had long hair and a thin beard of his own, both black in color, with coal colored eyes.

The whole group seemed to be of fighters, from what Naruto could tell, former mercenaries and the like, though the girl carried herself with an air of nobility. A knight, perhaps…? He'd heard a thing or two about those from Riful over the past few months. Apparently, they were warriors who served directly under a lord and tended to be of noble birth, much like the retainers of a daimyou from back home.

This was very interesting. If his attention hadn't been drawn before, it was now. He knew that tall blond was looking for Riful, thanks to Kurako; the other three however, Naruto was still in the dark on their intentions.

So, he flickered off with a Shunshin and waited for them to turn the the next corner. By the time they did, Naruto was waiting for them with several clones disguised as men at arms so as not to arouse suspicion from the group. By now, a lot of people in the area knew that he was the leader of the town forming around Riful's castle for all intents and purposes, after all. He saw Dauf at the back look at the clones oddly, figuring the man was sensing something off about them; but to his credit, the big guy said nothing.

"Hello," Naruto greeted them. "I'm Naruto of Mount Zakol. A scout of mine caught wind of you lot heading towards my village." That wasn't _too_ far from the truth. "So, what brings you here?"

The obvious leader of the group stepped forward and gave Naruto a respectful bow. "I'm Garruk," he said, before gesturing towards the others. "These three are Alexander of Lacroa, Lady Elizabeth of Westvale, and a freelance mercenary named Dauf. We've caught wind of your new village and were wondering if I could get a job as a members of your militia."

"I see," Naruto muttered.

" _ **He's not lying,"**_ Kurako stated. _**"Though he's unaware of Dauf's intentions to find Riful... And eat them."**_

" _Noted,"_ Naruto replied. _"Better nip that in the bud, then…"_ With that thought in mind, he turned his attention to the big man in the back. "Dauf, huh? I've been told that Riful has an old acquaintance by the same name."

Dauf perked up at that, visibly surprised. Apparently, this was his lucky day. "You know her?"

"Intimately," Naruto said with a chuckle. "She's one of my mistresses; I'm sure she'd be happy to see you again."

Dauf didn't know how to feel about that response. Seeing how she was literally seven years old the last time he saw Riful, the man found it hard to picture. His meal put on hold, at least for now, he nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he replied with a friendly smile. "Please do lead the way."

"Will do," Naruto assured, before turning his attention back to Garruk. "Of course, there's gonna be a trial period," he said. "I'd like to see where your skills lie so I can put them to proper use, that kinda thing. I could definitely use the extra hands, though."

"That is perfectly reasonable, m'lord," Garruk replied with a smile… and with that, they were on their merry way.

* * *

A little less than three hours later, Naruto was back in his throne, Sylvia to his right, Riful to his left, and Neideen in the chair to the right of his wife.

Needless to say, Dauf couldn't hide his shock at Riful's baby bump if his life depended on it. At least she looked older than he remembered, though. Still young enough to raise some awkward questions, granted, but post-pubescent at the fucking least.

"I'm delighted to serve you, Lord Naruto," Garruk said.

"And I'm delighted to have your help," Naruto replied with a smile. "As I'm sure you can tell by now, we've been a bit short-staffed, so your help is very much appreciated."

"Just be warned that if you try anything, I _will_ kill you," Riful chimed in, her tone far too cheerful for anyone's liking.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Garruk replied with an awkward chuckle, and he meant it. The grizzled veteran was no fool.

He had stumbled upon many a tale by now of a man-eating monster in the guise of a little girl, after all—even before coming here. Garruk had no doubt that this was her, given that she fit the descriptions he'd heard over the years… and those tales had dated back before he was even born—by several generations, no less. Hell, they could have been _centuries_ old! He didn't know. But one thing was clear: no one was going to be giving Naruto hell for having clearly knocked this so-called 'child' up. She seemed friendly enough, though—provided he and his group stayed on her good side, of course. The fact that Naruto also had two 'Silver-Eyed Witches' in his little harem also made it clear that he was very accepting of people… and that fucking with him was probably a bad idea.

Of course, this was a bit of a double-edged sword as it resulted in his village was growing at an incredibly slow pace. But, the town itself was well-protected and the taxes were low, to there were those willing to take the risk.

"Given the interesting harem your man has accumulated, I'm sure few men would," Garruk added. "It's quite the impressive feat, I must say."

Naruto let lose a warm, appreciative chortle at the praise. "Why thank you." Then he looked to Dauf "Now… as for you…" he trailed off.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize him sooner," Riful chimed in. "He's one of the last three members of the Lost Generation to awaken. I met him before he did, long ago. He seems rather friendly from what I can tell."

Hearing that the two men and woman Dauf travelled with all hurried away from him. If that demon girl claimed to have known him long ago, that could mean he is just like her.

Dauf shrugged. He wasn't going to deny it. There wasn't much point. "I was hoping to find a new home here, after Isley decided to be… well…"

"A complete ass?" Riful finished with a quirked brow. She didn't sound surprised, much to Naruto's curiosity.

"Uh… yeah." The burly blond huffed. He wouldn't quite put it that way, but it _was_ accurate.

"I am not surprised." Riful said airily. "He's the type of person who wants control over everything. I am surprised he didn't do something like this sooner."

"He did," Dauf pointed out. "A lot. I just happened to reach my limit."

Riful rolled her eyes, "Oh, I am well aware that he's been subduing threats and enrolling them under his command. I am merely surprised that he didn't start doing it sooner than he had." Then, the Abyssal loli let loose a whimsical sigh. "Well, as long as you don't cause any trouble, I'll vouch for you. Just be warned: the militia, villagers, and servants are strictly off-limits."

"Murderers, bandits and other invaders are fair game though," Naruto chimed in. "If you do happen to run into warriors like these two," the blond gestured to Sylvia and Neideen, both of whom waved at Dauf mischievously, "Then you are allowed to defend yourself, but killing is not allowed."

"Uh… got it," Dauf grunted, giving the blond an odd look. Why should he not kill them if they're trying to kill him? That didn't make any sense!

' _Still just as easy to read, I see,'_ Riful thought with a giggle, knowing what he was thinking as she explained. "Oh, Dauf, it's to show those warriors that we're just trying to live here peacefully. If we go and start killing warriors left and right with without mercy… or worse, provocation, then the Organization will send hunting party after hunting party after us until we're blue in the face."

"They most likely sent one out by now," Neideen added. "The Organization originally sent me to track her down, after all," the woman gestured to Sylvia, "and… well, things happened. The Organization has been rather adamant that we find her so-called 'kidnapper', and we all know they have eyes and ears. So they would have sensed me 'going missing' somewhere in Lautrec and sent someone to pick up where I left off."

"Have you sensed anyone?" Sylvia asked.

Neideen shook her head. "Not yet, but if they're within a 10-day walk from Mount Zakol, I won't hesitate to let everyone know."

At that, Naruto gave the one-eyed babe a smile, "Good to know," then he turned his attention to Garruk, Alexander and Lady Elizabeth, "You three are more than welcome to stay here."

"You already told them that, Naruto," Riful reminded him.

"Did I?" Naruto asked, looking to Riful who nodded in confirmation, "Oh. After that little conversation, it slipped my mind." The man let loose a sheepish chuckle. Then, he turned his attention back to Garruk. "Say, you wouldn't have any recommendations on anyone else who's looking for a job, would you?"

"If you can find them, there's quite a few," Garruk replied. "Though it depends on what you're looking for. If it's muscle, the ones who stand out most are a man named Sir Gideon of Iora and a woman named Lady Elspeth of Thera."

"I see," Naruto leaned forward slightly to show his interest. "What can you tell me of them?"

"Sir Gideon and Lady Elspeth are very accomplished knights in their own right. But, because the families they served got eaten by youma, they've been forced to do work as sell-swords to get by. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to do work for you." Garruk paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, before adding one more to the list. "There's also Liliana of Vess Village, a healer so good at her craft that she's said to have some kind of strange, mystical power over life and death. They say her brother turned out to be a youma in disguise one day and she's been looking for a way to wipe them out ever since."

Naruto nodded. Having such a talented healer on board seemed like a good idea, actually. He had no knowledge of medical techniques from his home world, but if this Liliana chick was as good as these rumors claimed, she'd come in handy. Getting her to join him would prove to be difficult, though, because of Riful. After all, if Garruk heard about him, then it's very likely that she has as well… and the same went for his harem. "I'll bear this advice in mind," Naruto declared. "Now that everything's settled, you and the others have the rest of the day to get yourselves settled in. Report for duty in the morning."

"Yes, m'lord." Garruk replied with a bow. With that, he, Alexander and Lady Elizabeth took their leave. Dauf, however, stayed behind.

"Well, then… It looks like Dauf and I have a bit of catching up to do," Riful commented with an amused look.

* * *

 **1: I couldn't help but reference one of Gigguk's old vids in this scene, lol. If you're not familiar with him, he's an anituber with a number of very entertaining videos. I highly recommend him if you're looking for something to watch. :)**

 **2: I don't know about y'all, but Kiraa Bii's habit of speaking in rhyme came off as a bad case of Flanderization, especially as it got worse in later chapters. -_-**

 **3: I'd imagine that the Organization would likely train their more fetching warriors to gather information in various ways; put them pretty faces to good use, if you will. Of course, these women wouldn't always be successful in their attempts to do so, but it would at least _sometimes_ make their jobs easier, I'm sure - depending on the assignment, of course.**

 **4: Apparently, this continent is fucking huge, because it took the Claymore girls nearly a month to get from Staff to Rabona if memory serves, and even then, their travel time was cut down a bit by a boat ride. Might be a bit off on the details, since it's been a while since I read that chapter, but I do know that it was a ridiculous amount of time. Also, given that Lautrec is a very hilly region with valleys forests and a big-ass desert, it would probably take a while to traverse on foot, even for women who don't need to stop and rest as often as the average human.**

* * *

 **And, that's all for now. I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time; y'all have a good one, eh! :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**With the 4th of July coming up and me being a married man here in America, I felt that releasing this chapter early would be wise... just in case. While I'm far from a social creature, I don't particularly mind being dragged along while my wife parties with her friends, lol.**

 **There's also the prerelease for Magic 2020 soon after and I'm eyeballing a few cards in that set for my old Kaalia deck. Vilis is looking like the draw engine she's been needing for ages! That new Kaalia is also looking mighty fine as a little gas can on legs, lol.**

 **Also, my job-hunt continues... That all said, the next chapter might be a teensy bit delayed.**

 **Enough of that, though... I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: In the Wooded Hills of Lautrec, Loli Protecc YOU! (1)**

* * *

Just as Cassandra had predicted, it would have taken them about three weeks to get to Hanel. They did have to stop occasionally and rest, eat and shit like everyone else, after all—albeit far less often.

Unfortunately for them, they had no idea that Neideen was still alive. And thus, Naruto was made aware of their presence by the perverted woman and went to confront them several days before they arrived. Peering down at them from a rocky outcropping well above, he made it known that these women were not alone.

"Y'know…" the women came to a dead stop when they heard Naruto throwing his voice out around them. "...it's not every day that a group of 'claymores' are seen together. What's the occasion, I wonder?"

The women all formed a defensive circle and tried to locate the voice. Since they were in Riful's territory they were not going to take any chances. Though the voice was distinctly male, they knew that warriors and awakened beings alike could alter their pitch through manipulating their vocal cords.

"No answer?" Naruto asked them.

"Who wants to know?" Uranus shouted.

There was a brief, tense silence before it was broken by the hidden blond. "Hmm… let's see… it's someone called… Naruto?"

The women all stiffened at that.

"What the hell have you done with our comrade?!" Cassandra demanded.

"What _haven't_ I done with her?" Try as he might, Naruto simply could not resist. Grown-up though he may be, he was a prankster at heart. " Or Neideen for that matter? They're completely fine. Safe and _far_ away from the harsh life you ladies have to suffer through. Living comfortably, y'know?"

"LIAR!" Cassandra shouted indignantly. "There's no way Sylvia would throw away the bright future she had as a warrior of the Organization! And Neideen is practically loyal to a fault! There's no way she'd abandon her station like that!"

"Oh, really?" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm, "So you're saying that wandering around, killing youma and Awakened Beings like a machine until she either dies in a ditch somewhere or Awakens herself is a 'bright future'? And don't get me _started_ on that dumbass rule you have to follow. No hurting regular people, even in self-defense? What if the girl's being raped or something? Are you _seriously_ suggesting that she just lay there and take it?"

"That's pretty laughable coming from you," Roxanne chimed in. "Do you honestly expect us to believe she willingly married her abductor?"

"'What is truth to one can be a lie to another'" Naruto countered, nonchalantly. "I mean, I could've brought her here so you could ask her for yourselves, but she's… in no condition for me to risk her safety like that. And I know you people have a tendency to kill first and ask questions never… like how you all came here with the intent to kill me, without even giving me the time of day, _and_ abduct my wife."

That was another reason why he was hiding. Naruto knew the moment he reveals his position they would attack him en masse.

"True, that," Uranus admitted uncaringly. "Well, since we all know why you're here, how's about you stop hidin' like a little bitch and give us a good and proper fight?"

"Girly, fighting you all head on like that would be stupid..."

Then, before they even knew what was going on, the women saw a small platoon of identical blonds with blue eyes and whisker marks upon their cheeks seemingly drop from the sky and surround them. The clones weren't here to kill the women, though; they'd have been dead by now if that weren't the case. No, Naruto wanted to subdue this little hunting party and bring them back for questioning.

"So, I think you'll understand if I feel the need to fight dirty."

"W-what the fuck?" Uranus squawked at the sight.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," one replied, only raising even more questions.

"You ladies are coming with us," another declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, we'll beat you black and blue," said another with enthusiasm.

That got all the clones to stop what they were doing and look at him with various looks of shock. "Dude! Not cool!"

"What?" the clone in question blinked as he looked at the other shadow clones in bewilderment.

"We're not gonna kill 'em!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it!"

"No, I never!"

"He's right; he didn't," one of the more level-headed clones said as he came to the defence of his fellow clone.

"You stay out of this idiot!"

The level-headed one sent an unamused look his way. "I'm _you_ , idiot!" Then he gestured to the assembled women who were currently watching on in utter bemusement. "Now, stop fucking around! We need to subdue 'em before they cause any more trouble!"

Though befuddled by the exchange, the women were all on edge.

"Bring it!" Uranus shouted. "We'll kill you first, and then rescue Sylvia!"

"Even if you succeeded at that, you'd be dead," the original Naruto chuckled, his voice still coming from all around them.

Before the women could reply, though, the clones were upon them. So, they busied themselves with that. Three of the clones were immediately taken out by Cassandra alone, as she sliced through them like butter in one swing. Uranus was remarkably brutal, herself, slicing through one and kicking another in the gonads. Naruto had to physically keep himself from whimpering at the memories of the latter when he went up in smoke. Those family jewels were literally crushed like grapes on impact.

He did _not_ envy that clone in the slightest. That phantom pain would haunt his dreams for years! The clones were obviously holding back because they didn't want to hurt these ladies too badly. Not to mention he, as the original got their memories and could see what they were capable of from a safe distance.

Those swords of theirs had a frightening reach, he had to admit, and these women were obviously quite skilled in using them. Despite being outnumbered, they took out his clones rather nicely. All of them were dispelled within a single stroke… or in the case of Uranus, driving her armored foot into the groin of several clones that tried to get her. The little nutcracker also proved to be an impressive grappler and was not afraid to crack a skull or two with the hilt of her sword.

All-in-all, she was a _very_ dirty fighter. He liked that. In fact, he was thoroughly impressed by the lot of them.

"Looks like I'll have to take this up a notch," Naruto commented… and so, he did just that. From the brief exchange, he could tell the pigtailed one was the weakest link. Her skills weren't as sharp as the rest, her youki was less potent, and she was much more hesitant than the others. The poor thing clearly didn't feel comfortable about trying to hurt him for some reason. He didn't know why, but that was inconsequential. Naruto knew precisely whom to focus on.

A team is, after all, only as strong as its weakest link… but first, he had to break up their formation.

Several-dozen more clones dropped from the trees around them. Then, the one who landed closest took in a deep breath and spat a _motherfucking fireball_ at them. Thoroughly caught off-guard by this turn of events, the women all panicked and scattered, just as Naruto knew they would, and the other clones tried to dogpile them. (2)

"SINCE WHEN DOES AN AWAKENED BEING SPIT FIRE?!" Uranus shouted out in dismay, just before she was dogpiled by several of the clones.

"SINCE WHEN DOES AN AWAKENED BEING HAVE THE ABILITY TO MAKE COPIES OF THEMSELF?!" Roxanne shouted in retort, before letting out a cry of her own when she too was dogpiled by several clones.

"Who ever said I was an Awakened Being? Or a youma?" Naruto rolled his eyes at their reactions. Needless to say, his little display gave them reason to doubt that he was, But, they were here to eliminate him and rescue Sylvia, not to worry about such matters as what he was and the origin of his powers.

But, unfortunately for them, these clones were much more careful and harder to handle. Despite being armed with little more than glorified shivs, they held their own against the women rather well and even got a few shots in. Also, to make matters worse, they seemed to be focusing on the weaker girls, Miranda, Roxanne, and Uranus. While Cassandra was one clone to contend with, the rest were dealing with three clones each and were visibly struggling.

"And then there were three," Naruto called out ominously. Just as he did, one of his clones got a hold of Miranda and the both of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"MIRANDA!" Cassandra screamed out with genuine fear showing on her face when she saw her friend being taken away. That quickly turned into pure, unbridled rage when the woman's thoughts on her friend's safety turned dark and Cassandra turned and glared viciously at the clones.

"IF YOU HURT HER! I SWEAR TO THE GODS ABOVE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You were planning on doing that anyway, lady," one of the clones told the pissed off woman.

Cassandra's response was to give said clone a savage backhand, sending him through one, tree bouncing off another, off a cliff, and careening to the jagged rocks below, all before he even had the chance to go up in smoke. Then, yet another clone was sent flying and dispelled when he tried and spectacularly failed to restrain her.

" _Note to self: isolate that one,"_ Naruto thought, a concerned frown forming on his face. Ten poofs later, a small unit of clones dropped down to focus on her, just before another clone snatched up Roxanne and disappeared with her as well. "And then, there were two."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Zakol Castle, Miranda reappeared, dispelling the clone who brought her here with a swing of her sword. Then, she paused and blinked in confusion, realizing that she'd found herself in the great hall of a castle…? An instant later, Roxanne also appeared right next to her. The following poof made it clear that her respective clone met the same fate as the previous one.

"Glad you two could make it," a young-sounding, female voice chirped. Miranda and Roxanne turned to face her and were unable to believe what they saw.

There, in three matching chairs next to the throne, sat a concerned and grumpy Sylvia, an indifferent-looking Neideen, and a brunette they couldn't recognize. The girl looked to be about 13 or so. What baffled Miranda and Roxanne, however, was that the _three_ of them were visibly pregnant! In the throne sat yet _another_ Naruto, eyeballing them carefully.

"...Ten bera says they'll start screaming about you and Neideen being pregnant." Naruto wagered.

"Sucker's bet," Neideen snickered.

"H-HOW IN THE ABSOLUTE _FUCK?!_ " Roxanne shrieked.

"Blame him," Sylvia said, jerking a thumb towards the clone of her husband with an amused grin. "He's able to heal our stigmas and restore our fertility as a side-effect."

"We found that second part out the fun way," Neideen chirped. "It's the reason why she ran away."

"I… I see," Roxanne said in a subdued tone. What the hell was she supposed to do in this situation?!

"Oh! And he's _not_ a youma or Awakened One," Neideen added with a raised finger. "Believe me, out of everyone here, I'd know. So all this time we've been trying to kill a human. A human capable of feats we can only dream of, but a human nonetheless."

"Wait… he's _human_? But he has youki!" Roxanne said with a pointed finger at Naruto.

"That's Kurako," Sylvia chimed in. "Think of her as an Awakened Being that's… somehow trapped inside of a human. Like water in a jug. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Basically, Naruto is very much like us in some ways," Neideen added. "He is just an ordinary human, with some extraordinary abilities. And you _know_ what happens if you harm a human, don't you?"

"I still think that rule is the dumbest thing ever," the Naruto clone huffed. Seriously, not allowing people to defend defend from people that want to harm them? It was just... dumb. Very dumb.

"It is," Riful chimed in, "but only because it has no exceptions. Were it to allow for self-defense, it would've been perfectly reasonable."

"Ehhh…. Yeah, I agree," the clone muttered. The rule was still dumb though. Not killing he can understand... so long as it's within reason, but they should at least be allowed to defend themselves from ordinary people. Like breaking a few bones, punching them, stuff like that. Nothing lethal.

"I… I don't understand," Miranda said, finally speaking up. The poor thing was trying so, so hard to make sense of what was going on. She could clearly see what was happening in front of her with her very own eyes, but the poor woman had no idea if they were playing tricks on her.

She rubbed her eyes, just to make sure, and sure enough the sight of Sylvia and Neideen being pregnant was still there in front of her. Then, the former got up and slowly approached the woman in question.

Of course, Naruto's clone followed her to make sure these women didn't try anything as Riful eyeballed them warily, prepared to strike if they proved to be so foolish. Then, Sylvia grabbed Miranda's free hand once she was in arm's reach and placed it on her swollen belly.

There was a clang as the Number 36 dropped her sword in utter shock. Miranda still couldn't believe it, even as she felt the baby shifting about. "Holy shit, this is actually real…"

* * *

Back with the others, Uranus was fighting back tooth and nail. Upon seeing the others disappear, she assumed the worst and immediately thought Naruto had killed them. The young woman was making _damn_ sure if Naruto was going to take her then he was going to have to work for it. And she was doing a hell of a job at it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU PROLIFIC SONOFABITCH!" Uranus cried out with defiance, kicking another shadow clone between the legs and dispelling him, before she brought her sword up, turned around and sliced off the heads of three clones behind her. They dispelled and the puffs of smoke left behind in their wake concealed the approach of the other clones. She didn't know they were coming until she felt a pair of hands clasp onto her chausses, prompting Uranus to snap her head down with a squawk and distracting her from the rest of them who proceeded to dogpile her.

She went down screaming threats and profanities that would make a sailor blush, before disappearing in another swirl of leaves.

"And then there was one," Naruto stated with finality. Then, the young man jumped in startelement as he saw no less than two thirds of his remaining clones go up in smoke.

Cassandra roared in outrage, seeing only red at this point. That was things started getting _really_ trippy for Naruto. Her head began bobbing left and right rapidly, like a metronome. The woman then anchored her feet as a pivot, before-

The original Naruto was nearly bouncing with glee at the sight. Holy shit, was she attacking his clones from _ground level_?! His clones were being dispelled en masse as they had their arms and legs chopped off from unpredictable angles. She was almost touching the ground as she moved! It was unnatural! It was unexpected!

It was _awesome_!

Naruto would be gushing at seeing such an effective, and awesome technique in action. But it was being used _against_ him… therefore, there wasn't many gushings to be had. Not yet, at least.

Still, despite that, he saw first hand just how effective it was. By the time Naruto hopped down to meet his opponent, his clones were all gone. "Looks like I'll have to settle this, myself," he said. And then, his youki spiked. Unfortunately, he knew Three-Tails wouldn't be enough to deal with this girl… and going full-beast was out of the question. Despite how much he hated using this form, despite how much it hurt like a bitch, despite Octo-Pops repeatedly warning him never to do it again, he had to go Four-Tails at the fucking least or this chick would kill him!

Cassandra stood upright and glared daggers at Naruto when she felt his youki spike. It was so thick she could practically _taste_ it… this young man was most certainly powerful.

" **Don't hold back, Naruto,"** Kurako warned. **"This woman is more dangerous than all the others** _ **and**_ **Riful, combined!"**

Naruto's eyes were closed as a bubbling, red cloak formed around him. It had a pair of long, rabbit-like ears became part of it, and three tails. The whiskers on his cheeks were more pronounced, and jagged; and his canine teeth were more noticeable, as they were poking out of his upper lip. His teeth had also grown in length and ended with sharpened tips.

" _I know."_ he mentally replied to the fox girl. Still, going a full on Nine-Tails this close to his new village would cause an utter mess. There was also the very real risk of killing her or causing a landslide and killing someone else. He couldn't take that risk. His eyes snapped open, revealing the vibrant blue irises were replaced by crimson red eyes with slit pupils.

"I'll give you one more chance, lady," Naruto told the woman growlingly, "just stop now, and we can pretend this didn't happen," he pleaded with her.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!" Cassandra raged, her eyes glowing a demonic gold.

"Alright… you asked for it." As he spoke Naruto's skin started peeling off to reveal black and red, viscous blood-like energy beneath and seconds after, he was engulfed by a massive sphere of youki as the Earth itself seemed to tremble in fear. The air was thick, every animal for miles fled in all directions, and then, an ungodly shriek pierced the air as a black and red silhouette of demonic energies with white, glowing eyes replaced the boy. It was similar to him in stature, but had fox-like ears atop its head, four tails sprouting from its ears and a jagged line for a mouth, resembling that of a piranha.

Within the seal, Kurako frowned, feeling it weaken around her. It felt so… fragile, now, as if merely touching it would cause the whole thing to crumble into dust, but she resisted the urge to try.

" **I don't like using this form..."** Naruto said, sounding as if he were trying to hold back from crying out in agonizing pain. **"It hurts like a bitch. But right now, I just want to get this over and done with."** The glowing, pure white eyes narrowed dangerously at Cassandra as he got down on all fours with his tails writhing languidly behind him.

Cassandra was not here to play games either, thought. She was going to make him pay for what she thought he did! Undeterred by the Naruto's transformation, she responded by spiking her own youki, releasing every last bit she could get away with. Veins started popping out of her face and her body started to warp, all within the blink of an eye, and then, she was upon him.

" _ **Naruto, go Full-Beast, now!"**_ Kurako could feel the amount of energy this woman was outputting right now and it was _alarmingly_ big! There was no way he could stand up to this woman in his current state!

The young man in question hopped up and narrowly avoided getting all fur of his limbs lopped off The sheer force behind the strike felled every tree within twenty feet, thoroughly startling him. _"Even going this far is a risk,"_ he mentally replied. _"This Organization she's with is probably watching our fight, somehow and don't get me started on the village!"_

" _ **If you don't then she**_ **will** _ **kill you!"**_

Naruto cried out in shock and pain as he felt several blows on his body, the moment he landed on the ground, several of them even cutting through the Demon Cloak! The cuts were shallow, but the fact that they even existed spoke _volumes_ of this woman's strength...

" _Tch… There has to be another way; I don't want to kill her!"_ He let out more pained cries as his body was dealt more and more blows as he tried and failed to fight back. Then he leapt up to avoid her and landed on a nearby tree… only for said tree to be felled by a single strike that cleaved right through it.

As soon as he landed, Cassandra was on his ass like white on rice. He howled as pain shot all over his body, with most of it centering around his limbs. Her sword managed to cut through his cloak again, this time leaving behind deeper gashes. If this kept up she'll end up lopping something off!

" _ **FUCK IT!"**_

Cassandra choked and squirmed as a surprisingly human hand shot forth from Naruto's side and grabbed her throat. The dainty, small limb then started to move forth and a face and torso soon followed. Eventually, a small, orange-haired girl in strange robes seemed to walk out of Naruto's body and as she did, the monstrous form he'd taken on lifted off of him like a blanket.

Cassandra tried to take a swing at the newcomer, but then she was chucked aside a child's plaything!

A red skinned Naruto slumped down flat on his face, doing a great impression of a dead dog. "Owwww…"

" **You'll likely feel rather drained for some time, but I left one tail's worth of my youki inside you for good measure."**

True to her words, Kurako only had eight as they fanned out behind her.

Naruto slowly raised his head to give his… not so trapped tenant a flat look. "I didn't even know you would do that… or even could!" then he let his head fall back to the ground again, "Everything hurts…"

" **I know,"** Kurako said apologetically. **"But, if I hadn't, she would have killed you."**

"You and I are gonna have a long talk about this, later…"

Kurako shrugged indifferently. **"Can't be helped.."**

Cassandra grunted, pushing herself back up from where she had landed. "Wh-what the hell are you?"

" **The source of Naruto's more… demonic powers,"** Kurako chirped turning her attention to the woman in question. **"And his mate!"** With that last word, one of her tails stretched outwards and blinding speeds and swatted the woman across the clearing and away from Naruto before reverting back to its original size.

The young man in question didn't say anything as he heard Cassandra letting out an undignified squawk on impact. Then, he raised his head and pointed at Cassandra with a flat look on his face, "TOLD YOU I WAS HUMAN!"

Cassandra growled at him, not believing a single word and charged again, but she was swatted back once again by one of Kurako's tails.

" **Go…"** the vulpine loli said. **"I'll… calm her down and meet you back in the castle."**

"Nah… if you're gonna bring her, you'd might as well bring me back with her…"

" **She's literally trying to kill you,"** Kurako countered. Already, Cassandra was pushing herself back up, staggering from several blows to the head, and the demon fox's gaze never left the warrior as she continued to speak. **"I know you can get up, now, and I won't hurt her too much. I just want to make sure you're safe."**

Oh, he can get up now. But he was literally recovering from having his _skin burnt off_! Everything hurts like shit!

"Kurako… you _know_ what going Four Tails does to me. Are you seriously telling me to get up, while it hurts to breathe, let alone move?"

" **I'm telling you to use Shunshin no Jutsu and get to a safe distance so you can heal up while I keep her from killing the man I love, you dense motherfucker!"**

Naruto's eye twitched at that. Then he did as she asked, forming a hand gesture seal and body flickering away to safety.

"FUUUCK!"

...And a fair distance away, Naruto's agonized screams echoed throughout the wooded mountain range as he reappeared a mile or so away.

Taking a deep, calming breath and cracking her knuckles as she approached the still-recovering woman, Kurako let a haunting, bloodthirsty grin spread across her face. **"Sorry to keep you waiting."**

"I'm... gonna _kill_ you… you both," Cassandra growled, stumbling into a proper fighting stance. After being ragdolled three times and hitting her head a dozen more, she was feeling rather punch-drunk at the moment. "I'm… gonna kill you…"

" **Riveting…"** Kurako replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. **"Unfortunately for you, I'm very protective of Naruto… and now, it's time to pay the piper~!"**

Cassandra was not at all familiar with that saying, but she knew damn well, even in her state, that it spelled trouble.

* * *

Several hours of enjoying herself a bit more than she should have later, Kurako turned many a head as the villagers caught sight of a seemingly 12 or 13-year-old girl in strange robes carrying Cassandra's claymore in one hand, dragging the unconscious, black and blue woman with the other. She hummed a merry tune as she sauntered on up to Riful's castle. Fortunately… for the guards, that is, no one tried to stop her as Naruto had informed them that a strange ginger child would likely be popping up on his way back and that she... had an appointment with him.

It helped that her vulpine features had been retracted for the most part. She still had her fangs, claw-like nails, and whisker-like markings, but they only resulted in the villagers assuming she was Naruto's sister or something.

It didn't take the demon long to reach her destination and when she did…

"CASSANDRA!"

" **She'll live,"** Kurako grunted, plopping the woman down for her friend to tend to. Then, she walked away and addressed a fully-healed Naruto sitting on his throne with his three pregnant women by his side. **"Sorry that took so long."**

Riful frowned in concern. This girl truly was the source of Naruto's immense youki, wasn't she? It was almost overwhelming, even for her!

Naruto sighed. "It's fine, I guess," he grumbled. "So… what now?"

"For now, I'd advise we wait for this 'Cassandra' woman to wake up so Sylvia can sort things out with her," Riful chimed in.

"Good idea," said girl agreed, "I don't know much about Cassandra, but I have heard that she's very protective of her friend Miranda. Now that everyone is here _and_ alive, it'll be easier for us to calm her down."

"In the meantime," Riful began as she looked at Kurako and simply had to ask. "What will become of Naruto's power, now that you're no longer inside of him?"

" **I left some of it in there,"** said demon replied. **"Even without me inside the seal, it should continue to grow, using his chakra over time to replenish itself."** As it stood, she could tell that it was doing precisely that, albeit at a slow pace. Most would find it hard to detect, though Neideen did also notice it. **"I'd say a few months, given its current pace, and he** _ **should**_ **be back to his old self? We shall see. It won't gain a consciousness of its own, though, so you're stuck with only one of me."** That last part was added teasingly with a cute, little giggle.

"Right," Naruto said flatly. "While we're on the subject, how the hell _did_ you pop out and why didn't you do it sooner if you could?!"

" **The seal weakens greatly when you use that cloak,"** Kurako explained. **"It always has, because you're releasing copious amounts of my youki coating yourself in it—hence the name Bijuu Cloak. I wasn't able to do it last time you went Four-Tails, mind you, because that was before Kiraa Bii had the seal altered. It's also why he warned you not to go beyond Three-Tails. The changes he made are what allowed me to escape if you did."**

"I… can't help but fail to see how," Naruto muttered.

" **The adjustments he made weakened the seal so you could draw upon my youki more easily."** Kurako replied. **"Simply put, the more severe the cloak, the easier it is for me to escape. Had you gone Full Beast like I told you, I wouldn't have been able to escape, because that form is achieved through blending my youki with your chakra to create a transformation, similar to Henge no Jutsu." (3)**

"That... actually explains a lot," Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. He thought Octo-Pops was warning him not to use the Four-Tails and higher Cloaks, because they hurt like a bitch. Now that he had the mechanics explained to him, though, he finally understood why the man in question was so vocal about how dangerous it was for him to go Four-Tails.

"What's chakra?" Uranus chose then to interrupt them, legitimately curious. She'd never heard that word before. "And what's a hen-gay no… whatever?"

" **Chakra's like youki, but more… versatile,"** Kurako told the woman. **"It's a mixture of physical and spiritual energies unique to humans and animals from Naruto's world. It's also what allows him to spit fire and make copies of himself… and Henge no Jutsu is a transformation technique used to disguise one's appearance."**

Well, that answered her questions… but it raised _so_ many others! (4)

"Pretty much," Naruto confirmed with a satisfied nod. Then, he addressed his former tenant once more. "So… since you're out, what are you gonna do now?" He couldn't help but ask, genuinely curious.

" **Plop another chair right next to Riful's,"** Kurako chirped. Then, a massive, lewd, vulpine grin spread across her face. **"Right after claiming my place in your harem once and for all, of course~!"**

Then, her foxy traits came out and she dropped down onto all fours, sexily crawling on up to her man. Once she was close enough, Naruto put up no resistance as she spread his legs and undid his trousers.

"Oh, please, don't," Roxanne groaned in discomfort.

"Oh, please, do~!" Neideen moaned with a lewd grin.

They _both_ knew where this was heading… as did everyone else, a mixture of discomfort, exasperation, amusement, and even interest showing on the many faces within the great hall of Zakol Castle.

Kurako only giggled at their reactions. Then, she fished out Naruto's cock and stroked the little guy to life. **"You can consider this my apology for going against your wishes back there,"** she whispered huskily, right before taking his lower head into her mouth with a 'nom' and started sucking away at it like she was a professional whore.

Yeah, Naruto was in for a looong night… Not that he minded too much, of course.

* * *

 **1: That was an utterly lame-ass joke on my part. I am not sorry.**

 **2: I always found it odd how Naruto had a wind affinity in canon when considering how fox demons are generally associated with fire. You'd think Kurama's presence would at least influence his elemental affinity. In either case, Naruto can use fire techniques in this fanfic as well as wind… and his knowledge of the latter is far deeper, because he fucked off from Konoha for two-and-a-half years to be tutored by the man who trained the motherfucking Yondaime Hokage! Seriously, how the hell did Naruto learn so little in that amount of time in canon?! Kishimoto-San is a bad writer, that's how!**

 **3: If I remember right, Kiraa Bii was able to shift into his Tailed Beast form freely and without burning off his skin. I felt this needed an explanation and what I have here is the best one I could think of, lol. It also gave me a good opportunity to present the distinction between youki and chakra, though, so I'm certainly not complaining.**

 **4: Anyone among my readers grow up on the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? I fucking loved that silly show, lol. This was a bit of an obscure reference, but when I was writing this scene, the moment where Billy flew over Grim and Mandy in an elf costume came to mind and I just had to add this line, lol.**

* * *

 **And that is all for now. Hope y'all liked it and have a good one, eh?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hello, again! :) As I had suspected, I ended up being rather busy for a while there, but then my schedule cleared up a lot sooner than I had expected, even with Spy roping me into another story, lol. So, this update is not quite as late as I thought it would be. That's good.**

 **For those of you who are also fans of twisted bonds, I'm still working on it, unfortunately, but with 27 volumes of the original manga in hand, I will be tearing right through that project as well and endeavor to make it worth the wait.**

 **That all aside, I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Making Love and Peace**

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto was in Kurako's chamber, both of them stark naked as the two of them made out. Naruto was flat on his back, legitimately having no idea where his clothes went and not caring while returning this former tenant's passionate kisses with gusto.

" **You have… no idea… how much I... need this,"** Kurako whispered between kisses. **"How much… I've** _ **needed**_ **this~!"**

Naruto chuckled warmly and rubbed the vulpine loli's back while giving her all the attention she could ask for. Kurako purred happily and started kissing a trail down to his neck and then his chest before grinding her loins against his. Many a hickey was left in her wake as she physically marked Naruto as hers, enjoying the feel of his warmth upon her skin and actually tasting him for the first time.

Already, her loins were aching for this you man for her to be claimed by him once and for all… and he was _not_ about to disappoint her!

The blond in question guided his painfully-hard cock to her entrance and Kurako gladly lifted her cute, little rump for him, her tails rising up invitingly. Then, the vulpine loli let loose a guttural moan at the sensation of Naruto's massive cock stretching her inner walls to capacity. Her former vessel, meanwhile, bared his teeth at how _deliciously_ tight she was. She dug through his memories and deliberately made the fit more snug than any other he'd ever experienced, didn't she? The naughty, little vixen~!

There was a long pause as Naruto and Kurako savored the moment, enjoying the feel of being joined as one, once and for all. Then, they both started to move. The two of them were in absolute perfect sync, Kurako descending as Naruto thrust into her and raising her adorable rump as he withdrew, the two of them meeting in the middle with a lewd thump.

Kurako mewled pathetically, overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through her now laughably-tiny form. To think it would actually feel this good… to think it could, even! Fuck, she was already about to cum! Her breath was shallow, her loins burning as something in her core started to build up. Everything was getting so tight and her head was already spinning…

And then…

Naruto groaned at the sensation of Kurako's inner walls clamping down on him. Her lewd wail was like music to his ears and the thought of bringing such a mighty beast to orgasm so quickly admittedly made the blond feel rather proud of himself. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then, soon after the vulpine demon-loli collapsed upon him in a panting heap, there were two poofs and the life blood drained from her face. (1)

" **I am both excited and… terrified,"** she commented, her voice uncharacteristically timid. She didn't even manage to make him cum yet and now he's bringing in the reinforcements?! This was _not at all_ going as she had imagined...

"Time for the alpha to assert his dominance," Naruto growled sexily, sending hot shivers up the poor thing's spine.

As if on cue, one of the clones took a position behind Kurako and his slick cock was prodding at her anus. Apparently, they were created with their dicks covered in her juices, not that she was complaining as the engorged member slid in without issue, stretching her to capacity just like the original. The other clone, meanwhile, grabbed a fistful of her orange locks and forcibly shoved his dick into her mouth. The act made her inner walls clamp down upon the original's dick in approval. Kurako could also taste herself upon his dick, all but confirming her assumption.

And then, they started to move… all three Narutos immediately started fucking her three holes without mercy, pounding her into oblivion and making her their bitch… and she loved every second of it. Not even five thrusts in, she already came again with a muffed wail of pleasure.

The original Naruto grunted in pleasure at the sensation of his little fox-loli's inner walls clamping down on him. Poor Kurako didn't even know which way was up anymore, her head was spinning from the blinding pleasure she felt! Then, when her orgasm faded, yet another wracked her to the core. She wailed again as the three Narutos kept up their unrelenting assault.

Naruto, however, was not able to keep it up for long; the constant fluttering of Kurako's inner walls sent him over the edge. With a roar and one more thrust, the original blond let loose, shooting his hot jizz as deep into Kurako's baby maker as humanly possible. The loli in question went utterly cross eyed, cumming again all over his dick once more.

The clones followed suit and blew their loads into her eager gob and anus soon after. But it didn't stop there. No, Naruto had every intention to try and knock her up, so he and his clones kept at it. The lewd squelching and wet slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room as Naruto and his clones renewed their assault.

Soon enough, with Kurako still cumming all over his still sensitive, still rock-hard bitch-breaker, Naruto and his clones blew another load inside each of her holes. The clones groaned in pleasure and withdrew. When they dispelled soon after, their first loads went with them.

But, the second ones did not… Naruto still didn't know why, but he noticed that happening whenever he dogpiled his wife and other mistresses. While the first discharge would always disappear with them, any other loads they blew thereafter would somehow stick around.

Now was not the time to dwell upon that, though, even if he wanted to. The memories he received from his clones left Naruto painfully hard and he needed once more to bust a nut inside poor Kurako.

Flipping them over Naruto pulled out, ripping a gasp and disappointed whimper from the poor girl. But then, she yelped and giggled when he flipped her over and pulled her towards him. "Time to finish you off," he growled into her ear, nibbling the tip enticingly.

Kurako mewled pathetically and then she let loose a loud guttural moan at the feel of Naruto entering her womanly folds once more. Her inner walls clamped down upon him once again as he bottomed out and her eight tails wrapped around him to show her approval. She very much liked that he was doing this from behind, now, and officially making her his bitch. Then, Naruto's arms slipped under Kurako and held her close. She wasn't going anywhere; she wasn't escaping this; he was going to utterly dominate her and do everything in his power to knock her the fuck up!

And so, he started pounding her once more. There was no warning, there was no time for her to adjust, there was no hint of even the slightest mercy… and Kurako _loved_ it! She wailed again, brought to orgasm once more almost immediately. Naruto plowed right through it and kept pounding her, the leftover jizz of his previous loads trickling down Kurako's thighs as he ruined her for any other man.

As Kurko's orgasm faded the next one hit her like a truck… and the next… and the next, her inner walls desperately trying to drain his balls once more. Naruto simply couldn't take it. He was about to cum, but before he committed, his newest 'mate' decided to make it official.

" _ **Bite down on my shoulder when you cum,"**_ she said telepathically, communicating through their bond as her voice failed her. _**"Hard enough to draw blood. I want you to mark me as your mate and no one else's!"**_

Though it was an unusual request, Naruto was more than happy to oblige. So, when Kurako came again, Naruto bit down on her shoulder as she had instructed and released his hot jizz deep within her baby-maker. Then, he hooked his hand under and around her other shoulder and pulled the demonic loli closer to him. With a roar of exertion, Naruto thrust into her with every last spurt to ensure as best he could that she'd bear his young.

With that, Kurako went utterly limp, her regeneration kicking in to stop the bleeding. But, despite her ability to heal his bite mark completely, a scar was left behind to signify that she was his.

Naruto chuckled warmly at the sight. Upon pulling out of her thoroughly-violated lower lips, he hugged her close and gave Kurako a goodnight kiss before letting sleep take him as well.

The next couple of days would prove relatively uneventful, save for many a good fuck, as three of Naruto's four 'guests' settled in. But, when their leader came to, that would change...

* * *

The first thing Cassandra felt when she slowly started waking up, three days later, was having a splitting headache, and soreness in places the poor woman didn't even know she had! The second thing she felt, was the bed she was lying on top of. It was so… comfortable. It lacked springs and she felt as if she were floating on clouds. She peeled open her eyes with a strenuous groan, and blinked the sleep out of them and frowned in befuddlement.

Was there a ceiling above her? Blinking again, Cassandra slowly pushed himself up until she was sitting on top of the mattress and looked around. She was in a room. A rather big room at that, with a wardrobe, cupboards and other assorted items. There was even a stand to mount her armor and sword on! And the bed she was lying on top of was a queen sized one.

That was when she felt it: the youki belonging to Roxanne, Uranus and most importantly her best friend Miranda.

"They're… still alive…?" Cassandra's bewilderment was palpable. Didn't Naruto kill them? Wasn't that why she could no longer sense them when they disappeared? She froze, sensing the youki belonging to Neideen and Sylvia too! What… just… _what_ the hell was going on?!

She just had to find out!

With that thought in mind, Cassandra got up and marched on out of the room, and immediately went to get some damn answers.

Several minutes and turning around many corners later, Cassandra followed the youki aura that belonged to her best friend. Then, she came to a dead stop at the edge of a corner when she heard Naruto speak, "What's the matter?"

The Number One frowned with anger upon hearing his voice.

"Is Cassandra going to be okay?" Her anger melted away to relief when she heard Miranda reply. She was okay! Thank the gods!

"Absolutely," Cassandra frowned with utter confusion when she heard… _fondness_ in his voice? Why on earth did he sound like _that_ towards someone who tried to kill him? "She's a very strong lady. I have a feeling nothing short of death will stop her. You have a good friend in her; she went absolutely berserk and tried to avenge your, uh, 'death' when one of my clones brought you here, y'know."

"I...I know," Miranda replied with an ashamed tone, "and I apologize on her beha-"

"You don't need to," he interrupted with a chuckle, "It's completely understandable if you think about it from her point of view. Keep her close, treat her as you always do, and don't let her out of your sight. Good people like Cassandra are very rare to come by."

"While I appreciate the compliment, will someone please tell me what the hell I missed?!" The woman in question demanded as she stepped out into the open. Needless to say, Cassandra was getting rather antsy at the moment from all of the confusion she felt..

Her voice startled the living _hell_ out of Naruto as he let out quite the impressive cry upon her speaking. Miranda merely jumped in surprise and quickly turned to her, but was ultimately relieved to see her best friend was up and walking again.

"Oh, you _are_ awake!" Miranda chuckled sheepishly. "That's a relief. Oh, and to answer your question… well, as it turns out, Sylvia panicked and ran away upon realizing that Naruto… got her pregnant."

Cassandra blinked once, twice, thrice as Miranda's words slowly registered in her head, and when it did the woman's eyes slowly grew wide in absolute shock. "EEEH?!"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I expected you to do," The Number 36 said with a sheepish laugh, "I saw it myself and I _still_ can't believe it. Neideen's pregnant, as well."

"B-B-Buh... that… that _can't_ be right! The operation that turned us into hybrids made us barren!" Cassandra all but screamed. There's no _way_ that can be true! And even so, their gash was held shut by crude stitching, their innards would fall out the moment they're cut!

"Apparently, Mr. Naruto here," Miranda gestured to the blond in question, who was standing behind her and waving awkwardly at the disbelieving woman with a nervous grin, "is capable of healing our stigma… and a side effect of that is restoring our fertility. He's completely human too. A different kind of human than we are used to seeing, but a human nonetheless."

"Bullshit!" Cassandra snapped as she glared daggers at him, "What he turned into was something no human can turn into! He _has_ to be an Awakened Being of some kind!"

"That was Kurako," Naruto reminded the Number One with a sweating brow, "Y'know, the fox girl that separated herself from me, and kicked your ass?"

At that, the pointy-eared woman sweated bullets at the reminder, looking rather nervous. "...Ah. Her." Now that she thought about it, didn't that creature say she was the source… of… his… Cassandra's eyes grew wide with realization and remembrance. There was also the thick smell of iron when he transformed into that fox-like monstrosity. Then there's the fact he outright said his entire skin corroded off—which meant a whole lot of blood.

Which means that thick iron-like smell _actually_ came from that form he donned. And it looked suspiciously like human blood.

"...Ohhhh shit," she cursed with utter dread in her voice at the realization the young man might be a human. Only humans and claymores like herself have red blood. Youma and Awakened Beings bleed purple.

"Y-yeah… he's… he's actually more like us," Miranda said with a worried look on her face. They were in a dilemma now. So far Naruto was accommodating them and treated them all in a friendly, but understandably-cautious manner. "Cassie, what are we going to do? We have our orders from the Organization, but we're not allowed to harm humans, no matter what."

"Fuck…" Cassandra grunted, her brain starting to hurt as she tried to think of an answer. Alas, that only resulted in her head starting to spin. "I… don't know."

"Well… just throwing this out there, but… you can just not go back?" Naruto suggested to them, "There's a very good chance no one will come looking for you here," he added after they looked at him with an inquisitive look.

Miranda frowned thoughtfully at that. Well, Riful of the West _was_ here… there is a very good chance the Organization wouldn't dare send anyone after them into her own turf. The Woman of the West was rather territorial after all.

"What?" Cassandra gave him a look as if he said the dumbest thing ever.

Naruto just raised his hands, "It's just a suggestion." He shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "It does seem like the best option, after all. I may not know how well the Organization treats you ladies, but from what Neideen's told me, it's a little bit of good and mostly bad. I'm pretty sure if you were to go back empty-handed and told them that you took my head, and Sylvia wasn't alive, they wouldn't believe you and would want proof. And since people have seen Neideen and Sylvia already..."

"Saying that won't be an option…" a grave-faced Miranda finished. "They'd want undeniable proof that they're dead, or to bring them back kicking and screaming. And if the Organization was to find out that you were the one that healed their stigma and that we killed you, there is a very good chance they'll be _very_ upset about it."

"...There _are_ rumors going around that the Organization sends their most troublesome warriors on very difficult missions in the hopes of killing them off," Cassandra muttered nervously, "I can see them giving us very difficult missions if we report your death to them… and of your capability of healing our stigma. This is a very difficult situation I had not foreseen." And deserters are to be killed on sight. Both Neideen and Sylvia _are_ deserters, despite the reasons they have.

While there are other options available to them, Cassandra simply could not think of one that would get them out of hot water. Except for staying here.

"To make matters worse for us," Miranda added, "Riful's also pregnant... I shudder to think of what she'd do if we followed through with our mission."

Like that, the lifeblood drained from Cassandra's face as she looked at Miranda in utter disbelief. Then, she snapped her head to Naruto and shouted, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

The Abyssal Ones were dangerous enough as they were! The _last_ thing this world needed was for the Woman of the West to get knocked up!

"To be fair, I was _trying_ to secure Sylvia's safety… and Kurako was the one who got me into that mess in the first place," Naruto told the pretty woman in a calm and collected manner, "But it worked out in the end."

"In short, we are jolly well fucked," a female voice commented from behind Naruto and Miranda. They all looked to see that the woman who spoke was Uranus. She'd come by to check on her captain and overheard their conversation. "Also, yes, I can confirm that everything he and Miranda said is true… including what they said about Riful. I can't believe it, myself, but that baby bump is as real as it gets." (2)

"I need a stiff drink," Cassandra muttered, and let it filter in her body. She needed to get wasted after hearing that. The mere _thought_ of Riful's rampage in the wake of them leaving her unborn child fatherless sent shivers down her spine. She felt sick to her stomach, now, from the sense of dread; to think they'd undoubtedly damn near brought an end to all human life in the world…

"And there's Kurako to consider, too… now that I'm not containing her anymore, she is also someone you don't wanna cross; that woman can literally wipe entire _cities_ and much of the surrounding countryside off the map in a split second." Naruto added with a deep frown. He'll have to make sure that she doesn't do anything that might attract even more uninvited guests.

Cassandra took a deep, cleansing breath, before making her decision. "I'll talk to Sylvia and Riful… and Koo-ruh… Kurako, was it?" Naruto nodded and she continued. "We should at least try to clear up any misunderstandings between us. Where's Roxanne?"

"She's keeping to herself, last I checked, looking kinda jealous of your girls," Uranus replied, leering at Naruto. "She's still in the room you gave her and hasn't left since she entered. Can't say I blame her; she's wanted to start a family of her own since she was six, the poor thing. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now." (3)

"Right," Cassandra commented with a sigh. "We'll leave her be for now and check on her later." she then turned her attention to Naruto. "I guess it's off to the great hall, then."

"Well… we could head there," said Naruto, "but you're already kinda establishing friendly relations right now, y'know," he told the woman with a pointed look on his face. "I mean, you're here, talking to me in a calm, collected and respectful manner."

"Be that as it may, you're not the one who beat me within an inch of my life," Cassandra pointed out. "I should _at least_ issue that scary-ass ginger an apology."

"Couldn't blame you for feeling that way if I wanted to," Naruto chuckled. "But, you have nothing to worry about. As it turns out, Kurako and I are still connected in a way: she's very well aware that you're here with me."

"And she's fine with that?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, Kurako can detect malice a mile away… literally. If Cassandra or _any_ of you were going to try and kill me, or hurt any of us, she would be the first to know… and the last thing you saw before you even had the chance to commit."

"Noted," Uranus chirped, plastering a grin upon her face. It did precisely jack shit to hide her nervousness upon hearing that, but she tried.

It wasn't like she could be blamed, though; she saw what that 'girl' did to the captain, and that she didn't even get a speck of dirt on her robes in the process. That made one thing abundantly clear to all of them: Kurako was more dangerous than even Cassandra by leaps and bounds. Even the lot of them combined probably didn't stand a chance against her alone, never mind Riful and Naruto on top of that!

"You can meet up with her later if you insist," Naruto assured. "I'm thinking we should meet up with Syl and clear things up between you and her first, though." Then, there was a brief pause. "So…" Naruto slowly looked between Cassandra, Miranda, and Uranus one by one, "just curious, but... are all you 'claymores' attractive? Because so far all of my encounters with you folks have been a 'yes'." Seriously. First Sylvia, then Neideen, then these ladies? All of them were sexy as all hell!

All three girls turned beet red at that, drawing a warm chuckle from the blond.

"Maaaybe," Uranus teased, after making a quick recovery, "So, you like what you see, I take it?"

"I would be lying if I said no," Naruto answered her with a hapless shrug and a sheepish chuckle, "And I know you are _one_ of the girls who showed... more than a little interest in what Kurako was doing to me in the great hall…" He could tell that Uranus thoroughly enjoyed watching the fox girl sucking him off. Roxanne and Miranda showed the same interest as well, though they would both _die_ before admitting it.

Cassandra squinted suspiciously at them. "...What _did_ she do?" she asked; to be completely honest she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it or not, but damn it! She was too curious!

Miranda covered her mouth as she cleared her throat, "You… um… don't want to know." she told her friend before looking away shyly.

"Eh?" Cassandra looked between her friend and Uranus, "Okay, now I'm _really_ curious."

Miranda looked at her friend for a moment, sighed and pulled her down to whisper what Kurako did to Naruto in her ear. Slowly Cassandra's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her cheeks turned bright red in both arousal and mortification as her best friend went into… detail.

"Oh… oh _my_ …"

"Yeah," Uranus grinned sheepishly, knowing full well what was going on through the Legendary Cassandra's head. "We pretty much thought the same way."

"And... she _swallowed_ it?" Cassandra asked looking at her best friend and comrade with wide eyes.

"Every last drop," Uranus commented as she rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment. "I don't even know how she did it. She just… gulped it all right down without backing away."

Cassandra shuddered uncomfortably at that. The poor woman didn't know if she should be aroused or mortified.

"I'm surprised her moaning didn't wake you up, later that night," Miranda commented with reddened cheeks. "I couldn't sleep at all, because of it."

"Kurako did a number on her," Naruto pointed out to the Number 36. "I think nothing short of a building falling on top of her would have woken her up." then he gave Cassandra a small, but teasing smile, "I thought she looked rather adorable while she was sleeping, myself."

Cassandra could practically feel the steam rising from her cheeks, now feeling light-headed from how hard she was blushing. "Uh… right," the woman muttered, clearly embarrassed. Then, she decided to shift her focus on over to something else. "Um... you made a good point about seeing Sylvia," Cassandra said, eyeballing Naruto. "Since her disappearance was more or less the cause of all this, I would indeed like to clear things up."

"Sounds like a plan," the young man replied with a grin. "C'mon, I'll take you to her… do you want to be carried or walk normally?" Since her demeanor reminded him a bit of Hinata, Naruto decided he was going to tease with her a little and see what happens.

He didn't mean any harm in it or anything; it was just to ease her into being comfortable. The woman was still nervous around him, so the blond thought treating her like a normal human being would help in getting her to be comfortable around him.

"I... can walk just fine," she squeaked in embarrassment, much to Naruto's amusement.

* * *

A few minutes later, in her own bedchamber, Sylvia perked up. She could sense Naruto, Cassandra, Miranda and Uranus approaching from down the hall. She was being tended to by three clones who'd mostly been rather idle at the moment since she was feeling rather content with sitting on her bed. For the past half hour or so, the young tomboy had been thinking up names for her future child, but alas, she'd have to decide on such things later on.

"So, Cassandra herself has woken up…" the young woman let out a sigh as she knew Cassandra was bound to have a lot of questions for her, "...well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

As she'd expected, Naruto and three of his four guests reached her bedchamber. Naruto knocked politely while entering and greeted his wife. "Hey, sweetie," he said. "How're you holding up?"

"Fairly well," Sylvia replied with a shrug. "I take it Cassandra wants to talk?"

"Straight to the point as always," Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. she wanted to see you for herself."

"Can't say I blame her," Sylvia giggled. "Let her in."

Naruto nodded and did just that. Cassandra, Miranda and Uranus all walked into the bedroom and saw the heavily pregnant Sylvia sitting on the bed with three other Narutos tending to her. The mohawk-haired girl gave Cassandra a sheepish wave.

"Uh… hi?"

"I… cannot believe it," Cassandra whispered in utter shock.

"I couldn't either at first," Sylvia replied with a nervous chuckle. She let out a content sigh, thinking back on how she got here. "To think I of all people would become a mother at all… let alone under such inconceivable circumstances. But, here I am… sitting in a fucking _castle_ with a baby growing in my belly, thinking up names for the little guy. Still haven't decided on one, yet." Sylvia giggled and then she addressed her hubby. "So… have you given them the offer to heal their stigma yet?"

"No, not yet," he replied with a shake of his head. "I've been holding back on it, to be honest. Just so I can think of a better way of easing the process of healing them in." He healed Sylvia and Neideen when they were butt ass naked and he would have to do the same to them. He just needed to find an easier way to say it without saying, 'Yeah, to heal your gash, you need to strip down naked' or something along those lines.

"Not surprising," the young woman commented with a shrug, "I heard Cassandra can be rather shy."

"I kinda guessed," he chuckled.

"You should tell them though just to get it out of the way. Neideen sure didn't hesitate," the pregnant woman pointed out.

"That's because she's _Neideen_ ," Naruto emphasized. Said woman was like the love child of Jiraiya and Anko! But then he shrugged, "But yeah, I'm planning on telling them soon. Now that Cassandra's awake I can get the other two and explain what needs to be done."

"It doesn't involve having sex with you, does it?" Cassandra deadpanned.

"No," Naruto chuckled.

"You do have to at least be topless, though, so he can see what he's doing," Sylvia pointed out.

"I don't mind," Uranus chimed in with an uncaring shrug. "After what we put him through, I don't see any harm in letting him see a little bit of skin as reparation."

"I bet you don't," Sylvia said with a roll of her eyes. Then she gave her man a smile, "So, I take it that Cassandra has some questions for me, right?"

"I'd expect so. She did want to see you, after all."

"I just… _have_ so many questions…"

Sylvia smiled at the woman in question. "Well, I got time. Lay 'em on me."

Cassandra dampened her bottom lip and exhaled, "Alright… well, first off..."

The Number One of the Organization started asking the wayward Sylvia many, many questions that _begged_ for answers.

* * *

What felt like hours later, Sylvia let out a heavy sigh. "Aaand, that's about it," she said.

There was a very, very tense silence in the air as Cassandra, Miranda, and Uranus all took in Sylvia's words.

"I am _so, so_ sorry," the Number One immediately apologized to him. She _did_ declare her intent to outright murder him and Kurako after all. Multiple times in fact.

Naruto, however, waved her off, "It's fine. Like I told your friend here, if you were to think about it from your perspective it's understandable." Then he wagged his eyebrows at her, "If you _insist_ on making it up to me, though… well… bending over so I can give that nice ass of yours a spanking is a good start," he teased, complete with a toothy grin.

"Oh, you!" Sylvia grunted in amused exasperation, giving him a light whack on the head. "Behave yourself! I swear Neideen's rubbing off on you."

"That's a scary thought," Cassandra muttered.

"I've been around perverts for a good chunk of my life." Naruto admitted with a helpless shrug, "I'll admit am one myself, to be fair, but I do try to keep it down. I don't want to creep any of you out - and if I start to, please, do tell me."

"That aside," Sylvia said with another sigh. She hated to be the mood killer here, but someone had to address the elephant in the room. "What are you going to do now?"

"I… honestly have no idea," Cassandra muttered. Though grateful for the change of subject to something far less embarrassing, she was still dreading this conversation. "The Organization will brand us as traitors if we leave and have us executed; if we come back empty-handed, we'll be punished severely and possibly be sent on a suicide mission if the rumors are true; and even if we wanted to follow through with our current mission and succeeded, the results would not _just_ be morally reprehensible, but... I… daresay nothing short of apocalyptic."

"Well, what I said before still stands: just don't go back and stay with us." Naruto reminded her. Seriously, if she was _that_ afraid then they can just stay here. He has no problem with that. He then added, "If you go back and tell them what you know, who do you think they're going to send back here to get their hands on me, Neideen, Sylvia, Riful, and Kurako? Everyone from Number One to forty-seven. It'll be an absolute massacre."

"You have a point," the woman exhaled.

"I'm… all for staying, Cassandra." Miranda told her.

"Me too," Uranus chimed in, before she turned to Cassandra with a serious look on her face. "To be fair, I'd rather not have the fox girl coming after our heads. If she's strong enough to kick _your_ ass and not get a scratch then I don't fancy our chances against her. And I know for damn sure that Roxanne wouldn't want to piss her off, either… or Riful for that matter."

"I guess that settles it, then," Cassandra said with a heavy sigh. "It looks like we're staying here for the foreseeable future," she then turned to Naruto, "Please, take care of us."

"I will." Then he let out a tired sigh of his own. "Thankfully, we have plenty of room to spare, so make yourselves at home."

"Very much appreciated," Cassandra replied with a respectful bow.

Naruto smiled and nodded at the now-former Number One. "If we're done, here, then c'mon, we should let Sylvia have her rest." Naruto beckoned the women to follow him out of the room. Now that Cassandra had all her questions answered, there was no need for them to interrupt her any more. Not to mention she still had three clones tending to her.

"You're coming back to bed with me after dinner," Sylvia reminded. "It's my turn."

"Understood, dear." With that, the young man and his entourage left the bedchamber.

"My bera's on the one with the pigtails," one of the clones commented as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I'm actually betting on the girl with the pointy ears," another chimed in. "She reminds me of Hinata for some reason. Not sure why..."

Sylvia rolled her eyes in exasperated amusement as the clones debated and placed their bets on whom the original would end up fucking first. She actually had her bet on Uranus, but didn't let her 'man servants' know of that. She only knew of the other tomboy in passing, but based on what she did know, she was the aggressive type, Naruto had a thing for that kind of woman. They also shared a lot in common, seeing how her fighting style left her a bit of an outcast.

Granted, he also had a weakness for the easily-flustered shy type like Cassandra, but that one was not at all likely to make the first move. Also worth noting, though, was that the others were wild cards - Roxanne, especially. Sylvia knew _precisely_ jack shit about that woman, though something about her did seem a bit… off. She'll have to keep an eye on her.

In the end, only time will tell whom her man will love on next - not that Sylvia minded… so long as she got her fair share of snuggles, of course.

* * *

 **1: How the hell did it take this long for me to write Naruto dogpiling a girl with his clones? I mean, it was _mentioned_ a few times before this point, but it took surprisingly long for me to show that happening. O.o**

 **2: This is gonna be a long one, but not quite a rant… more of a rambly insight into the creative process of Into the Void.**

 **The thing I don't get about a lotta harem fics on this site is that the writers tend to miss one of the most important aspects of the genre… that being the whole point of there being a harem in the first place.**

 **In Twisted Bonds, you have the imoutou (Nariko), the tsundere (FemSasu), and the shy pervert (Hinata).**

 **In Into the Void, you (currently) have the tomboy (Sylvia), the mischievous pervert (Neideen), the token-loli (Riful) and the kemonomimi/furry… who also happens to be a loli and childhood friend by technicality (Kurako/FemKyuu).**

 **(Riful was also meant to be a himedere, but I was... not quite able to pull it off. DX Oh, well… Maybe next time. I** _ **am**_ **doing this to learn how to be a better writer, after all.)**

 **In short, the whole point of having a harem is to cast as wide a net as possible by having a "best girl" for as many people as you can… within reason, of course. That all said, Uranus was originally going to be dead in this fanfic because I already had a tomboy, but it was decided when we wrote the second draft of this fanfic that she would still be around since it gave us an easy route to having a traditional hunting party go after Naruto. It's also worth noting that I like tomboys, lol. She also has a lot of common ground with Naruto.**

 **Due to the redundancy between her and Sylvia, though, it's still up in the air if she'll be joining in on the fun. But, at the same time, I'm leaning towards yes, since Riful and Kurako are nearly as similar in this fic. We shall see.**

 **3: I'm sure anyone who is familiar enough with Claymore will be able to tell what Roxanne's gonna be. =3**

* * *

 **And that's it for now... Next chapter is essentially a prologue for the next major arc, so I'mma try and post Chapter Twelve on the 2nd of next month and Chapter Thirteen on the 3rd so as not to keep y'all waiting... or on the 3rd and 4th, depending on your timezone, lol.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the fanfic and I will do my best to make sure those updates happen on time! Have a good one, eh? :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Well, then! This is going up a bit later than I was hoping because of a thunderstorm, but here it is! I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: a Spectacular Mess**

* * *

While Naruto's new family continued to grow, something big was going down in his home world… (1)

The Raikage, Ei, bit back a scowl as he found himself standing in what appeared to be this flying village's… lounge? That seemed to be the best word he had for it, anyway.

The chamber was massive, easily the size of a large apartment complex, his house _and_ the Kumogakure administrative building, combined! It was three stories, the upper two split down the middle to look down upon the bottom floor and connected by walkways, with two bars on each level, multiple cafes, and other amenities including a fucking bathhouse! Literally… it was both a bathhouse _and_ a brothel!

Much as he admittedly needed one of that particular establishment's... services at the moment, he avoided the temptation and awaited the arrival of this infamous, so-called God-Empress. Fortunately, the said wait was not a long one as Kaguya chose then and there to grace Ei with her presence.

Her entourage consisted of only four people; Ei could tell they were greenhorns, but the guards had a fire in their eyes. All four of them would gladly give their lives to protect Kaguya. There were two males and two females between them, garbed in ceremonial-looking, but still practical armor. The helmets provided effective enough facial protection without hindering their senses and were decorated with long, white feathers. Each guard was equipped with an identical polearm and donned a silken, high-collar black mantle that concealed any other weapons they may have had.

Kaguya herself was garbed in her simple but elegant, flowing robes of white, black, gold, and purple; she was clearly barefoot and if the woman wore anything else, it was not visible. Despite the simplicity of her attire, the woman looked every bit as godly as her title would imply and carried herself with equal grace.

"I'm glad you could make it," she told him with a charming smile.

"And I'm thankful for the invite," Ei grunted with a begrudging, but respectful bow. Truth be told, he didn't want to be here, but keeping this woman's empire off of his village's ass for the foreseeable future was his foremost priority. As such, he was swallowing his pride in order to secure Kumogakure's safety.

After seeing the people of Konohagakure getting so thoroughly beaten, even to the point of getting their asses kicked out of their own country, Ei understandably did _not_ want the same fate to happen with his own village.

Kaguya gave the man a once over and had to say he lived up to his reputation. He was nothing short of a towering wall of meat, clocking in around _seven motherfucking feet_ tall and easily well over 300 pounds with almost no body fat. Even _with_ Kaguya's horns, he stood head and shoulders above her and then some... and she wasn't a particularly small woman, either. As for his attire, Ei wore black trousers; armored white boots; golden bangles, and a comically-large belt with a lion's head on the ornate buckle. His kage robes were draped over his shoulders like a cape, showing off his pectorals. Despite being in quite visibly good health, the middle-aged kage well into his fifties, which was quite frightening, to be honest.

Kaguya couldn't help but contemplate what manner of complete and utter bullshit this man could potentially achieve on the field of battle. No wonder the Akatsuki was so wary of him! As one would expect from a man with his appearance, though, Ei was anything but subtle; she could read him like a book and tell the man would much rather not be here.

"Right, then," Kaguya chirped, breaking the ice. "Let us not waste your time; this way, please."

Ei nodded and followed her with a respectful nod and nary a single word.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either, five hooded figures had infiltrated the village. Four males and one female were dressed in all black, save for the white masks concealing their faces. Each one of these five had an ax to grind and they were confident in their chances to succeed in this assassination.

Unfortunately, said group had no idea what they were getting into...

* * *

As they walked down a large hall to the meeting room, one of Kaguya's entourage perked up. She swore she'd just sensed something… was it her imagination…?

"Is something wrong?" Kaguya asked, looking at the girl out the corner of her eye.

She recognized the girl as Karin, one of Orochimaru's minions who volunteered herself to be part of the Royal Guard. The girl was a redhead with matching eyes behind her minimalistic, black-framed spectacles. She was also the youngest person here by a long shot, having been promoted to Kaguya's personal guard because of her impressive grades—particularly in perception.

"I… don't know," Karin muttered uncertainly, before closing her eyes in deep concentration."I thought I sensed something… off, but it disappeared just as suddenly. One moment, please."

Kaguya nodded, trusting the girl's instincts and Karin cast a technique to reach out with her senses more effectively. Then, she flinched, looking utterly shocked.

"How… how could he?"

Kaguya frowned at that. "Explain," she ordered.

"Four trespassers with ill intent," Karin replied. "They're being led here by… I-Itachi."

The God-Empress' frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. She activated her All-Seeing Eyes and immediately spotted the group Karin pointed out. Their masks proved ineffective against her gaze as she looked right through them and her blood boiled upon recognizing them all. She'd only seen most of them in passing, but all of these trespassers were from Konohagakure no Sato.

Was, _this_ was how the Kazekage chose to repay her generosity?!

"Stay here and protect the Raikage," Kaguya barked. "If anyone you don't recognize comes through this way before I do, kill them on sight."

"E-Empress…?" Karin muttered hesitantly.

"I understand and appreciate your concern, but I can handle this," Kaguya said gently after taking a deep breath. She meant it, too; these four were shaping up to be some of the most loyal guards she's had in the past twenty millennia."You four are not ready to take on someone of his caliber, just yet; and if there's one thing I hate to see it's potential going to waste… potential like yours. Rest assured, I will be right back." (2)

With that, she left, before any of her entourage or the Raikage could get another word in.

Kaguya's personal guard shared a frown, but followed her orders without hesitation; Karin and two others formed a line in front of Ei, halberds at the ready, while one of the males took up a guard position behind the Raikage, facing the other direction, for good measure.

As for Kaguya herself…

The mighty God-Empress hated very few things in the many worlds and even universes she'd visited in her long life. But, one of them... was wasted time; as such, she was upon the group before they even realized it.

"You'd best have a damn good explanation, Itachi," she called out from behind the man, floating above him and his group.

They all flinched at that.

"Well, then," said man muttered with a sigh, taking off his mask to reveal a young male in his twenties with red eyes and black hair; his irises both had three strange, comma-shaped markings on them in a triangular configuration. It would appear the cat—or weasel, rather—was out of the proverbial bag. "May as well come out and say it, I suppose." Then, he quickly looked up to her, one eye bleeding and before anyone could blink, a burst of black flames engulfed the woman… only for said woman to reappear beside him.

To the shock and dismay of his compatriots, the man was completely frozen in place.

"Wh-what the hell did you do?!" One of them staggered back, looking at her in shock as he shouted that.

"Silly child," Kaguya sighed, looking utterly bored. "Time and space are one and the same; if I can bend one to my will, then of course I can control the other." True to her words, Itachi was frozen in time, utterly helpless until she released him and had the trecherous bastard interrogated.

With the primary threat having been set aside for later, the God-Empress gazed down upon her remaining opponents condescendingly. "If you are sincerely trying to assassinate me, then you are several-thousand years too young to even come close." The tone Kaguya used as she spoke to these _gnats_ trying to play hero was one of a disappointed mother scolding her child.

Undeterred by this revelation, the one who spoke formed a quick hand seal and his very shadow seemed to come to life, forming a giant hand to try and snatch her up. Clearly this so-called 'god-empress' had her limits if freezing someone in time was nearly as easy for her as she made it look, then there was simply no reason for her not to have used that ability on all of them and had the whole group arrested, so the young man took this opportunity to try and take her down while she was presumably maintaining her hold on Itachi.

Kaguya didn't look at all threatened as she casually floated away from the giant hand. "A Nara," she mused aloud, "yes, I've heard much about your clan." They were a clan of geniuses who could literally weaponize their own shadows to terrifying effect. The woman was careful to not cross her shadow with his own while keeping a safe distance and eyeballing the others. "I believe you're noted to be the son of General Shikaku, specifically - a lazy boy who had an IQ of over 200… such a shame."

Then, she vanished once more and there was a loud crunch as the young man fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Truth be told, the boy's sheer intelligence alone made him a legitimate threat; if she didn't deal with him right then and there, he could have become a problem. Keeping Itachi frozen like that also required a degree of concentration that he could have potentially broken. Floating above Shikamaru's corpse, Kaguya kept sight of the other three.

"You monster!" The lone female of the group charged her with a roar, her hands wreathed in black and blue fire, taking on the form of lion heads.

With a roll of her eyes, Kaguya evaded her lunge and with a blur of motion, something flew from her hand and into the neck of another assailant. A bloody, bone-white spike protruded from his neck, piercing his jugular. Before he hit the ground, the girl was sent into a wall and rebounded to the floor with a thud.

"Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi," Kaguya commented, still looking utterly bored. "If I recall, you had a crush on that boy… the demon vessel who tore this 'village' asunder." Calling it that would still take some getting used to, but it wasn't _too_ troublesome. "You wish to avenge him I take it?"

Yes, she knew full well about this girl… Hinata, was it? Akatsuki was thorough in keeping tabs on the demon vessels and their loved ones, in case they had to resort to extortion or the like.

"I will fucking murder you for taking my Naruto-Kun away from me!"

"Charming…"

As the girl in question leapt forth to assail the God-Empress once more, a series of fireballs were launched from her remaining compatriot in an attempt to help Hinata, only for Kaguya to vanish once more. The last thing he saw was a dainty, pale-skinned hand bursting from his chest in a bloody spectacle.

As the boy fell before her, Kaguya refocused her attention on the troublesome girl.

"Put it behind you child; even if I did end up killing him, what you're doing is pointless." In all honesty, Kaguya pitied the girl, knowing full well about her background and fragile mental state; even if it was laughably unlikely for her to convince this girl to stop, she felt the need to at least make an attempt. The God-Empress' conscience simply would not let her do otherwise "Your compatriots are dead; your leader will soon follow; you have no hope of defeating me." As if to prove her point, she sent Hinata flying back into the wall with a savage bitchslap. "Turn back now, and I'll forgive this slight."

Hinata pushed herself back up, her mask falling off from the impact. "Go to hell," she roared, charging at Kaguya once more in a blind rage.

The God-Empress sighted, feeling only pity and disappointment. "Your funeral, then…"

Swatting one last palm strike out of her way, Kaguya grabbed her last assailant by the throat. She was young… clearly not even in her twenties, with violet hair and pupilless, lavender eyes. The veins bulging around them made it clear that she had inherited the Byakugan—a watered down mockery of Kaguya's own All-Seeing Eyes, gifted to Hinata's ancestors millennia ago by the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, Matatabi. (3)

Those eyes then went wide as the girl felt a sharp pain in her neck. Blood flowed from Hinata's lips and under Kaguya's hand as she struggled, desperately trying to kill this bitch, kicking and clawing at her and pumping chakra into her to try bursting the woman's veins or to tear her muscles, anything! But… it didn't work… nothing she did even seemed to make the devil-woman flinch! But still, she struggled, trying to extract herself from Kaguya's iron grip and fight back, oblivious to her skin turning an ashen gray.

Eventually, her thrashing slowed and then stopped; she went limp as the discoloring spread to her extremities. The fire, and then the light, faded from her eyes as they and her hair were the last things to turn gray. Once that happened, her clothing fell to the ground, filled with naught but a pile of ash.

* * *

A while later, Ei was eventually led to the royal meeting room.

It was... big and far fancier than he was used to. In the center were three sofas and a wooden table with gold accents; the curtains were made of the finest silk, and the carpets were made with the finest furs around; sofas were made from the finest leathers the Elemental Nations could find and there was a fully stocked mini bar and refrigerator one one side with the restrooms on the other; finally, to finish it all off, just beyond the sofas and table was a glass wall made with elaborate, golden frameworks and providing an excellent view of the countryside.

All-in-all, it made for an impressive meeting room, Ei had to admit; it also showed the Raikage this so-called "God-Empress" had an abundance of wealth under her sleeve… and that was not all by a long shot; the fact that she was able to make such quick work of an assassination squad lead by _Uchiha Itachi_ of all people made it abundantly clear that the woman herself was no slouch.

As much as the man did not want to admit it, Ei was impressed by the displays of wealth and power he'd seen so far.

Kaguya wasted no time in heading on over to one of the sofas and gestured towards the one across from her. "Please, have a seat," she urged.

Ei nodded and did just that, occupying the sofa in question. The man observed this woman sitting opposite him, and noticed how agitated she was. One doesn't tend to hold the rank of Kage for as long as he did by being dumb enough to stir this hornets nest, though, so so did not ask her what was wrong.

"I assume you know why I asked for this meeting between us?" Kaguya asked.

Ei nodded. "Yes; you wish to discuss relations between Kumo and the Empire," he replied. "As you showed back there, we actually share at least one thing in common: we both hate to see lives wasted."

"Very unlike your predecessor, thankfully," the God-Empress commented.

"I was the one who lead the rebellion," Ei pointed out with a shrug. "The Hyuuga fiasco had the potential to start another world war, and no one wanted that."

"So I heard," Kaguya chirped. Truth be told, that was a good thing _and_ a bad one. On one hand, it exhibited that they did indeed share that common trait. On the other, however, it also showed his potential to be a loose cannon if she didn't treat this relationship with care. "Speaking of rebellions, it would seem that I have one of my own to deal with. That said, I'd like to propose an arrangement of sorts; you scratch my back and I scratch yours, if you will."

"Tempting as that may sound," Ei admitted, "the people of Kumogakure, my brother especially, are feeling rather… apprehensive about helping out the Gelel Empire."

"If I recall, his students were among those who fought in the Great Siege of Konoha," Kaguya commented with a frown. "While one is most certainly no longer among the living, the other two may yet still be alive."

Ei perked up at that. "What do you mean by 'may be alive'…?"

"To make this clear upfront," Kaguya told him with a stern look, "I am not yet able to say if they are or not for sure. But there is a chance; during the siege, I opened a portal and sent two of them to another world. The twins… I want to say Arui and Omui?"

"Karui and Omoi," Ei corrected politely.

Kaguya nodded to show her gratitude. "I was not aiming anywhere in particular when I opened that portal, so they could have ended up literally anywhere. However, if you give me the information I need to do so, I will search for them… using this." She reached into her sleeve and extracted a little crystal ball.

"Hiruzen's…"

"It was mine originally," Kaguya interrupted. "It was called the Eye of Gelel, back in my empire's heyday. Hiruzen simply undid the lock and figured out how to use it after finding it. Never let it be said that he wasn't a brilliant man; what he achieved was quite a feat, I must say! It truly is a shame that I never got to meet him." (4)

"What do you need to know?" Ei asked, cutting to the chase.

Kaguya smiled at that and explained. "Height, weight, likes, dislikes... literally anything you can tell me about them. I'll find them and bring them back, be they dead or alive… hopefully the former, of course."

The man frowned in contemplation. "I'll let Bii know, then. They were his students."

"Very well, then... In addition to this, the Gelel Empire will gladly help you rebuild... out of my own pocket, no less. I assume this will serve as a sufficient peace offering?"

"We'll see what my people have to say about that… It's certainly a good place to start, though."

* * *

 **1: Y'all seriously thought I wouldn't be coming back to this world, eventually...? I shit you not, I lost track of how many people complained about the prologue and how "pointless" it was. To assume is to make an ass out of u and me. Just saying, lol.**

 **2: Heads up, people: it's time for another rant. The fact that Kaguya couldn't fight for shit in canon bothered the absolute _fuck_ out of me... As a final boss, it frankly made her feel utterly pathetic.**

" **Oh, but if she was a competent fighter, Squad Seven would have lost because of her sheer power!"**

 **First the fuck off, she had like five tricks: seeing shit with her Byakugan, making portals, mass teleportation, flight, and the Ash-Bone Whatchyamafuck. Not once did she use the elemental bullshit of the Rin'neigan, the majority of Pein's gravity techniques, or literally any of the Sharingan's abilities... like, y'know, copying Naruto's shadow clones to counter them? There is no suspense in that fight, because they were up against someone with the tactical creativity of a toddler!**

 **Were it not for the contrivance of her having to be sealed away by Naruto and Sasuke grabbing one tit each, literally because "fuck you, that's why", Kakashi alone would have been sufficient to kill her outright, even without the Deus ex Machina Susano'o.**

 **Good writers do not rely on contrivances and ass-pulls.**

 **3: Does anyone else remember a simpler time when the fanon explanation for Kekkei Genkai was that they were gifted to the various clans' ancestors by the Bijuu? I actually kinda prefer that to the Uchiha, Senjuu, Uzumaki and (presumably) Kaguya Clans being descendants of the Sage. This alternative would also serve as a good motivation for the Kyuubi to attack Konoha in an AU setting... just saying.**

 **4: Further expanding the universe, I decided to give Hiruzen's crystal ball a name and origin while implying a reason for why no one else was able to use the damn thing This is the Eye of Gelel I mentioned in the prologue of Into the Void and I will likely expand upon it in future fanfics where Akatsuki's existence is not removed for simplicity.**

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote, lol. Hope y'all enjoyed it! As stated before though, this chapter is basically a prologue for the next major arc. That being said, the next chapter will be coming out tomorrow to give y'all some more to sink your teeth into once you've processed this little... appetizer, lol.**

 **Until then, have a good one, eh? :)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Well, then! This is going up earlier than intended, but that's definitely not a bad thing, lol. I lost track of time and now it's 8:30 am, holy shit, lmfao! XD**

 **I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Flirting and Frustration**

* * *

It had been half a year since the disappearance of Cassandra and her team, and the Organization didn't like it one bit. After a month of hearing nothing back, they sent in their Eye to check, and when she came back, her report did not bode well for them.

Whatever was in that newly formed city in Lautrec seemed to be responsible for not just Neideen going rogue, but also the Hunting Party sent to eliminate it. To make matters worse, Riful of the West was apparently allied with it as well! The women had all gone rogue on them and whatever this being was, it apparently had a talent for swaying other people to its side.

But, they had no idea what the hell it was! According to the reports, it was apparently a male being by the name of Naruto. Given that was also the name of the lord now in charge of this new city called 'Neo Konoha', among other factors, they assumed it was the same man. But that was all they knew!

As such, the elders decided on an… unconventional course of action. Though they had eyes and ears all over the continent, this situation seemed to call for something with a bit more 'oomph'. So in another facility, hidden from their soldiers, they started training a large batch of normal girls as spies with skills in seduction and assassination. These girls were not to be converted, however, for fear that their warriors' youki was somehow what allowed this Naruto to manipulate even the former Number One into deserting.

The Elder laced his fingers before his face and addressed Simon, a Handler placed in charge of this initiative. "So, how goes the training?" (1)

"The older ones are progressing well and should be ready soon," he replied. "They'll make for a good initial trial if nothing else. We've also started raising up the ones age 10 and younger on a strict diet and education program. They'll take longer to train up for obvious reasons, but when they're complete, we should have quite the harvest on our hands."

"Good. I want the initial batch deployed in this new city of Konoha the moment they are complete." The Elder commanded with a dispassionate look on his face. They should be able to get close and deal the killing blow... or at least obtain some useful information they can use against him later on. They now needed to train more soldiers to replace the ones they had lost as well. The current Number 3, Nutcracker Neo would serve as a suitable replacement for Cassandra, at least for the time being, but Uranus and Roxanne were quite the loss despite their low rank.

"It will be done," Simon said with a slight incline of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city of Neo Konoha, the wailing of a baby girl filled Sylvia's bedchamber.

"Oh, damn it…" Sylvia groaned yawning and rolling out of bed. The poor thing hasn't been sleeping very well, to say the least. That damn kid of hers kept waking her up every two hours for food!

"Do you want me to make a clone for you so he can take care of our girl?" Naruto asked, looking at his wife with one eye open. Sylvia may not need to sleep as often as he does, but she _does_ need to sleep.

"She's hungry," Sylvia pointed out. Though even she had no idea how she was able to tell, the tomboy just... knew that was the case. "You don't have tits." With that, she shambled on up to the crib. "But, thank you for the offer."

"True," Naruto yawned, then he chuckled and put the covers back on top of him, before adding tiredly, "and you're welcome."

After seeing his baby girl for the first time, Naruto simply couldn't bring himself to leave Sylvia's side until little Kushina was at least old enough to walk. Naruto also couldn't help but blush when his wife insisted on naming their daughter after his late mother, but he didn't mind at all.

It didn't take long for the baby to stop crying once Sylvia scooped her up. The little girl got to sucking Sylvia's nub right away. It was damn adorable, if not a little exasperating. She even started purring! The first time she had, soon after popping out, Sylvia immediately demanded to know why that was, fearing that something might be wrong with her baby. But, as it turned out, Kurako's influence was to blame. Not only was Naruto her vessel, but he was born to her previous one; as such he purred like that, too, as a baby.

It was rather cute, if a bit odd...

Kushina had also ended up with whisker marks on her cheeks, just like her daddy, for the same reason. As for the pink hair… Naruto was noted to have had a few people with that trait in his family tree. It was apparently rather common in Hi no Kuni. So, Kurako chalked it up to Sylvia's mother being a redhead, though it was ultimately anyone's guess as to what caused this trait to resurface in baby Kushina.

Needless to say, Naruto's world was _strange_ by Sylvia's standards.

* * *

Later on that same day, Naruto was walking around, minding his own business when he came across most of Cassandra's group in the dining hall. Cassandra, Miranda, and Uranus were chatting amongst themselves with nary a care in the world. They had empty plates on the table in front of them, showing they had finished eating.

Figuring it couldn't hurt in getting to know them a little more, Naruto went over and joined them.

"Oh, hello!" Miranda greeted him with a wave upon seeing the man of the castle. "How's fatherhood?"

"It could be a _lot_ worse," the blond admitted with a chuckle as he took a seat beside her. "Little Kushina keeps waking us every two hours. But it's not all bad. So, how's your stay here been so far?"

"It's been great!" Miranda chirped happily. The woman had warmed up to Naruto significantly during their stay here. "It beats roaming about from place to place like a lone wanderer, that's for sure! It's nice to _finally_ be able to call a place home!"

"Actually having a bed will take some getting used to, admittedly," Cassandra added shyly; her fingers fidgeting as she looked down at the table and anywhere that was not Naruto, "But it is certainly nice."

"Good to hear!" Naruto smiled. Then he added, directly to Cassandra, "Y'know, you're pretty damn adorable, I gotta say." She's sexy too, with those pointed ears giving her that alluring exoticism. "It makes me wanna see the baby you'd make if, you catch my drift~!"

There was a loud thump as the poor thing fainted instantly. She knew damn well what he meant!

"Will you please stop tormenting her?" Miranda asked with amused exasperation. "You're gonna give her a concussion."

"But, it's so haaard," Naruto whined childishly. "Her reactions are just too damn cute!"

"No wonder Neideen's already pregnant again," Uranus sighed with a dull look on her face. It was pretty easy to see how this boy made the former Number Nine fall for him.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a sheepish chuckle at that. "To be fair, this is Neideen we're talking about. I don't think she cares if I knock her up, as long as I'm fucking her bowlegged. It's safe to assume she's never returning to being a warrior at this rate, though." He shrugged before adding with admittance, "I kinda wanna do the same thing to you girls, to be honest."

Uranus and Miranda both exchanged surprised looks at that, before they looked back to him, "You don't say?" Uranus asked, intrigued.

"I do," Naruto replied with a warm chuckle, "You four are all just so damn cute in your own ways, and very pretty. The only reason I haven't really come onto you yet is because neither of you showed interest." He let out a dejected sigh before getting up and walking to Cassandra's unconscious form. "Well, time to wake her up I guess."

Naruto got beside Cassandra, put his hand on her upper back and channeled his chakra into her body. The rush of energy flowing inside her body shocked the woman awake.

"WAH!" Cassandra yelped in surprise, jolting up and nearly headbutting Naruto. She thankfully missed… this time.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, cutie," Naruto teased. Then he decided to be brave and gave the woman a quick peck on the cheek. That made the woman stare at him with her eyes dilating out of surprise. "If you're gonna keep fainting, then maybe you should sit on my lap just so I can catch you when it happens, eh~?"

And, just like that, Cassandra was out like a light once more. Thankfully, Naruto caught her, before she could bang her head, this time.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle at that. "She reminds me _so_ much of a girl I knew." Then he went and did the exact same thing… though this time, before waking her up, Naruto pulled Cassandra's unconscious body up and sat her on his lap. _Then_ he woke her up. She let out another yelp and looked around frantically.

That was when she realized the position she was in. Her cheeks blazed and she started to wobble, but then…

 _SMACK!_

"GAHH!" The former Number One cried out as she felt Naruto give her a hard swat on the rear.

"None of that, now," Naruto chuckled, rubbing said hand along the area he smacked her. "I just woke you up twice, already." He had to admit, though: this woman had a _nice_ ass. It was round and curvaceous and was just big enough that the palm of his hand couldn't cover each cheek fully. It made her sitting on his crotch rather, enjoyable. "If you want, you can get up off of me and take a seat?"

Cassandra sputtered helplessly but conspicuously made no effort at all to move. That suited Naruto just fine.

"I gotta say, you two would make a cute couple," Uranus observed after giving them a thoughtful look; the woman meant it, too.

"Why thank you," Naruto grinned at the compliment. Then he looked to Cassandra, "So, Cassie, do you want me to… _explore_ your body?"

"I… I… I d-don't mind," she whispered timidly and her rear began to slowly grind against the bulge the woman could feel poking against her buttocks..

"Brave lady," he teased, nibbling the pointed tip of her left ear. He was honestly impressed. Then Naruto moved his hands from her waist upwards until his hands palmed her breasts. "You can tell me to stop at any time if you're getting uncomfortable," the blond told his new playmate as his hands started to knead and squeeze her bosom through her top.

Cassandra gasped and shuddered on contact, her cheeks blazing like never before. Then, she let loose an outright whorish moan when he actually started rubbing at them. His hands molding and kneading her bosom like clay.

"I always wanted to do this to your breasts when I first saw 'em, y'know," Naruto whispered into her ear, before licking at the lobe. "I bet you wanted me to do this, too."

"Well, well," Uranus cleared her throat, her face showing amusement and arousal from the display as she turned towards Miranda. "It seems your best friend is _much_ naughtier than she lets on."

Miranda didn't reply. In truth, she didn't know which one to be more jealous of. She liked her friend— _like_ likedher. But, she liked Naruto _that_ way too... and often found herself imagining being in the place of Sylvia, Riful, or Neideen. She didn't let anyone know, but her jealousy was clear as day, even if she didn't admit to it. Still, though, she was happy for her friend… and if Naruto was doing _that_ to Cassandra then there is a good chance he'll do the same thing to everyone else, eventually—herself included.

Uranus leered at Miranda, who was too busy staring at the spectacle to notice anything else, much to the Number 31's amusement. Then, before the pigtailed blonde realized it, she was being scooped up in a bridal carry. Miranda's squawk drew Naruto and Cassandra's attention as they both saw Uranus vacating the area.

"Just thought I should give you two some privacy," the Number 31 chirped.

"Uh… y-yeah," Miranda muttered shyly. "H-have fun, you… y-you two."

Then, with that, Uranus scampered on out with the flustered Number 36 still in her arms.

"Well," Naruto commented, "If I'm not mistaken, I think your friend just gave me her blessing~!" Then, he ripped a squeak from Cassandra by shoving a hand between her legs and caressing her folds through the woman's leggings.

Though the other girls had taken to wearing more civilian-style garb by now, Uranus and Cassandra seemed to prefer their old uniforms. He certainly didn't mind; it just meant he had a different type of 'eye-candy' since their shirts and leggings did absolutely nothing to hide their curves and left little to the imagination.

One hand figuratively mauling a tit and the other rubbing her folds, Naruto had the woman squirming with pleasure on his lap. And he rather enjoyed feeling her ass rubbing and grinding against his dick.

Cassandra gasped when she felt his dick harden against her butt and her cheeks practically invented a new shade of red at the thought of enticing this strapping young lad with such… naughty movements. She bit her lip and started consciously grinding against it a little harder, a little rougher.

"Oh! My, my! You're _quite_ the naughty woman… Me likey~!" Naruto growled huskily into her ear. It really _was_ always the quiet ones, wasn't it? "I'm tempted to bend you over this table and start _breeding_ you, right here and now."

Cassandra yelped and shuddered, her leggings becoming conspicuously drenched in sexual juices as she writhed in his lap. That mental image literally just made her cum!

"Oh! Someone likes that idea… maybe I should take you to your bedroom and give you a nice, deep pounding~!"

"R-right here," she whispered longingly, her mind was too foggy from the lust for her to be embarrassed anymore, though she was still just as timid. "P-please… I can't wait."

Naruto shuddered, unable to contain himself any longer. He pushed Cassandra off of his lap, the chair clattering behind him as he stood behind the shy, pointy-eared hottie. She yelped and bent over the table from the force and then her eyes went wide as Naruto pulled down her leggings.

One hand caressed her folds while the other undid his trousers. Then, Cassandra shuddered at the feel of something rubbing up against her lower lips. Was this it? Was he about to claim her from behind like a dog in his dining hall, where anyone could just walk in on them?! Her unasked question was answered beyond any doubt when Naruto's lower head poked into her entrance and the blond started sinking into her.

"I'm going to breed you," Naruto groaned as inch after inch of his cock slid inside of her tight snatch. "And I won't stop until you're filled to the brim! You'll be walking funny for weeks by the time I'm done with you!"

Cassandra shuddered blissfully at his words, nearly cumming once again. Then, her whole body convulsed when she felt his balls press up against her clit. Then she felt Naruto's hands on her hips before he pulled out of her snatch until the final inch was left inside of her still. And then the blond slammed into her.

 _Whap!_

The second his waist slapped against her bubble butt, Naruto immediately pulled out and slammed into her again and again with rapid, unrelenting, merciless thrusts.

The woman didn't stand a chance…

Cassandra's eyes rolled back and she wailed in pleasure, cumming almost immediately. She writhed helplessly, moaning like a whore, and mounted no resistance against Naruto's assault.

The young man in question powered through it like a champ and hissed in pleasure at the pleasant sensation of her walls clamping around his thrusting cock. He bared down onto her prone form, pulling Cassandra to his chest as he just kept going. Despite his best efforts, though, the thought of knocking this cutie up made his balls churn; he was dangerously close to blowing his load.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, leaning forward and nipping at the crook of Cassandra's neck, marking the woman as his while fondling her chest. Said blonde, meanwhile, was clawing at the table, moaning and growling like a rabid beast. Never in her long life had the woman thought she could feel so good, that it was even possible to feel this much pleasure at once.

She wailed one last time as a massive wave of euphoria washed over her. Cassandra's whole body twitched and her juices splashed all over Naruto's balls as her inner walls practically tried to suck the seed out of him.

"FUCK!" Naruto roared. The feel of her tight-ass, freshly deflowered pussy clamping down on him once more and squeezing the life out of his cock sent him over the edge. With one last thrust, he pushed as deep as he could into her baby-maker and emptied his balls right inside Cassandra's eager, hungry womb.

The woman's eyes rolled back into her head, and with but a pathetic whimper, she was out cold.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they had an audience. Just around the corner, hiding behind it, Roxanne shook with rage and jealousy at the spectacle. Damn it! She was just about to try and steal that stud away, only for that bitch to waltz in and fuck him like the lowly dog she was! The agitated blonde took a deep, calming breath and kept observing the mating couple. This was just a setback.

Still… just how much semen was Naruto packing in that nutsack of his?! He was _still_ pumping that _dog_ full of his seed! Wasn't it just supposed to be a few shots?!

"Damn, that felt good," Naruto groaned. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, the blond sensed no one else nearby and figured it was just his imagination. So, he just stood there and enjoyed his sexual high. To this day, no one in the castle knew of Roxanne's stealth technique but Kurako. And the fox girl thought it would 'fun' idea to let the others find that out for themselves.

She also liked to keep secrets if no one bothers to ask her. And even then there was no guarantee that she would tell the whole truth anyway, such was her nature as a fox demon.

* * *

While life improved immensely for Naruto in his new home, someone else found that hers was becoming far, far more troublesome. Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Demonic God-Empress of a Thousand Realms, was apparently in need of a new title. Though some of her 'collection' still remained under the woman's sway, most of said worlds were… a work in progress. It would take centuries, possibly even _millennia_ to reclaim them all! (2)

She sighed, regaining her composure. Then, she perked up upon seeing someone enter. It was the man who went by Pein. As a reward for his efforts in unsealing her and aiding with the war effort, he had been blessed with the position of a lord's title. Now, he was here for his bi-annual update. Was it that time already? How time flew… Then again, the fact that she even still had a sense of time was a wonder, given how long the ageless woman had lived.

"Report," Kaguya barked.

"We've quelled the last remnants of the rebellion," Pein declared. "The example we made of Itachi and the assassins had more than the desired effect."

Kaguya was not at all surprised. Such a spectacular execution after personally impaling the other three carcasses of her would-be assassins upon the foremost spires of Soragakure and writing a warning to all in their blood _would_ have quite the chilling effect, after all...

The man averted his gaze looking incredibly sheepish. "Again, I apologize profusely for not realizing that man was…"

"Enough," Kaguya grunted, dismissing his words with a wave of her hand. "You've redeemed yourself. Put it behind you, but make sure it doesn't happen again." Then, after noting the relieved and grateful look on Pein's face, she decided that a change of subject was in order. "What of Kumogakure and this Coalition?"

"The Raikage still shows signs of animosity towards the Empire, but remains loyal… if only out of self-preservation," Pein replied. "His forces were instrumental in finding Itachi's hideout and remaining allies, milady."

Kaguya nodded in satisfaction. That wasn't surprising. As it turned out, those twins had been dumped into a rain forest and managed to survive by putting their training to good use. That said, the Raikage's brother was not as hard to pacify as she had feared.

"As for the Coalition…"

Kaguya frowned once again. "Still troublesome, I take it?" That _is_ what his tone implied.

"They bear the most substantial grudge against us out of anyone," Pein confirmed. "Though they still retain their stance of absolute neutrality and refuse to open negotiations with us or any other party until the fate of this 'Naruto' character is confirmed."

Kaguya frowned even deeper. Clearly, they caught wind of how she got Kumo to cooperate. She let out a huff and gave the man in front of her a firm look. "Have they at least shown the courtesy of telling us why he's so important to them? I have my doubts that the boy-Kage is _this_ influential."

Pain nodded with a respectful bow, "Though the Kazekage was very close friends with him, that's not all by a long shot," he replied. "Princess Koyuki's heirs are apparently his… as is the future Priestess of Oni no Kuni… in fact the children of a few other daimyou also bear a suspicious…"

"I get it," Kaguya sighed. That wasn't even mentioning the two survivors of Konoha with suspicious offspring of their own. Seriously, what the absolute fuck?! "I assume this Naruto was confirmed to be the previous Nine-Tails' vessel I had cast through one of my portals?"

"He was," Pein confirmed. "The boy they refer to is Uzumaki Naruto, Demon Vessel of Kurako. He was renowned as a hero in many a nation throughout the continent."

How troublesome, indeed… Kaguya took a deep, calming breath as she massaged her temples to quell the headache threatening to creep up on her. The empire was still recovering, even with the help of a new Godstone. They simply didn't have the manpower and resources to subjugate so many countries by force—not in this realm of existence, at least. She'd have to pull from other realms to achieve this, but that would do more harm than good in the long run. No empire survived long on fear alone, and pulling resources from other realms could yield two very big problems to her.

First, it would make her look weak; not only would her ego not allow it, but if she let news spread that she lost control of an entire realm and that they had managed to seal her away, it could encourage even more rebellions to pop up.

The second problem was that of any interplanar threats. She was not at all the only thing that could hop across realms of existence, after all. That was unlikely to be an issue, but something for her to bear in mind, nonetheless.

She had dealt with a few threats of that scale in the past, after all; killed _many_ of them too, when they refused to bend to her will, but that didn't mean others were not out there… lurking in the shadows and waiting for news on any perceived weaknesses of her mighty Gelel Empire. Or, rather, her _once_ mighty Gelel Empire. The remnants of her thousand-realm empire was a shadow of its former self, though she could at least take comfort in the fact that it was absurdly huge in comparison to anything a mortal could ever dream of achieving.

"It would seem that my best option is to at least try and locate this brat," Kaguya muttered with an irritated scowl. "More flies with honey, as the old saying goes…" It did seem like the best course of action at the moment. (3)

Pushing her irritation aside, Kaguya met Pain's gaze with all three of her eyes, her stare making him feel like she was looking right through him as the God-Empress addressed one of her most loyal servants. "Have Lady Amaru inform the Coalition that I will require as much information on this boy as possible if I am to locate him: personality, height, weight, likes, dislikes, even his shoe size, if possible. In the heat of battle, I wasn't aiming him in towards any realm in particular and there is literally an infinite number of them in the multiverse; I will never be able to find him, otherwise."

"Consider it done, milady," Pein replied with a bow of his head.

As he left Kaguya leaned against the backrest of her throne with an exhausted sigh. She sincerely hoped the Coalition learned their lesson from before.

Fortunately for the Kazekage, the Priestess of Oni no Kuni had somehow managed to smooth things over between them and the Empire. As it turned out, those would-be assassins had not been acting under the orders of the Kazekage.

But, this boy, Naruto… finding should be the easy part when it came to resolving this issue once and for all—the glue she needed to fix this delicate situation. Yes… He was undoubtedly homesick, by now… assuming he was still alive.

If it turns out that he had died because she unknowingly chucked him into a pool of lava or something of the like... The god-empress felt her cheeks growing hot at how embarrassing that would be. Killing a hero of many nations, all because she didn't bother to check _where_ she tossed his sorry ass... Well, if it _did_ turn out like that, then she will erect a monument to respect those eleven great warriors who stood against her and proved to be such worthy adversaries that she had to deal with them, herself. Hell, she'll do that, regardless… It ought to win her empire some good will points, if nothing else.

* * *

 **1: His name is a reference to Simon Says, though I'm sure many of you would have guessed that, lol. I'm old, though, so it's entirely possible that some of you never heard of that game for all I know.**

 **2: Fun fact: this scene was originally going to be the point where we first revisited Naruto's homeworld. I had that changed in what was essentially the third draft of this story after seeing that there was not enough show and too much tell. This resulted in me inserting a whole damn chapter... that being Chapter Twelve, obviously, lol.**

 **3: Fun Fact Number Two: this iteration of Kaguya is heavily inspired by Ob Nixilis, the black-aligned planeswalker of Magic: the Gathering who has taken over a collection of planes (basically entire realms of existence). She is very much the same in that regard, in fact, but is different in her methodology.**

 **Whereas Obby goes about it by way of brute force and an iron fist, she is a terrifyingly savvy politician - preferring to conquer and rule with more finesse. Basically, she goes about it by convincing the populace that they want to be ruled by her over long periods of time and using violence only when needed.**

* * *

 **And that is that for now. Next update will be in a couple of weeks.**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a snooze. Have a good one, eh? :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Before we start, I'd like to address a common response to my rant about Kaguya:**

" **She didn't know how to fight, because she was royalty and therefore never need to."**

 **Well, first off, she did have a reason to know how to fight, at least to _some_ capacity: the Ootsutsuki clan whom she was creating the White Zetsu to repel, should they ever find the world she'd claimed as hers to harvest.**

 **Second off, even if Boruto didn't swoop in and make everything worse for everyone, backstory does not excuse bad writing; at the end of the day, she was an antagonist: one who was locked in battle with the main cast of an action shounen, no less! Thus, her literal job in the story is to provide tension and conflict. Should she not, the fight becomes stale and boring.**

 **The problem is that she failed to come off as a threat, thereby failing to provide tension, and thus failed as an antagonist. Her lack of martial prowess was a contributing factor in this failure, and y'know what the worst part is? It didn't fucking** _ **have**_ **to be! Seriously, it takes some premium-tier shit writing to make a character who can literally control gravity and space time come off as non-threatening! Nevermind the other abilities she had on top of those! But, that's what happened… so, I decided to give her a much-needed overhaul in this and any future fanfics I write.**

 **With that outta the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Surprises around Every Corner**

* * *

Naruto was back on his throne, enjoying a nice blowjob from Kurako as the two of them spoke through their mental link.

" _Sooo… I can't help but notice that you're the only one without a kid,"_ He said in an observant tone.

" _ **Well, it's certainly not for lack of trying,"**_ The fox girl teased, giggling around his cock. Her vulpine features were all out for the world to see, all _nine_ tails included, and the demonic vixen's robes were open, affording Naruto a nice view of her small, but visible breasts. _**"As my luck would have it, even in this form, that seems impossible… for now, though that is not surprising. I'm still basically a construct of pure youki, after all."**_ She sent pleasant shivers up his spine by pulling back and swirling her tongue around his head for a moment, before taking it all in once more. _ **"If I were to merge with an actual human body and take on a**_ **truly** _ **physical form, though…"**_ (1)

Naruto didn't much fancy that train of thought, though if the woman was someone who needed to be gotten rid of…

" _ **Of course, of course..."**_ Kurako rolled her eyes in amusement. It didn't technically _need_ to be a female body, either; but converting the body in question would take a lot of… fuel. It was likely that the little vixen would need quite a few in fact—at least ten.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kurako didn't stop pleasing her former host—though she decided that a change of subject was in order. _**"You might want to pay Miranda a visit, by the way. She was**_ **very** _ **jealous when you fucked her friend."**_

" _Really now?"_ That was an interesting bit of information. _"Thanks for letting me know."_

" _ **Riful's been rather moody as of late, as well,"**_ she added. _**"Now that it's her turn to sleep with you, I suggest giving her a much needed 'tongue-lashing' as they call it, here."**_

" _It's so weird how those two words can mean such different things,"_ Naruto commented. Then, groaned with enjoyment and pleasure, giving Kurako a head pat as he felt his balls starting to churn. _"But, yeah, that does sound like a good idea."_ (2)

Then he firmly grabbed Kurako's head and pulled her to his pelvis; at the same time, he thrust his hips forward, burying the entirety of his cock into her throat before he let out a satisfied groan. Kurako's lips formed a tight seal around his shaft as she drank Naruto's baby-batter right from the tap. And once the flow abated, the fox girl withdrew with a satisfied moan. Kurako then swallowed the last of his seed and licked her chops with satisfaction.

" **Go see to Miranda,"** She told him. The fox girl also knew that Roxanne wanted a piece of him. She had taken to stalking the blond, even; the woman had no idea that she had been discovered, though. Roxanne was good at hiding her youki but when it came to negative emotions, she was like a bonfire. The former Number 35 was jealous. Very jealous.

Kurako wouldn't be surprised if Roxanne were to make her move the moment Naruto was alone. The naughty vixen was betting on it, in fact.

"Alright," Naruto replied with a nod and a smile. Then, he got up, made himself presentable, and offered Kurako a hand up.

The fox girl smiled in approval and accepted it. Then, once he pulled Kurako on up to her feet, she grabbed his tunic and gave the blond a peck on the cheek. **"Have fun~!"**

Naruto scratched her behind the ears causing Kurako to start purring, before giving her a peck on the forehead and heading out to find a certain pigtailed blonde. He didn't see the impish grin on Kurako's face when he started heading towards... someone else, though.

The blond had no idea what happened when a door he passed by flew open and someone pulled him into the room with a cartoonish yoink. The door slammed shut soon after.

"Hellooo~!" Roxanne cooed, straddling Naruto as she pinned his hands down over his head.

"Oh! Uh… Hi?" Naruto had no idea how to feel about that look in her eyes. He felt like a rabbit staring at a ravenous fox. "Sooo… uh, what brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxanne leaned down and gave him a lick on the cheek. "I'm intercepting you~! That girl's a lesbo, anyways; you'd just be wasting your time with her."

Naruto blinked owlishly at that; truth be told, the mental images it evoked were actually kinda hot…

"I take it you want to have some fun in her place, then?" Naruto wasn't stupid; he could tell when a woman wanted him. This wasn't his first rodeo, after all… not by a long shot.

"Oh, I want to do _more_ than just that," Roxanne growled sexily, licking his earlobe. "I want to steal you away; to fuck you so good you won't be able to look at another woman ever again and keep you _all_ to myself~!"

Another blink, then, his eyes narrowed. Well, then… "Are you _sure_ you can handle me all by yourself?" Naruto challenged with a grin.

"Oh, I'm positive," the blonde replied, matching him with one of her own… albeit a rather twisted one.

"Really?"

"Really."

 _Poof!_

"REALLY?" That response came from many directions and Roxanne looked up to see no less than a dozen Narutos eyeballing her like a piece of meat.

Roxanne blinked as she mentally counted how many of them there were, and her brow started to sweat. "Oh, dear…" She'd honestly... somehow forgotten he could do that.

Meanwhile, back outside of the storage closet, it turned out that Roxanne wasn't the only one who'd been secretly… observing the goings on in the great hall as Miranda turned beet red at the sound of her colleague getting dogpiled. With an ear on the door, the pigtailed blonde in question only blushed harder and harder as the orgy commenced from there. _'I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed,'_ she thought.

* * *

Several hours later, the swirly-eyed heap that was what remained of Roxanne gurgled pathetically and occasionally twitched to indicate that she might still be alive. The poor thing was face-down, ass-up, covered in jizz, and out like a light.

Naruto, meanwhile, made himself presentable once more as he let out a sigh of immense satisfaction. Damn, it felt good to cut loose like that!

Unknown to Naruto, Miranda had long-since scampered off; because of that, there was no flustered blonde awaiting him on the other side of the door when he exited the closet and made a clone to tend to his… victim, for lack of a better word. Though he felt a bit guilty for reducing Roxanne to such a state, she _did_ ask for it, quite literally, and he delivered. Now, with that out of the way, Naruto ventured off to see what time it was and quickly saw that he should probably tend to Riful.

Miranda could wait, given that a certain danger-loli might start getting a little too moody if he didn't visit her soon.

* * *

As for said danger-loli, she was now in her teenage form and actually doing rather well despite what Kurako had claimed. She smiled down at baby girl while nursing her and could help but feel... accomplished. It was such a curious sensation. Every time she looked down at Harja suckling away at her bosom, the Abyssal One of the West couldn't help but think _'I made this'_ and swell up with pride. (3)

Unlike her half-sister, this little bundle of joy had a more… natural hair color, as she ended up with Riful's chestnut brown locks. She inherited _a lot_ from her mother, actually, from the looks of it, though she still had Naruto's whisker marks and deep, cerulean eyes. She also purred, just like Kushina, which Riful found to be utterly adorable.

Then, the young-looking mother perked up as the door to her bedchamber opened. She smiled at the sight of her lover entering and greeting her with a grin of his own.

"How're you holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Well enough," Riful replied with a tired chuckle. "I must admit, I never thought I'd see myself becoming a mother." She had no complaints though. It made the Abyssal One of the West feel more… _human_. More human than she'd _ever_ felt, to be completely honest. After being an Awakened Being for literal centuries, having to live off of human intestines for as long as she did, it was a very strange feeling. Foreign even. But, at the same time, it was… nice.

"Not many people do... at least where I'm from. But it happens." Naruto said in a sage-like tone as he closed the door behind him. "Never thought my children would be hybrids, though. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Still, I wonder just what Harja's going to be like as she grows." There's a lot of possibilities. He wouldn't be surprised if she took after Riful to be completely honest.

"I bet she'll be a little hellion, considering who her parents are," Riful giggled. "I was quite the troublemaker, too, once upon a time."

Naruto chuckled, approaching Riful and cupping her cheek, before giving her a deep, loving kiss. She mewled hungrily into his liplock, her cheeks blazing. Then, when he withdrew, Riful couldn't help but avert her gaze shyly.

"I never thought I'd fall in love, either," she admitted. "It's so strange, but here I am, with a baby in my arms and a loving mate by my side." She sighed happily. "My only regret is that I didn't find you first so I could keep you all to myself. But, the fits of jealousy are admittedly worth it in the end."

"I'll do everything I can to keep it that way," Naruto assured, rubbing her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

Harja gurgled cutely, giving her mom and dad with a curious look. Taking it as an indication that she was done, Riful held the little girl over her shoulder and started patting her back. Harja burped and cooed in satisfaction, before shifting about and starting to purr once more.

"I can't get over how _cute_ she is!" Riful gushed, drawing a grin from Naruto.

"Of _course_ she's cute; she's yours~!"

"Oh, you!" Riful giggled her cheeks ablaze once more. "Save it for when I put her to bed!"

Naruto let out another amused chortle at that and stepped back to do just that. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Riful got up and put Harja straight to bed with a goodnight kiss. As their bundle of joy started drifting off, making herself comfortable with a yawn, Naruto went over and put an arm over Riful's shoulder and gave his little mistress a peck on the cheek. She snuggled up to him in response and let out a satisfied sigh.

She could get used to this.

The two of them then started heading to the bed and Naruto got a curious look from Riful when he whispered into her ear. "You mind sitting down on the edge of the bed for me?"

She frowned at him in confusion but did as she was asked. Then, he kneeled down before her and spread the woman's legs. Riful turned beet red, immediately connecting the dots, much to Naruto's amusement.

"We _both_ know how much you like your tongue-lashings," Naruto teased, before lifting up her skirt.

"Oh… oh, my," Riful whispered in embarrassed, but _very_ pleasant surprise. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye after hearing that but Riful helped him out nonetheless by lifting the skirt up even more and scooting forward to give him better access. She gasped and mewled, writhing in pleasure when Naruto slipped his arms under her legs to pull his woman in and dove on in. Her hands immediately went to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Oh, _yes_ , she could most _certainly_ get used to this…

* * *

The very next day, Riful was still blushing from what Naruto did to her last night; it did _not_ end with him eating her out by a long shot. Now, though, was not the time for such thoughts as she, Sylvia, Neideen and Kurako sat in the great hall in their respective chairs, flanking Naruto as the Lord of Neo Konohagakure no Sato had a meeting with the captain of the watch and various other officials.

"So, it would seem the Organization's been acting suspiciously apathetic towards us," Riful commented, pushing her more lewd thoughts aside. "It's been half a year and they've not made a move? That reeks of a secret project if you ask me… possibly several."

"Given everything I've heard about them, that wouldn't surprise me," Naruto replied with a nod. He then turned to the captain, Garruk, and asked, "Have you heard of anything else?"

"We've been informed that Liliana of House Vess is coming our way," Garruk informed his lord. "She should be here within the week. That is about it, though."

"Not surprising," Naruto replied with a nod. "I received a letter to express her interest a few days ago. And Sir Gideon? I haven't heard from him yet… Lady Elspeth, as well."

"Nothing yet, m'lord," Garruk replied.

"I see…" Naruto mused with a thoughtful look. Well, at least they had info on Liliana. That's better than nothing.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until we receive their replies, then." Naruto stated as he crossed one leg over the other.

"That would be wise," Riful chimed in. "The Organization likely has something nasty in store for us in the near future, so we should only be thinning our defenses if and when absolutely necessary."

" **I agree,"** Kurako chimed in, **"We're in no particular hurry, anyway."**

Naruto nodded at that and took note that Sylvia and Neideen seemed to be in the same boat. "I guess that settles that, then," he concluded with a chuckle. It made sense after all.

"So, how's the brothel coming along?" Neideen asked.

"...It's coming along great," Naruto answered after an awkward moment. It was just like Neideen to bring up something like that. "It'll be a good source of information if we teach the girls how to ask the right questions and when to do so."

" **You would be surprised at how many people have loose lips after getting themselves drunk… or at the implication of getting laid."** Kurako added with a giggle. **"It will most certainly act as a wonderful source of income and information from the outside."**

"You know, the longer we're together, the more surprises come my way," Sylvia stated with an amused smile.

"My old teacher was a spymaster. He had people everywhere. More often than not he went to brothels to get information." Naruto told them all with a helpless shrug. He had learned a thing or two from the man.

"Can't help but wonder if that was the only thing he got from those brothels," Neideen giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest," Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes. "He was so much like you that I swear you have to be his daughter, somehow."

" **Though certainly an amusing thought, it's impossible,"** Kurako pointed out with another giggle. She can actually see that to be completely honest. **"Also, her father was a redhead."**

That may explain how Nora ended up with pink hair if Kurako's suspicions on the matter of her and Kushina were true.

"That seems to be a far more common trait, here, actually," Naruto commented. "If Roxanne ends up popping a pinkette out in nine months, I think we can safely consider that proof of how it keeps happening."

She _was_ born a redhead, after all, according to Kurako.

" **Only time will tell,"** said demoness chirped.

"I still can't believe you fucked that creepy woman," Sylvia sighed while massaging her temples. "I don't know why she rubs me the wrong way, but there's something… off about her."

"She tried to steal me away," Naruto replied with another shrug and a clueless look on his face, "said she intended to make me unable to look at another woman ever again and keep me all to herself… and quickly learned that she bit off more than she could chew." The woman was _still_ in a sex-coma from that but she clearly enjoyed the fucking. "She's all bark and no bite; you have nothing to worry about."

"Never heard _that_ analogy before, but it's certainly fitting…" Riful commented. The bitch deserved to be ruined in such a way as far as she was concerned… though the Abyssal loli still couldn't help but be a bit jealous that it didn't happen to her. She shot Kurako a half-hearted glare upon hearing the demonic vixen's amusement.

"Oh, be nice," Naruto chuckled. Then, he turned to Garruk and waved him off. "I think that's all," he said. "You're dismissed. Return to your station."

"Yes, m'lord."

* * *

"Information, you say…?"

Back in Haru no Kuni, the headquarters of the Coalition. Several faces that Naruto would find _very_ familiar sat at a roundtable, addressing the imperial envoy sent by Pein.

The girl in question looked to be in her late teens with dull, red hair, wide, blue eyes, and relatively thick eyebrows. They weren't nearly as bad as those of two people Naruto had met in particular, but still noticeable. This girl wore a dark blue headband; a dark blue gi with pink trim and a black sash; black spats; and matching thigh-high boots. Her name was Amaru. Over the course of the war, the young cultist was gifted by Kaguya herself with leadership over the rebuilt Soragakure no Sato for her efforts. (4)

The one who spoke, meanwhile, was a man in brown robes with red hair, light, blue-green eyes with black rings around them, and no eyebrows. This man was the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

"Yes," Amaru replied, looking at the other faces around the table to gauge their reactions. Curiously, they were all women; a collection of various female daimyou from throughout the land, the granddaughter of the late Tsuchikage, the chief of a nomadic tribe, a leader of some other refugees, and the current high priestess of Oni no Kuni. "God-Empress Kaguya needs all the information on Naruto that she can find if she is to locate him and discern his fate; there are infinite realms in the multiverse, so she would literally take forever to achieve that otherwise."

Many of the women exchanged odd glances with each other, before looking towards a blonde with pale eyes, garbed in priestly robes. This woman was Shion, High Priestess of Oni no Kuni.

"She speaks the truth," the blonde stated. "Most notably, she needs to know what he looks like, so a recent photo would be advised; the latest one we have is from several years ago, so that won't do. Any other information would also be helpful, such as likes, dislikes, and personality."

"She doesn't need to know _everything_ we do… does she?" One of the female daimyou blushed heavily as she asked this.

"Tempted though some of us may be to horrify her with some more… intimate details, no," Shion clarified with a giggle. "It would help, but telling her something like _that_ would be unnecessary."

"Assuming he's even alive," one woman muttered, looking a bit depressed, not looking very optimistic.

"I have no doubt that he is, Toki," Shion assured. "I've seen many a potential future in which she brings him back… with _companions_ from another world, no less."

"Really now?" Another woman chuckled at the thought as she spoke up. "That boy is such a lady-killer, I must say."

"You're partially to blame for that," Toki pointed out, blushing heavily. "I daresay half the women here first saw him in that Icha-Icha film you dragged him into."

"More like bribed," the woman responded with a heavy blush of her own and a giggle. "He wasn't kicking and screaming, I swear."

Amaru cleared her throat and blushed heavily at the revelation. "So, we're talking about _that_ Naruto, are we? Duly noted…" To think that brat could end up popping the cherry of Kazahana Koyuki… on the big screen, no less. She simply couldn't believe it, having thought it was just someone with shocking resemblance at the time… and an identical name… and the same birthmarks. (5)

Yeah, she had no excuse, really...

"Indeed, we are," Shion confirmed with a nod. "Thanks to my powers, I'm the best person to go to for information on Naruto; I'll gladly accompany you back to Ame if you feel that it will make this easier."

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara asked, looking concerned.

Shion smiled and nodded. "I can trust you to look after little Mirai in my absence. God-Empress Kaguya wants her empire back and knows full well that exhibiting only as much force as is needed will achieve such goals far more smoothly." She stood up and started approaching Amaru, before turning to address the others. "I'm in no danger unless I actively provoke her, and you can rest assured that I'm not half the fool I'd need to be to do that." (6)

Many a frown amongst those present made it clear that they were concerned for her safety, but no one voiced their objections. To this day, the blonde was not at all used to such attention; to think a bitter, little bitch like her could end up with such a large and caring family…

"The war is over," Amaru stated with an exasperated sigh. "The Gelel Empire has no intention of starting a conflict with the Coalition." The young woman addressed them all with a serious look and a respectful bow. "She'll return safe and sound when all is said and done, I swear it."

"Very well, then," Gaara replied. "I'll hold you to that." He didn't trust Amaru as far as he could throw her… which was admittedly not saying much, given his talents, but still! If they were deceived and Shion is killed or ended up going missing on her way to Ame, he would make sure Amaru didn't live long enough to regret it. "I trust you have no objections to me arranging an escort for her, though?"

"Not at all," Amaru replied with a shrug. "We'll be leaving in three hours."

Gaara nodded and gestured for one of his assistants to come forth. He trusted Shion and all, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to ensure her safety.

* * *

 **1: All things considered, it makes sense for this to be a thing; the Bijuu being entirely comprised of "magical" energy sounds silly at first glance, but it does explain why they cannot be killed by conventional means and had to be sealed away. It also explains the lack of a giant fox carcass. Though Twisted Bonds will continue to ignore this detail as the femKyuu in that one was established to have a physical form. Other fanfics I write in the future might do that as well, but it's hard to say. In this one, though, it makes more sense for her to be a non-physical entity. Rest assured, though, that it's only a matter of time before they have to get rid of someone.**

 **2: One of the things I like to do in crossovers like this is to split common phrases and the like between the cultures of the worlds in said story and occasionally have them mean different things. Linguistic differences would exist between them, after all, so it makes sense and is rather fun in my opinion.**

 **3: H** **a** **rja (pronounced HARR-yuh) is derived from the sweedish word for ravage… according to Google, so take that with a grain of salt. The decision to name her this was actually inspired by the etymology for Riful's name.**

 **Again, take this with a grain of salt, as it** _ **is**_ **a wiki I'm citing. But, Riful is apparently derived from "rifle", an early 14th-Century term meaning "to plunder" from Old French term rifler, meaning "to strip or plunder"; the literal meaning is apparently "to graze or scratch". There's a bit more to it, as the term appears to be of germanic origin, but I digress.**

 **Inspired by this discovery, I took that knowledge and started looking up translations for words like plunder, ravage, and raid in other languages for something that could be passed off as a name with slight alterations and came across härja. I liked that one, because it reminded me of Tharja from FE and the rest is history. Probably putting more effort into this than I should for a pornographic fanfic, especially when bearing in mind that Harja first appeared in the far more porniographic Naruto's Quest, but I find it to be quite fun and it's wonderful practice for when I start writing my own stories.**

 **4: Villainess Amaru is an interesting idea I've had for a long time. Also, one thing that always rubbed me the wrong way about Akatsuki was that there were so few of them; I always felt that they needed more manpower than the nine of them, plus Sasori's spy network and one dismal, wartorn backwater village sandwiched between two constantly-warring superpowers that keeps getting caught in the crossfire thereof to achieve their goals. The idea that Soragakure is the last "sky city" of Kaguya's lost empire resulted in me finding a home for the Villainess Amaru idea. I'll definitely be exploring this in future fanfics, though I'm still not quite sure what to do with the Reibi just yet.**

 **5: Yes, I know that this is probably overdone as all hell in Naruto fanfiction, but the thought of Naruto getting dragged into an Icha-Icha movie by Princess Koyuki is such an amusing thought to me; I simply cannot help but picture her doing that… or at least trying, lol.**

 **6: Let's be honest, Mirai (meaning "future") is by far the most obvious name for their kid. Kinda stepping on the toes of AsuKure (a pairing that I honestly don't mind) by stealing the name of their kid, but there is simply no better name for the baby Naruto unwittingly promised to put into Shion, at least in my opinion.**

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote for now. =3 I hope y'all enjoyed it! Next update is scheduled for next month. Until then!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Happy Friday... or Saturday, depending on your timezone, lol. These past few weeks have been relatively uneventful, but that's not a bad thing; been looking at a lot of the upcoming chapters, particularly towards the end of the story (which, yes, has already been written in advance) and I'm seeing a few things that I might need to change. But, because I basically have all of the time in the world to do so, given my update schedule and the fact that this fanfic's gonna be upwards of 30 chapters when all is said and done, that shouldn't be too much of an issue, if at all.**

 **I must say, this is doing wonders in teaching me how to write and has proven very helpful in tackling Twisted Bonds. Still not ready to be doing updates on that yet, but I am progressing. I just need to get it all written down, and I have all of the Naruto manga volumes I'll need to do so. That said, it will be done. It's just gonna take time, lol. I hate how long it's taking to get Twisted Bonds done, but I suppose it can't be helped. :(**

 **Oh, well... on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: the Bunny's Confrontation**

* * *

Shion had to admit that the flying 'village's' speed was quite impressive, despite its sheer size; it only took a week to reach the capital of Kaguya's empire from Haru. The priestess in question looked outside and couldn't help but gawk at the sight before her; despite being psychic, her visions couldn't have hoped to give justice to the spectacle before her.

Floating thousands of feet above the Desert of Death in Kaze no Kuni was a massive castle…? No, that term simply didn't suffice; the structure was just too big! The city-sized building, no less than three times the size of Soragakure, towered over the landscape as several workers with flying gear buzzed this way and that, either fetching components or other such tasks. They were like gnats in comparison to the mighty, steel and copper behemoth.

It was roughly in the shape of a teardrop, mighty, towering spires jutting from a rounded bottom, its method of flight not at all visible. It was like something from a dream.

' _It's no wonder she ruled the world all those centuries ago,'_ Shion thought. _'She's barely been back a year and yet we already have no hope of stopping her!'_

"One hell of a view," one of Shion's escorts commented. The girl was Maki—a trusted jounin of considerable skill, despite her young age.

"That, it is," Shion replied.

Then, the intercom blared to life as Amaru delivered her message to those within her village. "We will be arriving at Rouran, soon," she announced. "All who wish do depart can do so through Terminal B."

"Rouran, huh?" Shion mused aloud. "She truly is trying to rebuild… even chose the same name for her new capital." (1)

* * *

It only took five minutes for the smaller village to dock with Rouran and from there, the trip to Kaguya's castle took twenty; the structure was _that_ massive. Hell, even her "citadel" dwarfed any other building the priestess had ever visited. It was quite the sight, too, looking to be made of solid gold!

Needless to say, Shion's escort was feeling rather anxious from the displays of wealth and power.

From there, they were brought to the great hall to finally see the woman whom they once opposed, face to face.

"It pleases me to see that the Coalition is at least willing to cooperate," Kaguya stated. "I was beginning to worry that your grudge against me would prove too strong for civility."

"Though I will admit to bearing some ill feelings about all of this," Shion replied, giving the woman a respectful bow, "I am at least willing to talk it out; as the High Priestess of Oni no Kuni, I know full well that the last thing either of us needs right now is more bloodshed."

"I've heard much about your powers," Kaguya commented. "It's a shame we couldn't see eye to eye; you'd make for a powerful ally."

"Naruto is the reason for that… as I'm sure you're aware. He is the father of my child."

"Among how many others, I wonder?" Kaguya wondered aloud.

"Eleven," Shion answered bluntly. "Fortunately, none of them were lost in that grandiose entrance of yours… you're welcome, by the way." Convincing some of those girls to evacuate their homes in advance was an utter bitch, but she managed.

"That was no fault of my own, I assure you," Kaguya pointed pointed out with a heavy sigh. "It's not like I asked that _peasant_ to seal the damned butter churn he shoved me into inside of a _moon_ of all things..." She took a deep breath, calming herself before that bitterness towards the Sage could make her do something… unhelpful. "But enough of the past; I've been informed that you wish to aid me in discerning this boy's fate?" (2)

"Yes," Shion answered swiftly. "I want to be reunited with him just as much as any of the others; we're willing to open up negotiations in exchange and help out with putting this war behind us."

"Excellent!" Kaguya cheered, clapping her hands in delight. Finally, something goes her way _without_ resorting to violence! "Let's get straight to business, then, shall we?"

"Very well," Shion exhaled. Then she gave the demoness an almost curious look, "Thanks to my visions, I have been able to discern that Naruto is still alive and living fairly well in the world you have thrown him into. He's built up a considerable amount of influence."

"Oh?" All three of Kaguya's eyes lit up at that. If that is the case, then finding him should be much easier for her. Being of another world, his influence would have caused a disturbance that she could potentially detect if she knew where to look. "Have you been able to discern what realm of existence he has ended up in?"

"Unfortunately, no… But from what glimpses from my visions have told me, Naruto is located in a world where women have silver-eyes, pale blonde hair, and strange shape shifting creatures that can mimic humans to such a degree that they put transformations to shame."

"I see..." Kaguya trailed off in a thoughtful mutter. She was not at all familiar with any realms that fit the description. But from the sounds of it, Naruto had made himself a new home there. The God-Empress nodded and leaned forward on her throne, "Tell me all you know about Naruto's location."

"I do not know much. Just that this realm has no chakra and demons that can disguise themselves as humans down to the last detail. The silver-eyed women I mentioned were created as a countermeasure to these beasts. Naruto is currently… living with some of these women. He is also living with… some kind of demoness—a creature these women turn into if they exert themselves too much."

"Duly noted," Kaguya said. "And what of Naruto himself? I need to know everything there is to know about him if I am to locate the boy."

"That depends on what you want to know."

Letting out a sigh, Kaguya elaborated. "I need to know his full name, where he's from, his likes and dislikes, goals and aspirations, his appearance, _everything_."

Shion nodded. She can work with that. And so the priestess began to inform the three-eyed demoness on everything she knew about Naruto thus far.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Neo Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but think something was about to happen. The young man stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep despite the ungodly hour and his kid's silence. Little Kushina was happily snoozing away with a full belly and a very tired Sylvia was clinging onto him to adorably as the blond wondered why he felt this way.

" _ **You're feeling it too, Naruto?"**_ Kurako asked through their link. She was curled up in another room by a crackling hearth.

" _Yeah… You have any idea what it is?"_

Kurako was silent for some time; Naruto could tell she was uncertain of something, but also feeling restless. _**"I don't quite know for sure… just that it's something big."**_

" _Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it. I got your back and you got mine, right?"_

" _ **You know it. As much as I want to go back, this is our new home. I like it here."**_ Kurako will defend her new home with her life, of that you can be certain of. While she did miss her siblings—especially poor Chomei—the Bijuu in human form knew there was nothing she could do for them. Not any more. Most of them were gone, sacrificed to undo the Sage's seal. Only Gyuuki remained, last she heard, but alas, she knew not his fate as Kurako's link to him only spanned the world; she was simply too far away to tell.

Naruto frowned in concern, sensing her distress. _"Hey, now… why are you feeling all depressed on me?"_

" _ **Sorry… I just... can't help but miss my brothers and sisters, even to this day…"**_ Kurako sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position. _**"It's still hard to believe that so many of them are gone... "**_

" _Yeah… believe me, after that war, I know that it sucks hard to lose a loved one. If there's any way I can keep it from happening again, though, you'd better believe it that I will."_

" _ **And yet you somehow still wonder how I fell in love with you…"**_ Kurako commented, feeling a bit better after hearing that. Having fun with him _did_ take her mind off of the more… depressing stuff after all, and did wonders at keeping her optimistic.

As for Naruto, he couldn't help but let out a sheepish chuckle at that. Despite her insistence, he still found it hard to believe he made her fall for him like that. The thought was just so... surreal, given how hostile she was towards him at first. _"Can you blame me? To think I of all people, could get this super-powerful demon fox to fall in love with me..."_

Kurako giggled again. _**"You always did have a knack for the impossible, you lovable goof."**_

" _No arguments, there,"_ he replied with a massive grin. Then, he yawned. _"Well, it seems like I'm about ready to turn in… goodnight!"_

" _ **Sleep well, my love."**_

" _You too, my little kinky fox,"_ he teased, knowing full well that he drew a blush from her. _"See you in the morning,"_

Oh, they were going to do more than just see each other after that… Kurako's grin only widened as she shifted about once more and drifted off herself, her anxiety gone.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stretched and let loose a satisfied sigh, as he left Kurako's quarters—a very happy fox-loli in his wake, basking in the afterglow of their little rut. With that out of the way, he headed towards the dining hall to see what was for breakfast and was very surprised to see Roxanne diligently slaving away over a cauldron of potato soup.

While the woman had no idea how to be a good housewife, she was learning quickly, still determined to prove to Naruto that she was all he needed, despite her previous 'defeat' at his hands. Cassandra, Miranda, and Uranus were also there, marveling at the display. Not one of the women present knew she had it in her, but that soup smelled _really_ good.

Then, Roxanne squawked and went utterly stiff upon feeling a big, strong, manly pair of arms wrap around her, a large and _very_ familiar shape pressed against her bum.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed," Naruto whispered into her ear. "Seeing you working so hard makes me want to fuck you again."

"All the more reason for me to continue," she cooed, rubbing and grinding her nice ass against the bulge in his trousers. "I _am_ all you need, after all,"

"You have yet to prove that, babe," he whispered huskily into Roxanne's ear, before grinding particularly hard against her nice ass. Then he let her go least things get more heated than it needed to be. "Though I certainly don't mind letting you try again."

"I will rock your world, so help me!" Roxanne growled lustfully, receiving a peck on the cheek for her trouble. She blushed at that and gave Naruto a charming smile, before returning to what she was doing.

Miranda did a wonderful job hiding her envy; she wanted _so badly_ to tear Roxanne out of Naruto's grasp and snog him on the spot. But, she couldn't bring herself to do that in front of everyone...

Said blond then turned his attention to the other girls and asked, "so, what do you lovely ladies plan on doing?"

"Training, mostly, in my case," Uranus replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I need to keep my skills sharp so I don't grow stagnant."

"I'll likely be checking with Liliana when she finally arrives and ask her about some… lady issues I've been having," Cassandra answered evasively.

"Something I can help you with?" Naruto asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Doubt it," Cassandra muttered, averting unable to look him in the eye. "It's minor, anyway. Nothing for you to worry about."

"I'll be sticking with you, just in case, then," Miranda declared, almost possessively. "If you somehow found a way to get sick, then the least I can do is be there for you." Cassandra gave her best friend a thankful smile at that.

"Speaking of Liliana, she should be arriving any moment," Naruto commented. "I'd better get ready to welcome her when she gets here."

* * *

Once their meal was done and Naruto returned to the great hall., it didn't take long for Lady Liliana of House Vess herself to appear in the great hall of Zakol Castle, who was greeted with the sight of Naruto himself and his harem, plus four "claymores" and a large man standing beside the remarkably young-looking, pregnant brunette.

As for woman in question, she was a fetching thing in her early, maybe mid-twenties, with sharp features and a nice figure. She wore an elegant, shoulderless, purple dress that hugged her curves rather nicely. Its long skirt was slit all the way up to her hip quite enticingly; her skin was pale but healthy, her hair was black, straight, and quite long with a vibrant shine, held back with a decorative, golden headdress. Her eyes were a deep, coal color, as well, with the cunning of a woman far beyond her years. Finishing her attire were bicep-length, purple gloves; black, thigh-high, leather boots, clearly attached to a garterbelt; and a decorative, golden belt above her dress.

This was the infamous Lady Liliana of House Vess, a noble house that had been wiped out when her brother, Josu, turned out to be a Youma. To this day, she was certain that something had turned him into that beast he became and endeavored to find a cure for whatever this "condition" was.

"...Does she go around like that in public?" Cassandra asked aloud in an awkward tone.

Naruto, personally, wasn't as affected by her appearance due to the different era he came from, but many of the others here couldn't help but find it a little… scandalizing for a woman to go around dressed like that.

"You should've seen what I was wearing yesterday if this leaves you hot and bothered," Liliana replied teasingly, before turning to address the Lord of Neo Konoha with a curtsy. "Liliana of House Vess, at your service, Lord Naruto, I've been informed that you are in need of a healer?" (3)

"You would be correct," Naruto replied, "I have heard that you have some kind of mystical power over life and death. If that is the case then your skills will be of great use. If you are willing to aid us, of course."

Liliana giggled at that, "My skills are at your service. Provided you pay well, of course."

"Of course," Naruto repeated with a chuckle. "Can't have my workers going hungry. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, your lordship," Liliana gave him another respectful curtsy. Then, she perked up after hearing something behind her… something strange. Then, before she knew what happened, she… was sitting in Naruto's throne?!

As it turned out, said blond had switched places with her, immediately recognizing the black tear in reality as being one of Kaguya's portals. Kurako was by his side, brandishing her claws as a very familiar and _very_ unwelcome face stepped forth from the darkness.

Given how aggressive he was towards this person, Uranus and Cassandra also had their swords at the ready. Riful, Dauf, and several guards joined in as well to meet this apparent threat, though everyone in the room who could sense youki found themselves feeling… overwhelmed by her presence.

Her power… it was like a bottomless pit!

Kaguya didn't even flinch. "Well, I can't say this warm reception was unexpected," she said with an exasperated sigh. Then, everyone else in the great hall realized that they couldn't move an inch, much to their dismay. "I'm not here to fight, but do forgive me for defending myself... Now, would all of you be so kind as to give me and my guest some room?" Then, she raised a hand and brushed her fingers forward in a 'shoo' motion.

Many a cry of panic, dismay, and startlement was pulled from the combatants' throats as they all suddenly found themselves floating in the air, well out of striking distance from Kaguya. That didn't stop them from trying though.

The guards all tried chucking their spears at her, just barely managing to do so by sheer brute force, but their attempts failed quite pathetically, their attacks coming up short when gravity kicked in. The crack Dauf took at forming a metallic rod and shooting it through Kaguya's head didn't fare much better as the projectile suddenly stopped in front of her and fell harmlessly to the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto created a small horde of Shadow Clones, blue orbs of spiraling energy forming in their hands as they charged, and Riful formed dozens of black ribbons from her hair to attack the three-eyed woman in tandem with the incoming stampede.

When the ribbons got close, though, something... stopped them. It suddenly felt as if they were pushing through molasses and curved, seemingly of their own accord, away from her target. Meanwhile, Naruto only managed to fail more spectacularly as with a wave of Kaguya's hand every whisker-marked blond but one went up in smoke, including the poor bastard who was floating in the air with his comrades. The one who remained staggered, briefly overwhelmed from experiencing the memory of being crushed two-dozen times in an instant, before he and Riful were forcibly pinned to the ground with a pair of startled yelps.

Then, Kaguya turned and said, "don't be shy; it's rude to keep them waiting."

There was a long pause and then, another woman stepped out of the portal… one who got quite the reaction from Naruto.

"Shion?!"

"Yeah, it's me, Naruto," she replied sheepishly. "Sorry for scaring you like that; it's not what you think, though. I'm just here to play middleman is all. A lot has happened since this woman banished you from our realm."

"This is that Kaguya lady you told us about?" Sylvia asked aloud. Since that 'doorway' this woman appeared through was so similar to the one Naruto came through, it wasn't that hard to make a connection.

"Yeah. Be careful, everyone! She's said to have taken over a thousand dimensions and ruled them with an iron fist before she got sealed away."

Kaguya didn't quite know what they were saying at first, but she had a spell for that. She concentrated for a split second and then her central eye flashed red. Then, suddenly, everything they'd just said made perfect sense to her.

"Realms, not dimensions," she clarified in the tongue of this world, much to the surprise of everyone present.

"What's the difference?" Naruto barked.

"A realm is an entire universe," the God-Empress explained; while she was at it Kaguya took a moment time to examine her new surroundings. She had to admit, the architecture here was rather pretty. "Dimensions, meanwhile, are just components of one. But, I'm not here to discuss interplanar geography or the like."

"We wish to ask for your help in preventing another war from breaking out," Shion chimed in awkwardly, not quite understanding what Naruto and Kaguya were talking about. "As I said, a lot has happened."

The blond couldn't help but scoff at that. "So _now_ Kaguya gives a shit about preventing a war?"

"Oh please, if I killed _everyone_ who slighted me, there would be no one left to rule over," Kaguya retorted.

"Lucky them." Naruto snorted, giving Kaguya a very nasty look.

"Naruto, please," Shion sighed, "I know you're pissed off at her… with good reason—"

"No shit!"

Shion continued as if Naruto hadn't interrupted. "—but she is legitimately trying to _prevent_ war from breaking out between her empire and a massive coalition of several countries. That's why I'm here; I was needed to aid in finding you, because those countries demanded to know what happened to you."

Naruto looked to Kurako and the vixen nodded with a frown. **"She's telling the truth,"** she said. **"You can trust what Shion is saying."**

"Just because she's telling the truth doesn't mean Kaguya is." Naruto pointed out to the vixen, before he looked back towards the priestess, "You may be able to see the future, but you of all people should know it can be changed."

Before Shion could reply, Kaguya decided to take charge and loomed over the blond as she started to lose her patience. "Listen, _boy_ ," she said with all three of her eyes narrowing dangerously. "If I was half as bad as you clearly think I am, I would have slaughtered the Coalition and beaten the survivors into submission instead of accepting their terms of negotiation; I'm here, because several... and I mean _several_ well off women you slept with wanted to know what happened to you. So, I agreed to find out and bring you back to them in exchange for a calm and civil discussion."

" **...She's not lying."** Kurako said with much reluctance in her voice. **"She's not lying. What she just said is true."**

"You sure about that?" Naruto deadpanned not even taking his eyes away from Kaguya.

" **Naruto, I literally read her mind,"** Kurako muttered. **"You might want to avoid testing her any further."**

"Doesn't mean she can't trick you. The woman has more experience than you in the tens of thousands of years. She may have a way to trick your mind reading abilities."

" **Millions, actually, but should I remind you that I was literally created from her very essence?! It is literally as impossible for her to hide anything from me as it is for you! Now, shut up and try to keep your emotions from getting us all and possibly thousands of others killed, including** _ **many**_ **of your offspring!"**

"Do you _want_ another war to break out?" Kaguya demanded. "Am I wasting my time in trying to prevent it?!"

"Of course not," the blond growled, "but that doesn't mean I trust you!"

" **You don't have to, Naruto, but she's being completely genuine, here,"** the vixen chimed in, her tone dripping with befuddlement. **"I can assure you that I'm finding it to be every bit as jarring as you are, but as I said, there is literally no way she could hide the truth from me. Just calm down. And listen."**

Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, and would keep on doing it until he calmed down. Kurako's earlier words about his kids sank in and helped immensely in calming his shit. Neideen was pregnant and his kids weren't very far away; if a large-scale battle were to break out and potentially destroy the castle, they'd likely be killed as a result.

The fact that Shion was here, apparently of her own volition, had to mean that little Mirai was okay… did that mean the others were, too? If so, and if Kaguya was telling the truth, then his kids back home could also be at risk.

"Alright. I'm calm." He stated as his eyes opened to give Kaguya a weary look. "You're here for me, right? Just… What do you want me to do?"

The three-eyed woman calmed down considerably when she heard him say that."We want you to come back with us and talk to the Coalition," Kaguya explained. "Once they see you're okay, they'll be more than willing to open up and discuss a peace treaty."

"Fine," he sighed. There was no questions. No protest. Just…pure apathy. After that little outburst, and his realization of what might've happened as a result, he felt emotionally drained.

"Not without me," Sylvia shouted. "I'm going with."

"Syl…" Naruto began in protest.

"I will be hearing nothing of it, honey," she cut him off. "You watch my back and I watch yours; that's what we signed up for when we got married. If you're going, then so am I... besides, someone's clearly gotta keep you in check."

"I'm fine with waiting for her to get ready, if needed," Kaguya chimed in. Finally releasing her grasp upon those within the great hall and gently placing the ones floating in the air back down, she crossed her arms uncaringly and waited.

"I wanna punch you _so_ bad, right now..." Naruto muttered.

"I can tell," Kaguya grunted.

Truth be told, she would too in his position—which was precisely _why_ she had Shion accompany her… and went first... and had her bodyguards _and_ several Akatsuki on standby, just in case. It was definitely overkill from what she saw, but better to be safe than sorry. (4)

"With her ability to move restored, Sylvia decided to lighten the mood a bit, leering at Liliana as she got up and stretched. "Be a dear and keep my hubby's seat warm, will you?"

"Oh! Uh... m-my sincerest apologies, m'lady," said woman sputtered, immediately extracting herself from the throne in question.

Shion had no idea what the two women said to each other, but it seemed to be of no consequence, so she paid it little mind.

With a much-needed giggle at poor Liliana's expense, Sylvia then turned her attention to Kaguya, speaking in Naruto's native tongue once more. "I'll inform someone that I need a babysitter and then get changed. I shouldn't be more than half an hour."

To say that Kaguya was not amused would be an understatement… Seriously, how many children did this prolific bastard have?! Despite that, though, she nodded politely and waited.

* * *

 **1: I kinda like the idea of Kaguya creating the Ryuumyaku, given my idea of her empire. It would have served as a wonderful power source before knowing how to harness electricity was a thing and as such, Rouran is the obvious choice for a capital.**

 **2: I was actually rather annoyed by Kishimoto-San revealing that the Sage was Kaguya's son. It honestly felt like a copout. As an alternative, I very much fancier the notion of her being defeated by a farm boy with just the right amount of cleverness and charisma after he was groomed into being the leader of the rebellion. The details will be fleshed out in other fanficion where the story calls for me to do that, unlike this one.**

 **Regardless, what few details I've already divulged here do wonders in showing Kaguya's classist/elitist nature. Needless to say, she's rather salty about it, which also gives her a lot of potential for character development... unlike her canon counterpart, whom I simply cannot bring myself to even _call_ a character, due to her almost complete lack of personality.**

 **3: Yes, I stole Liliana from Magic: the Gathering to use in this fanfic; I mean, it's not like her story was hard to tweak, after all, lol. She's wearing her attire from Liliana of the Veil and in her quip to Cassandra, she's of course referring to her original outfit worn in the card Liliana Vess.**

 **4: Yet another issue I had with Kaguya in canon was that having to be guided through the fight the way she was by Black Zetsu made her come off as... frankly idiotic. It's kinda hard to take an antagonist seriously when they display little to no intelligence of their own and are reliant on others to think for them. This makes it much harder for them to come off as a threat and thus makes it harder for the antagonist to do their damn job. Needless to say, I feel disinclined to let this be an issue in my fanfiction, lol.**

* * *

 **And that is very much that for now. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I will be updating again in about two weeks or so... depending on whether or not life gets in the way, of course.**

 **Have a good one, eh? :)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I'm back bitches! Sorry for the slight delay; wife's birthday and some other projects left me a bit sidetracked, but here we are! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Addressing the Hate-Boner**

* * *

While Sylvia was getting ready, Naruto felt the need to get his mind off of what just transpired. So, he took the opportunity to personally show Liliana around as per Kurako's suggestion. Roxanne accompanied him, just to make sure the black haired "bitch" wouldn't try to throw herself at him. (1)

As for Kurako herself, she agreed to keep an eye on Kaguya and Shion. It was just a token gesture and they both knew it, but it still made Naruto feel better.

Everyone else did their own thing in the meantime.

"And this is where you'll be staying," the blond told Liliana as he pushed open a door that led to a rather elegant bedroom.

"This reminds me very much of how I used to live," the woman said in a tone filled with nostalgia. She stepped into the room and took it all in. It felt homely—fitting for one of her stature, but with a down-to-earth and comfortable feel to it.

"Is it to your liking?" Naruto asked somewhat awkwardly. Though he'd been a "lord" for some time, he was still getting used to talking like one.

"Yes. It is. Very much so, in fact," the woman turned on her heels and gave Naruto a polite curtsy. "My thanks for showing me to my room,"

"You're welcome. Feel free to ask one of my girls if there is something you need." Naruto informed her and Liliana nodded at that before turning to get herself settled in. As for Naruto, he turned to Roxanne and beckoned her to follow him.

Without a word, the woman did just that.

"So," Roxanne perked up at being addressed, "how's your stay here been so far?"

The woman shrugged, "It beats wandering from one place to another that's for damn sure." Roxanne readily admitted; she didn't mind it, but the woman would be lying if she said she didn't like it at all. "It's far more elegant than I'm used to, admittedly, but it's most certainly cozy."

"That… I have to agree on." Naruto replied with admittance. "Compared to how I used to live, I'm practically royalty." It most certainly paid off to bring Riful into the fold, he had to admit.

"How did you use to live?" Roxanne asked; the woman's curiosity surrounding this young man walking beside her was getting the better of her. And, to be fair, it's not like he divulged anything about himself.

Granted, it's because no one asked him outside of how he got here in the first place, but still!

"Like a peasant… at least by the standards of my homeland," Naruto replied with a shrug. "I was… not liked very much at first, as that crazy demon-lady pointed out. Thanks to the more advanced technology, though, we had a higher standard of living across the board. Even the peasants of my homeland were relatively well off in comparison to the ones we have here."

"Really now?" Roxanne asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Yeah; I can't wait to see the look on Sylvia's face when she sees some of the things we have there, like this thing we have to keep food cold and make things like fresh meat last for weeks."

"I can't help but be jealous…"

"Oh, don't worry; I'll make it up to you," Naruto chuckled, pulling the blonde into a one-armed hug.

Roxanne gave him a wolfish grin at that. "Oh, I _know_ you will~!"

* * *

True to her word, Sylvia took less than half an hour to return, now decked out in... well, some of her uniform from the Organization—sword and all. Her old top was now a bit tight in the chest area for obvious reasons, and she had gotten slightly taller over the past year or so. Thus, she found herself borrowing Miranda's bodysuit; the pigtailed blond didn't mind, since she wasn't using it anymore, and that was that. It wasn't a _perfect_ fit, but it would certainly do. Everything else, meanwhile, still seemed to fit just fine. (2)

Naruto smiled at the much-needed eye candy as she entered the great hall some time after he did. Kurako was still there, keeping an eye on Kaguya and Shion as promised. Riful was also present, now sitting on Dauf's shoulder as she took it upon herself to aid the demonic vixen.

"Neideen has agreed to keep an eye on little Kushina," Sylvia announced.

"I'll be glad to help as well," Riful chimed in. "I can't help but suspect that she'll need it."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that," Naruto sighed, drawing a giggle from the Abyssal One.

"So, you'll be heading out now, I take it?" Dauf asked.

"Seems like it," the whisker-marked blond chuckled. "You behave yourself, now."

"I'll be sure to keep him from tormenting Garruk and the others," Riful teased.

" **You be safe, my love,"** Kurako said longingly. She knew that Naruto wouldn't let her go with for fear of Akatsuki trying to get their hands on her or something, and she couldn't blame him. So, she put up no resistance and agreed to 'hold down the fort' as it were.

"I will," he assured. "I'll be back before you know it."

Kaguya frowned thoughtfully and decided now was as good a time as any for some generosity. It would do wonders in keeping things civil if she earned some good will points, after all. With that in mind, she produced a blood red stone from one of her sleeves and held it above the palm of her free hand. The red glow that followed caught the attention of those present and before anyone could ask what she was doing, it dissipated to reveal two small, identical mirrors, about the size of drinking saucers.

"These mirrors are linked to each other," the demonic woman explained, allowing one to float to Naruto and the other to Kurako.

When the demonic vixen and her lover grabbed them cautiously, the mirrors briefly flickered red.

"And now they are bound to you. Just think of the one you wish to speak to and they'll do the rest; no chakra required. They have enough energy for you to speak to each other for 72 hours, in case this takes longer than expected. That way, you two can check on each other if you so wish."

Exchanging a glance, Naruto and Kurako tested the mirrors out and the other's face appeared in each one. Concentrating on deactivating them, the two saw that was all they needed to do to turn them off.

" **I... thank you for your generosity,"** Kurako muttered awkwardly.

Prompted by Sylvia elbowing him, Naruto sputtered his own half hearted show of gratitude. "Uh… y-yeah, same here," he said, pocketing the mirror.

Kaguya nodded in satisfaction and opened up a portal back to Rouran. "This way, then," she urged. "The sooner we get the meeting over with, the sooner you can return. Once all is said and done, I'll compensate you for your time and help."

Shion wasted no time, walking through the portal first. Kaguya followed her through and when Naruto hesitated, Sylvia grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him along as she slipped through herself.

On the other side of the portal, Naruto was admittedly impressed by the room he found himself in, though he was more than wise enough to scope it out for potential threats at that point. There was no shortage of men and women in black robes decorated with red clouds in the room, eyeballing him warily but keeping to themselves. He recognized the attire as that of Akatsuki, so Naruto assumed that they had several new recruits in the wake of winning the previous war.

In the place of actual guards, though, Aside from what appeared to be Kaguya's personal entourage, there seemed to be large… puppets? They looked to be made of wood and metal, vaguely human-shaped, but somehow more sleek and futuristic. He recognized them as being very similar to the battle puppets from a dream he had that was apparently not a dream…? To this day, he hadn't the foggiest clue, but those "puppets" seemed more refined and advanced, even to him. Naruto could only imagine Kankurou's reaction to those things…

Pushing his odd combination of wonder and annoyance aside, Naruto addressed Kaguya once more. "Now, then…" he began. "When's our appointment with the Coalition?"

"We'll leave once we hear back from them," Kaguya chirped, now looking extremely happy. With him here this little farce with the Coalition can _finally_ be taken care of without wasting more of her precious resources. "Rouran is currently floating above the village we agreed to meet at, Otafuku Gai, I believe it's called?" (3)

"That it is," Shion confirmed with a nod, having already known where it was to take place.

"Huh… Pleasant surprise," Naruto muttered.

"Until then," Kaguya said, clapping her hands. A woman in black and red robes scurried on up to her without hesitation. "Hisame, be a dear and show them to the lounge, while I meet up with Amaru."

"Of course, milady," the woman replied. She was a fetching, young thing with messy, brown hair; a yellow hairband, and coal colored eyes. (4)

"Also, don't mind her too much," Kaguya added, gesturing to Sylvia. "She's Naruto's wife and just being cautious. The girl's smart enough not to cause any trouble, though. I can tell."

"Understood, milady." Then, when Kaguya waved her off, Hisame turned to address Naruto, Shion, and Sylvia with a respectful bow. "This way, please."

* * *

Some time later, in a massive lounge that put the one in Soragakure to shame, Naruto and Shion shared an amused chuckle at Sylvia's childlike wonder.

The 'room' stood a massive five stories tall, split down the middle with walkways connecting either side of every floor. In the back was a massive statue of Kaguya, apparently carved from pure white marble—her hands were outstretched and came up the undersides of the third story, as if to hold said platforms up. While Naruto didn't much care for it, he had to admit that the monolithic ego-stroke was an impressive one that honestly made the whisker-marked blond a little more envious than he would ever dare let himself show.

The massive 'lounge' had more than that, though, by a long shot: several spas, gyms, shops, cafes, and even brothels dotted the area with soothing music playing, several fountains, flower bushes and fruit-bearing plants adding to the atmosphere.

Once they chose and got to a cafe, Naruto got Shion's attention. "Now that we're here," the whisker-marked blond said, "I need a little information on what happened while I was gone."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Naruto answered with a heavy sigh. "What happened to my friends, how everyone is doing… how many women I… uh… y'know... stuff like that."

"Right, where to begin?" Shion muttered, this was not a comfortable topic she was going to go into by any means. The Priestess decided to start from the beginning. "Well, shortly after you were cast into the void, Konoha fell. Those who were in the evacuation shelters were unharmed… but not just them. Even the people who were protecting them as a last line of defense, despite attacking Kaguya herself on sight, were spared. She just brushed them aside like gnats and had them restrained, before sending them to Sunagakure with the others."

Sylvia held his hand when she heard her husband take a sharp inhale; clearly what he had just heard shook him. "And… what happened to the others? Kakashi-Sensei? Anko-Sensei? Tsunade-Baachan? Shizune? Sakura? What happened to them?"

Shion took a moment to think on her answer; the young woman saw there was no way to sugarcoat it, so she simply told the blond the truth. "Shizune is dead. Anko is missing in action; she had been fighting alongside Shizune just before being removed from battle by one of Kaguya's portals and has been lost ever since. Your sensei, Kakashi, died in battle. The Fifth Hokage was lost to the void like you were, but… was not as lucky as you were; she died almost immediately after. There was a lot of casualties, needless to say."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I see…" He tightened his grasp on Sylvia's hand and she did the same thing back; he was hurting inside. "And… and what about Sakura? Hinata? My students? Gaara?"

"Gaara is still alive. As for the others, they're safe. Mostly." Shion replied. "Sakura, Hinata and Team Konohamaru was among those defending the evacuees. They were restrained and sent to Sunagakure in shackles… and promptly freed once they arrived." At the relief Naruto displayed, Shion inwardly winced. He was _not_ going to enjoy what she had to say next, "Later, however… Hinata joined the rebellion along with Shikamaru and tried to assassinate Kaguya. Their whole team was killed in self-defense and made an example of."

It felt like he had been sucker punched, "I… I see. A-and the others?"

"Gaara managed to talk sense into your students before they could enlist, but Hinata wouldn't listen to him. She thought you were dead, despite my assurance that you weren't; she and Shikamaru managed to infiltrate Kaguya's headquarters with the help of Itachi and a couple others. And well…" She pointedly avoided detailing the brutality of Hinata's death, lest it impact how this situation would develop any further than her words already undoubtedly have.

Naruto clenched his fist and his entire hand shook. He quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "And what about Sakura?"

"She's fine. Mostly. I'm sure you know that she was never the same again after the two of you were forced to kill Sasuke but… After losing you, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and even Anko, all in one day, she… broke." Shion sighed heavily. "Your students have been taking care of her, knowing you'd want them to, but she is _not_ a happy person." (5)

Despite the dire news, Naruto cracked a sad smile at that; those three were such nice kids, doing that for him.

"To make matters worse, thanks to Itachi's assassination attempt," Shion continued after a brief pause. "Kaguya laid siege upon Suna; she thought your friend had thrown his lot in with them, since the team Itachi had assembled was entirely comprised of survivors from Konoha. Sakura managed to defend Gaara in the end, but was injured in the process. She lost an arm from the shoulder down. Sunagakure has also been annexed by the Gelel Empire, mostly to serve as an example of what happens when Kaguya's mercy is thrown back in her face the way she thought it was."

"Dammit," Naruto muttered. He took another deep breath and exhaled. So, a lot of people he knew is either dead, injured or missing entirely… and to make matters worse, so many of the rest have lost their homes on top of that! There was no other way to say it: everything was fucked up.

"We managed to diffuse the situation before it got worse, thankfully," Shion pointed out. "As I said before, we're negotiating a peace treaty. The Coalition, an alliance of several countries whose people you've helped, agreed to break their stance of absolute neutrality and open up negotiations if she were to find out what happened to you and bring you back."

"At least it's not _all_ bad news," Sylvia said with some optimism Naruto can take comfort in that. The worst thing that Shion could have said is everyone from Konoha had been killed after he was thrown into her world. So there was still some good news in there.

"Speaking of… Several members of the Coalition are women were among those you… uh, y'know," Shion said, trying to lighten the mood. "Most of them are, in fact. Among them and a few others, you currently have nine children—excluding Nora, Harja, and Kushina, I mean… well, _that_ Kushina."

"Well, _that's_ not gonna be confusing," Sylvia commented sarcastically.

Shion only giggled in amusement. She couldn't wait to see how they reacted to what one girl in particular named her son.

Naruto, meanwhile, sat there in utter shock, sputtering incoherently.

Off to the side, still keeping an eye on the trio, Hisame was equally surprised; to think he had _that_ many kids...

Seeing that her hubby's brain needed a moment to recover from that revelation, Sylvia turned her attention to Shion. "He… wasn't married when we met, was he…?"

She never bothered to ask, because the rogue trainee felt his past love life wasn't her business. But now…

"While most certainly not for lack of trying, no, he wasn't," Shion assured in mild amusement.

"Uh, good," Sylvia muttered. "I would've felt incredibly guilty if he was, I'll admit."

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Cassandra couldn't help but feel a bit of envy tugging at her heart at the sight of Neideen looking so content. In the one-eyed woman's arms was a pink-haired bundle of joy with honey-colored eyes and whisker marks. The girl was Nora, Neideen's daughter.

Riful was tending to Harja and Kushina in the meantime.

The more recent former Number One simply had to ask… "So… what's it like to be a mother?" She fidgeted nervously, feeling rather awkward.

"It's… chaotic," Neideen replied. "It's not easy in the slightest, but for some reason, holding my baby girl makes me so happy."

"They say it's the most wonderfully-horrible thing you could ever do," Riful chimed in. "I'm inclined to agree, now that I've experienced it for myself." (6)

"R-right," Cassandra muttered, her cheeks burning at the thought. "So… uh, how does a woman know she's pregnant early on?"

"The first signs vary from one woman to the next," Riful explained. "It's easier to tell for some than others early on, because their symptoms are more obvious."

'I… see," Cassandra muttered. "So… how long does it take to… to conceive?"

Riful and Neideen perked up at that, the wheels in their heads visibly turning. No woman bedded Naruto without his harem's knowledge, after all.

"The whole process takes about six days," Riful replied. "Once every 28 days, our bodies apparently produce something called an egg cell, according to Kurako, which is what combines with a man's seed to make a baby. I'm not sure how long it takes for them to merge, but it's less than a day for sure... and once they do, it takes another six days for the seed to take root and start developing into a baby."

"I… I see," Cassandra muttered. It _had_ been longer than that. "What are the symptoms?"

"Again, if varies," Neideen stated. "You're better off asking Liliana, once she's settled in. She _is_ an experienced healer and midwife after all."

"Noted," pointy-eared woman replied with a mildly annoyed sigh. That exchange was bound to be far more awkward for her, since she wasn't good with strangers... though Cassandra had been planning on checking with her anyways; this just solidified her decision on the matter.

* * *

After the gloomy conversation Naruto and Shion had over the fate of his home and friends, the discussion took a much needed, cheerful turn. It wasn't anything to detailed on Naruto and Sylvia's part, and Shion didn't mind, as it was meant to make Naruto happy. It was working as Naruto was more chipper than he had been earlier.

"Oh, so that's how the two of you met?"

Naruto and Sylvia both shared a chuckle. "Yeah," the former said. "It is. I'm glad she was there, too. If she wasn't, I am _damn_ sure things wouldn't have gone as well as they did for me." Both husband and wife held each other's hand.

Sylvia gave a helpless shrug at that, but the girl was beaming.

"Well it seems you're in good hands where you ended up." Shion observed; it was clear to her that the girl was in love with Naruto.

That was when the God-Empress Kaguya floated towards the group. The three blondes watched as she hovered on over to them.

"I hope everything is to your liking?" She asked, her three eyes looking between the three of them with expectancy.

"It is. Thank you, Lady Kaguya," Sylvia answered with a respectful bow.

"So…" Naruto began with an awkward expression, feeling way out of his element right here. "When's our appointment with the Coalition?"

"Right now, if you so wish." Kaguya answered with a polite smile. With him here this little farce with the Coalition can _finally_ be taken care of without wasting more of her precious time and resources.

"Huh… I was expecting it to take longer," Naruto muttered, pleasantly surprised.

"Shall we go and get this done, then?" Sylvia asked, looking up at the horned woman.

"I have a thopter at the ready. We should get there in… five minutes or so, unless there's some kind of turbulence. I'd advise a slower trip, though, so I can fill you in on all of the details."

"A… thopter…?" Naruto asked, looking utterly lost. He slowly looked to Shion for clarification, hoping she would be able to explain what it was.

"Some kind of air ship, apparently," the priestess clarified. "A small one. They're also incredibly fast though a bit noisy."

"Okaaay?" That only raised more questions, but Naruto decided to drop it there. "Getting to know everything sounds like a good idea. Should we get started now, then?" He asked looking to Kaguya once more with expectancy.

"We shall," the three-eyed woman chirped, turning around and floating out of the longue to show them where it was. She didn't wait for them to get up and follow her because the woman already knew they were doing precisely that.

A short while later, all four of them stepped out of the hall and onto what looked like a large patio. Before them was parked a large, mechanical contraption with two bladed axles on either side, looking like they were designed to spin those blades for some reason. The whole thing seemed to be made of glass, gold and wood, save for the silver-looking blades, though… and their positioning was too far back or them to be used in an offensive manner, which left Naruto understandably confused.

The vehicle was also vaguely shaped like a teardrop,with the larger portion in back, standing on what looked like spider legs. Naruto had never seen anything of the like. (7)

The demoness turned to look at Naruto, Sylvia and Shion. "This is the thopter we will be traveling in," she said. "There are three cabins; two 'guest chambers' on the sides and a 'main cabin' in the back. You and I will be in the main cabin, Naruto. That way, we can discuss everything without any distractions." It was a convenient excuse. The young man in question could tell there was more to it than that, but said nothing as he didn't want to risk gaining her ire. Shion smiled impishly, her pervert senses tingling, but she was also quiet for the same reason as Naruto. Kaguya then addressed the priestess. "You will be occupying one of the guest chambers."

Shion had no objections there. Said chambers on either side of the thopter and were large enough to accommodate four people, while the main cabin she and Naruto were going to use was in the back and was the largest single portion of the contraption; it was a two-story setup, with glass walls in the back for a wonderful view.

The four bodyguards who had gathered by the thopter looked unhappy to hear that, but kept quiet. Sylvia meanwhile, clung onto her hubby—not at all intending to let him out of her sight.

"You can rest assured that I had intended for you to come with us," Kaguya clarified with a look of mild amusement.

"Okay," Naruto said, both looking and sounding a little unsure. "Lead the way."

With that, they all boarded the thopter, Kaguya telling the driver to take a twenty-minute trip. As the blades started to spin and its engine roared, the thopter then started to lift itself up and retracted the legs into its belly. Soon after, several of those mechanical "guards" also took to the air and surrounded the machine to protect the God Empress from anything that may intend to do her harm.

* * *

As Naruto, Sylvia and Kaguya sat side by side in the main cabin, the former had to take a moment to admire it. The room had two sofas against the back wall with a small table between them and on either side. There was a fully stocked mini bar and refrigerator on one side of the chamber, with the doorway to the cabin and the stairway to the lower level on the other side. The wall in front of them was also made of glass with elaborate, golden framework. It also curved forward to form a ceiling of sorts.

"Impressive transportation you have here," Naruto said with genuine awe in his voice. He and Sylvia occupied one sofa after Kaguya plopped down on the other.

"Thank you for the compliment," Kaguya replied with a smile, "though I can't take credit for its design. That honor goes to a man who lived a long, eventful life, centuries before I was sealed away. A nice man; my empire was never quite the same after his age took him."

"Uh-huh…" Naruto honestly had no idea what to think about that.

"Obviously a few updates have been added," Kaguya went on, gesturing towards the mini bar and refrigerator. "But, I feel we'd best be getting to the topic we came here to discuss."

"Yeah, that would be kinda preferable," Naruto agreed with a nod. "So… who is in the Coalition?"

"Gaara and the refugees from Sunagakure," Kaguya started. "Their village was originally going to be left alone, but then many survivors from Konoha started causing trouble; some of them even tried to assassinate me and…"

"I heard about that from Shion," Naruto interrupted, sounding rather grim. "Hinata was a girl I kinda liked."

Kaguya frowned. "The feeling was clearly mutual… I'm sorry it had to turn out the way it did. For what it's worth, I tried to talk her out of it." Deciding to move away from that sore spot after an awkward silence, the three-eyed woman carried on from there. "Next is Oni no Kuni, which had stayed neutral throughout the previous war and appears to be the biggest reason behind the Coalition as a whole following suit."

Shion undoubtedly saw to that, knowing that they'd have been fighting a losing battle otherwise. The Gelel Empire's numbers, resources, and technological advantage made for quite the terrifying military force… never mind the three-dimensional combat they brought to the table. One should never underestimate the power of aerial superiority..

"Next," Kaguya continued, "we have Kazahana Koyuki of Haru no Kuni, though upon hearing of Konoha being lost, she's become the most vocal of the lot to forego their neutrality and declare war on my empire. To be fair, I can't say I blame her; from what my people have reported, she cares for you far more deeply than many would assume."

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off of his face at that. The only thing that stopped her from becoming his wife years ago was the fact that she was the queen of her country and he was a ninja from Konoha. He was also their Jinchuuriki which also played a major factor. Granted he had some noble blood in him thanks to his Uzumaki heritage, but it was those two factors that prevented him from becoming a king… or daimyou as it's called here.

Naruto subtly realized he's getting used to living with his girls for far too long if he's calling daimyou, kings and queens. "So… there's Gaara, Koyuki, Shion… but that can't be all. Who else is in it?" It can't be only them that is a part of the Coalition. Kumo has to be part of it too, since they were there, defending Konoha when Kaguya's forces attacked them en masse. Unless they swapped sides after the severe ass kicking she gave to Konoha, that is.

Kaguya took a deep breath and started listing them off. "The others are Shizuka, Chief of Nadeshiko no Sato; Toki, Daimyou of Tori no Kuni; Haruna, Daimyou of Na no Kuni, Naruko of the Children of the Desert, and the refugees of Nami no Kuni and Iwagakure, lead by Tsunami and Kurotsuchi respectively. They all seem to be rather non-combative for the most part, but the vast, overwhelming majority were very supportive in wanting to find you… I daresay adamant, in fact."

"I see…" Naruto trailed off, curling his digit against his chin with a thoughtful look. So the Coalition really was mostly made of people he's helped out in the past. "What about Kumo? Their forces were with us when you kicked our asses in Konoha."

"They issued an unconditional surrender in the wake of Konoha falling," Kaguya stated. "Though if the Coalition were to declare war upon the Gelel Empire, I certainly wouldn't put it past the Raikage to join the fray on their side."

"Well, the Raikage's brother _is_ the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki. I think he'd throw in his lot with the Coalition to protect him."

"Precisely," Kaguya added with a nod. She agreed wholeheartedly. "Apparently, said vessel's students were among those who fought in Konoha. While I did personally reunite him with the two who survived, he still bears a grudge against me." She sighed. "I can't say I blame him, either. But what's done is done." She then looked Naruto in the eye and said, "let's not forget that you were one of said students, though…"

Naruto frowned at that, knowing full well what she was implying. "I'll see what I can do," he relented. "No promises, though."

"This Kiraa Bii seems like the vindictive type from what I can tell," Kaguya replied with a nod. "If you're not able to help, I won't blame you; all I ask is that you at least put in your best effort."

With another frown, Naruto nodded back. This woman was… just so different from what he'd been expecting. He honestly _wanted_ to hate her guts for what she did, but her civility and mannerisms were making it so damn hard!

"I'll make sure he does," Sylvia said, as she put a hand on Naruto's knee. "We can't have him screw things up because he wasn't trying his best, now can we?"

"I said I would see what I can do…" Naruto sighed. "I can't make any promises, but you can be sure I'll do my very best to make sure this doesn't turn into a shit show."

"Good, good!" Kaguya nodded in satisfaction. "With that said," she said. "Let us discuss my payment for your help and cooperation."

Naruto's eye twitched at that. Seriously, couldn't this bitch at least be a _little_ easy to hate?! "With all due respect," he muttered, shifting about to make himself a little more comfortable, "I'm not sure if there's anything I could want in exchange."

Both Sylvia and Kaguya could smell the bullshit.

The latter sighed heavily and reached towards what looked like a light switch between the sofas they occupied. When she started pulling it down, the windows started becoming harder and harder to see through until they became entirely opaque, the lights turning on automatically to compensate for the lack of sunlight.

Oookay, he had to admit, that was kind of cool. (8)

"I insist," Kaguya declared. "I will not allow myself to be in anyone's debt; if I have to go so far as to bend over and let you take your frustration out on me, then so be it. There's a king-size bed in the lower level." It wouldn't be the first time she resorted to such methods, despite preferring to avoid them; the Kaguya Clan had to come from somewhere, after all. (9)

Naruto sputtered incoherently at that, unable to respond at first. After taking a deep breath, he averted his gaze. "A-as tempting as that is," he honestly admitted, his pitch rather high, "Konoha has two clans with the ability to literally smell that we did it from a mile away; they'd think I'm biased or something."

It was a lame excuse… and to be fair, hate-fucking the bitch who razed his village to the ground sounded _very_ enticing… but, the blond to avoid doing something he might regret later.

"We'll consider it later, then," Sylvia chirped.

"WHAT?!" Naruto couldn't believe his wife just said that!

The white-haired teen rolled her eyes and leered at him. "Honey, I don't know about you, but where I grew up, there's a word for what you have right now. I believe the literal translation is 'hate-boner'."

Naruto cleared his throat and covered his groin. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear."

Kaguya, meanwhile, mouthed the word "hate-boner" to herself in disbelief; it had been a looong time since last she'd heard something sound _that_ uncomfortable.

Sylvia rolled her eyes at his response. "Bullshit," she deadpanned. "We _both_ know you need this."

Her tone left no room for arguments. After all the time they shared together, she could read her hubby like a book.

"That aside," she continued, if Naruto wasn't able to think of anything, she most certainly could. "I have an issue I'd like to see resolved. I cannot age after a certain point, and neither can Naruto's mistresses." Kaguya's eye twitched at that last word as Sylvia carried on from there. "I wish to know if there's any way you can make Naruto stop aging when he reaches his prime, so we don't have to watch him whither and die."

"I see. Is there anything else…?" Kaguya asked respectfully. "Such a feat is trivial to me; I could do it in my sleep, thanks to this." Reaching into her sleeve, she produced the little, red stone from earlier.

"The Bijuu," Naruto grunted. "I want you to bring them back."

"I already intend to do so," Kaguya pointed out. Upon seeing the blond's suspicious look, she clarified. "They were originally guardians of this world, made with my essence after I was defeated by that peasant you call a sage," the God-Empress explained. "I merely wish to reinstate them… with one less assignment for obvious reasons." Kaguya shrugged. "I'm not the only being who can traverse the realms of existence, after all, and there's no telling if or when another such being might just happen to stumble upon this world with ill intent."

Naruto… didn't know how to respond to that.

Seeing his conflicted expression, Kaguya elaborated further. "A king with no subject is but a man," she told him in a sagely tone. "I will do anything and everything in my power to protect my people, hence the willingness I expressed to alleviate your… 'hate-boner' if needed." Kaguya cleared her throat, averting her gaze. Saying that just felt so… dirty! "That said, I simply cannot consider something I was already going to do a sufficient payment for your assistance. Is there anything else?"

"Can you connect these realms, then?" Sylvia asked. "Like with one of those portals?"

"It would require a different method than what you appear to be thinking," Kaguya answered with a thoughtful hum. "A permanent portal like that is very resource intensive to keep open, because the fabric of space time doesn't like having holes in it. That method's more trouble than it's worth, but there are other ways to go about it… This world may have one immediately available, in fact. We just need to get the necessary resources and the skilled people to perform it. I'll send some sealmasters to your home and see if we can develop something."

"Like a summoning seal?" Naruto asked.

"More or less," Kaguya replied. "Though what we need will require a bit more… substance, I hear." She had been thinking about developing something like that for some time now, just for a different purpose. The other methods were simply not as efficient and required a lot more energy, so creating such a seal for her own use would make connecting the various realms of her empire much easier and far less resource-intensive.

That being said, this arrangement was as good of an excuse as any to follow through with those plans.

"Alright, we'll go with that, then," a very happy Sylvia chirped. "That way, Naruto can visit his other children at his leisure."

The whisker-marked blond in question blushed at that. He loved Sylvia very, _very_ much, but damn was she making him look like an ass, right now…

"Very well then," Kaguya chirped. "So, to recap, we have eternal youth, a new seal that allows someone to visit his children more conveniently, and… uh..." She just _couldn't_ bring herself to say it a second time.

"Addressing the hate-boner," Sylvia added with an evil grin.

"Indeed..." the God-Empress trailed off, her voice becoming remarkably small from embarrassment, but the God-Empress was nothing if not a woman of her word. "I think we'll call it even at that."

"Agreed," Naruto muttered, just as awkwardly.

* * *

 **1: Of course, Roxanne would view her as competition, but is very well-behaved for the most part. She wants to prove to Naruto fare and square that she is the "superior" lover... at least that's the thought process I was running on, lol.**

 **2: Something I tend to find weird about anime in general is that the usually lower-teen protagonists don't seem to grow very much. Over the course of a year or two, they'd likely gain an inch or two at least and need some new clothes. Also, intense training at a young age, if done in a way that doesn't cause the kid to fall apart typically results in them going through puberty early on; twelve is just the average, ladies and gents. Bear that in mind.**

 **3: one thing that drives me crazy about Naruto is that none of the other towns and villages in Hi no Kuni get any real attention; they're only ever mentioned once or twice, making the world feel too small for my liking. It's something I seek to improve on in my fanfiction, but Into the Void sadly doesn't present a lot of opportunities to do so.**

 **4: I'm sure some of you remember her from the Takigakure... thing... Was it a movie or a TV special? O.o Regardless, the changes I made to Fuu gave me the opportunity to use her elsewhere in this fic, so I asked myself, why not?**

 **5: Well, shit... here comes another rant.**

 **Another gripe I have with the main canon story is that when Naruto and Sakura confronted Sasuke no less than twice after actively seeking him out, he tried to kill them... and the fact that they weren't forced to off him in either instance was such a waste of good character development potential. I'd have forced them to kill him after Sakura sought him out with that very intent, myself.**

 **Also, the fact that Sasuke got away with multiple counts of murder, assaulting a Kage, the attempted (apparently successful at the time) kidnapping the motherfucking Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, AND desertion with zero political ramifications was frankly bullshit, "saving the world" be damned. He's still a criminal who deprived many people of their loved ones and should have died MULTIPLE times in the series! Needless to say, if I get around to writing that rewrite of the Naruto canon that I'm planning, I'mma Butch Gen that little fucker.**

 **Speaking of wasted potential, Naruto being given a field promotion to chuunin and becoming Team Konohamaru's 'honorary" sensei early on in Shippuden as a test to see if he was ready to be promoted to jounin would have been such a wonderful way to make the aforementioned blond grow as a character learning leadership skills and responsibility, thus showing actual fucking progress towards his goal of becoming Hokage! Afterwards, he could have become their official one, which would have only presented even more opportunities and allowed the story to focus on its actual fucking protagonist and his development as a character! Seriously, this shit would have written itself! Ugh...**

 **Also, no, learning a fifth Rasengan variant is not character development. That's not to say it's not progressing the story, but progressing the story does not necessarily equal progressing the characters therein. A decent writer knows when to pick one at a given time to progress and manages to make it entertaining; good writers, however, can reliably do both at the same time and still achieve the same effect.**

 **Rant over... damn that was a long one; my apologies.**

 **6: Fun fact: "having a child is the most wonderfully-horrible you could ever do" is a quote from a teacher's aid in my social skills class. A wise man, I must say.**

 **7: The thopter's appearance is inspired by various artworks from Kaladesh in Magic: the Gathering. I loved the setting and aesthetics thereof, I must say! Still a LOT of wasted potential, mind you, but that sadly appears to be a common theme among the more popular things I like, lol.**

 **8: After FatManFalling mentioned the lightswitches that control the opacity of windows in RWBY, I can't help but want them too, lol. The concept is indeed rather cool.**

 **9: Yet another idea that I shall be exploring in the future. =3**

* * *

 **And that is that! Holy shit did this take longer than anticipated! Hope y'all have a good weekend and I shall update again on the 4th or 5th of next month if I can.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Well, well. It's that time again. Here's the latest chapter of Into the Void! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Politics and a Hate-Fuck**

* * *

As Naruto, Sylvia, Shion, and Kaguya disembarked from the thopter, the blond took the time to take in his surroundings. The town was fairly different from when he first came here, but only in that it was larger and more prosperous. The culture and people seemed largely untouched by Kaguya's empire, though still wary of her.

The mechanized guards—sentinels, Kaguya called them—guarded the thopter while Kaguya's personal bodyguards served as the whole group's escort. (1)

Then, the demoness blinked as if in realization and waved for the guards to withdraw from Naruto and leave him unprotected, much to the blond's confusion. Sylvia also seemed worried. But, before either of them could say anything Naruto let out a startled yelp as he was tackled by a blur of green, black, and orange.

A familiar, feminine voice frantically cried out the word 'boss', just before he felt the impact. The young blond then felt utterly weightless for just a moment before being set gently upon the ground and Naruto found himself staring at a young girl not much younger than his wife bawling her eyes out on top of him.

Said wife let out a sigh of relief, a hand withdrawing from the hilt of her sword. She'd almost panicked there for a moment.

Naruto recognized this girl immediately. How could he not: she's one of his students.

"Moegi?" The girl in question sniffed and slowly looked up at him with tearful eyes, "Well, you've certainly grown." Naruto chuckled warmly and ruffled her hair with a teasing grin..

Indeed, she had; the girl who had just barely become an adult when placed under his tutelage had developed quite a bit since his absence. Though just barely in her mid-teens, she legitimately looked closer to seventeen. Her hair was still in those low-hanging pigtails bound near the ends with flat bangs and little tresses at the sides framing her face. She wore her old flak jacket and sleeveless black top, matching miniskirt, thigh-high stockings, and combat boots. The old Konoha headband she once wore around her neck, though, was conspicuously absent.

"I-I... I thought you w-were dead!" Moegi wailed, before burying her face back into his chest.

"So did I, at first," Naruto sighed, patting the girl on the back comfortingly, "Thankfully, that wasn't the case. A… lot of things happened."

"It's a long story," Shion chimed in. "Too much to go over in time for the meeting."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded in agreement. "To make a long story short: the place I ended up is basically my new home. I got a wife, kids, an entire town and a castle."

"Pleased to meet you, by the way," said wife chirped. "My name is Sylvia."

"Stuff happened, suffice to say," Naruto finished

Moegi looked up at Sylvia then to him and pouted. "You will be explaining everything when you can, then, mister," she deadpanned, looking disappointed, though still happy to see him. She then plopped down onto his chest and said, "I even named our kid after you in your memory... I feel so awkward, now… We even had a funeral for you and everything!"

Sylvia perked up at 'our kid', but said nothing.

Naruto, meanwhile, was feeling both shocked and sheepish. Apparently, he was right about what his lone female student was hiding from him when the war started. Awkward… "Well… we can just say I came back from the dead or something?" Naruto joked… and then yelped when Moegi _bit_ him. "OWWW!"

"Not funny…"

"Sorry," the blond relented with an awkward chuckle. "Just trying to lighten the mood is all."

"Eh-hmm…" Naruto and Moegi looked to see Kaguya giving them an impatient look. Shion was looking at them awkwardly since they _were_ holding up the meeting, though her attempt to hide the amused grin was all for naught.

"Riiiight…" Naruto muttered, now feeling even more awkward. "Let's get going, then."

Moegi nodded and reluctantly got off of her former sensei. The guards then took their previous position and the small party soon found themselves heading to city hall where the meeting was to take place with a flustered Moegi in tow.

Naruto wondered who else from Konoha was going to be here.

* * *

As it turned out, he needn't have worried about Kiba and Shino, as they were notably absent from the meeting. The same went for any other members of their respective clans, which came as a surprise. If no one else, he'd at least expected to see that Aburame girl who'd developed a liking towards him when he was forced to teach in the academy for three months. (2)

He hoped she was okay...

But, a number of familiar faces still populated the room, nonetheless, as each and every leader Kaguya had mentioned was there… and visibly relieved to see that he was okay. Alongside them were the remaining members of Team Konohamaru—the captain for whom said unit was named and their third member, Udon.

"Well, well… this brings back so many memories," Naruto commented, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked at them all with a smile. "Long time no see, eh?"

Then, one of the girls caught his eye, in particular. He recognized her as that girl who greeted him after waking up from that… dream? Well, apparently it wasn't, and by process of elimination, her name was Naruko! As if the last piece of a puzzle had fallen into place right then and there, everything was made abundantly clear… and Naruto himself felt a bit awkward.

Not only was that Rouran fiasco now-demonstrably _not_ a dream, but he'd apparently hit a dinger on the first pitch when comforting Saara. That girl looked so much like her, but had his eyes and whisker marks… There was just no doubt about it! (3)

' _I... might have to talk to her later,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He did _not_ look forward to that conversation.

"I see Shion pulled through, after all," Koyuki commented, looking rather humble yet happy to see him.

Said blonde giggled proudly at that. "I told you he'd arrive."

"So, who's the girl with the mohawk?" The question came from a woman with light brown hair and purple eyes. Naruto immediately recognized her as Haruna of Na no Kuni.

"My name is Sylvia," said girl answered goodnaturedly with a respectful bow. "I'm his wife; pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Haruna replied. "Do forgive me if I butcher your name, though..." There was a tinge of jealousy in her voice, but she was legitimately happy that Naruto finally found someone.

"I understand," Sylvia assured. She couldn't hide her amusement if her life depended on it. "Naruto took ages to get it right," she said. "Not that I mind, it was actually rather cute."

That drew a chuckle from several people present. "I wish I was there to see it," Haruna commented, leering at Naruto with an impish grin. "He can be so adorable."

"That, he can," Shion commented as she stepped forward to take her seat. "But, I do believe we've delayed the meeting proper for long enough."

With that, those of the Coalition went straight to business. Seeing as he had no influence on how this would turn out, at least not from what he could tell, Naruto and his wife sat to the side and observed.

The terms that Kaguya eventually presented left everyone involved, including Naruto himself, rather shocked. She sought to end all hostilities outright, first off, and open trade between the Gelel Empire and any countries who weren't opposed to it. Of course, anyone who wanted to join were welcome to, but conquest was quite visibly the _last_ thing she had in mind. The only real point of contention was that she sought to keep what territory she'd acquired in the conflict, which encompassed all of Kaze no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni in addition to most of Hi no Kuni as reparation for the war.

"What could you possibly offer that would get us to agree to that?" Gaara demanded.

"Quite a lot, actually," Kaguya replied. "Not just a lucrative trade deal between my empire and the Coalition, but Naruto and several high-end seal masters will soon be in the process of developing a seal that allows Naruto to go back and forth between this world and his new village. It's likely that this seal will only allow one or two people to go through at a time for safety reasons, but I am more than willing to have a copy of this seal placed in the homes of anyone who wishes to have Naruto pay them a visit on occasion."

Naruto twitched agitatedly at that. Was she using him as a bargaining chip?!

"It's settled as far as I'm concerned, then," Koyuki chimed in, flatly. "Mito and Daichi have missed their daddy far too much for me to pass up on that offer." The whole reason she had been calling for war was that she thought Kaguya killed her beloved 'Whiskers the Wonder-Boy'. The ever-controversial 'Porno Princess' was _out for blood_ as a result of that. Now that he was right here in front of her, she was not about to let _anyone_ get in her way of having him back in her life! (4)

"I share that sentiment," Toki added, "Little Tori was utterly devastated to hear that Konoha had fallen. I can only imagine how happy she would be to see him again."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as poor Gaara swiftly found himself getting outnumbered, the women voicing their desire to take that offer adding up… though they weren't foolish; Kaguya still had to present her case on what she meant by 'lucrative trade deal', but the God Empress proved her mettle on the political stage quite handily.

Sylvia, meanwhile, took mental notes of all the women present who mentioned a child for future reference. Being told her man was a stud was one thing, but damn… seeing the sheer number of high-end women he'd slept with before meeting her really put things into perspective for the teen.

In the end, the Coalition voted seven to one in favor of accepting Kaguya's terms, much to Gaara's chagrin. The Gelel Empire was to keep the land it had claimed, so if he and his people were to return to their ancestral home, it would have to be as citizens of the Empire.

Naruto felt he should at _least_ speak up for his friend; as his friend, he was obligated to help Gaara out. "Is it possible for you to release Kaze no Kuni? Shion told me that the assassins that tried to kill you were all from Konoha. None of them were from Suna. And since Konoha is already destroyed..."

Kaguya frowned. "And what would happen if I do release them?"

Naruto shrugged, "I figure you get them associated with your empire or make a federation; Kaze no Kuni would be independent for the most part, but if one member of this federation is attacked then the other is obligated to..."

"I'm well aware of what a federation is," Kaguya interrupted with a sigh. "In fact, there are some countries I would eventually like to start one with. But you do bring up a good point about Suna; I'll think about it. For now, we'll reserve that for a later discussion if he's willing."

Gaara looked incredibly relieved and nodded. "Send someone to let me know when you're ready to discuss that, then." The redhead looked as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kaguya nodded back; while she was irritated at being interrupted by Naruto the woman was impressed by his foresight.

Truth be told, she was indeed already considering the thought of making a federation, as it would help in alleviating the distrust the people of the Elemental Nations had of her; not to mention, she would not have to waste more of her own resources if they are to work towards the same goal. Granted, the nations she had an interest in were Oni no Kuni and Haru no Kuni in particular, but Suna may serve as a good platform to that end, now that he mentioned it.

Sylvia grinned proudly at her husband and gave him a peck on the cheek as a reward. Naruto grinned back at her and lovingly held her hand.

* * *

Sometime later, after all of the agreements were signed and things settled down, Naruto was reuniting with his old students, Moegi was clinging onto his arm almost possessively as if the very act of letting him go would make him disappear, much to his wife's amusement.

Sylvia herself was leaning against the wall as her hubby and his old students spoke.

Konohamaru and Udon looked well for the most part, though the former was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, where the blond could see a scar going underneath it, and the latter has a small one on his lip and another on his right eyebrow that nearly reached up to the hairline.

"How are the two of you? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked them with concern. They were his students and while they more or less looked fine on the surface, it can be an entirely different story on the inside.

"It's… it's been hard, Boss." Konohamaru admitted, idly running a hand over his eye patch with a frown pulling at the corner of his lips. "Ever since Konoha was destroyed, things haven't been the same. But we're getting by."

"Y-yeah," Udon agreed. "We're still around, we just relocated is all."

"I heard," Naruto said with thinned lips. "I also heard what Hinata and Shikamaru did."

"They meant well… those two thought you were dead." Konohamaru pointed out in the defense of the late heir and heiress of the Hyuuga and Nara Clans.

"I know they did." He calmly replied. "But that doesn't excuse the fact their assassination attempt got countless more people hurt."

"I… I know." The leader of his old team looked down at the ground in shame. "But Hinata especially wouldn't listen to anyone. If we tried a little harder, then maybe..."

"What's done is done, Konohamaru," Naruto told the young man and ruffled his hair in the exact same way he did in the old days. "If you keep thinking back and wonder about 'what ifs', then you'll be filled with regret. Don't do that. Keep moving forward as best you can and learn from the past."

Konohamaru nodded, letting his teacher's words sink in.

As for Sylvia, she had to admit that she was quite impressed by Naruto's wisdom.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Moegi asked, looking up at him inquisitively.

At that question, Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I was brought here to show everyone that I was alive and well. That's happened. The negotiating is practically finished and all that's left is to iron out the details." He curled his finger against his chin as he thought what else was to happen. "My wife probably wants to look around, and a lot of people probably want to catch up on what I've been doing since I left, so there's plenty of things to do." He gave his former students a sad look as he finished. "But, I can't stay here for long. I have people back in my new home waiting for me."

"How long can you stay here for?" It was Udon who asked that.

Naruto looked around the room briefly before looking back at him. "I'm planning on staying here for two to three days, tops."

"I see…"

All three of them looked disappointed at that. It was honestly adorable if a bit depressing.

"Hey! Chin up you three," Naruto encouraged, "It's not as if I'm going to be gone forever! Those seals will work both ways y'know!"

They perked up at that. Yeah. That's right! If he can come here then they should be able to go there as well! Seeing they were more cheery now than they were a moment ago, made Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gave himself a mental pat on the back; that's one potential shitshow averted.

"You're setting one up in my place, then," Moegi added. Her tone left no room for argument.

"Well, well," Sylvia teased. "Someone's been dabbling in the student-teacher fantasy~!" When Naruto and Moegi sputtered in embarrassment, she let out a boisterous chuckle. "Sorry, couldn't resist. You've got a keeper, there, though; I can tell. Wouldn't mind bringing her back with us, actually."

"I wouldn't either honestly," Naruto admitted with a shrug, "But things back home are rather hectic as is, what with the _others_ around." And by that he was referring to Riful and Dauf; Naruto had no idea what Moegi's reaction to them being human-eating demons would be, but he was certain it would be the worst kind of reaction. There was also Kurako to consider; how would she react to that?! Naruto didn't fancy the idea, needless to say.

"We'll see," Sylvia replied with a shrug. Call it women's intuition, but she had a feeling this girl was going to need a room of her own freed up, eventually.

Moegi didn't know what they meant about these 'others', the couple was speaking of, but still... "When that issue is resolved, I will gladly go back with you if you'll have me," she said shyly.

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "As Sylvia said, we'll see; one way or the other, I will definitely be setting that seal up at your place."

"Oh, if _only_ we were alone, right now…" Moegi whispered longingly, much to the embarrassment of her teammates. Udon and Konohamaru's presence was literally the only thing keeping the young woman from dragging her old teacher away and making up for lost time.

"Don't tempt me now," Naruto warned her good-naturedly; he reached down and ruffled her hair and smiled. Gods, he missed them so very much.

* * *

What came next was apparently far more overdue than he could have ever imagined as Naruto sought out Naruko the instant she was freed up, an hour or so later. As always, Sylvia was in tow.

The woman in question had apparently scampered off to have lunch with some of her clanmates. When they caught sight of him, though, said clanmates cooked up a lame excuse on the fly and abruptly scurried away to give Naruto and their leader some privacy. The woman sighed and turned to address him. Seeing the look on his face, averted her gaze shyly. She knew why he was here.

"I have not been looking forward to how awkward this is bound to be, I'll admit…" She cleared her throat. "But, I take it you've connected the dots, then… Papa?"

Sylvia visibly flinched at that, looking from Naruto to Naruko, taking note that the latter was easily five years older than the former… and bore a _very_ strong resemblance to him. Giving her man a flat look, Sylvia _demanded_ answers. "You have some explaining to do."

"...would you believe me if I said I didn't know she was mine?" Naruto offered in a tiny voice.

"To be fair," Naruko chimed in, "you probably have a few you don't know about, from the look of it."

"That's not what I meant," Sylvia grunted with an exasperated sigh. "You're clearly _older_ than him. How can you be his daughter?"

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off, "...there _was_ an assignment I went on a while back. You might wanna sit down, though… it's a long story."

The redhead chuckled awkwardly at that. "It's a _very_ long story if what my mother had to say was anything to go by."

* * *

"...I need a drink. A very stiff drink," Sylvia muttered as the fantastical tale sank in. "Just… wow. How come you never told me of this?"

"I thought it was just a dream until now! I met Naruko once before, but I thought it was just a coincidence at the time."

"To be fair, the fault is partially mine," Naruko chimed in. "I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you the truth, and... well… It would've been very awkward."

"I can't blame you for that," Naruto reassured her with a sigh, "I mean, who the hell would? But it would have been awkward nonetheless. I mean, I'm _younger_ than my own daughter for crying out loud." He then gave her a once over, before continuing. "You look a lot like her. How is she? Is she alright?"

"She… isn't around anymore," Naruko replied solemnly. "Mama got sick, one day… very sick... If it makes you feel any better, though, she died happy. You were quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Oh… well… as long as she was happy at the end. That's the best thing anyone can hope for in a world like this." Naruto let out an equally solemn sigh.

Sylvia frowned and scooped her husband up into a comforting hug, much to his enjoyment.

Naruto hugged his wife back and addressed his apparent firstborn. "So… I guess we have some catching up to do, then."

Naruko smiled timidly and nodded. "Yeah… we do…"

* * *

It had now been a good eight hours since they passed through that portal, now, and to say this day was an eventful one would have been a gross understatement. But now, Naruto was thankfully able to get some much-needed fresh air and he and a very tired-looking Sylvia followed Kaguya towards the center of town.

Poor Sylvia, though… Not only was she the youngest of Naruto's harem back home, not only was she younger than most of the women he's slept with, but now, she found out that even one of his _daughters_ was older than her... through some manner of timestream fuckery, but still! It made her feel self-conscious. It was also still a lot to take in, especially alongside everything else she'd learned today. Naruto couldn't blame her to be honest, he felt much the same way.

Still, it was nice to see everyone again, and the both of them had several nice conversations with the many various people Naruto knew from all over his world.

"The inn is just around the corner," Kaguya announced. "It's called the Lord's Landing; you can't miss it. I'll... meet you there to discuss our conversation earlier." With that, she took to the air with her bodyguards and three sentinels in tow, in light of how late it was. One stayed behind to escort the couple.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before taking his wife's hand. "It's good to finally be alone with you," he said.

"Well, more or less," Sylvia commented teasingly, gesturing towards the sentinel as it lumbered behind them. Then, she stiffened in surprise, letting out an adorable, little squeak when Naruto gave her a peck on the lips. "Save it for later, you stud," she cooed. "You're gonna need it."

At that, Naruto suddenly looked rather nervous, knowing damn well what she was referring to. "Are you sure about this?"

"As I said before, you need it," she insisted. "I'm fine with it, if that's what you're worried about."

"Uh… right."

True to Kaguya's word, the Lord's Landing was indeed right around the corner and the damn place was impossible to miss if you weren't blind. It was fucking huge! The establishment was no less than five stories tall and very ornate for a town like this; it almost belonged in another world!

"Well, then," Naruto muttered. "Guess I should've expected something like this." There _was_ no way in hell someone who called herself God-Empress would settle for anything less than the most illustrious rest stop in town, after all.

Sylvia then tugged him along. After telling the receptionist that Kaguya was expecting them, she informed the couple that she was staying in the penthouse suite. Apparently, their mechanical escort knew precisely where that was as it carried on walking up the stairs, so Naruto and Sylvia decided to follow the sentinel.

Soon, it led them to the top floor and down the hall where the others were and took up a position in the gap of their formation. Obviously, the door they were standing by was it, so Naruto and Sylvia approached. Then, when the former went to knock, it opened on its own… with a loud, eerie creek straight from a bad horror movie, no less.

"Well, _that's_ not unsettling," the blond commented sarcastically.

"All the more reason not to offend her," his wife pointed out with a roll of her eyes, gently pushing him forward.

Naruto sighed and walked in, followed by Sylvia. When they entered, the door slammed behind them—making the couple flinch. They exchanged a glance and carried on from there. The suite was quite impressive; though it was dimly lit with candles, the curtains closed, Naruto could tell it was furnished with only the finest of items throughout the land.

Sylvia was impressed by the very presence of electricity, so she was quite thoroughly in no position to say much, but this stuff was unlike anything she'd seen since getting here. She couldn't help but contemplate how many decades or even centuries ahead of her own this world was.

Then, they found Kaguya in the main bedroom, sitting on her heels in front of the bed with her eyes closed. She was garbed in a red, shoulderless, silken robe held up with a black sash. It was incredibly low-cut, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. The floor was littered with rose petals and Kaguya herself was flanked by a pair of incense burners.

Clearly, the scent was laced with aphrodisiacs, as Naruto and Sylvia both felt hot and bothered from catching a whiff of it.

"I'm glad you could make it," the God-Empress called out. She took a deep breath and continued, opening only her left eye as her cheeks reddened. "Let us get this out of the way first… shall we?"

"A-alright…" Naruto muttered awkwardly, stepping forward to Kaguya until he was standing in front of her.

Steeling herself, Kaguya let her hands travel up to his trousers. Then, without warning, something large and warm sprang out and landed on her forehead with an impressive thump. The God-Empress blinked. He was… bigger than she had expected.

"Someone is punishing me," she muttered. She then pushed those thoughts aside and brought her hands to her shoulders. Pulling her robe down slightly, Kaguya allowed Naruto to gaze upon her bare chest.

If nothing else, Naruto had to admit she had an impressive rack. His dick throbbed in anticipation and then Kaguya pulled a pleasured hiss from him as she extracted her arms from the sleeves of her robe and started to gently stroke him off. Her silky touch was nothing short of amazing! Then, he shuddered when she leaned in to start licking his balls and shaft.

Moments later, she took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head as she bobbed back and forth. Naruto's hands twitched, moving forward to grab her horns out of pure reflex; but he resisted the urge, unsure if that would piss her off and leaving the woman unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed when she noticed. Nonetheless, she carried on. Uncertain if it was the aphrodisiacs or the several-millennia-long dry spell, Kaguya found herself getting into it, stroking off what wouldn't fit in her gob with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, she brought _all_ of her skills to bear upon the boy.

He didn't stand a chance; Naruto grunted, bucking his hips instinctively as he came in less than a minute. Then, to his shock, Kaguya started eagerly drinking his seed—even going so far as to squeeze the last drop from his shaft like toothpaste from the tube and licking it off before gulping the last remnants of his release in a theatrical gulp.

The clatter of metal caught their attention as the two of them saw Sylvia shedding her armor. "Don't mind me," the young warrior called out singingly, flashing them a sly grin. "I'm just getting ready for my turn. Naruto is an insatiable bastard."

Kaguya twitched at that. Was this girl implying she couldn't handle him on her own? "Well, then…" the God-Empress whispered challengingly. "I hope you don't mind if I take things up a notch."

Floating up, the pale, three-eyed woman grabbed Naruto by his tunic and pulled him back to the bed with her power of flight. She then spread her legs and showed Naruto that she was wearing nothing underneath—her mound covered by naught but a well-groomed tuft of silver locks.

Naruto's dick throbbed once more. Then, he heard a loud flop and looked back to see that Sylvia had shed her own top and was now bending over to remove her leggings. He couldn't help but compare the two.

Both were impressive to say the least; bearing little Kushina did wonders for his wife's bosom, as her tits were about the size of her head. Somehow, they were still perkier than one would expect, though they didn't defy gravity entirely. As for Kaguya's they were slightly larger, though it was easy to chalk up to her being taller. Her own bosom was large and round, easily one of the bigger chests he'd ever seen.

Sure, neither woman's breasts compared to the wrecking balls Granny-Tsunade strapped to her chest and somehow passed off as her knockers, but he doubted any other rack ever could.

Naruto grabbed Kaguya's tits and thumbed her rock hard, light grey nipples, drawing out a scandalized gasp from the woman. No one ever had the audacity to actually touch them! Her cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze, guiding his member to her entrance. Naruto put up no resistance; he simply didn't have the will to fight this if he wanted to. He stepped forward and slowly sank into her dripping folds, pinching Kaguya's nipples while he was at it and drawing a yelp from the woman.

Once he was fully sheathed into her velvety babymaker, he shuddered and groaned strenuously at her tightness. Was this bitch a... virgin?! It certainly _felt_ like she was! Holy shit! His balls churned at the very thought.

Then, he felt a pair of very familiar knockers pressing up against his back as Sylvia hugged her hubby from behind. "How does it feel?"

"Sh-shockingly good," Naruto admitted. "Fuck, she's almost as tight as _Riful_ was when I ruined her!"

Kaguya mewled, blushing heavily at the comment. Then, all three of her eyes went wide as saucers and her whole body twitched at the feel of Naruto withdrawing one hand and bringing it down to thumb her clitoris. The… the unmitigated _gall_ of this boy!

"Fuck her good," Sylvia growled into Naruto's ear, licking the lobe. "All that anger you felt when she followed you to my world, all of that frustration and grief you felt from losing your home, your loved ones, channel it into every thrust and _ruin_ this bitch. Fuck her to the point she loses her mind! Make her _regret_ ever crossing you and make her _addicted_ to your glorious cock~!"

Naruto groaned and closed his eyes from the mental images Sylvia was sending through his mind. His whole body twitched and his hands both returned to Kaguya's chest to fondle and knead them as he started to fuck the bitch responsible for so much of his pain and suffering.

His pace was mercifully slow at first, but that swiftly came to an end as he picked it up to the point that Kaguya felt like she was being pounded by a jackhammer and… and _loved_ it! Sylvia grinned evilly as she withdrew, literally seeing hearts forming in the so-called God-Empress' pupils. Kaguya bit her bottom lip to contain the moans that threatened to escape, but then, Naruto came down upon the woman, wrapping his arms around her, stepping out of his trousers, and sliding onto the bed to pin her down in a full-on mating press as he suddenly doubled his pace.

Kaguya's back arched; her toes curled; she wailed in pleasure from Naruto's unrelenting assault. He followed Sylvia's instructions to the letter and channeled everything he had into the pounding he was giving this bitch. But, he couldn't have someone hearing her pleasured cries, now could he…?

Suddenly, Kaguya's mind… broke. The room started to spin and she stiffened in shock as Naruto swooped in and… and _stole_ her first kiss! Then, she shuddered, her claws tearing into the fabric of her bed and her juices _gushed_ forth a good three feet. Naruto couldn't hold it when he felt her cum all over his dick. Were he in his right mind, he'd have pulled out; but as it stood, he didn't give a flying fuck if he knocked this devil-woman up or not. He was going to bust a nut inside her, consequences be damned, so that was precisely what he did!

Withdrawing from the liplock, Naruto snarled and moaned as he emptied his balls and grief into the very one who caused it. Sylvia cooed delightedly at the spectacle of her hubby's manhood visibly breeding the God-Empress, putting the bitch in her rightful place. Spurt after massive, mighty spurt pumped into her and each one ripped a gasp from Kaguya as Naruto stuffed her demonic cootch with his inhuman load for what felt like an eternity.

Panting heavily, the flow of Naruto's seed eventually died down, but he wasn't done yet. He looked at Kaguya and noted that she hadn't… externally moved a muscle since he kissed her; the woman was utterly frozen with a look of scandalized shock upon her face, as if she'd turned to stone the instant their lips met. Then, Naruto slipped out of the bed, standing at the very edge with his rock hard dick still inside her and grabbed Kaguya's waist. He snapped the three-eyed woman out of her stupor, drawing out a squawk as he pulled her crotch towards his with a thrust.

Kaguya felt the air leave her lungs when he slammed into her once more; then he _tore_ the robe she was wearing right off the get a good look at her shapely figure before fucking her once again. The low thump of their crotches meeting filled the room as the God-Empress' face contorted into a silent scream of pleasure. She writhed and thrashed, hearts literally forming in all three of her eyes once more from the assault.

His village… his friends… the hopes and dreams she took from him and all the grief she caused; they were _all_ channeled into _each and every_ thrust as he hate-fucked this bitch into oblivion. Her raw, pulverized pussy fitted itself to his mighty cock, deeming him a worthy mate and making it so no other man would ever be able to pleasure her like he did for as long as he lived; farther back, two little bundles twitched happily, preparing to 'load the baby cannon' as it were, and the seed he'd already deposited would help in providing the ammunition.

Completely oblivious to the impending doom that fate had in store for him, Naruto slammed into Kaguya once more and made it an absolute certainty, his orgasm triggering yet another from the woman. Her body happily accepted his seed, greedily squeezing out every last drop it could contain.

Then, everything went dark for the demoness as she went utterly limp; thus, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, the immortal, demonic God-Empress of one-thousand entire realms of existence had fainted like a damn chump. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Eventually, he could feel his dick going soft from _the_ most satisfying romp he'd legitimately ever had.

The whisker-marked blond pulled out with no small amount of effort and tried to stand up as best he could. Naruto stumbled back a bit as his knees threatened to buckle, but he managed. Then, Naruto took a moment to eyeball his handiwork and noted that his seed was _flowing_ from Kaguya's utterly violated cunny like a waterfall. How much did he put in her?! Holy shit!

As it turned out, though, the missus was right; he needed this… far more than he could have ever imagined, one might add. But, the sexual escapades weren't going to stop there as Naruto found himself yanked back and soon staring up at a very hungry Sylvia straddling him, her eyes glowing a demonic gold.

"My turn~!" The way she growled that so enticingly left Naruto both terrified and eager to oblige.

* * *

 **1: Well, there's one more thing I mentioned in the prologue: the sentinels. In the little AU I'm building up, they're basically the precursor to Battle Puppets; many people, most notably from Suna, tried and failed to reverse-engineer the semi-sentient, wood and metal constructs utilized by the Gelel Empire. Obviously, Suna's attempt was the most successful and became the Art of Puppetry.**

 **2: One of the things that drove me crazy was how little Tsunade affected the story after she became Hokage. Given her position, it would have been SO easy to make her a mother figure and pull a string or two in order to teach him various skills he'd need to one day succeed her. I adore the characters and setting, but DAMN do I hate the writing...**

 **That being said, I can't help but imagine her forcing him to teach a homeroom class in the academy or serve as Iruka's aid, learning leadership and social skills in either case.**

 **3: I find this far easier to picture than I should, lol. Oh, the shenanigans! If I can pull it off, I'm definitely writing a fanfic where Naruto and Saara's daughter seeks him out, because I _know_ it'd be funny as all hell!**

 **4: A reference to the Harmony Gold dub of Dragon Ball. Some of the names are just really funny and I'm liable to use them on occasion in my fanfiction. Shoutout to Team Four Star for bringing this dub to my attention with that joke, by the way.**

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter done. As usual, I'll be back in a couple of weeks. I hope y'all have a good one, eh? :)**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Huh... Got a lotta people complaining about Naruto fucking Kaguya and... JOINING THE HAREM?! Isn't it a little soon for that...? I mean, those words kinda imply that she became romantically involved with him, which she is not. O.o  
**

 **I might be preaching to the choir by now, since anyone who jumped to that conclusion has apparently left, but to immediately assume that two people are or will be romantically involved based solely on the fact that they've had sexual contact is... precious. Yeah, I think I'll go with that, lol.**

 **I mean for fuck's sake, she only offered to let Naruto "take his frustration out on her" (in Kaguya's own words) as payment for his cooperation! Mind you, this is not to say that _eventually_ having Naruto end up marrying Kaguya (and becoming her primary advisor as a result) had never been considered for later chapters (far from it in fact). But, it just felt too forced and contrived, so that was the first thing I removed in this story's third draft.**

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why pre-production is important: one's first draft tends to suck... as does the second. It's not impossible to have a keeper on your first try, mind you, but it's certainly not common for most people, lol.**

 **Maybe in a sequel, they'll slowly warm up to each other; time does heal all wounds, after all... and with eternal youth, Naruto will have plenty of that to spare. But it certainly ain't happening in this installment, I can tell you that.**

 **Regardless, I think I've beaten this horse enough. On with the fic!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Last-Minute Loving**

* * *

The next day, back in Zakol Castle, a topless Cassandra whimpered in embarrassment and discomfort as Liliana examined her breasts. Yeah, they were _definitely_ swelling up… and more sensitive.

"Well, then," Liliana commented. "I do believe that congratulations are in order."

"Oh, Gods help me…" the former Number One muttered in dismay. "My parents would be flaying the skin off my back if they were still alive."

"Forgive me if I am being rude, but just how is this possible? Aren't you claymores meant to be barren thanks to you having the flesh of youma inside of you?" Liliana simply _had_ to ask; to her knowledge, this should be impossible! (1)

"It's the process of having it implanted, not the flesh itself," Cassandra clarified.

"I see… what about…" the woman made a line going from the base of her neck down.

It didn't take a genius to know what the woman was trying to say. "N-Naruto healed that," Cassandra muttered, her cheeks burning even more. "He did so with the aid of Kurako. She's a demon of some kind from his homeland. A very powerful one. On par with the strongest of us warriors. The process those two used to seal it properly has apparently restored my fertility as a side-effect."

"I see." Liliana mused aloud with a thoughtful frown upon her face. Then she looked at Cassandra and continued, "If anyone outside of this castle were to discover Lord Naruto and Lady Kurako's ability to heal the unhealable, I am absolutely positive the Organization would stop at nothing to try and abduct them."

"They can try." Cassandra said with a roll of her eyes, "Naruto's managed to defeat us… and Kurako herself personally beat me black and blue. Before I joined up, I was the strongest warrior the Organization had on the field. And she defeated me effortlessly."

"So that rumor was true…" Liliana muttered. "Just one more reason not to cross her, I suppose..." She had to admit, that was a scary thought.

The warrior then gave her a reassuring smile. "From what I've seen she's a laid back, perverted girl who just wants what's best for Naruto. Just don't do anything that threatens his well-being… or their family's well-being and you will be fine. She can apparently read minds, so if you did have any negative intent, she would know."

"That's… also scary." Liliana commented.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, that nightmare fuel aside," the black-haired woman joked, "your body seems to have accepted his seed without any issue. It will take a few weeks for your child to start growing, but after you feel a bump starting to form I want you to relax. That means no strenuous activities. Period."

"A-alright," Cassandra then shyly averted her gaze. "Is there anything else I should know? As I'm sure you'd assume, I am _completely_ in the dark when it comes to motherhood."

"Your emotions will be out of control as a result of the child growing inside you… especially in the later stages," Liliana told her with an understanding nod. "You will have rather jarring mood swings as a result, both positive and negative. You will likely experience a heavy lust towards Naruto, as well, and you will have strange food cravings. Listen to your body and what it needs so that the baby can grow properly."

"Do forgive me if I end up pestering you for more advice…"

"No need to worry; it _is_ why I'm here, after all."

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Miranda listened in on their conversation, biting her lip as a pit grew in her stomach. It… hurt. She was so jealous of that glorious bastard who stole her heart _and_ her love that it physically hurt!

She… couldn't go on like this… Miranda simply _had_ to confront him when he came back or she would go insane!

* * *

As for Naruto and Sylvia, they were having a pretty nice day.

The latter never thought it was possible to feel so clean and refreshed after taking a 'shower' here, but damn! The white-haired teen had a smile on her face, a spring in her step and… quite possibly another bun in the oven. Sylvia blushed heavily at the thought; after counting the days since her last period, she realized that it was about as unsafe as possible to fuck like rabbits the way they did, though Sylvia… didn't mind as much as she thought she would.

As for Naruto, he was feeling much better now that he was able to let all of that grief out in such a therapeutic fashion, last night. Before a surprisingly humbled Kaguya bid them farewell for the time being, she told them that they'd be sent back home in the afternoon, so Naruto felt the need to milk his time here for all it was worth and catch up with the others.

Moegi was the first one they encountered—yanking Naruto into an alleyway, much to Sylvia's amusement. The orangette figured that he'd be heading back home rather soon, so she was _not_ about to waste the opportunity presented to her!

Sylvia agreed to keep watch, much to Moegi's relief. She was admittedly jealous, though; her man was such a lucky bastard, banging his student in an alleyway like that... in broad daylight, no less!

That was when Shion found them.

The priestess let a sly grin spread across her lips, watching her baby-daddy's nice ass sway back and forth as he plowed Moegi from behind. The girl in question was bent over a crate, using the stack of crates in front of them as cover, with her panties gone and skirt lifted. (2)

Fortunately for Shion, the girl just wanted a quickie, so she let them finish their little romp before letting her presence be known to them. She licked her lips hungrily, not at all disappointed by the spectacle of Naruto's balls contracting as they visibly filled Moegi with a fresh batch of baby-batter.

Then, as the panting, flustered former student and master made themselves presentable, Shion couldn't help herself. "Well, you two seem to be having fun," she chirped, causing Moegi to yelp and jump into Naruto's arms in a cartoonish fashion—much to the priestess' amusement. "Oh, don't worry; I won't tell anyone," she assured. "I'm just here to collect Naruto when you're done, so I can give him a proper send off of my own."

"From the former student to a naughty priestess," Sylvia teased. "You _are_ lucky bastard."

"You've been teasing me a lot, lately," Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow. Not that he minded, of course.

"Someone has to pick up the slack with Neideen absent," Sylvia joked before pushing herself off the wall she'd been leaning on and giving her man a peck on the cheek. "That aside, you certainly have my blessing; go ahead and ruin her."

"Oh, he already has," Shion whispered lustfully. "When you're ready, I'd like to take you two somewhere… safer for that kind of thing, though."

"Alright," Naruto replied with a chuckle, before setting Moegi down and hugging her close. That sounded fun, but he at least wanted to give his former student a proper goodbye, first.

* * *

The building Shion led them to after all that was a quaint, out-of-the-way, little love hotel on the outskirts of town, far from prying eyes. When they entered, Naruto and Sylvia noticed that no one was around.

"We bribed the staff to take the day off and let us use the inn," Shion chirped, as she approached a door in the back.

"We…?" Naruto asked, following her all the way.

The naughty priestess flashed him a grin, before opening the door to reveal five women sitting on the heels. Shizuka, Haruna, Toki, Tsunami, and Koyuki all perked up and looked expectantly at Naruto and Shion. (3)

The five women in question were lined up in a neat, little row in front of a king-sized bed, eyeballing Naruto like a slab of meat.

"A proper send-off indeed," Sylvia chuckled knowingly. She saw where this was heading and pushed Naruto forward. "Looks like I'll be keeping watch, again. Be a dear and give Kushina some siblings~!"

Shizuka, Tsunami, and Haruna's cheeks turned particularly red at that. Truth be told, they… took measures to ensure something would come of this not-so-little romp.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto obliged with an awkward chuckle. "Yes, dear," he said, figuring she'd be stealing him away for another turn of her own later on.

Taking that as her cue, Shion grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him in while Sylvia took it upon herself to close the door behind them. Once they were inside, Naruto gave each of the lovely ladies a once-over.

First was Shizuka; though still in the dusky shades of violet and fuchsia he remembered quite vividly, her outfit was completely different to the one she wore when they met.

Gone was the ninja gear in exchange for robes not dissimilar to the ceremonial ones she donned in the meeting with Kaguya. These were significantly more revealing though. They were sleeveless, first off, with a high collar and a boob window that showed off just enough cleavage to be classy while still sexy. Slits ran up the sides to her waist, showing off _all_ of the outer thighs and implying the complete lack of panties.

A pair of thigh-high stockings, black zouri, and purple armlets finished the look. Her raven locks still bore the same bangs as before, straight with two tresses to frame her face, though the ponytail he remembered was now done up in a neat, little bun and her green eyes were as piercing as ever; the makeup she wore accentuating them quite nicely.

Next was Koyuki, her dark violet locks were done up in a bun as well, the bangs parted at the side with two tresses framing her face. Her purple eyes practically glowed with enthusiasm and she was garbed in a shoulderless, red robe with white and gold accents. It hanged low to show off a generous amount of cleavage and with her red lipstick and thighs exposed, Naruto knew full well that she was here to play.

Toki was a bit more conservative with her attire, garbed in a sleeveless yukata, white in color, with a red floral design. She wore simple pair of tabi and zouri with it and her deep, violet hair was down, styled with v-shaped bangs and two locks framing her face. The length of her hair reached down to her tailbone and as usual, she had some of it draped over her shoulders.

Haruna's attire was the most conservative of the four, that being a modest kimono, though Naruto noted that her robes would be quite deceptively easy to shed. The inner robe was blue and white, while the outer was green and purple. Both were held up with a dark purple sash. Like Toki, she finished the attire with but a simple pair of tabi and zouri. Her wavy, chestnut locks were parted in the middle and partially pulled back into a ponytail with her length hanging free along with two thin locks framing her face like the others... and also like the others, her violet eyes had a fire in them; he wasn't leaving this room before giving her some much-needed loving if she had anything to say about it!

Tsunami's black hair, meanwhile, hung freely, parted in the middle and reaching down to the small of her back, with chin-length bangs framing her face. Her coal colored eyes bore a look of mischief and experience as she eyeballed the boy whom her family owed everything to. The woman had to admit, though, that she felt… under-dressed for the occasion, sporting naught but a simple, blue dress with short sleeves and matching shoes and stockings. Her outfit, though, left nothing to the imagination and showed off a generous amount of leg and cleavage.

Finally, there was Shion, who was garbed in a cute, little pink and yellow kimono with a white obi, matching tabi, and simple zouri. Her golden locks were left hanging freely behind her and her bangs were straight with two long tresses at the edges. Her lavender eyes gleamed with mischief as she pulled Naruto towards the bed.

Before the whisker-marked blond knew it, several pairs of hands were all over him as the women giggled and stripped him down. By the time he reached the bed, Naruto was in his birthday suit and hard as a damn brick. He lay down and let the total of _six_ women dogpile him, their hands and tongues exploring his body enticingly. Shizuka, Tsunami, and Koyuki were servicing his dick, the two of them feeling a bit intimidated by his sheer size. The 'Porno Princess, meanwhile, giggled impishly at their reactions. Toki and Haruna, meanwhile, were exploring his chest and Shion was making out with him.

Then, Shizuka steeled herself, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and mounting Naruto—all but confirming to him that she wore nothing underneath that dress. The other four all agreed that since she hadn't yet been with Naruto and was more confident than Tsunami, it was only fair that she got first dibs. The kunoichi bit her lip, guiding Naruto's rock hard member to her entrance; she wasted no time at all and started sinking down slowly. She let loose a deep, guttural moan of pain and pleasure, feeling Naruto's massive cock stretch her virgin folds to capacity. The blond in question groaned lustfully into Shion's lips at the feel of her fleshy vice squeezing him so enticingly. Damn, this chick was tight!

Shizuka needed several moments to take all of him in and even longer to adjust to his length and impressive girth, but she managed. Then, the lone kunoichi _fucked_ the man she'd fallen for good and proper. Naruto's hands instinctively found themselves on her hips before he knew it and the blond started thrusting back, much to Shizuka's enjoyment. Their moans filled the room, mixing with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the other ladies' giggles. Then, soon enough, Naruto grunted, slamming into Shizuka and drawing a gasp from the woman.

The strange, yet pleasurable sensation of something warm shooting into her loins sent shivers up her spine and the kunoichi felt… something… something _good_ wrack her to the core. His orgasm had triggered her own and she yelped in pleasure, catching herself on the young man's shoulders. She couldn't breathe, her head was buzzing and the room spun before her eyes; so, _this_ was what it felt like to fuck a man…

"Y-you're sure that he has enough in him to tend to all of us…?" Shizuka asked with a look of uncertainty. She didn't want anyone feeling left out of this.

Shion giggled, withdrawing from Naruto's lips to answer her. "He could blow three loads inside each of us and still fuck a few more girls after a good meal and a bit of rest," she whispered huskily. "You can thank his family in the other world for that… Kurako especially."

Shizuka and the others' eyes lit up enticingly at that as Naruto realized he was in for the fight of his life. The blond in question chuckled nervously, drawing a pleasured yelp from the kunoichi as his dick throbbed in approval.

* * *

By the time they went their separate ways, the women were all walking funny and a _very_ satisfied Naruto was covered in hickeys and varying colors of lipstick, much to Sylvia's amusement. "You lucky bastard," she giggled, giving him a teasing jab in the arm. "You owe me another _three_ babies after all of that."

Naruto chuckled and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss that took her breath away; his wife's knees buckled and she moaned into the liplock. Then, when he withdrew, Sylvia couldn't help but lean forward, as if she were being pulled towards him.

"I'm lucky to have a wife like you," he whispered. "Let's get something to eat; after that, I'm starving."

"I bet," his wife teased, blushing up a storm from what he'd just done.

* * *

The rest of their day was rather uneventful for the most part, though still quite enjoyable. Naruto couldn't help but find it adorable how much his wife enjoyed the food here, for one. But, his time here mostly comprised of chatting it up with his old friends, catching it up with his lovers and some overdue bonding with his eldest daughter while Sylvia watched with a smile on her face.

But, fun as it was, that all had to end at some point; eventually, the couple found themselves back at the meeting hall to see that Kaguya had been waiting for them.

The woman in question looked… troubled, though.

Fearing that things might go south between the Coalition and Gelel Empire, Naruto confronted her. But, before he could say anything the God-Empress plastered on a reassuring smile and politely waved him off as if reading his mind.

"It's just a personal issue," she clarified. "Nothing to worry about. I take it that you two are ready to return?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sylvia chuckled tiredly, approaching the two.

Kaguya nodded and with a wave of her hand, a rift to their destination opened right up. "I shall return to discuss the seal once I've gathered that team to help us out," the God-Empress said. "It may take some time, though. Sealmasters of the caliber we need are hard to come by." (4)

"I've noticed," Naruto muttered, wishing that the Pervy-Sage was still around. "Talk to ya later, then." With that and a polite nod, he stepped through the portal with Sylvia in tow.

Kaguya took a deep, calming breath, her cheeks burning, and made a beeline for the exit and her thopter. That boy… what he did to her last night was going to come back to haunt her; she just knew it. But, what's done is done. She had work to do.

* * *

The instant he stepped into the great hall of Zakol Castle, Naruto let out a surprised yelp when Kurako glomped him. "Well, then," Naruto chuckled. "Someone missed me."

" **Immeasurably,"** the vixen cooed.

"You could've called me on that mirror thing…"

Kurako pouted childishly at that. **"I didn't want to interrupt you…"**

Naruto chuckled and gave her a peck on the pouty lips. Then, he hugged her close as his former ward sniffed at him.

" **Well, someone's been busy..."** Kurako hummed thoughtfully as she took in all the scents that covered her mate. He reeked of semen spent, incense, perfume, and _many_ women. Then, one in particular caught her attention… one that she'd _never_ have expected. Looking up at her make in utter shock, she dug through his memories and saw what he did last night through his eyes. **"H-holy shit, you… you actually did** _ **that**_ **with her?! And to think she was such a featherweight…"**

"I mean, to be fair," Naruto replied with a half-awkward, half-amused chuckle, "she offered that as part of the payment for my time and effort. It came as just as much of a surprise to me. But, Syl was right; I needed that outlet _so_ badly..."

'It wasn't the only surprise by a long shot, though," the white-haired teen giggled. "And she'll be paying Naruto pretty handsomely for his cooperation in other ways as well."

" **So I noticed,"** Kurako replied with an impish grin. **"I can also tell that romp wasn't the only one. That aside, though, I'll go collect the others; I'm sure we'd all like to hear of these arrangements."**

Thus, the demonic vixen-loli scampered off to do precisely that as Naruto took hold of Sylvia's hand and lead her on up to their seats to await the others.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later, Naruto's harem assembled in the great hall, though Sylvia and her husband were the only ones in their seats. Kurako had also gathered Dauf, Garruk, Liliana and Cassandra's team for good measure, leaving Harja, Kushina and Nora in the newly-recruited servants' care; the fact that they had those two now made it clear that his foxy concubine was not idle in his and Sylvia's absence.

As had become rather commonplace by now, Riful was perched on Dauf's shoulders. Meanwhile, Kurako stood before the group that assembled as everyone present let their words sink in.

" **So a summoning seal and eternal youth in addition to letting you have your way with her,"** the vixen mused aloud. **"That woman doesn't know how to pull her punches, does she?"**

"Apparently," Naruto chuckled. "She was also very aggressive in that meeting."

"Given that her empire has been lost for so long, I can see why," Riful chimed in. "I would be too, were I in her position; it shows that she is not weak, but the generosity of her offer to you also makes it clear that she's not particularly cruel, thoroughly establishing this 'God-Empress' to be a balanced leader."

"Makes sense," Naruto admitted after giving that some thought. Moving on from there, he returned his attention to Kurako. "So, in light of the new nannies, I can't help but wonder what else I missed. What've you been up to while Syl and I were gone?"

" **Mostly just adding a few servants to the roster while keeping an eye on everything,"** Kurako chirped. **"We now have two nannies, three maids, a stable girl and a cook."** That they were all healthy, beautiful, fertile, young women was left unsaid; he would find out soon enough. **"Also, to make sure you don't get yourself killed by another Cassandra, I started spreading some rumors around about you being a magic user from a far-away land that had once been at war with the Organization, so you could start using your ninja arts without too many awkward questions."**

"Uh… right," Naruto muttered, unsure about how to react to that.

"She had us help with that," Garruk chimed in. "Since everyone knows you married two demons, she wanted to get the villagers to believe that she granted you the ability to turn into a giant fox after you were nearly killed by Cassandra." (5)

"Much appreciated," Sylvia chirped.

" **Needless to say,"** Kurako muttered with a heavy sigh, **"I'm still a bit irritated by that."**

Naruto couldn't help but look a bit sheepish. "Sorry…"

" **It's fine now,"** the vixen assured with a roll of her eyes. **"So long as you don't interfere with what I'm doing to keep you safe… and maybe give me some hot, angry makeup sex, I'll forgive you… eventually~!"** Try as she might, Kurako simply couldn't help but tease the poor blond, much to his embarrassment and that of many others present. Then, she perked up, as if remembering something. **"Oh, also, Cassandra has some good news for you~!"**

The former Number One blushed heavily, feeling Naruto's eyes upon her. "I… uh... I-I'm p-pre-pregnant," she sputtered, shyly averting her gaze.

"Oh, that _is_ good news!" Naruto cheered. "Congratulations!"

Cassandra's cheeks burned even hotter at that and she smiled at him.

"Anything else to report?" Sylvia asked.

" **Nothing much on my end other than that everything is running quite smoothly,"** Kurako replied. **"The village continues to grow and everyone's getting along well enough, despite so many of the people fearing that the Organization will try again."**

"There've been no incidents yet," Garruk grunted with a respectful nod. "Everything's been pretty calm, all things considered."

"As I told Cassandra," Liliana chimed in, "she accepted your seed without issue. Also, Neideen's pregnancy is progressing as normal. I would like to add that your children are by far the healthiest I've ever seen. The only oddity is that their development is proving to be frighteningly fast. I swear I heard Kushina ask for her mama, a few hours ago."

"That, she did," Riful confirmed with a giggle. "It was so adorable. Little Harja's growing even faster than the others, albeit not by much."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Naruto replied. "I assume it's more to do with their mothers than with me being from another world, though. Keep an eye on them, will you?"

"Of course, m'lord," Liliana assured with a curtsy. "I will watch them like a hawk and let you know of their progress."

"Much appreciated," Naruto chirped with a nod. Then, once he was sure everyone said their piece, he dismissed them and everyone went about their business as usual for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **1: Given her tweaked backstory, I feel like Liliana would be very knowledgeable about warriors of the Organization.**

 **2: Pantiless and outright bottomless girls are one of my greatest weaknesses, so you can rest assured that they'll be popping up in my stories, lol.**

 **Admittedly, this is also one of the reasons I gave her a skirt in stead of that atrocious outfit she wears in Boruto. Mind you the only thing I take issue with in her design is the ugly-ass booty-short-jumpsuit she's wearing, but that's unfortunately most of her outfit. :/**

 **3: Hilariously, I didn't know about Shizuka until after I started writing Twisted Bonds and gave her name to a genderbent Sasuke, lol. Almost forgot about her, too, until Spy insisted we include her in the orgy. Just a bit of fun trivia for y'al;. :)**

 **4: I mean, given how ridiculously OP Fuuinjutsu is, I feel like it only makes sense for it to be rather hard to master. The art would just be game-breaking, otherwise.**

 **5: Given that he'd almost died, I feel like this was a rather obvious thing for her to do, lol. Her bullshit rumors would, after all, make more sense to the villagers of the Claymoreverse than the truth.**

* * *

 **Aaand, that's pretty much that, I guess, lol. I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll be seeing you next month! Also, tomorrow (as of the time I posted this chapter) is my wedding anniversary, so if you have any questions, I might be a bit delayed in answering them, but I'll still respond to each and every PM and review I can! :)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Sorry for the delay; my old computer got hacked and I lost quite a bit of progress, but remaining chapters will be coming in as usual. I just had to re-edit this one after having it almost ready, which was a pain. I also have a new flash drive to start storing my fanfics on as a secondary precaution, so there's that.**

 **Tomorrow, I'll have a little bonus for y'all in the form of a little oneshot as an apology and a show of gratitude for sticking with me through this journey. Said oneshot was also written alongside Spy, so it should be up to our usual quality, lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Confessions and Preparations**

* * *

 _In a dimly-lit chamber, far from prying eyes, the sound of gurgling and wet, flashy smacking filled the room. A whisker-marked blond stood before Kaguya, naked from the waist down and firmly gripping her horns as he fucked the demonic woman's throat like his life depended on it. Kaguya was looking up towards him, keeping eye contact with Naruto as her robes lay pooled around her hips._

 _Her throat could barely contain him as he fucked Kaguya's face without mercy, violating the demoness as she deserved to be for ruining his future as much as she had. She could feel him twitching, too. He was close. So, she reached up and started massaging his balls to help get him off. Naruto roared in exertion and with one last thrust…_

* * *

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Kaguya bolted upright in her bed, a horrified, indignant look in her eyes and her cheeks stained red. Then, she flinched at the sudden clatter of someone scampering on into her bedchamber.

"Is something wrong milady? I heard a scream." The girl in question was a young one with violet hair and an odd style and golden eyes. Her purple, neck-length locks hanging freely, save for an odd bundle of hair up top. Her name was Ajisai, a young kunoichi from Amegakure who eventually rose up the ranks and became one of Kaguya's personal guards. (1)

"I'm fine," the woman replied grumpily averting her gaze. "Bad dream is all. What time is it?"

Ajisai blinked owlishly at the sudden change in subject but answered swiftly regardless. "It's nearing 1 am," she said. "You've not been sleeping very well since that meeting…" She trailed off, looking worried. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Kaguya replied with an irritated sigh. "Your concern is appreciated, but I assure you that everything is fine."

"M-my apologies."

Kaguya frowned, taking note that she'd accidentally scared the poor girl. "Think nothing of it; I'm just in a bad mood is all. Be a dear and ensure that Pein reports his progress on locating those sealmasters for me when he wakes up."

"It will be done, milady." Ajisai bowed respectfully and backed out of the room to do just that, closing the door behind her.

With that out of the way, Kaguya grumbled something under her breath about an insufferable stud. This was the third night in a row that she found herself dreaming about that bastard having his way with her!

She groaned. To have been so thoroughly _wrecked_ by that whelp was quite the blow to her ego, needless to say, but thankfully not the worst one she'd ever suffered. No… that distinction belonged to discovering the insatiable, three-legged son of a bitch had clearly banged his wife after he was done with her! To think that _she_ alone was not enough to satisfy him… legitimately pissed her the _fuck_ off! How the absolute fuck was she, the demonic God-Empress of the Gelel Empire, not able to satisfy that boy?!

Taking a deep, calming breath, Kaguya plopped back down into her bed. A hand reached down to the area beneath her navel as a worried frown marred her features. To make matters worse, she felt a familiar tingle that night... a powerful one, too, and knew what it meant.

Her body had deemed him worthy and accepted his seed, much to her utter shock and dismay. Needless to say, that boy was not yet done being a thorn in her ass; not by a long shot...

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the 'boy' in question, Naruto's morning was proving to be quite the eventful one as he was roused from his sleep by a pleasurable sensation upon his dick. Though he'd become accustomed to it, this still came as a surprise to him, given the girl's personality.

After discovering that Naruto had gotten her pregnant, Cassandra confronted his wife and mistresses to timidly ask if she could officially join in on the fun last night. She was far more worried than she needed to have been as it turned out; Sylvia and the others were quite happy to welcome another concubine into the fold. Of course, Neideen was quick to tease her relentlessly about it, but that was the worst of it.

Now, here he was, asleep in her bed… but they weren't alone.

After moment Naruto and Cassandra shared, Miranda took the opportunity she saw and snuck in. The pigtailed blonde was eager to join her friend in pleasuring Naruto and Cassandra didn't mind at all. She welcomed it, in fact.

Groaning both pleasurably and tiredly, Naruto slowly woke from his slumber. Then, as his eyes fluttered and focused enough for him to see, he nearly came on the spot from the sight he was graced with.

His eyes met with two pairs of silver ones as both Cassandra and Miranda dragged their tongues up and down his shaft from base to tip in alternating motions. On their hands and knees with their asses raised in the air as if presenting themselves to be mounted, Miranda was licking down her side of the shaft while Cassandra was going up on hers. Then they would switch and repeat, over and over...

Giggling hornily Miranda fluttered her eyes at him seductively, before leaning in to wrap her mouth around as much cock as she can. It ended up being half-way. Her tongue slipped out past her bottom lip and started lavishing the underside of his cock with a hungry moan. As for Cassandra, she did the exact same thing as her friend and with closed eyes, she let out a very hungry moan of her own.

Naruto shuddered in pleasure. Their sucking, licking and slurping felt good. Really good. His eyes threatened to close by the sheer sensory overload he was getting. And it got even better when the two best friends started to move. This time both women moved in the same direction and tried to cover as much of his dick as possible with their lips and tongues. When they got to the tip, the women had a brief battle between themselves—it was a pleasurable one as well. Their tongues would slip out and battle each other for dominance, and their mouths would close in and engage in a viciously pleasurable liplock… with Naruto's dick, the prize, in the middle of the two.

If he wasn't about to come before, he was very close to doing it now.

"This… is one hell of a way to wake up," Naruto groaned, shuddering when their still battling tongues brushed against a sensitive spot. He closed one eye, letting out another pleasant shudder, followed by a very pleased groan when the women focused on that specific spot. He grinned devilishly at them, before raising an eyebrow at the pigtailed one. "No offense, but I... thought you preferred women…?"

"I did," Miranda deadpanned, as she withdrew to look at him, before averting her gaze and sputtering helplessly. "I mean I do! It's just that I… uh… you, I mean…" She cleared her throat and started fidgeting shyly.

"It's fine," Naruto reassured her with an amused chuckle. "But, let me guess; you preferred women, until you found out you _liked_ me the same way too?"

"Y-yes and no," she muttered shyly. "Truth is, I'm bisexual; but after becoming a warrior, I just… gave up on finding a guy. Didn't mind so much, though; I always kinda leaned towards liking women."

"Well, I could say I didn't like you in _that_ way, but that would be a lie. You are so cute. And to be completely honest, it was kinda hard keeping my hands off you. I only did because you never showed any interest."

Miranda blushed heavily at that and felt flattered that he called her cute. She was just not used to being complemented by a guy.

Seeing her fidget in place, Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "If you want, you can come up and cuddle?"

Miranda took a deep, calming breath and averted her gaze. "I'll… need to muster up the will, first."

"No worries; it's fine." Naruto chuckled warmly at that, loving how adorably shy she was being at the moment. Then, he flashed them both a ravenous grin. "Gotta say though, it looks like I have a pair of adorable, sexy, horny _bitches_ to tame."

The women both felt a pang of lust upon hearing that, their cheeks burning a bright red. They exchanged a glance and then Miranda gestured for Cassandra to go first. The former Number One nodded, before crawling on up to him.

"You most certainly do," Cassandra commented with a shy but inviting smile. "If you don't show me my place enough times, I might start getting... rebellious." She then leaned down, stuck her tongue out and licked his whiskered cheek. "We can't have that, now can we…?"

"I don't know; a sexy, exotic woman like you getting rebellious sounds… exciting," Naruto commented with a toothy grin. He reached up and cupped her cheek, and lovingly stroked said cheek with his thumb, "I'd have to 'fight you' every now and then and make you 'submit', I might even lose a few times. It keeps things from getting stale, y'know?"

Naruto chuckled as he saw a cloud of steam cartoonishly rising from Cassandra's head from how heavily he made her blush. Then, he drew a surprised yelp from her, grabbing the former Number One by her waist and flipping them over so that he was on top. He groaned and felt his dick grow painfully hard upon seeing the longing gaze she gave him soon after. She wanted this just as badly as he did!

"But, then again," Naruto added, "Who am I to deny my sexy, little mistress what she wants~?"

Before she even knew what was happening, Cassandra's eyes went wide with shock and she let loose a deep, guttural moan when she felt his mighty cock already starting to part her folds. Once he bottomed out in her, Naruto stayed in place to allow the woman to adapt to his size once more. During that time he looked down and look his lover in.

"If there's one thing I adore about you, Cassie, it's got to be your ears."

Still blushing the woman looked up at him with curiosity. "My… my ears?"

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm, "Mhmm, I don't know why, but something about them makes you look so… exotic. Your silver eyes only enhance it. You're a very beautiful woman and I am very, _very lucky_ to have you in the family."

Cassandra's bottom lip trembled and her eyes burned as she stared at him in utter shock, but then, she smiled and pulled him down into a deep, loving kiss. At that moment, it was settled beyond a shadow of a doubt: she was his. Cassandra gasped into his mouth, feeling him pull back and harshly thrust into her. Hot shivers ran up the blonde's spine and her toes curled at the shock wave of pleasure he sent through her.

Then, he thrust into her again… and again… and again. The sound of flesh smacking flesh quickly filled the room as Naruto picked up the unrelenting pace. Soon enough, he was fucking her good and proper, groaning pleasurably into their liplock. Cassandra mewled into his lips as she raised her legs and linked them behind his back to keep him from pulling out completely.

Naruto withdrew from the liplock, panting, and leaving a string of saliva to bridge their mouths together. He stared down at the woman with hungry eyes, then his eyes roamed down until they landed upon her chest.

"Fuck, your tits are big!" Growled the blond, lust filling his voice as he followed their every move.

"Th-that's _your_ fault," Cassandra grunted. "The baby you put in me is making them swell up." She shuddered lustfully, the pounding her man delivered was driving her insane! She threw her head back with a gasp, a pleasured scream caught in her throat when Naruto abruptly sped up his thrusting.

"M-makes me wanna bury my face in them." He grunted, growling and snarling as the pace of his thrusting picked up more and more with each passing second. The pleasure he was feeling from their intercourse was building up and that just made him speed up. "M-makes me wanna breed you like a bitch, all over again!"

Cassandra felt her head spin, the pleasure in her loins building up to an explosive climax as she wailed in orgasm. In that exact moment, Naruto bared his teeth and hilted himself in Cassandra with one final thrust and flooded her womb with his seed. As his baby making cream spurted into her, Naruto laid down on top of his woman to whisper into her ear.

"Anytime you wanna fuck, come and find me. I'll gladly fuck another baby into you… or just do it for fun." Those words sent another shudder through Cassandra and she flexed her hips against his in reaction.

Cassandra shuddered, her inner walls clamping down upon him to coax more of his seed out of his balls. Then, Miranda surprised them both, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm ready," the blonde cooed. "But, instead of being on top, I want you… to… to take my innocence from behind and… b-breed me… like a… a bitch~!"

Cassandra gasped, feeling Naruto's cock throbbing within her.

"Bend over, then," Naruto growled hungrily..

With a wide, challenging smile, Miranda started getting more confident and giggled, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "D-do me a favor and... back out of her. I want you to take me while I'm... cleaning her up~!"

Cassandra when cross-eyed as she felt Naruto's reaction to whatever her friend just said. By the Twins, did he just get bigger?! Then she shuddered and mewled pathetically at the loss when he pulled out of her. Before she could say anything, though, Miranda was looming over her with a hungry, yet timid look in her eyes.

Cassandra slowly felt her own eyes growing wide with realization. Was Miranda… was Miranda about to do what she thought she was?! No way…

While Naruto eagerly scampered around behind her, Miranda bit her lip shyly and pulled a squawk from the former Number One by diving down and suddenly dragging her tongue over the woman's folds.

"I have... another confession to make," Miranda said, looking up at her best friend from her place between Cassandra's legs. "I… I've been wanting to… to be with you for years, now, but I couldn't muster up the will to say it."

Once again, Cassandra's head was spinning. She honestly had no idea how to react to this. That confession Miranda made some time ago when she revealed she liked girls… did she lie about not liking _her_ in that way?!

"Then, Naruto stole you from right under me," Miranda continued, eyeballing the man in question and shaking her booty at him enticingly. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan when the woman felt him palm her ass and gently knead it with his fingers. "I'll admit that I was angry at first… all those years of sexual frustration bubbled up to the surface all at once. But, at the same time, I can't help but like this… unusual situation I found myself in."

"It sure is a sexy one," Naruto chuckled.

Miranda giggled as she opened her eyes and returned her attention to Cassandra. "I… hope you don't mind, I like you… but at the same time, I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you _and_ Naruto… for as long as we live." She then gave Cassandra another lick.

The woman in question gasped and moaned, her body acting on its own as she grabbed Miranda by the pigtails and pulled her closer. Taking that as permission, Miranda obliged, hooked her arms under Cassandra's thighs and immediately started eating her out.

"Well, well," Naruto chuckled, "it seems you're asserting your position, former Number One. How bold!"

Cassandra mumbled incoherently; the combination of her embarrassment, pleasure and mixed feelings about this whole thing left the poor woman unable to do much more than lie back and enjoy the ride.

Naruto smiled in amusement at that, before situating himself behind Miranda. He figured now as good a time as any to start playing his part in this little threesome. And so, he did just that, guiding his throbbing member towards Miranda's sopping virgin cunny with one hand while placing the other on her nice, firm ass. Then, he slowly sank into her depths, ridding the girl of her innocence once and for all.

Miranda mewled into her best friend's folds, sending waves of pleasure through the woman, as she felt Naruto's balls pressed up against her clit, his mighty cock practically splitting her in two. Then, he pulled out and slammed right back into her, ripping a yelp from the pigtailed blonde as she endeavored to pleasure Cassandra while enjoying the ride.

Like he did with Cassandra before her, Naruto started off slow and steadily picked up the pace, and before Miranda knew it he was pounding her pussy nice and deep. Cassandra wailed pleasurably at the ministrations of her best friend who impressively mauled her still-tender pussy. Miranda whimpered and mewled into the former Number One's lower lips while enduring Naruto's assault as best she could, and the blond himself moaned pleasurably at the walls clamping down on him so deliciously tight.

Poor Cassandra was the first to go down, pulling Miranda's face towards her crotch with a yelp. The cocktail of her and Naruto's juices splashed all over the younger woman's face and were greedily lapped up. Then, Miranda withdrew slightly and let loose a long, deep groan, her own orgasm hitting the woman like a ton of bricks and triggering Naruto's

The young man in question slammed into Miranda with one last grunt, as he painted her insides a pearly white. He pulled her hips towards him while he was at it, letting every last spurt shoot as deep inside her as possible and ensuring as best he could that she, too, would bear his young.

Miranda bit her lip and giggled shyly. "I could… definitely get used to this," she commented breathlessly.

A very winded Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. "Gotta say watching you eat your friend out while I was fucking you was hella hot," he said. "Not sure I have much left in me after cumming that hard." It didn't hold a candle to what Kaguya squeezed out of him, but damn did that feel good!

Miranda blushed heavily at that and smiled kindly. Then, she whimpered at the feel of his softening dick leaving her depths. It honestly felt like a piece of her was going with him when he pulled out. When she noticed that her friend was being so quiet, though, Miranda pushed herself up with considerable effort and checked on Cassandra.

As it turned out, said woman had long since fainted from a combination of pleasure and embarrassment. Miranda couldn't help but have a good laugh at that, assuming the latter did her poor friend in.

* * *

Later that day, though, was when things really started to get interesting as a black rift in the great hall signified Kaguya's arrival. Kurako was there in an instant to gauge her intentions as she still didn't trust the woman, but she thankfully had nothing to worry about.

Naruto came soon after, also sensing Kaguya's arrival and Kaguya greeted him with a respectful bow. Both the Kyuubi and her former vessel took note that she avoided looking him in the eye, but filed that away for later.

"You two have nothing to worry about," she assured. "I'm just here to discuss the seal."

"Oh, right," Naruto muttered sheepishly, his nerves calming significantly. "How's the progress?"

"We've recruited a team that should prove sufficient, but the general consensus appears to be that they must split in two and coordinate their efforts her and back home to achieve our goal of connecting the realms," Kaguya explained. "The team should arrive within the hour and when they do, I'll send a portion to your location."

Naruto spared Kurako a glance and the vixen nodded. This woman was being perfectly honest, which made perfect sense; he'd studied many a seal when under Jiraiya's tutelage, so what she said checked out. Turning his attention back to Kaguya, he nodded. "Sounds like a plan, then," he said. "I'll clear up a room for it to be put in the meantime."

The three-eyed woman nodded back, before handing him a mirror, much like the ones she'd given to Naruto and Kurako before that meeting with the Coalition.

* * *

Around an hour later, Naruto was in the great hall once more, alongside Riful, Sylvia, Kurako and Neideen. After consulting with the Abyssal One on the matter, seeing how this was her castle, the decision was made to have the seal placed in an empty room that is closest to the great hall. And the room in question was to their left; it was big, empty, and easy to fend off anybody emerging from the seal who would want to harm Naruto.

To be fair, it was easy to see people from Naruto's world _would_ want to do him harm. If Kaguya's words are to be believed then many hidden villages _sold_ their Jinchuuriki to the Akatsuki. The ungrateful little shits. No one in the room would be surprised if these seal masters wanted to seal Kurako up and deliver her to Kaguya so she could regain more of her power.

"We should fortify that room a bit more; reinforce the door, make that wood ceiling tougher, somehow…" Riful commented.

"There _is_ a way to cut off people's ability to use their chakra," Naruto said after taking a brief moment to contemplate on what to do. "I'm no seal master, but getting it down and putting it in the room should be easy enough for me."

Riful looked very happy to hear that. "That's a good idea. Can it be done?"

"In the amount of time that we have left? No. It had been around an hour since Kaguya talked to me and the seal masters themselves will be here any minute now. Just give me a few days, though and I will see what I can do."

" **Well, I most certainly approve,** " Kurako chimed in. **"It's our best bet against anything from our world who might have negative intent."**

"So it would seem," Riful replied with a sagely nod. As much as she disliked admitting it, the Abyssal One knew she would be killed if enough people from Naruto's world with the intent to harm found their way here. There was only so much she could do against people who seem to be able to manipulate the very elements themselves. "Alright. You do that, honey. Be sure to get the seal done in a timely manner and I _will_ reward you quite… enthusiastically."

Well, that was some damn good incentive if ever he'd seen it.

"Consider it done," Naruto chuckled. Then he heard Kaguya's voice sounding out of his pocket, where he kept the mirror that was given to him.

"We're ready to start when you are," the demoness said.

Naruto pulled the mirror out and replied. "We're all set here," he chirped.

Kaguya nodded and opened a portal for two of the seal masters.

The first was a man who appeared to be from Kumo, given his skin tone. He was quite large, heavy-set, yet muscular with an impressive beard and thick eyebrows. His head was clean-shaven and his attire consisted of an open, white flak jacket, black cargo pants and matching combat boots.

Naruto remembered occasionally seeing him in passing while being trained by Octo-Pops. He couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of him but knew for sure that he was a jounin of respectable caliber.

The second was a tall, tan-skinned woman with white hair, one red eye and an eye patch over the left one. Her silky, straight locks flowed down her back like a waterfall, reaching down to her tailbone and her bell-sleeved, shoulderless dress left little to the imagination, hugging her curves enticingly and showing off a very generous amount of cleavage. Several black, spiral-shaped tattoos peeked out from her clothing and swirled about upon her arms and sizable bosom. Every last one of them was identified by Naruto as one seal or another, much to the blond's surprise.

Naruto also recognized the woman herself from an old newspaper he'd skimmed, years ago; she a notorious drug lord and former leader of a tight-knit yakuza group from Otafuku Gai. In the article, it was said that she personally killed them all and was sentenced to live out her years in prison upon being discovered by the Uchiha Police Force, back when they were still a thing. That was all he remembered, though. (2)

Either she was incredibly young at the time or the years have been very kind to her… possibly both; it was hard to tell… either way, she was remarkably pretty and looked younger than she should, all things considered.

Still, though, given her past, Naruto made a mental note to keep a close eye on her. Granted, had she been planning to try something, Kurako would have killed her on sight, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Once the woman emerged, the portal closed behind them.

"These two are Dii of Kumo and Semimaru Reiko of Otafuku Gai," Kaguya said. "They'll assist you in the endeavor on your side. The man you'll be coordinating with is named Shunsui. I'll hand him the mirror and you can get started."

"That's fine by me," Naruto replied. Then, he turned towards the new arrivals and spoke to them in his native tongue "It's nice to meet you two."

" **Just so you know,"** Kurako chimed in, her expression sickly sweet, **"if you two try something funny, I will be the first to know, and I will personally feed you to the brunette."**

"Duly noted," Reiko chirped—speaking in the language of this continent, much to Naruto and his harem's collective surprise. She didn't flinch at the Kyuubi's threat in the slightest, either, as she gave Kurako a polite, though flirty smile. In fact, she had been expecting such a reaction… hell, given her background, she was expecting worse! "Dii and I will be on our _best_ behavior, I assure you. Kaguya-Sama has actually promised to do worse if we tried something so foolish." She meant it, too; Reiko was offered a complete pardon of her crimes _in addition_ to a cut of the reward, in fact! There was no way in hell she'd let anything stop her from attaining that freedom!

Reading Reiko's thoughts, Kurako turned to Naruto and nodded; the woman was being completely honest. The fact that Kaguya had to resort to recruiting an inmate like her, though, was quite the testament to how difficult this was going to be; S-Class seal masters were very hard to come by and, according to her and Dii's memories, the whole damn team was comprised of them.

"Good to know," the whisker-marked blond commented after a brief pause. "Alright. So, I take it you guys have something in mind that'll get the job done?"

"There are a few options to choose from," Dii grunted. "Though, a summoning seal that traverses entire universes has never been done before… The God-Empress was right to call for so many high-tier masters on this one. So what do the kids on Shunsui's end think about it?"

"A daunting task," a laid back, masculine voice replied from Naruto's mirror. "Though, I do believe your village's Nidaime had something that may serve as a good place to start."

"Ah, yes… the Thousand Dragon Transit Seal," Dii replied knowingly. Ei the Second was an insane, glorious bastard whose mastery of Fuuinjutsu surpassed even Jiraiya's, long ago. His Thousand Dragon Transit Seal was the stuff of legends, able to relocate entire armies from one side of the continent to another, headquarters and all, in an instant. "It's certainly up there on my list of recommendations; toning back the scale to focus on distance is a good place to start, though it functions differently than what we're going for, here."

"How so?" Reiko asked.

"The seal was only drawn in the target location and triggered by a scroll," Dii explained. "It also required a building to activate; basically, said building, foundation and all, and anyone inside it would be transported to the target location by the scroll-bearer… however, I was considering the thought of combining it with Sarutobi Sasuke's Great Bridge of the Gods Mass Summoning Seal—which is _mechanically_ identical to what we're trying to achieve, but lacks the… oomph we need."

"Indeed," Shunsui commented. "If I remember correctly, that one has a very short range, but by combining it with the Thousand Dragons Transit Seal… yes, actually! I think you're definitely onto something with that idea!"

Naruto had no idea what they were saying… this was even more true with Neideen, Sylvia, and Riful; but from the sounds of it, these people had something to go on. Meanwhile, Kurako appeared to understand what they were saying just fine. Naruto was not surprised; seeing how she had been around for a very long time, the vixen probably witnessed those seals in action at some point.

"I take it you're ready to begin?" Naruto asked them.

Reiko and Dil both turned to address him, with Reiko giving the blond an excited look, "Of course! What we ultimately want to achieve will most certainly take more steps than just combining these two seals, but this is a good place to start." Though Reiko composed herself in a calm and collected manner, Naruto could tell that she was practically gushing at the thought of participating in this project.

"I see." Naruto commented. "That's good to know."

Five minutes later, Naruto, Reiko and Dii were all in a circle as they got themselves ready to work. Kurako was watching the seal masters Kaguya sent like a hawk, Riful was there as well, while Neideen and Sylvia scampered off to watch over the kids. In the center of the circle, several scrolls and sealing supplies were strewn about, with two in particular opened up for Naruto, Reiko and Dii to study.

"They seem compatible as far as I can tell," Naruto commented, looking at the seals they were to try and combine.

From the mirror, Shunsui added his two cents. "They are remarkably similar in design." While it wasn't uncommon for seals with a similar function to share a few traits, they were still quite lucky that these two had so much in common, despite their mechanical differences.

"Toning down the Thousand Dragon Seal to only summon one person at a time seems like the best place to start," Reiko chimed in. "It'd be a bit of a hurdle, but not impossible."

"I'm the most familiar with it out of the lot of us," Dii said, "I can strip down the inner rings pretty easily, in fact."

"Sounds like a plan," Shisui chirped. "Nanao and I will get to work on the Great Bridge while you're doing that."

With that, the process of developing this seal to connect two realms of existence truly commenced…

* * *

 **1: Don't say this much about filler shit, but I kinda liked Ajisai. Not quite sure why, mind you, but I found her very interesting... She's also kinda cute. I'mma likely find something to do with her in future projects if I can.**

 **2: A callback to Twisted Bonds; Semimaru Reiko was actually borrowed from an obscure manga series named Yakuza Girl. Wouldn't recommend it, though, since it was kinda shit, but Reiko was the best thing in the series and is quite possibly why I have a thing for badass, seductive female characters, lol. Long story short, she's been plucked from her respective story and plopped on into the Narutoverse; I'm liable to have her pop up in my stories as a descendant of the Kaguya Clan.**

* * *

 **Aaand that is that. Hope y'all enjoyed! I'm shooting for the next chapter to come out on the 15th of this month and since I have most of this story stored away as I rewrite the ending, none of that was lost. I just had to reedit this whole chapter because my computer got hacked a day before the update... because of course it did, lol. With Halloween being a factor on top of that, I was slowed down even more. But, not that the shitstorm is behind me and I have a new laptop, updates will resume as scheduled.**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience and hope y'all continue to enjoy! :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Fuuuck, I wanna go back to Arizona! It's too cold here for me! T.T South, my ass, lol.**

 **Things have been rather uneventful as of late, save for me making quite a bit of progress in my writing, so I ain't got much to say. Got some wonderful inspiration for another crossover that I'll be starting on the side, though. We shall see how that goes, but I still have this one and Twisted Bonds to work on, so it won't be out for a while, lol. Still, it's an interesting idea and I look forward to working on it. :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Success and an Irate Bunny**

* * *

Nearly three months passed as the two parties of seal masters worked diligently for no less than eight hours a day.

However, before the latest attempt could be tested, they waited until morning, after everyone had gotten some rest. So, Dii and Reiko got some sleep in the rooms Naruto lent them farther down the hallway.

All things considered, getting packed to head out didn't take long at all. Within 15 minutes, Naruto gave Sylvia a peck on the lips and then he, Kurako, Riful, Dauf, Dii and Reiko were in the wagon and on their way to a testing ground they'd been using since their first prototype—a wooded clearing with a long-abandoned cabin in the center, far from prying eyes and a good, safe distance from the town. They'd arrived within the hour and not long after that, they were all set up with the seal scrawled upon a five-foot-by-five-foot parchment in the center of the clearing.

"That'll do," Reiko said as she put her ink brush away.

"It looks good from where I'm standing," Dii commented.

"It's also a perfect match with the other on, too," Naruto added, double-checking with the mirror. "We're almost ready; just give us a moment to run back and we'll be all set." With that, the blond made a shadow clone to activate the seal while he and everyone else was a safe distance away. Once they were in position, the blond addressed the other team. "Everything ready on your end?"

"Dummy's in place and ready for testing," Shunsui confirmed.

"Alright, then," Naruto replied with a nod. "Hard-matter test on my mark: thee, two, one, now!"

When Naruto's clone activated the seal, there was a flash of white and a low thunderclap. In their wake, a little-stuffed doll appeared.

"Okay," Naruto chirped. "It's looking good so far."

His clone then examined the doll, comparing it to a copy they had on hand for good measure, and confirmed that it was completely intact. Once that was done, they sent it back and forth for good measure to make sure everything was working as intended.

"Looks like we can conclude that the hard-matter tests are complete," Shunsui commented. "No issues on our side."

The clone gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Same here," the original replied. Then, he let out a sigh. "Right… moment of truth. It's time for the soft-matter test. So, how do we go about this?" Naruto asked. He scratched one cheek with his forefinger and looked to the resident seal masters for the answer.

"There's a man awaiting execution in my dungeon for killing his wife and child," Kaguya chimed in from Naruto's mirror. "Would that suffice?"

"I'm all for it," Riful chirped. "If it fails, that's… probably his execution. If it succeeds, Dauf and I get a fresh meal~!"

Reiko and Dii looked understandably uncomfortable at that; they knew full well what the Abyssal One was implying by now.

Naruto, meanwhile, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Let's just say I ended up with more than one girl who's not quite what she seems."

"So it appears," Reiko said, plastering on a polite smile as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. As it turned out, she was more than just a seal master; as a sensor-class on top of that, she knew damn well what those two were up to when they scurried out to 'deal with' the occasional bandit problem by now… not that she was judging. Hell, out of everyone here, she was in the worst position to do so as a former drug lord who murdered her entire cartel to try and avoid getting caught.

It didn't work...

"In either case," Naruto continued. "I think the inmate's our best bet. Get ready to send him, will you?" Either the man dies through the transference, or he arrives and immediately gets eaten by Riful. One way or the other, he's dead.

The God-Empress nodded and opened up a portal to let a medic she had on hand through. Then, she had a nearby servant fetch the inmate in question.

"All set," Kaguya chirped, not even ten minutes later. And with that, the test started.

What followed was a muffled yelp and a thud, then, with another thunderclap, a large man in his thirties or so fell to the ground and landed in a roll as if he'd been literally chucked across space and time… which he had been, courtesy of Kaguya herself. He was bound and gagged but looked to be just fine.

Then, on cue, the medic cast a diagnostic technique on him to see if there were any issues. She turned and gave the sealmasters a thumbs up, indicating that there were none.

"...It worked." Naruto said a moment later.

" **Also, Kaguya's claims about what he's done are an understatement,"** Kurako chimed in. **"Just read his mind. As it turns out, he's worse than she realized; there are several things he did to his daughter without getting caught."**

"I suspected as much, but couldn't prove it," Kaguya chimed in. "Mostly because the Yamanaka Clan's new leader has proven rather… uncooperative. Not that I blame her" (1)

Naruto frowned deeply for multiple reasons and nodded. If this new leader turned out to be who he thought she was, he'd better check on her some time. Filing that thought away for later, though, Naruto focused on the task at hand… and he was not about to pity this man. "He'll be the perfect guinea pig, then," the blond announced. "Let's keep it up. You got any more inmates to help out, just in case?"

"Plenty," Kaguya chirped.

"Five should do, then," Naruto replied.

With that, Kaguya fetched five more and the tests continued from there. Kurako also confirmed that the others were also scum that no one would miss, so no one had any issues with leaving them all in Sylvia's world for Riful and Dauf to munch on when the test was done, an hour later.

"Everyone, turn around," Naruto warned, once the test was deemed successful. "You will not want to see what happens next."

"No need," Riful chirped with a sickly sweet grin. "Dauf and I will be taking them elsewhere, so I can… enjoy myself a bit more than I should after hearing what these bastards have done. I'll catch up with you later, honey." (2)

"Uh… r-right," Naruto replied awkwardly. "We'll be heading back the way we came after cleaning up."

"That one is scary," Reiko deadpanned, as she eyeballed Riful picking a few poor bastards up with her _hair_ of all things and bolting off to Gods know where. The dim-looking man, Dauf, grabbed the rest and walked off to join her.

"She can be," Naruto admitted. "Though I can't say I blame her, right now."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Dii grunted. "She sounds like someone you do not want as your enemy."

"She's older than she looks and is wiser than she lets on," Naruto replied. "Vindictive, too... I have the feeling if you wrong her, she will bear one hell of a grudge… Anyway..." he cleared his throat. "We can head back to the castle now."

"What about them?" Reiko asked as she looked in the direction Dauf and Riful disappeared to. "We aren't just leaving them are we?"

" **As she said, they'll catch up,"** Kurako told them with reassurance. **"It would take those two thirty minutes to get back to the castle, tops."** Riful was a free spirit at the end of the day, preferring to do her own thing. And while Dauf had a lack of smarts, he was at least intelligent enough to avoid getting lost well enough.

"One more thing," Kaguya announced. "When you return to the castle and send those two back home, I'll give you that final payment we agreed on a while back."

"Sounds good," the blond chirped.

"I also need to speak with you and your little harem… in private."

Naruto and Kurako exchanged a glance at that. "Alright…" the former replied, sounding a bit uncertain. Hopefully, nothing happened.

Then, with that out of the way, everyone got back on the wagon and made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Staff, the handler Simon stood before the Elder, several girls behind him in hooded cloaks. There were ten of them in total, with two warriors of the organization at their flanks.

The first warrior was a blonde with her long, straight hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked rather young, having stopped aging decades ago at some point in her teens, but was quite capable. She was Elizabeth of the Beautiful Sword Technique, the current Number Three in light of Cassandra's betrayal and another of the top five just recently getting herself killed in action.

The second was a beauty, even among her peers, with pale, brunette locks; a short, wild hairdo; white eyelashes; and an elegant facial structure almost exclusively found among those of high breeding around these parts. This woman was the current Number Two—Evianna, the Highland Huntress. (3)

"I am pleased to inform you that our first batch is not just complete, but they have exceeded our expectations," Simon announced, bowing to his superior. "They are more than ready to be deployed."

"Excellent," the Elder praised with a nod. Then he addressed the warriors. "Number Two, Number Three, you are to escort these girls and Simon; defend them from any youma or Awakened Beings along the way. As I'm sure you can tell, they are not able to use youki themselves, due to the suspected abilities of their target. You are also _not_ to get within a mile of this 'Konoha' village for that very reason, are we clear?"

"Yessir," they replied in unison, bowing their heads respectfully.

With a nod, the Elder dismissed them and everyone else. He looked forward to seeing the results of this little experiment.

* * *

Back in Rouran, later that day, the team of seal masters, five in total, were dismissed after Reiko and Dii returned though the seal they made. Of course, they had applied it in the room designated by Riful before leaving.

Once they were gone, Karin addressed the woman she was guarding with concern. "Milady… you're trembling."

"Hormones are acting up," Kaguya muttered with a sigh, waving the girl off politely. "That, and I… admittedly do _not_ look forward to the awkward conversation I'm about to have with that boy and his harem… but it's nothing for you to worry about."

"If you say so, Milady," the redhead replied with a deep frown.

With that aside, Kaguya took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened up another portal. It was just big enough for all five of them to walk through, side-by-side—which they did. Once they were before Naruto and the others, Kaguya then turned to her bodyguards.

"Lay down your arms," she ordered, once the portal closed behind them. The four guards looked at her oddly and Kaguya sighed. "You are here because it would raise unnecessary questions if someone were to spot you four without me," she explained. "You have nothing to worry about; lay down your arms."

The four bodyguards looked uneasy, but obeyed without question. In perfect, practiced unison, they placed their polearms on the grown, followed by their shortswords, their tanto, the ninja tool pouches they'd been assigned, and three scrolls, neatly on the ground before them. Then, they got up, took three steps back, and stood at ease.

Kaguya nodded and with that out of the way, she stepped forth to address Naruto. The young man in question sat in his throne before her, Sylvia to his right and Riful to his left. To the far right say a _very_ swollen Neideen who looked like she was getting close to her due date. To the far left was Kurako, her vulpine features out as she eyeballed Kaguya warily.

"So… you wanted to talk?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

Taking a deep breath, the God-Empress steeled herself and nodded. "As it turns out," she began hesitantly, a hand instinctively going to her lower stomach, "I am… with child… _your_ child as a result of that night." Kaguya averted her gaze as she continued. "If anyone asks, you… convinced me once and for all to start that federation with Sunagakure and… this is happened as a result, because it serves me right."

"I see," Naruto replied nervously.

"I also… wish to apologize profusely for fucking up your life so badly," Kaguya continued. "I am in no position to ask for your forgiveness, nor do I expect it, but I feel it should be said at the very least."

Okay, _now_ the blond was feeling a bit concerned… "Are you… okay? Did something happen? Something else, I mean..."

Kaguya bit her lip, her cheeks ablaze as she tried to muster up the will to say it.

"Someone wants another round," Neideen chimed in with a low cackle, reading the woman like a book, much to her embarrassment.

"Wait, what?!" Naruto's head snapped to the one-eyed woman, disbelief written all over his face.

" **I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right,"** Kurako chimed in, her eyes wide in complete and utter shock. **"As it turns out, Kaguya has been horny as all hell since that night and it's driving her batty."**

Taking another breath to reign in her emotions, Kaguya steeled herself. "I didn't expect him to be _that_ good," she muttered, crossing her arms under her bosom with a childish pout. "But what's done is done… and now," she growled, glaring at the blond in frustration, her eyes bearing a tinge barely retrained lust, "I've been having wet dreams every _fucking_ night, because you apparently knocked something loose in the process and no matter _how many times_ I relieve myself, it doesn't help! It's only getting worse and worse, and my hormones are acting up because you just _had_ to put a baby inside me while you were at it and it's driving me _fucking insane!_ " By the time she was done, all semblance of grace and composure was cast into the wind as she glared indignantly at the cause of her suffering. (4)

Needless to say, poor Naruto… honestly had no idea how to react to this.

"Y'know," Sylvia commented dryly, prompting Naruto to cautiously look at her from the corner of his eye, "when I said 'get her addicted to you', I was just talking dirty; I didn't expect you to actually _succeed_."

The whisker-marked blond chuckled sheepishly at that, before groaning pitifully as he felt his wife grab him tight by the ear. "Owww…"

"That said, you owe me some hot, angry makeup-sex, later on," Sylvia continued, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Y-yes, honey," the poor boy whimpered obediently.

"Good boy," his wife chirped, letting him go. "Now, be a dear and fuck her bow-legged."

Both Naruto and Kaguya sputtered indignantly at that.

"Well, there's a blessing if ever I heard one," Neideen chimed in unhelpfully.

Calming himself and letting out an annoyed sigh, Naruto gave his reply.

* * *

 _Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

On her hands and knees, Kaguya threw her head back as she wailed in orgasm, her claws digging into the mattress as Naruto _plowed_ her from behind. A torrent of white seeped down her thighs, making it abundantly clear that they'd been going at it for some time now. His hands on her hips, the blond pulled her back to him while he thrusts against her. He bared his gritted teeth in guilty pleasure, watching the woman's ass cheeks rippling with every impact while he quite literally pounded the fuck out of her. (5)

 _Smack!_

"Ah~!" Kaguya let out a loud gasp when she felt his hand smacking her ass, and her inner walls tightened around his girth.

"Take it!" Naruto growled out through his teeth. "Take it all!" With one hand, he reached up towards her head and took hold of her horn, pulling a pathetic mewl out of the woman's throat when he tugged her head back. Naruto let out a hiss as he felt her snatch clamping down on his shaft again and he sped up his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! More; do me more!" Kaguya moaned, her arms trembling; they threatened to give out from under her as Naruto fucked her without mercy. Her tits bounced and slapped against each other as she was rocked back and forth against his thrusts, the grasp Naruto had on her horn and hip had made damn sure that there was no escape for the woman.

Then, all three of Kaguya's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her lips spread out into a silly grin. As for the blond in question, he let go of her horn and grabbed her hip once more and started going twice his original pace.

Naruto growled hungrily; he could feel his balls starting to churn. He was close. Then, Kaguya wailed once more, her juices splashing all over his dick while she milked him for yet another load… and the blond was more than happy to oblige. With a roar, Naruto slammed into her once again and painted her insides, thrusting with each and every spurt.

Even when the flow abated and he withdrew, though, Naruto still wasn't done with her. He grabbed a fistful of her long, silky locks while pulling out, turned her around, and yanked Kaguya towards him, before grabbing her horns and forcing his dick down her throat. The God-Empress shuddered at just how thoroughly this boy manhandled her. Hearts formed in all three eyes and she diligently serviced his mighty cock. Her station be damned, Ootsutsuki Kaguya was his personal whore, his complete and utter bitch, for as long as they remained within this room…

* * *

Much later, the next day, a _very_ flustered Kaguya simply could not look Naruto in the eye if her life depended on it. Now, they and her equally-flustered bodyguards were back in the great hall, his wife and concubines eyeballing the now-ageless blond like a piece of meat.

Needless to say, Naruto quickly found himself regretting his failure to put up a silencing seal, last night.

"I… thank you," Kaguya muttered awkwardly, before clearing her throat and continuing. "I simply _cannot_ stress enough how badly I needed that."

"Uh, sure," Naruto replied, just as awkwardly, averting his gaze.

"For the time being," she added, her voice barely above a whisper, "let us say I owe you a favor and leave it at that."

"You don't—"

"I insist." The way she said that left no room for argument.

Naruto sighed at that. It made him feel a bit dirty, but he reluctantly complied. "A-alright…"

"So, when is he due to head out and apply those seals?" Sylvia asked.

"Initially, he _was_ to do so as soon as possible," Kaguya told her. After seeing the looks on the women's faces, though, she knew that was a bad idea. "However, due to some… unforeseen complications, I will return to fetch him in a week."

Four wide, predatory grins spread across the faces of Naruto's main harem and the poor man knew right then and there that he was in for it now.

"Sounds good~!" Sylvia growled.

"Indeed," Riful chirped, her tone a hungry one.

A cold shiver ran down Naruto's spine and he desperately addressed his former nemesis. "Help?"

"Oh, dear, look at the time," Kaguya quickly said, opening a portal behind her and slowly edging back towards it. There was _no way in hell_ she'd let herself get caught in _that_ crossfire! "I just remembered that I'm due for a checkup. See you in a week!" (6)

Or rather, she'd see what's _left_ of him…

And with that, Kaguya and her entourage scampered away to Rouran, but not before hearing Naruto let out a desperate cry when his wife and concubines dogpiled him right then and there.

* * *

 **1: Hmmm... I wonder who that is.**

 **2: After becoming a mother, I'd imagine her being rather happy to... take her time one of those guys in particular. Parenthood _is_ a rather transformative thing to go through, after all.**

 **3: A little callback to Naruto's Quest. I'm actually the one who named her, interestingly enough. Also, the little headcanon timeline Spy and I came up with in Naruto's Quest more or less applies in Into the Void, including the backgrounds we gave to those unnamed Awakened Beings, so it was only a matter of time before she popped up, lol.**

 **Her moniker did need a tweak, though, since Roxanne's not the one who coined it in this AU for obvious reasons.**

 **4: The hormonal fuckery that comes with being pregnant has been known to make women hornier. Also, given her station, I'd imagine Kaguya bottling her sexual frustration up over those few months... and that is never a good thing to do, lol. It's pretty easy to picture it driving her batty.**

 **5: I mean... can you blame him? I certainly can't, lol.**

 **6: Can't say I blame her, either... O.o**

* * *

 **Well, then! There's another chapter done, lol. I hope y'all enjoyed and see ya next month! :)  
**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Well, then... This is going remarkably smoothly despite all of the curveballs thrown my way, lol.**

 **For any Overlord fans out there, I'm gonna likely be posting a nice addition to the usual eventually named Vulpine Overlord, so be on the lookout for that. Of course, the usual shenanigans will ensue in that one, too. XD Though the first chapter is ready-ish, I'd like to get the rest done before I post it, however, so I don't have to go back and change something later, thus resulting in another Twisted Bonds situation where I end up rewriting and reposting it multiple times, lol.**

 **Speaking of TB, I'm working on that too, but it's sadly gonna be a while before I update. :( Same goes for Daddy Issues, another fanfic mentioned a while back. Here's to more updates and progress with far less flooded bathrooms and getting hacked in the future, eh?**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: a Tearful Reunion**

* * *

Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he put away the sealing supplies. "Alright, and that's that," he chirped.

It had been just shy of three weeks since he fucked Kaguya a second time… or rather a third… and fifth… and twentieth. Needless to say, his harem wouldn't let him leave until he spoiled them rotten.

After doing precisely that for the first week, undoubtedly making damn sure that everyone but Kurako was now pregnant, including a handful of those servants the demonic vixen had recruited, he spent the next ten days here in his home world. Of course, Sylvia tagged along once more, while Kaguya served as the transportation from one country to the next. Since Moegi, Ayame, _and_ Tsunami now lived in Haru, Naruko's tribe was a nomadic one, and a familiar fish-girl eagerly made a beeline to the southern shore upon catching wind that he was alive, he could kill _six_ birds with one stone!

Little Menma and Makoko had gotten so big since Naruto last saw them, too... (1)

As such, this last day turned out to be the longest one by far, with five copies of the seal to draw.

Two were placed within Koyuki's palace, one in Ayame's little hut, one in Isaribi's, one in Naruko's wagon, and finally the last one was here, in the rather impressive house his students shared. Not that he minded of course.

He had to admit as an aside, though, that his students were now living in quite the fancy little abode. It was practically a mini-mansion, in fact! Apparently, it took some time for his students to adjust, but after they got used to each other and stopped bickering over the little things, the three of them were now even more inseparable. These days, it was like they were siblings in all but blood.

Then Naruto finished up and got off the floor, letting out a chuckle upon feeling someone latch onto his arm as her life depended on it. He slipped his hand behind her back and rubbed it soothingly as he looked down to his lone female student with an appreciative smile.

The girl in question was now in her civvies, having long since been banned from working as a ninja until she came to term… again. As it turned out, Naruto knocked _every last one_ of the girls he banged that day up! Son of a bitch… No wonder Kaguya started calling him a prolific bastard.

"Conceived in an alley in broad daylight, behind a dumpster," Naruto chuckled in amusement. "I still can't get over how kinky that is, I'll admit."

"Let's not forget the one before," Moegi cooed with a naughty giggle. "Pulled aside, right after the graduation ceremony to take your student's virginity in the girls' bathroom." Several people in the room turned beet red at that as little hearts started cartoonishly floating above the orangette's head. "I was walking funny for a _week_ by the time we were done~!" (2)

Off to the side, a very flustered Kaguya and her equally-embarrassed posse twitched violently at the thought. Udon and Konohamaru were similarly regretting their decision to stick around, the mental images feeling a bit… incestuous after everything they've been through. As for Moegi's son, he just stared at his mom and dad adorably, not knowing what the hell they were talking about.

Sylvia, meanwhile, noticed the others' reactions and rolled her eyes in amusement. Apparently, she was the only one here who found the student/teacher bonding to be rather cute. Approaching her hubby and giving him a peck on the cheek, she then whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You two go ahead and take it upstairs," she said. "I'll keep an eye on your mini-me." Seriously, that boy was the spitting image of his father, whiskers and all!

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, scooping Moegi up in a bridal carry and drawing a yelp and giggle from the girl. In the blink of an eye, they were gone in a swirl of inexplicable leaves.

Sylvia chuckled and turned to address Kaguya. "They're… probably going to be..." She trailed off as the sound of Moegi's euphoric cries could already be heard from her room. The white-haired teen cleared her throat and tried again. "I'd say they should be done in a few hours or so. Feel free to come back later."

* * *

Three hours later...

"I am _so_ sorry! I could've sworn the walls were thicker…" Moegi whined apologetically.

Kaguya had yet to return, having been afflicted with a terrible craving for chocolate… and fish… and strawberries. As for Udon and Konohamaru, they were in the kitchen making themselves something to eat, as well, while Mini-Naruto was in the corner, playing with his blocks with nary a care in the world.

Sylvia, meanwhile, couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at the girl's expense. "Oh, don't worry," she assured, "I'm sure 'Bitch-Breaker-Sensei' will be done applying those silencing seals very soon; we can't have Mini-Naruto asking awkward questions when he gets older, after all."

Moegi whined again, feeling the steam rising from her cheeks.

Fortunately, said teacher was already done and coming down the stairs. "Oh stop teasing the poor thing," Naruto called out goodnaturedly. "She's embarrassed enough, as it is."

"Killjoy," Sylvia shot back teasingly. "So you're sure you don't wanna bring her back, at least to try and see if living with us is an option?"

"You know damn well that I'd gladly live there, no matter what," Moegi chimed in. "What could _possibly_ be there that has you so worried about how I react at this point?"

"Gimme a sec…" Naruto groaned painfully at that, deciding to come clean as he finished up and came down to speak with Moegi to her face. "Would you believe me if I said I'd also fucked a nearly 1,000-year-old loli who eats people and knocked _her_ up, too…? She's the one who owns the castle I'm living in."

Moegi blinked owlishly at that, while Udon and Konohamaru stopped what they were doing to stare at him for a moment.

"I'm… more shocked by the fact that I'm _not_ surprised, actually," the orangette muttered. It was such a weird feeling... "Sooo, I take it you're afraid she'll eat me?"

"Actually, no," Sylvia chirped, turning Moegi's attention to her. "Your 'Bitch-Breaker-Sensei' tamed her good; she's as harmless as a fly, so long as you don't provoke her."

Oh, the words she'd be having with Sylvia for saying that… Of course, she wasn't wrong, but Riful would be the _last_ person to admit it.

"There's also the Kyuubi…" Naruto added. "She found a way to get out without killing me and turned herself into a loli to... 'mate with' me."

"I don't see what the problem is," Moegi replied with a shrug, turning to Naruto and looking at him expectantly. "I mean, I was _legally_ an adult when you popped my cherry, but still very young… and flat as a board; I'm the last person in any position to judge you for being a lolicon, Boss."

"I'm not a lolicon," Naruto deadpanned. "I have a weakness for petite women; there's a difference." While there was indeed a difference between lolicon and a pettanko fetish, the whisker-marked blond wasn't fooling anyone and he knew it. Literally everyone here was well aware by now that he had _both_ of those kinks.

After a brief, awkward pause, Naruto let out a deep, agonized sigh and relented. "Give me some time to discuss it with the others."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll agree," Sylvia replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I should at least give them a heads up, though," the blond countered with a shrug.

"That's perfectly fair," Moegi chirped, a massive grin practically splitting her face in two. "If nothing else, it'd be nice if I could visit you as well, and not just the other way around."

"Speaking of visits," Konohamaru chimed in. "There's someone you should go see down the street."

Moegi perked up, a knowing look in her eyes. "Yeah… Sakura's been doing pretty well since she moved out, but I can tell she needs it."

"Oh, so you know where she lives?" Naruto asked. "I was gonna ask about that when the teleportation seal was done, but then… well..."

"Mating season began," Sylvia finished teasingly. "So, Sakura's your former teammate, if I remember right?"

"She is," Naruto confirmed. He then turned to his students as Udon and Konohamaru brought some bowls of ramen for him and his wife. He accepted them graciously and addressed the self-appointed leader of their little group. "So, why did she move out?"

"She didn't want us to feel like she'd gotten dependent on us," Konohamaru replied with a shrug.

"Sounds like her," Naruto commented with a nod. Ever since she blamed herself for nearly getting him and a few others killed when Sasuke abandoned the village, Sakura never wanted to become a burden again and made quite a name for herself in the process. That didn't stop her from becoming reliant on Team Konohamaru after the war, though… not that anyone blamed her for it. "Would you mind showing me the way to her new place…?" (3)

"I'll do it," Moegi chirped. "After being banned from active duty, I kinda need the exercise."

"Sounds like a plan," Sylvia chimed in with a satisfied nod. Then, she turned her attention to Konohamaru. "If Kaguya returns before we do, let her know that we'll be back."

* * *

It took Naruto, Moegi and Sylvia a while to arrive at Sakura's new home, the trip wasn't too bad. And when he laid eyes on the building Naruto had admit that he was impressed. It looked modest enough, but compared to his previous home when Konoha was still standing, it looked like a fucking mansion!

She was well off now, that was for damn sure, and despite what happened, despite the losses they had suffered, she was living a life of luxury. Or rather, that was what Naruto told himself, hoping it was the case.

The blond then stepped forward and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. It took a bit, but then the door opened to reveal a rather grumpy-looking pinkette.

Haruno Sakura stood before her old teammate. Apparently, she didn't get that arm replaced. It was her right arm, too, the poor thing...

She looked older, more mature. More developed, too, though Naruto was quick to prevent himself from paying _too_ much attention to that. Her hair was longer, in much the same style as it was when they first became genin, all those years ago. She wore a red and white dress with a red, hooded cloak. Her Konoha headband was tied around her neck like a scarf and she wore a pair of blue, thigh-high boots to finish the look. (4)

What was most unnerving, however, was that her green eyes seemed utterly devoid of life, as if she had kept going all this time without any motivation by sheer force of will. She looked at him blankly and put a finger on his forehead. Then, she made Naruto flinch as a surge of chakra was channeled into him, but when that didn't have the effect she'd been expecting, a spark of life ignited in her and she started feeling his face as if to make sure her eyes weren't playing some cruel trick. (5)

There was no denying it. He… he was right here, standing before her...

Sakura's eyes teared up and her lip trembled. Her knees buckled as she stumbled forth and she wrapped her arm around Naruto. He caught her before she could fall and the dam broke. Sakura immediately started wailing into his chest.

Well, then... apparently, she missed him more than he thought she would. Naruto did his best to comfort her, rubbing his teammate's back soothingly. As he did, something told the blond he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

"S-sorry about that," Sakura muttered much later on, looking utterly embarrassed. The pinkette had been bawling her eyes out for almost half an hour, by the time she calmed down! Now, they were in her living room. Naruto was sitting by her side, while his fabled wife, Siryu… Sibu… uh, whatever she was called, sat to his right. Moegi, meanwhile busied herself with making them something to drink.

"It's fine," the blond replied with a reassuring smile. "I couldn't say I blame you if I wanted to, Sakura-Chan."

Unfortunately, she only blushed harder at that.

"So this is the infamous Sakura, eh?" Sylvia said as she eyed the pinkette up and down. "I was expecting someone…"

"Someone…?" Sakura didn't know why but something about the way Sylvia trailed off told her the… pointy-eared woman was about to say something unflattering.

"Eh… it doesn't matter." The silver-eyed woman shrugged dismissively. "Given the description, my hubby gave of you I'd say almost everything checks out."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I mean, obviously, you've matured in some areas." Sylvia gave a pointed look at the pinkette's chest at that, making the girl in question cover her bosom out of reflex. Sylvia couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, calm down, would you? I'm not leering or anything, Naruto merely told me a little about you while we were together. Obviously, some things had changed while he was… indisposed."

Sakura blinked owlishly at that before she slowly turned her gaze at Naruto. "...And what _kind_ of things did he say?"

"Oh… that you were almost as flat as a board for one, not that he minded, and that you made up for it with some really nice, wide hips." Sylvia answered with a wide, faced grin that just screamed of mischief. "He also talked about how you had a nice ass."

"No, I never!" Naruto yelled out in a mild panic. He saw the look in Sakura's eyes and he did _not_ like that look. It reminded him of those times where she got irritated and whacked him across the head… and she had super strength now.

"Oh, yes you did. There's no need to keep secrets between friends, Naruto-dear~!" Sylvia chirped with her expression unchanging. "After all, we _both_ know who among us has the better ass~!" She couldn't help but be amused; that look on Sakura's face was just so funny!

Not to mention all of this _was_ serving its purpose: getting Sakura out of her funk.

"S-Sakura-Chan, she's.. she's messing around. _Really_! She is!" Naruto told his former teammate when he saw her sole arm being raised as if she was about to get ready to punch him. Then, he yelped when she pulled his ear. "Ooowww…"

"Of course _you_ would end up with a wife like that, you damn horndog," she growled, more out of exasperation than actual anger. "Now that I've more or less recovered, though, you have some explaining to do."

"Alright, alright! Let go!" Naruto whined, pouting like a child.

Sakura did so with a huff. "To think you impregnated _Kaguya_ of all people…"

She didn't believe it at first, thinking he'd never actually returned, but now that he was here, those whispers she'd heard had a lot more legitimacy to them.

"Well, she _did_ offer," Sylvia chimed in.

"Oh, this I've _got_ to hear," Moegi giggled as she emerged from the kitchen with some cups of tea in hand. She placed it on the coffee table and gave her former teacher an expectant look.

Yeah, this was definitely going to be a long night…

* * *

Just as another hour came to pass, Naruto finished retelling what he and Kaguya had done, while leaving out the more juicy parts for Sakura's sake. And by the end the pinkette in question and Moegi were just gawking at him. Sylvia, meanwhile, simply looked amused by the expressions on their faces.

Then, suddenly, Sakura shook her head with a fond smile, "Heh… only you Naruto. Only you could screw a God-Empress and get her literally addicted to you."

"Oi… it's not like I planned it," Naruto protested with a childish pout.

"True, but the benefits are worth it if you ask me." Moegi chimed in, "I mean, to have someone in _her_ position owing you a favor is no joke."

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto chuckled. "Hard to say what kinda favor she'd be willing to do, though, since I never got around to asking… Every time I tried, I kept having flashbacks and getting a boner… super awkward, y'know?" (6)

Both Sylvia and Moegi let out a hearty chuckle at the blond's expense and then a comfortable silence filled Sakura's den as they all enjoyed each other's company.

Eventually, though, Sakura let out a sigh after a moment of thought. "I… should go back with you," Sakura declared. Upon seeing Naruto's expression, she elaborated. "With Tsunade-Sama and Shizune-Senpai gone, I'm arguably the best medic in the world. If anyone's qualified to help you out and make sure your kids are developing properly, it's me."

"I think she needs it, too," Sylvia chimed in, before Naruto could reply. "You saw the state she was in when you got here; the poor thing looked like she had no purpose. It'll give her something to do."

Well if Naruto was to be completely honest, he had been planning to ask Sakura if she wanted to come back with him the instant he saw the state she was in. With Kakashi-Sensei being deceased, Sasuke gone, and even their replacements either dead or missing, they were the last remnants of Team 7 and Sakura looked like she needed a new purpose. And if coming back with him would give her that purpose then who was he to deny it?

"Well, after seeing the shape you were in an hour ago, I was seriously tempted to ask," Naruto said with a small smile. He let out a surprised choke when Sakura pulled him into a firm, one-armed hug. Naruto grew stiff in surprise at the sudden action before he relaxed and hugged her back.

"Well, I suppose it's decided then isn't it?" Sylvia had a smile on her face as she watched the two old friends embrace one another. Yes, the pinkette clearly needed this.

Moegi, meanwhile, pointedly hid her jealousy, but was still happy for the duo.

"Of course, I should at least give the others a heads up," Naruto said with a shrug. "But, it looks like I'll be getting two rooms cleared out and ready in the meantime."

At that, his former student perked up and smiled.

"I will need some time to sell the house and move out," Sakura informed them. She had no intention to go back upon leaving for Sylvia's world. "It's a nice house, though, with a good location, so it shouldn't take long."

"Well, I suppose I should get it out of the way and tell you that you're going to be living in a castle," Sylvia told the pinkette. "It's a pretty big one too, with a town nearby. I have a feeling you're going to like it there."

"You're going to see a few people with similar features to Sylvia here," Naruto added. "The eye color and the pigmentation of the hair, that is. Only one of them has pointy ears, like Sylvia though."

"...And there's a chick there who is around a thousand years old but looks like a young girl." Moegi continued since they left that part out. "She's also a demon that eats humans… but Naruto apparently fucked her, too, so she shouldn't be an issue."

"...I see." Sakura deadpanned. Then she shrugged and said with a reminiscent smile, "...I'm not at all surprised to be honest. You always had a knack of somehow befriending even the worst people and bring out the best in them." Gaara and Zabuza were such examples.

And so was Kaguya, apparently… Seriously, how the hell did he keep doing that?!

"It's a gift," Naruto said with a shrug. Then turned to address his wife. "So when are we heading back home again? I kinda lost track of time."

"In the morning," Sylvia replied.

"Ah, right..." Naruto nodded, then returned his attention to Sakura. "Which gives you plenty of time to get whatever you want to take with you."

"A house takes a while to sell, you goof," the pinkette replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I know a house takes time to sell," Naruto defended with a faux-snobbish sniff. He even went so far as to upturn his nose at her, looking all smug, "I ain't an idiot, y'know."

"Coulda fooled me," Sakura teased. "Joking aside, I'll send word when I'm ready to leave. If anything, you should spend that time bonding with your students; Moegi's doing a piss poor job at hiding her jealousy."

"Heh… _bonding_ …" Sylvia snorted.

"I-I _am_ right here y'know…" said orangette muttered with an adorable pout.

"I love you too," Sakura teased goodnaturedly, before turning her attention back to Naruto with a flat look on her face. "Though I must admit, when her son popped out and I saw the whisker marks, I was... absolutely livid. I mean, she's your student, for fuck's sake! Had I known _you_ were the one who knocked her up when she first came to me, I would have skinned you alive with a damn chopstick!"

Naruto let loose a sheepish, nervous chuckle at that..

"That being said, she's clearly happy... so I won't take issue with it so long as you take good care of her," the pinkette finished with a sigh.

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure of it." Sylvia promised and she gave Naruto a smile that was _too_ sweet for his liking. When he saw that look on her face, Naruto knew better than to argue with her. Not that he actually _would_ argue with her on the matter. Moegi is one of his precious people after all.

Besides, he's not an asshole.

Then Sylvia had to go on and add a bit more in a little sing-song voice. "No hubby of mine is going to neglect his harem, after all~!"

Both Sakura and Moegi turned beet red at that, while the lifeblood drained from Naruto's face. That was a very creepy tone, he had to admit.

"Of... of course, honey," he replied nervously, but sincerely.

"Good!" The silver-haired woman let out a giggle, before she leaned towards her man and wrapped her arms around his side and snuggled up against him with a cheerful smile. "I love you," she whispered.

Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around her, hugging his wife close. "Love you too, honey."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Zakol Castle, Neideen and Kurako both shared a concerned frown upon sensing two very powerful youki signatures heading in their direction. Both had just entered Kurako's range and had entered Neideen's three days ago.

"Yeah, they are definitely coming our way," the one-eyed woman said, concentrating on them. "They're heading down the jagged pass to be specific."

" **They're not close enough for me to sense their intentions, just yet,"** the vixen muttered with a pout. **"We should definitely keep an eye on them, though."** Then, she whipped out the mirror Kaguya gave her and activated it. **"Naruto, we have an issue..."**

* * *

 **1: The name Makoko is inspired by Mako Tsunami from Yu-Gi-Oh!, who himself is named after a shark in the dub.**

 **2: That second scenario is so much easier for me to picture than it should be. O.o Fun fact: I'm the one who made him do that in Naruto's Quest... and I simply had to include it here, lol.**

 **3: One of the things that drove me batty about Sakura in canon was the horribly-wasted catalyst for good character development.**

 **If anything, that should've been the start of her outgrowing the childhood crush she'd had on Sasuke. It should have also made her start treating Naruto better. Y'know, as in grow... the fuck up _and_ as a character? I'm just saying...**

 **Also, for fuck's sake, she was trained by a the Hokage and had an actual reason to avoid ever becoming a burden again! The fact that she wasn't on-par with Naruto and Sasuke despite working herself to the bone only served to make her even more pathetic and reinforce the notion that Kishimoto-San can't write good female characters for shit!**

 **4: I can't get over how oddly sexy that mental image is. O.o**

 **5: I'm thinking she'd assume it was someone trying to make her feel better by way of Henge no Jutsu. It also makes sense for said technique to be dispelled by disrupting the user's chakra, similar to how someone can force their comrades out of a genjutsu.**

 **6: Yet another TFS reference, lol. I fucking love Hellsing Abridged!**

* * *

 **And that is that for now. More of a setup chapter than anything, but I do hope you enjoyed this one. I'll hopefully see y'all in a couple of weeks! :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Hello once again, everyone! I am back with yet another chapter and I'm kinda pleased with this one, I must say. That being said, I'mma take a break from uploading for a bit, since the holidays are coming up and I've got a lot on my plate, I wanna relax for a bit and just write, lol. Next update is scheduled for February 7th and I hope to see y'all then! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Checkups and Orphan Meat (1)**

* * *

As Sakura had assured, it didn't take long for her house to sell, though she was surprised by how quickly it had. It was only on the market for three days!

She was certainly not complaining, though, and within another week, she was gone, never to return. She was allowed to adjust to life in this new world for two more days before Naruto's harem started bugging her for some checkups.

As such, she was in the clinic, her hand glowing a light mint green as it lay upon the back of Harja's head. Naruto and Liliana were also present—the latter looking rather mystified, to say the least. Of course, Dauf was there as well, eyeballing Sakura warily.

Meanwhile, the little girl's mother, Riful, was holding her baby and staring at the hand oddly. Though she trusted Naruto, the awakened loli was a mother first and if she had the slightest inkling of this strange pinkette being foolish enough to harm her baby, there's be hell to pay!

Thankfully, that never came to pass as little Harja just cooed adorably and started sniffing at Sakura's hand.

"I gotta say, she is incredibly healthy," the retired Chuunin commented. "She's also growing at a frightening pace… almost twice as fast as a normal human, in—"

She paused, staring at the little girl as Harja latched onto her hand and started gumming it with all her might. It was the most... frighteningly adorable thing Sakura had ever seen.

" **She thinks you smell delicious,"** a demonic, feminine voice commented, drawing everyone's attention to Kurako as she entered the clinic.

Riful huffed at that. "I would appreciate it if you were to refrain from reading my daughter's mind without permission, please and thank you." Then, she turned her attention to said daughter and pulled her away from Sakura. "No, honey, you may not eat Daddy's friend."

The baby in question pouted cutely at that, whining in disappointment. She tasted so sweet! (2)

" **My apologies,"** Kurako said, an amused grin on her face. **"I'm here to inform Naruto about our uninvited guests' progress towards Konoha."**

Said blond frowned. "What do you have to report?"

" **There's 21 of them for sure,"** Kurako informed him. **"Only two of them are actual warriors, while the rest are normal humans as far as I can tell… at least from this distance, but they all bear malicious intent towards you. About 12 of them bear an especially powerful ill will, in fact, including one of the warriors."**

Naruto's frown deepened. "That… seems kinda weird to me," he commented.

"Strange, indeed," Riful chimed in. "Perhaps these 'humans' are a new weapon of some kind? One that doesn't need youki, so they can slip past Neideen?"

"If so, then why are the warriors tagging along?" Naruto asked. "They know full well that Neideen could sense them from here as far as I'm aware."

"They could just be escorting the precious cargo, making sure it reaches its destination," the Abyssal One explained. "It's not uncommon for caravans to pay the Organization for protection from youma, so I'd bet that they're trying to masquerade as a well-off noble and his entourage. I doubt they know of Kurako's ability to sense ill intent, seeing how we've made it a distinct point to keep that under wraps."

"It would explain why they only have two, as well," Dauf chimed in. "Not enough for a huntin' party. Lullin' their target into a false sense o' security's the oldest trick in the book for 'em. I should know." He _had_ been told to use such tactics on more than one occasion, after all. He hated those missions, too; even then, subtlety was not at all his strong suit.

"I see…" Naruto frowned at that before he turned to address Kurako, "I want you to go and deal with them. Spare the warriors, but as for the others - if they don't stand down, then as much as it pains me to say it, do what you must."

She was the fastest and most powerful one here and capable of emulating ninjutsu, so Kurako was by far their best option for dealing with this swiftly and being back by lunchtime.

" **I will,"** the vixen said with a solemn look on her face; while Naruto may be a shinobi, Kurako knew he preferred to take lives as the very last resort. But, her former vessel also knew damn well that sometimes, that was settling things peacefully was not possible. (3)

"When...uh… are you heading out?" Sakura asked the fox girl; it was just… so strange to see a powerful entity like Kurako being all chipper and friendly. And free. But it was mostly the former. The pinkette heard tales of Kurako, about how vicious and violent she can be; about how hateful towards other people she is.

Guess one cannot believe all the rumors, huh?

" **As soon as possible,"** Kurako answered, as she crossed her arms, **"Given the distance, they are from here, I would say it would take them around a week to arrive. Maybe a few days earlier if they are traveling by caravan. I'll likely just be gone for a couple of hours myself, though."**

"That's acceptable," Naruto stated. "Also… keep the destruction low key."

" **Pffft… who do you think I am?"**

"A fox girl with the capability of removing an entire mountain with a flick of her tail, causing earthquakes with a single stomp, and making tsunamis?" Naruto's tone was a flat one; none of that was a lie either.

And Kurako knew that full well. **"Good point,"** She admitted with a sheepish laugh. **"I'll do what I can; If these 'new weapons' can be saved, I'll do my best to make that happen. But if they can't..."**

"I understand and thank you," Naruto replied with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, a _far_ more lighthearted conversation was taking place while Moegi was… nesting. Overcome by the urge to make her little home away from home as perfect as humanly possible for the new baby, she'd enlisted the help of a few clones while Sylvia and Neideen kept her company.

"To think he had his way with his own apprentice and knocked her up… twice! In public, no less~!" Neideen cooed her hands upon her burning cheeks. "I never thought he could be so naughty! Oh, that man is in for the ride of his _life_ when it's my turn again~!"

Needless to say, the pervert was eliciting many an awkward boner from Naruto's clones as they toiled away. Moegi blushed heavily and giggled at that, knowing she and this woman would get along very nicely, while Sylvia rolled her eyes and gave Neideen a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Don't go distracting the clones, now," the silver-eyed teen teased. "You can steal them away for a nice orgy when they're done."

"Oh, who says she can hog them all to herself?" Moegi chimed in jokingly. "I think _all three_ of us would _love_ to reward them for putting up with my demands~!"

The girls shared a good laugh at that.

"So, how are you adjusting?" Sylvia asked. "This world's technology is not nearly as advanced as yours, so I can't help but wonder."

"It's going to take some getting used to, I'll admit, but I was trained to live off the land." Moegi shrugged indifferently. "I can deal with far worse than living without a shower, so it shouldn't be _too_ bad of a transition. If anything, Sakura's gonna be the one who needs more time, seeing how people keep staring at her pink hair as if she had a second head."

"Yeah, that is not a common trait here by _any_ stretch of the imagination," Sylvia replied with an awkward chuckle. "When little Kushina popped out, I legitimately panicked, thinking there was something wrong with my baby."

"I can imagine," Moegi commented, before turning her attention to a clone placing an end table. "A little more to the side, honey… yeah, right there. Thank you!"

The clone nodded with a smile and got to work on something else.

"I can't help but wonder if the kids he had with us will be able to learn some of those tricks," Neideen commented with a thoughtful look on her face. "It would be very interesting, I think."

"It's too early to tell," Moegi answered, as she looked at the eye-patch wearing woman, "But entirely possible. For normal humans from my world, the kids usually develop a functioning chakra system around the age of six or so. Yours seem to be growing faster, though, so it's hard to say when they will... if they do."

"Noted," Neideen chirped. "I'll be keeping an eye on them. Now that I've gotten a good feel for it, I think I've gotten the hang of sensing chakra. My range is kinda shit, but I can sense it, and it's _very_ different from youki and... whatever Kurako's made of." She looked off into the distance, as if to eyeball the demonic loli-vixen though the castle walls. "That energy has a _far_ more similar feel to it, so it's not hard to see why we all mistook it for the same thing at first. But at the same time, after having lived with her and Naruto for so long, I've noticed that it feels far more… natural, somehow." (4)

"Interesting," Moegi commented. "Now that you mention it, that sounds about right. I never could help but wonder what she was capable of…"

* * *

A few hours later, a small caravan of 'uninvited guests' would find themselves learning that the hard way…

They were traveling in a covered wagon, flanked by the two warriors on horseback, in addition to eight men in full plate armor. Simon was the one driving the wagon, while his first batch of assassins rode in the back.

They were his pride and joy, he had to admit; despite how little time he had to train them, the girls turned out better than he could have ever dreamed! He almost hoped they would fail, just to see how well the next one turns out.

Unfortunately… or fortunately, he wouldn't get the chance as a cloud of back and red roared like an unholy flame in the middle of the road, signifying the appearance of something… powerful. Hell even Simon himself could feel it, and he was just a regular man!

Then, a pair of demonic red eyes with slanted irises opened with a _very_ toothy grin following shortly after. The horses panicked and many a cry of shock and fear could be heard from the escort.

" **My, my, my… what have we here?"** The mass of energy spoke with a feminine, yet clearly demonic tone.

The two warriors dismounted and took up a defensive position before Kurako's amorphous form.

" **Oh, don't mind me, you two; I'm just hunting for a bit of orphan meat is all."**

"E-excuse me?!" The one with a ponytail, Elizabeth was who spoke up, sputtering in disgust and horror.

" **Whaaat~? I need a new suit and not just** _ **any**_ **meat will do."** The mass of energy let out a devilish cackle. **"Those girls you're protecting would be a** _ **perfect**_ **fit." (5)**

Again, either fortunately or unfortunately, she could also tell that they were beyond saving. What that man did to them left the poor things utterly broken and brainwashed to such an extent that she'd never seen before, and that was saying something! Despite her playful and sadistic demeanor, she legitimately intended to put them out of their misery swiftly and as painlessly as she could.

"Over our dead bodies," the sandy brunette, Evianna, roared as she charged at the demonic fire to whack it with her sword and see what happens. But, she never got the chance as Kurako slipped past her and Elizabeth.

Several cries of pain and agony as the other defenders and _especially_ Simon seemed to be torn limb from limb by something they couldn't see. Then, the mass disappeared from their field of view entirely to reveal a young-looking ginger with fox ears and nine fluffy tails.

Undeterred, Evianna launched herself forth in another attempt to take a swipe at her, but to her dismay, the instant she thought her blow had connected, the girl just… split apart at the abdomen and reconnected herself when the blade passed harmlessly through the gap. Then, three tails latched onto the woman and chucked her at a charging Elizabeth. The two warriors cried out and fell in a heap of tangled limbs and metal.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Elizabeth shouted out.

" **Oh please,"** Kurako said with a dismissive scoff as she looked back at the two partially over the shoulder, **"did you** _ **really**_ **think you can harm me?"** She giggled and turned on her heel. **"Now be good girls and wait for Mommy to come back so she can give you a proper spanking~!"**

"Like hell we will, you Awakened bitch!" Evianna roared, hopping back onto her feet and charging once more. But then, she was bitch slapped into a tree by one of Kurako's tails as the demonic vixen sauntered on up to the back of the wagon without even looking at her or Elizabeth.

The ten cloaked girls in the back all had their hoods up, eyeballing her warily as she entered the wagon. Skimming over their thoughts, Kurako could tell they were all armed, even though she couldn't see any weapons. She could also smell the poison and aphrodisiacs they were carrying, too. Very interesting… Who was she to let _those_ go to waste?

Then, one of the girls lunged at her with a roar - a cute, little blonde with blue eyes and wavy hair. Too bad… she'd have made some adorable babies with Naruto. Kurako allowed the girl to run her through, and her abdomen parted like water when the knife stuck into her.

" **Oh, how lovely,"** she cooed. **"Thank you for volunteering~! An interesting poison, by the way. It would have killed an ordinary man almost instantly. Unfortunately for you, it will have no such effect on me."** Then, her expression turned to pity and resignation, much to the confusion of the girl. **"For… what it's worth, I am** _ **very**_ **, very sorry about what they did to you."**

Then, the last thing the girl saw was Kurako turning into a mass of black and red, before rushing towards her face. The girl stumbled back, dropping her knife and fell to her back and spasmed uncontrollably on the ground much to the horror of the other nine girls.

Then, she stopped moving and the fox girl got to work. Her black and red youki then flooded the wagon, just as Evianna climbed in and launched the warrior back out. The bodies of the ten girls warped and melded into one and a now-solid, nude fox-loli took her first real breath as she stood up in the center of the wagon.

"So… this is what it feels like to be solid," she whispered aloud to herself. Her voice sounded more natural, now - less... otherworldly. It was unusual, but in a good way. "It will take some getting used to."

"You… you monster!"

The fox perked up at that. She turned to see Evianna back up already and looking at her in shock, horror, and unbridled rage.

"I will kill you for what you've done," the woman snarled. "And then I will deal with that bastard you're fucking myself for what he did to my little sister!"

Kurako blinked, raising an eyebrow at that. Then she squinted her eyes and _really_ looked at her. "Your sister wouldn't happen to be called Uranus… would she?" Her red eyes grew wide in realization; that was exactly whom this woman was referring to!

No wonder she was pissed. Suddenly, Kurako gave Evianna a rather… _perverse_ grin. And it only grew when Elizabeth showed up beside her, sword drawn and ready to rumble.

"Oh, you can rest assured that he hasn't done anything to her… yet~!"

Evianna roared, trying to cleave the head of this bitch right off, only for her sword to be caught between the girl's thumb and forefinger.

"Thanks for the excuse, by the way," Kurako chirped. "I need to give this new body of mine a nice, little test run~!"

The grin that grew on her face shortly afterwards sent chills up the spines of both warriors.

* * *

Five hours of playtime later, Naruto sighed heavily as he saw a naked Kurako appear in the great hall before him, accompanied by a roar of demonic fire. In either hand, she held a swirly-eyed warrior by the scruff of her neck—their swords held aloft by two of her nine tails - and the girl had a _very_ satisfied grin on her face. Also held aloft in one of her tails was a large satchel, containing every item of perceived value she could find after whooping their asses.

To Naruto's right, Sylvia and Neideen sat as usual, with Riful to his left with Dauf off to the side.

"Oh! I know those two!" Neideen said with some surprise on her face, "Their names are Elizabeth and Evianna; they were Numbers Five and Three, respectively, when I was still in service."

"Evianna," Naruto repeated thoughtfully. "As in Uranus' sister?" He'd heard the girl in question mention that name on more than one occasion, so he couldn't help but wonder if it was the same chick.

"Yup," Neideen chirped. Then, she flashed the blond a perverted grin. "Maybe reuniting them will _finally_ get you into that girl's pants~!"

Naruto sputtered incoherently, his whisker-marked cheeks now bright red.

"Obviously, they're the ones we sensed," Kurako added, interrupting her mate before he could muster up a proper response as she gently set the two women down on the ground. "The humans they were escorting are now dead." She then flashed him a teasing grin of her own. "They were also delicious~!"

Naruto gave her a flat look. "...Kurako, _what_ did you do?"

"Remember how I said that I could potentially make a body out of someone we needed to get rid of…?" Kurako had an innocent child-like smile on her face, "Well... I decided that leaving so many fresh carcasses behind would be such a waste, so I made myself a new suit. How does it look~?"

"It… looks nice," Naruto complemented, looking uncomfortable.

"You don't have to worry about their handler and escort, by the way," Kurako continued. "I ate them… and their horses after beating these two black and blue. It was a rather nice barbecue, actually."

"...Kurakooo!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "Couldn't resist." Then, the little vixen perked up, as if she just remembered something. "Oh, hey! I even got _you_ something, by the way~!"

Naruto, gave her a flat look, like a father scolding his child. "And what would that be?"

"A nice pair of cocksleeves~!" Kurako chirped. "This one likes being spanked," she gestured towards Evianna, before presenting Elizabeth and continuing. "And this one had a domination fetish, often fantasizing about being a maid in a large castle and taken from behind by her master~!" (6)

"Really now?" Neideen giggled impishly, "I never would have guessed."

Naruto sighed heavily and decided to change the subject as he made a pair of clones to tend to the women she brought home with her. "Anything else…?"

"Well, as I said, I'm solid, now, so I seem to have lost my shape shifting capabilities as a result… for the most part. After my little 'test run' with these two, I discovered that I can still emulate ninjutsu, though, and even perform a Full Beast Transformation. So, if I must, I can pop a quick Henge. There's one thing I haven't been able to try out, yet, though..."

"And what's that…?" Naruto grunted.

"Whether or not I can _finally_ have your babies, now, of course~!" Kurako chirped with all nine tails wagging behind her.

"Of course, _that_ was going to pop up eventually," Riful commented with an amused roll of her eyes. "She's been _horribly_ jealous of us since she popped out and discovered that you couldn't knock her up. I can tell."

"Hell, a _blind_ man in the next town probably saw that," Neideen chimed in with a snort.

"Well… awkwardness aside," Sylvia added, "we should get those two a room. Keep Uranus with them, just in case; we don't want her sister to go on a rampage when she wakes up, after all."

There was a poof and two of the four clones that Naruto just made gently scooped the women in question up without a word and took note of their condition.

"We should probably bring them to the clinic first," one of them chimed in. "Make it clear that we mean no harm and have Uranus waiting there to tell them everything."

"That's a good idea." the original Naruto said; it would make telling them everything easier since they would be in the same room. Then, he waved them off and they flickered away to the clinic.

* * *

Kurako giggled madly, an hour or so later, dragging an exasperatedly-amused Naruto to her quarters by the wrist. Of course, she was also still naked, much to the embarrassment of any servants they passed by along the way.

After a quick visit to the clinic, they got solid confirmation that the baby factory was up and running... and when she heard the news, absolutely _nothing_ was going to stop the vulpine loli from making use of it!

With that thought in mind, she then yanked him into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Naruto looked just a bit nervous when he heard the click that followed. This moment was long overdue and she was _not_ about to let anyone interfere!

Kurako then tackled him to the ground with a heated kiss and immediately got to work on stripping her mate down. The vixen in question started purring into Naruto's lips almost immediately as he hugged his most loyal concubine and rubbed her back. Kurako's tails wagged lazily in delight and she pushed her tongue past his lips to explore. Naruto gleefully let her in and started wrestling her tongue with his.

While Naruto and Kurako were exchanging spit, the latter's tails were writhing languidly around her while she gently swayed her hips from side to side with anticipation for what was to happen next. The fox girl trailed her hands down Naruto's torso, to the waistline of his pants where her digits slipped underneath. Then she gave a mighty tug and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees.

 _Smack!_

She growled eagerly into his lips and allowed a very wide smile to stretch her face when something thick and hot slapped her in the navel. She knew full well what that thing was; and so, without pulling away from the liplock, the demonic vixen started stroking him. Kurako mewled when she felt Naruto's hands grabbing on to her butt and started to gently knead and caress her asscheeks like it was made of very soft clay.

Then he made Kurako raise her hips until she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her cunny; it was dripping by this point and was more than ready to get the party started. And so, the fox girl immediately _slammed_ down on the thick girth and let out a loud, almost broken mewl into his mouth when Kurako felt his cock stretching out the interior of her vagina to the damn brink.

Thank the gods she made sure this new body of hers did not have a hymen!

Placing her hands on Naruto's chest, she rolled her hips and started bouncing on his fat, bitch-breaking cock like a madwoman. Naruto's hands, meanwhile, slid down to her hips and he started thrusting back; in perfect unison, they fucked each other good and proper, their moans and the sound of the crotches slamming against each other in this sexual frenzy filled the room as the couple enjoyed themselves.

Kurako, however, was not lasting nearly as long as before; despite her demonic stamina, which she still retained in this form, the little vixen never had an actual body before; despite the many times they've done it up until now, it felt nothing like then; the pleasure was overwhelming and this was still her 'first' time for all intents and purposes. Already, she was out of breath, the pressure building up in her loins as her movements became more frantic. Naruto's fast, but even pace was driving her crazy, while his pecker reached so impossibly deep within her.

Then, the dam broke, an orgasm the likes of which she'd never before felt wracked her very being. Kurako collapsed onto Naruto's chest and he kept thrusting into her. But, he didn't stop there, pulling a yelp from the demonic fox-loli by rolling them over and raising a leg while not missing a beat, Naruto then started literally fucking her sideways. Kurako wailed again, a second orgasm following directly after her first, and Naruto grunted in exertion. He quickly reached his limit from her inner walls squeezing him so delightfully and put up no resistance.

Instead, he _slammed_ into his most loyal concubine and blew a nice fat load, right into her unprotected pussy. And, just as the last few spurts were about to come out, he pulled back, and let them shoot all over Kurako's chest and face. Then, he drew another yelp from her, by forcibly flipping the fox-loli onto her belly, pulling her back, and slamming right into her thirsty, dripping cunny once more. Poor Kurako nearly came on the spot. Her claws dug into the hardwood floor as Naruto plowed her pussy from behind and she _loved_ it!

She didn't know if it was her vulpine nature or not, but something about this position just… felt natural to her.

Then, Kurako when cross-eyed when Naruto slammed into her once more with yet another pleasured roar, before blowing a second load inside her now-functioning babymaker. Clearly, he was just as eager as her to see what kind of babies they'd make. His latest orgasm triggered another from her, but he _still_ wasn't done yet! No, he started fucking her once again, before leaning down onto Kurako and biting down on her unmarked shoulder, causing the poor thing to wail in pleasure once again.

He was marking her as his mate… claiming her new body as his and his alone to do with as he pleased, just like the first time they did this. Her tails wrapped around him in a loving embrace, showing her appreciation. Then, Kurako screamed his name in euphoria the instant she felt him unload into her once again as her juices gushed out so damn far they splashed against the door behind them… and then she went utterly limp. Though still conscious, the mighty Kyuubi no Youko, the strongest of the Nine Bijuu, was thoroughly fucked into submission once again by this mortal boy.

Thoroughly satisfied Naruto stop biting her shoulder and sat up with a satisfied groan. He was then thoroughly amused upon feeling Kurako's little cunny clamping down on his prick. It seemed she was rather unwilling to let him go; Naruto didn't mind that to be honest. Snaking his arms under her belly, Naruto steadily stood up with her in his arms and walked to the little mat Kurako used as a bed. Then, he turned and sat down on the edge and shimmied onto the mat with her still on top of him. Naruto laid down on the bed and held Kurako to him; he'll slip under the covers later.

Knowing the vixen as well as he did though, Naruto's gut told him that Kurako was going to do something to him when she wakes up. And, honestly, knowing how kinky this vixen can be when in the mood, Naruto couldn't wait. Smiling Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

 **1: A reference to Llamas with Hats. I am not sorry.**

 **2: I can't help but get the impression that Sakura smells like strawberries. O.o That shall be among the more random elements in my headcanon, I suppose, lol.**

 **3: I feel like Naruto's character needed to learn that he can't save everyone far sooner than he did in canon; the Fourth Great War arc was simply too late in the story for that development to be even remotely meaningful for him as a character in my opinion.**

 **If I were in charge of a Naruto reboot, with free reign on how I rewrite it so long as I retain the spirit of the characters, I'd straight up force him to kill Sasuke... somewhat early on in Shippuden though I'm not sure exactly when.**

 **Far sooner than the Fourth Great War, though, that's for damn sure.**

 **4: That seems like it'd make sense; Kurako's youki is still youki, but the stuff that warriors and awakened beings use is artificial, so hers would feel very different I think.**

 **5: Caaarl!**

 **Again, I'm not sorry. XD**

 **6: Why the absolute** _ **fuck**_ **is it so easy to picture Elizabeth being that kinda girl? O.o**

* * *

 **And that is that.**

 **Fun fact: that lemon was originally going to be in the next chapter, but I feel like it fits better here, lol.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see y'all in February! :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Well, then... Now that my break is over, I must say, I'm feeling rather refreshed. Got a Lotta shit in the works, nearly done with the ending for this fanfic, currently doing some more collaboration with Spy while also working on two more fanfics and finally getting some shit done for Twisted Bonds.**

 **Once Into the Void is finally done, Twisted Bonds will be back on top of my priority list, so look forward to that... and to a Magic: the Gathering crossover... and an Overlord Crossover... and one for Pokemon... and a rewrite of Silver and Gold in addition to the final chapter of the Release series. Holy shit, I've got a lot of work to do! XD**

 **With that outta the way, though, let's get back to the story! I do hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Unwanted Attention**

* * *

While Kurako was wasting no time making some overdue babies with her former vessel, a woman of the Organization with long, curly, golden locks and pointed ears, stood at a ridge far from Neo Konoha and well outside of even Neideen's range. She was a tall and pretty creature, infamous for her thousand-yard stare; this woman was Aya, the current Number 7 in light of Cassandra deserting... though from the look of things, they were due for another fluctuation in the ranks.

"So, that's how it is, then?" The one who said that was a man in black behind her—Aya's Handler, Jakob, who'd just arrived to receive her weekly report. Needless to say, he was not at all pleased by the news.

"Indeed," Aya replied, a concerned frown upon her face. "Though there's one thing I find especially strange."

"What is it?"

"The part that broke off from Naruto to intercept the assassins appears to have… solidified?" Aya visibly struggled to put what she'd sensed to words. "It was more like a thick fog before, but now… it _feels_ more like a proper being; it's hard to put into words, but I can sense it more distinctly now. It also appears to have retained Naruto's ability to… relocate itself."

Jakob looked at her oddly, a deep, thoughtful frown upon his face. "So Naruto has somehow… spawned a permanent clone of himself, then?"

"It appears so," Aya replied. "Though, for some reason, this 'clone' feels... female. I'm not sure why. Also… There seem to be three very weak signatures in the castle; I do not know where they came from, though. I've only been able to sense them for a few days now. It's… it's as if they are slowly growing? I've never felt anything of the like."

Jakob frowned deeply at that. "Keep tabs on them. Anything else to report?"

"No, sir."

* * *

The very next day, Uranus was brought to the hospital to see her sister who was still unconscious by a clone of Naruto. The original wanted her there to calm both Evianna and Elizabeth down once they wake up, as they were surely going to panic and think they're prisoners. And since Evianna was clearly under the impression that her little sister's been killed or raped by Naruto… possibly both, having Uranus herself right there in the clinic, in person, would do wonders in calming her the fuck down.

At least, that was the hope. Uranus was all for it to be completely honest. It has been such a very long time since she last saw Evianna, and the sandy brunette missed her dearly. And if she can help clear things up between them all, then she'll gladly do it. It's the least she can do for all Naruto's done for them.

He _did_ get rid of her stigma after all… and gave the woman a roof over her head… and provided her with all those clones to spar with. Truth be told, now that Evianna was here, she hadn't even the slightest intention of going back, anymore! Life here was just so _much_ better than in the Organization!

"She looks good, considering the state Kurako-Chan brought her in yesterday," Naruto's clone commented. He was hoping Evianna would wake up at any moment now. Heck, he was hoping that Elizabeth would wake up. According to Uranus and Roxanne, Elizabeth had been their captain many times when they were paired up for an Awakened Being Hunt, so having Uranus here for when Elizabeth ensured that she too wouldn't have a panic attack.

"At least they were brought in better condition than Cassandra was," Uranus replied. And she was relieved for that. Seriously, Cassandra looked like she'd been beaten to death when Kurako dragged her into the castle. Her big sister and captain were just a little roughed up in comparison!

"Well, all we gotta do now is wait for them to wake up," Naruto's clone said, pointing at the far end of the wall in the clinic as he slunk over to said wall, far, far away from the slumbering women. "I'll go all the way back there, just in case."

Uranus rolled her eyes in amusement, not really blaming the guy as she awaited her sister's return to the land of the living as it were. A few minutes later, Sakura came in to check on the girls and assured her that they were just fine for the most part and, just as she said that, Evianna's eyes shot open and she _immediately_ proceeded to panic.

"NOOOO! YOU PEOPLE WILL _NOT_ TAKE ME ALIVE!" She roared, eyes wide in genuine fear; the woman's eyes glowed a demonic gold as she ready for the fight of her life.

Uranus quickly went to her sister before heads could roll, put her hands on her sister's cheeks and made Evianna look at her. "Easy! Easy, Evvie! It's okay! No one's going to hurt you!"

Seeing her sister, alive _and_ well, made Evianna stared at the girl in disbelief, her shallow breathing slowing down a bit until she calmed down. Evianna blinked repeatedly, unable to believe her eyes and slowly reached out to touch Uranus' face. When her digits brushed against her baby sister's cheek, Evianna's eyes grew wide before they teared up.

"Nissie…? Is that… is that _really_ you?" She meekly asked, sounding much like a little girl who was afraid her parents were going to leave her.

"You have no idea how much I missed hearing that nickname, Evvie," the younger sister replied. "Everything's okay, I promise. Naruto has been nothing but hospitable to me and the others."

"Good thing I'm aaall the way over here, isn't it?"

Uranus sighed, but had a smile pulling at her lips when the clone Naruto had assigned to the clinic said that. "Yes, Naruto," she said. "It's a good thing you went all the way over there." She rolled her eyes in amusement, much to the bewilderment of Evianna. "And that she doesn't have her sword… she's very good at throwing it."

"He… looks very different from what everyone says he does," Evianna commented. "Much younger…"

"He does," Uranus agreed, "He's also human."

"Human?!" Evianna looked at her little sister as if she had grown a second head, "But… he has youki!" Only youma, warriors like herself, or Awakened Ones have youki; Uranus knew that full well.

"That would be because of Kurako," Uranus calmly told her big sister, and seeing the confused look on Evianna's face, Uranus elaborated on who Kurako was, "The girl with nine tails? That's Kurako."

"And what does she have to do with Naruto having youki?" Evianna questioned sending the blond in question a suspicious look.

"Everything," Evianna looked to her sister, her brow furrowed to show her confusion, "Naruto is… _similar_ to us; only him having youki is not the result of having the flesh of youma surgically implanted into him. Kurako was… somehow imprisoned inside of him on the day he was born, because his father couldn't kill her. Think of Naruto being a jug and Kurako being the water inside."

"That's right," Sakura stated, making the now-conscious Single Digit stare at her. "Though Kurako has since escaped… thankfully _after_ he somehow managed to make her fall for him… damn horndog has a knack for the impossible." The clone next to her let out a sheepish chuckle as she leered at him. Then, the pinkette returned her attention to Evianna and continued. "As for why he has, uh, _youki_ … from what I gathered, when she separated herself from him, Kurako had left him a small fraction of her power so he could live."

"...Live?"

"The extraction of a Tailed Beast—which is what Kurako is—normally ends with the death of their container," Sakura explained to the utterly lost Evianna. "Since she left him a small fraction of her youki upon separating herself, he was able to live through it. That small portion of power she left inside also... grew back for lack of a better term, so he's back at full strength."

"To make a very long, _very_ complicated story short; Naruto is similar to us, yet different. The youki he and Kurako are able to use is similar in feel to our own, but is used differently… and something tells me you've already experienced what it can do first hand."

Evianna let out a shudder at that. Now that she was reminded of the thorough ass-kicking that fox-bitch put her and Elizabeth through, Evianna could feel phantom pains in places she never knew _could_ hurt!

"She's scary…" Evianna whispered fearfully.

"She was also holding back," the clone chimed in, "a lot, in fact."

"Had she wanted to, Kurako could have just used her most powerful attack and wipe several kilometers of land off the face of the earth," Sakura added.

Evianna looked rather haunted to hear that. "You're… you're not joking…" She could tell… They were being sincere.

"No, they're not," her sister said. "You think you and Elizabeth had it bad? You should have seen how Cassandra looked when Kurako brought her here."

"I'd… rather not hear about it," Evianna muttered. The idea that there was someone _stronger_ than Cassandra of all people… and now that she was among them.

It was hard to forget that energy signature; it was the very same one that first showed up in This World on the training ground Sylvia was at. The youki that was stated to be on par with the Man of the North... but, now that she got a taste of that youki Evianna wasn't sure if that was accurate. She was certain Kurako is _beyond_ the Man of the North. And if Naruto had Kurako's energy too and is back at full strength… then he would be around the same.

That's a scary thought.

"So… what happens now?" Evianna asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, we were hoping you would stay here with us." The clone of Naruto answered. "You'll have a roof over your head, and plenty of other things you could possibly want." Also, he noticed that Uranus was rather depressed about not being able to see her sister, but he didn't want the woman to feel like she was being guilt tripped into staying.

"My heaaad," they then heard someone groan and looked to see Elizabeth now starting to wake up. The poor thing had received quite the savage whack from Kurako, according to Sakura, so she was not at all feeling good as a result.

"Oh!" Uranus chirped. "Hey, Elizabeth! You okay?"

The woman in question bolted up with a yelp. "URANUS?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" then she winced and held her throbbing head.

"Very much so," the woman in question chuckled sheepishly. "In fact, Naruto hasn't hurt anyone since he got here… well, save for Riful's wounded pride, maybe."

"B-b-but…" She stammered looking mighty conflicted.

"He's the enemy?" Uranus offered; Elizabeth dumbly nodded at that and the sister of Evianna sighed, "I thought so too at first, then I got to know him and the circumstances around Sylvia's disappearance. It turns out she deserted after having a huge panic attack."

"Panic attack? What could cause her to have a panic attack?" Evianna asked in bewilderment.

"Naruto got her pregnant." Uranus prepared herself for what was to come next, and was not disappointed.

"WHAT?!"

"Im-impossible…"

"And according to her, he has a _knack_ for the impossible," Uranus replied with an amused chuckle, gesturing towards Sakura as she spoke. Then, crossing her arms, she lifted her top. The two warriors simply couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her gash was conspicuously missing without a trace. "He's able to heal our stigmas… and apparently, restoring our fertility is a side-effect of the process." she covered her abdomen and continued from there, "Sylvia was also a lonely girl; though she never really showed it, she wanted companionship like most of us do. So, when Naruto literally fell from the sky and established himself as friendly, she latched onto him and one thing lead to another."

"The damn horndog knocked her up again, too," Sakura grumbled with a pout.

Elizabeth and Evianna looked at the pinkette in question when her griping caught their attention and the former… just stared. It was mostly the hair as neither of them had never seen such a color before, so it looked reallyout of place for the two of them.

"That's Sakura, by the way," Uranus explained. "She's basically Naruto's old teammate from another world… long story. The summarized version is that he was basically fighting a goddess, believe it or not, and she banished him to our world. Sakura's here as a result of said goddess being on… relatively good terms with him, now."

"I… I need a stiff drink," Evianna grunted. "A _very_ stiff drink…" This was too much for her to take in all at once. Though, seeing the unblemished skin in the place of the stigma on her little sister… Evianna eyeballed Naruto's clone from the corner of her eye. Would he do the same for her?

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to those in Zakol Castle, and even the Organization, a large gathering was taking place in Icecrown, a massive castle to the far north of Alphonse. The one who owned this land, the Abyssal One of the North, was named Isley, the White Silver King. Like the Organization, he was far from unaware of Naruto's arrival in This World. And just like the Organization, he had been keeping tabs on Naruto's presence; but doing so had a tendency to prove quite difficult at times; still, while he may not know as much as the Organization itself the Abyssal One was well aware of the rumors that had sprung up in Lautrec over these past years. (1)

He'd heard about this man who married a claymore, about the rebuilding of Zakol Castle, and about a 'little girl' who had beaten the current Number One to a bloody pulp. He also had no doubts that Riful was this 'little girl' in question… unless Europa had joined forces with them, but that was far less likely.

Knowing Dauf, the former Number Three had undoubtedly thrown his lot in with them as well.

Looking up to address the men and women who'd gathered before him, Isley spoke. "I'm sure you're aware of why I've gathered you all," he said.

The man in the middle, a lanky, but athletic one with black hair and silver eyes was the first to respond. "This being has caused quite a stir for tale of his exploits to travel this far," he commented.

"That he has," Isley agreed. "Have you anything to add, Rigald?"

"Our scouts have sensed something… unsettling," the dark-haired man replied. "It would appear that this 'Naruto' has... split himself in two and captured two more single-digit warriors."

That got many an eyebrow raised.

"Unsettling, indeed," Isley commented. "I've never heard of a being who is capable of splitting in two." There were those who came close to having such an ability, but this sounded like it was on a different level.

"The strangest part, however, is that this second half feels distinctly female to our eyes for some reason," Rigald continued. "We have not been able to discern why, though…"

"If I may, Milord," a woman chimed in. She had wavy, jet black hair and red eyes and was garbed in quite the scandalous, red dress.

"Please continue," Isley urged. "What do you have to add, Elenda?"

"I would like to ask permission to get a better look," she replied. "Though my range isn't as good as Rizaado, I was still once an Eye… and unlike him, I can fly, so I shouldn't have too much issue in gathering more information." (2)

Isley didn't need to think on it. "Permission granted," he said almost immediately after hearing her request.

Elenda bowed respectfully. "I will do my absolute best to get to the bottom of this, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with a very familiar blond, he was rather busy cuddling with a rather moody Sylvia. This was not his first rodeo, though, so the blond knew full well how to handle her when those hormones started acting up.

"You feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"Less talking, more cuddling," Sylvia huffed, before nuzzling into her hubby's neck. Naruto couldn't help but grin at that and held his wife in his arms.

"Alright," he complied, chuckling with amusement. Then he gave Sylvia a peck on the cheek and nuzzled her back.

"This is the last one we're having for a while," she muttered. "I hate being outta commission."

"Understood; no more sex for a while," Naruto sighed, seemingly in disappointment, before asking with curiosity, "Cuddling and fondling is still good, right?" The blond let out a sharp laugh when he got a light punch to the arm for his troubles.

"That's not funny," Sylvia grunted. "And we are cuddling right now. If it wasn't alright then we wouldn't be doing it. Also, I will have you know that Riful's not the only one who likes her tongue lashings, thank you!"

Naruto gave her a smug smile at that, "From how loud you scream when I give you those 'tongue lashings' it's hard seeing you not enjoying it," he teased. "And I will happily be your cuddly teddy bear for as long as you need one."

"You'd better… because I'm going to milk this for as long as I can."

Naruto chuckled warmly at that, giving his wife another peck on the cheek.

"So, how's Kurako adjusting to her new body?" Sylvia asked after a brief pause.

"She's getting used to it pretty well," Naruto noted, smiling in mild amusement at the memory. "She feels a bit weird about having to eat and use the garderobes like everyone else, though… and has been a bit fussy about how hard it is to keep her fur clean." He nuzzled the crook of his wife's neck. "Those seem to be her only complaints, though."

"Good to hear," Sylvia yawned. "She'll get used to it."

"She will," he agreed wholeheartedly, "Kurako-Chan's very adaptable; she'll eventually get over it." If nothing else he could get some enjoyment out of her struggles… as payback for all the lewd shit she put into his head when the fox in question was still hostile… that and the times she whispered all of that dark shit into his ear, trying to tempt him into doing something horrible. Of course, he never gave into that temptation, but damn was it hard to resist at times, particularly when Sakura was sleeping right next to him over the course of some long term missions.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Naruto basked in the silence, enjoying Sylvia's warmth while she delighted in his. With Neideen looking after baby Kushina, they were free to enjoy the peace and quiet at took full advantage of that.

But, then, something came to mind and the pregnant teen simply had to ask. "So when do you plan on fucking pinkie?"

Naruto flinched and turned beet red at that. "I don't. I kinda grew out of that phase?"

"'Kinda', huh? So the temptation _is_ still there…"

"...Admittedly," her hubby grunted, averting his gaze. "I mean, she's literally the reason I have a thing for petite girls. And my first crush... And, well, old habits die hard. While I'm over the childhood crush I had, I still think she's pretty damn sexy."

"Sexier than me?" she challenged.

"Hell no," he said, knowing better than to give his pregnant wife any other answer. "She's not nearly as sexy as you are."

"Yet you still wanna stick your dick in her."

The incriminating boner he popped at that was all the answer she needed.

"...Again, old habits die hard," Naruto muttered, drawing an amused giggle from Sylvia. "As I said, she was my first crush. So please forgive me if I have some old fantasies that refuse to die." Hell, if Hinata was still around, he'd want to fuck her too! She was just s cute! The poor thing... But, what's done is done. (3)

The blond couldn't help but feel… unsafe when Sylvia's impish giggle brought his train of thought to a grinding halt.

"What're you thinking?" Naruto slowly asked with suspicion.

"Oh, nothing you have to worry yourself about, dear~!"

That didn't help in the fucking slightest!

Sylvia merely giggled again upon seeing the look sent her way.

* * *

 **1: As a former WoW player, I simply couldn't resist the reference... especially given that I was a Wrath baby.**

 **Icecrown is named after a zone from World of Warcraft. Fond memories… I need to get back into that game, sometime. That aside, I thought this name would be quite fitting as the castle in question is 'on top of the world' in this story.**

 **2: Elenda is named after Elenda, the Dusk Rose - a legendary vampire from Magic: the Gathering. Meanwhile, Rizaado is the Japanese name of Charmeleon from Pokemon.**

 **Also, fun fact: when I first heard Rigald's name in the sub I'd watched (which was pronounced 'Rigarudo', by the way), I was legitimately hoping that the official translation of his name would be Rigaldo because it made him sound like an evil luchador… which I found hilarious. Needless to say, I am very disappointed.**

 **3: I don't know about y'all, but I find it easy to picture Naruto having feelings for both Sakura and Hinata, with the former simply being more pronounced and obvious given that she's his teammate. Of course, he'd like them both for different reasons. Naruto did canonically state that he liked people like Hinata. In the dub, he stated that he finds her cute if memory serves, so take that as you will, lol. In either case, Naruto finding her cute is my headcanon on the matter.**

* * *

 **And that is that for now. Given how little has actually happened, though, I'm thinking I should upload a bonus chapter for this month. Look forward to Chapter Twenty-Four next week, eh? :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Well, shit. Sorry I'm late; I had a busy week. To make matters worse, I forgot that Valentine's Day was on Friday and overslept the next day, which took away most of my free time so a last minute save was simply not on the table this time around, lol.**

 **But, here it is... I also am in the process of editing and preparing the next chapter for editing far more in advance, so this won't happen for the usual upload I have planned for this upcoming Friday. At the very latest, it'll be out on Saturday... or Sunday, depending on your timezone, but I digress!**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Troubling Discoveries**

* * *

A few days later, back in Staff, the Elder of the Organization hummed thoughtfully. "This is a troubling development, indeed," he commented. He looked at Jakob and gave his orders after a moment of consideration. "Send word to Scarlet and have her investigate the area."

"It will be done," Jakob replied with a bow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Neo Konoha, Naruto and Kurako were at the shop of a tailor who'd agreed to help them out with the vulpine loli's unusual clothing needs. It took Naruto a while to convince Kurako that she needed something to make her look presentable, but he managed, and now, here they were and Dianne's Tailor Hut. (1)

"I must say, these tails present a surprising challenge," the woman in question said, toiling away on her spinning wheel. She looked to be in her thirties with brown hair and chestnut eyes. "A fun challenge mind you; I just didn't expect it to be this difficult."

While their mother was doing that, two of her three daughters were getting the measurements they needed and taking notes while the last one was mixing up the dyes. Another reason this took so long was that the shop didn't have the components on hand to meet Kurako's demands, but Naruto was more than happy to pay for them himself, much to their delight.

"She's also surprisingly shapely for her size and body type," one of them pointed out. "I admittedly thought she was like nine or so when I first saw her dragging that Claymore to your castle. Now that she's not in those weird robes, though… I must say, she's got a nice pair of hips on her. I'm actually kinda jealous." (2)

"How do you think I seduced him?" Kurako teased, drawing many a blush from the girls.

"Oh, behave, you," Naruto chuckled. Then, he turned his attention back to the tailor. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"The first dress should only take a day or so to put together," Dianne answered. "Once we get the hang of it, the rest will come together fairly quickly. The dyes will take a bit to soak in, because of the colors she wants, though. That part will take several days for the more vibrant ones in particular. I'd say maybe a week or so in total."

* * *

Two weeks later, back where Kurako raided the caravan, a woman with slightly red-tinted, hay-colored locks and silver eyes surveyed the area. She looked to be in her early teens; petite, but strong with a modest bust, wide hips, and powerful legs. Her name was Scarlet the Swift. Upon the most recent fluctuation in their ranks, she was now the current Warrior Number 22 of the Organization.

Of course, Naruto and Kurako made sure not to let the horses, wagon, and armor go to waste, having long-since looted the little battlefield. Much to the girl's chagrin, she didn't have much to go by as a result.

There were definitely signs of a struggle. Scorch marks and splintered wood littered the newfound clearing, as well as many a gash in the earth and spikes of rock, resembling daggers, jutted out in all directions. Though she hadn't been down this road before, Scarlet could tell that those weren't here before. The loose dirt around them suggested that they were… pushed out from beneath the ground?! What the absolute _fuck_ were they dealing with, here?!

Sniffing the ground to see if she could catch someone's scent, she nodded. Yup, that was definitely female. She also knew it wasn't a familiar one. There was also a distinctly male scent in the area that didn't belong to Simon or his escorts. It had a strange tint to it, too—smelling… foreign, for lack of a better word, like no other she'd ever come across. That _had_ to be his!

The female scent smelled much like his… and of semen spent, drawing a blush from Scarlet.

Heading closer to the center of the clearing, where the remnants of an apparent fire pit lay, another scent caught her attention—that of grilled vegetables and… barbecued human flesh.

"Yup," she chirped, plastering a haunted grin upon her face. "I'm done here." And with that, she literally vanished in a burst of inhuman speed, even by the standards of her peers, returning to base to report her findings. (3)

* * *

Meanwhile, Dianne and her daughters got Kurako's order done, and now, back in their shop, the fox girl in question was garbed in a burnt orange dress with a deep, blood red tunic and golden sash to hide the belt and her new purse. The tunic was sleeveless, allowing for the bell sleeves of the dress to show through without issue and her hair was done up in a cute, little bun—held in place with two long, decorative pins. Her tails also slipped through a little hole in the back of her dress rather comfortably while her tunic split in the back to accommodate them. (4)

She wore nothing beyond that, though… absolutely nothing... and the little vixen made a distinct point to tease Naruto about that, much to the collective embarrassment of Dianne and her daughters.

 _SMACK!_

Kurako let out a yelp and started purring when Naruto gave his concubine a firm swat on the rear for her troubles. Her cheeks then turned red and she leered at him naughtily.

"Behave," he grunted, doing well to hide his amusement. Her hormones were _already_ acting up, holy shit!

That aside, Naruto eyeballed the remaining dresses with a satisfied nod. Aside from the two additional copies of her garb, one was an elegant royal ball gown. Red and gold in color and shoulderless with bell-style sleeves, it accentuated those 'nice hips' mentioned a while ago rather nicely.

Granted, like Sakura had been back in the day, Kurako was flat as a board… which was why none of the dresses were low-cut. There was simply nothing to flaunt up there. But, she still managed to be sexy as all hell in Naruto's opinion and the gown looked damn good on her… as did the little bright red, woolen nightgown. That was quite the interesting order; he was very pleasantly surprised when a thoroughly-flustered Dianne agreed to make that one.

Said gown was utterly scandalous by the standards of the continent, reaching down to _just_ above her little mound and showed off her back and shoulders off rather nicely like the skimpiest halter dress ever conceived. (5)

Naruto smiled at the memories of the little fox-loli trying them on. All of the new outfits looked absolutely sexy on her. He would _definitely_ be coming back for more! He might get Sylvia down here to get her outfitted with some new clothes. And since Miranda and Cassandra are now his mistresses, as well as Roxanne, it would be a good idea to get them something nice to wear for when they're in the mood.

With that in mind and after placing his payment on the table, he thanked Dianne and her daughters for their service, took Kurako's hand, and was out the door with her new wardrobe.

* * *

Just shy of another two weeks later, back in Staff, Scarlet bowed, her report having already been given. As her name and reputation would imply, her inhuman speed made it possible to cover such distances in a laughably short amount of time in comparison to any of her peers. Many speculated that she could even outpace the Abyssal Ones, though Scarlet herself was understandably reluctant to test such claims.

The Elder and Council of the Organization were silent for some time, considering her words carefully. Then, the leader waved her off.

"You are dismissed, Number 22," the Elder said. "You've done well; return to your post."

"As you wish," she replied, bowing once more. Then, she was literally gone in a blink, naught but a gust of wind left in her wake.

"This is a troubling discovery," one of the Handlers commented. "To think that we face a being who can control the very earth itself." Such a thing was virtually unheard of! Just what are they up against?!

"Controlling the earth or not, this nuisance will be dealt with like all others who have opposed us," the elder said dispassionately. "We cannot allow everything we have achieved here to come undone."

One of the Handlers spoke up in response. "Shall we have a 'mishap' befall Konoha and wipe out its occupants? Or cause as much damage as possible while gauging the abilities of Naruto?" It seemed like a good idea in his mind. It's not uncommon for towns to suddenly get attacked by a large number of youma and Awakened Ones; it also happens to be how they receive their recruits. Little girls who survived are brought here and are turned to warriors and the boys that survived are brought to one of their many secret facilities that are hidden away from the public, where they are then turned into the very thing that destroyed their home.

It's an effective way to remind other towns and cities on this testing ground they _need_ them to keep youma at bay.

The elder frowned thoughtfully for a moment as he weighed the pros and cons of such a decision. It didn't take long for him to come up with his answer. "Have them on standby. Once an opportunity arises, send them out."

* * *

As fate would have it, though, the Organization would soon be provided additional incentive to try something. The next day, Elenda soared towards Neo Konoha.

Her awakened form was pitch black and ashen gray in color, with glowing red eyes and resembling a humanoid bat. She was entirely nude, standing a good ten feet tall, with a twenty-foot wingspan replacing her arms.

She had nary a single hair on her body in this form, her black locks having been replaced by a mass of thorny vines with two red roses above her now-pointed ears.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, Naruto had the equivalent of an Eye in his harem, so they knew she was coming, days ago… and Naruto was waiting for her at the center of town.

As she got closer, Elenda took note of the many youki signatures she sensed in the area. She frowned thoughtfully. There were… two Narutos…? No, now that she was closer, the Awakened Eye could tell that one of them was female… a twin sister, perhaps? It… _seemed_ like that was the case, but their signatures were just too similar, even for identical twins!

There were also several warriors present and two Awakened Ones, Dauf being among them. The other was likely to be Riful… no, that was _definitely_ her… But, why did her signature feel like there was something off about it? Come to think of it, many of the warriors felt the same way. Also… there were three others…? They were faint, but… growing? How strange, indeed...

Well, she _was_ able to fly and Riful wasn't so it shouldn't be too much of an issue for her to get in for a closer look. That thought in mind, Elenda did so. If memory served, Riful was titan-sized and comprised of extendable ribbons, so the former Eye figured an altitude of 5,000 feet should do the trick.

As Elenda passed over a ridge, Konoha was in her line of sight, now. She saw that Zakol Castle had definitely been rebuilt, too. It was also bigger and a proper rampart surrounded the castle and village in a concentric fashion, providing for two lines of defense with quite the zwinger between them and a total of six gatehouses. It was rather impressive, she had to admit.

Elenda focused her senses upon the castle, where she knew most of them were and tried to gauge how many of them were lurking within those walls. There were a total of eight confirmed warriors in the castle, plus the two Awakened Ones, and the 'female Naruto' she sensed earlier. The Awakened Ones seemed to be chilling in the great hall, one of the warriors and the 'female Naruto were in the don jon, several others were spread out in other rooms, and two of the warriors were tending to the three faint signatures.

Another frown marred Elenda's features as she noticed that the two in the don jon seemed to be keeping an eye on her? Was that warrior and Eye, too? Well, that's inconvenient. Perhaps that was why Naruto's in the center of town?

Still… she needed to get in closer. Seeing how Riful and Dauf were so deep within the castle and not likely to destroy it by transforming to meet her, Elenda felt more confident in swooping down for a swift look. So, she did just that, completely ignoring the panic she caused in the process.

As she did and got a better reading on the youki signatures inside, Elenda's eyes widened in shock. She could feel something going on in the abdomens of Riful and five of the warriors. Something was growing inside them… a second youki signature in each one. Meanwhile. the 'female Naruto' had two. Were they… were they pregnant?! How?!

Those three signatures also felt very similar… each one seeming more natural than those of the warriors and Awakened Beings. There was no doubt about it; they were his offspring… Holy shit, they were his offspring! Elenda couldn't keep the flabbergasted look off her face if she tried; just... how was this possible?! How could warriors and Riful be _pregnant_?! That shouldn't be possible. It can't be possible! Warriors are made barren after they had the flesh and blood of a youma implanted!

But, she can _sense_ their offspring! She can literally feel them growing!

Then, just as that thought crossed her mind, a pillar of black and red flames filled her field of vision and she let out a startled, undignified yelp upon finding herself face to nose with an utterly _colossal_ fox… rabbit… thing with nine tails. Holy _fucking_ shit, it was ten times as big as Isley! (6)

" **WHAT THE HELL!?"** She cried out in genuine panic. Where the hell did that thing come from?!

The answer to her questions came in the form of Naruto taking a snap at her, which she narrowly evaded. **"Waaaaah!"** she cried out, and three more snaps, with three equally narrow dodges later, she was well on her way the fuck out of here, before that thing killed her. Then, a sense of dread like none other she'd felt before washed over Elenda as Naruto's youki spiked and her back was singed by a line of what she could only describe as black fire shooting from his gaping maw. Had she been so much as a _foot_ closer, the Awakened intruder knew she would have been incinerated!

" **I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!"** She babbled, trying her damnedest to get the hell out of there as fast as inhumanly possible.

" **YOU WILL BE IF YOU CAUSE ANY MORE TROUBLE AROUND HERE!"**

Oh, she had _no_ intention of coming back in the foreseeable future, of that Elenda was certain.

Back on the ground, Naruto transformed back in another burst of black and red fire and sighed. Such a shame… that girl was sexy as all hell in that form of hers, he had to admit. One _hell_ of a rack, too… he couldn't help but wonder what she looked like in her human form.

Oh, well… something told him he'd see her again and he hoped it would be on much friendlier terms. She may not have been doing anything aside from scaring the villagers shitless, but Naruto couldn't take any chances.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned to those still in the area and bowed apologetically. "Sorry for the scare."

One of Garruk's travel companions, Lady Elizabeth, came running; the woman looked concerned. "Milord," she called out. "What was that?"

"It was a demon of some kid," he replied. It wasn't a lie. "I'll have Dauf stationed here for a while in case she returns. He should be able to shoot her down if that happens. Even if he's not, Kurako will be in contact with him and let me know immediately."

"Understood," the redhead muttered. She didn't like the sound of that, but fighting fire with fire seemed to be his thing, so Lady Elizabeth kept those feelings so herself.

* * *

Off in the distance, Aya's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide with disbelief. She… she couldn't believe what just happened! Did Naruto just… oh, that's bad. That's really, _really_ bad! She literally saw that fox spitting black fire from here! She never knew Awakened Ones could even do such a thing! Or get that big!

"This… just got a whole lot scarier," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Ten days later, back in Alphonse, a thoroughly-winded Elenda was before Isley once more and had given her report. Rigald, ever by Isley's side, was there as well.

"I swear it upon my life," she sputtered in disbelief. "That's what I saw! I can't believe it myself, but that's what I saw!"

"How troubling," the silver-eyed man commented.

Taking a moment to absorb the information, Isley came to his decision. "It would be foolish to assume that the Organization has not drawn this Naruto's ire by now," he said. "Therefore, he must be creating an army to combat them, using these females as breeding stock to that end. That's the only rational possibility." (7)

"So, what should we do?" Rigald asked.

"It's only a matter of time before they come to blows," Isley reasoned. "We should prepare for that. Keep assembling the army - as many youma and Awakened as possible. When that day comes, we let them fight... and eliminate the victor, thus claiming this world for ourselves."

"As you wish, milord," the dark-haired man replied with a bow.

Isley nodded at him in satisfaction, before turning his attention to Elenda. "You are to head to Yorkka and use that as a headquarters while keeping an eye on Konoha. Report everything to Rigald when I send him there every two weeks."

"Y-yes, milord," Elenda replied hesitantly. She knew that place rather well, a port town on the western edge of Alphonse. In fact, she could probably fly to Konoha from there in four or five days, possibly less if she was well-fed. Yes, that was the best place for her to camp out and rest. (8)

"Do well to keep your appetite in check," Isley warned. "The last thing we need is a hunting party being sent after you."

"Of course, milord," Elenda replied, bowing respectfully. She didn't look forward to being shot at again, but if she kept her distance, the former Eye should be able to evade anything Naruto had to throw at her. She _was_ a relatively small target, after all.

If only she knew…

* * *

That evening, now that they had fully recovered and settled into their new rooms, Elizabeth and Evianna exchanged a glance as they sat upon the latter's bed. They looked nervous as Uranus sat patiently in a chair before them.

"So…" Elizabeth began, blushing madly. She and Evianna had wanted to get their stigmas healed for now, but were too nervous to ask after coming to the same and very wrong conclusion. "Um… is there anything we must do while Naruto's healing us…? Like, is there any… preferences he has?"

Uranus stared at her in confusion for a moment, before giving her reply. "I… have no idea what you mean by that. All you have to do is remove your clothes so he can see what he's doing. It feels uncomfortable when he's pumping his youki into your stigma, but that's the worst of it."

"Pumping his youki…" Evianna repeated. "So… wait, we _don't_ need to have sex with him to have it healed?!"

"W-what? No!" Uranus blushed hard and stared at them in utter shock. What made them come to _that_ conclusion?!

"Oh, thank the gods!" Evianna sighed.

"Who told you that?!" Uranus demanded, still shocked as she looked between the two with wide eyes.

"N-no one," Elizabeth sputtered in embarrassment. "It's just... out of everyone here, you're the only one who's _not_ pregnant. We thought you used a condom or something." (9)

"I will have you know that I am still a virgin," Uranus deadpanned. Not that she'd particularly _mind_ having some fun with Naruto, but still… "I just… haven't gotten around to asking him yet." She then awkwardly cleared her throat and continued. "But no, Naruto does _not_ need to have sex with you to heal your stigmas. He just pushes his youki against your stigma and it would do the rest. You just have to be naked so he can see what he's doing." Then she gave them a slightly unsettling smile. "Don't be surprised if he compliments your looks, though. Naruto tends to speak before he thinks and has a bit of a weakness for strong women."

"Noted," Evianna replied, blushing madly at the thought.

"So… what's he like? Personality wise, I mean," Elizabeth asked; she was genuinely curious about the infamous Lord of Neo Konoha. To say the Organization had painted him in a bad light would be an understatement, and while she was—and still is—angry at him for ordering the deaths of ten innocent girls, the woman had to admit he was not acting the way she… _expected_ of him.

"He's really kind, actually," Uranus replied. "Naruto is… _not_ what the Organization painted him as. He was really reluctant in ordering the deaths of those girls and told Kurako to only do it if there was no way to deter them from trying to kill him."

"What we saw begs to differ." Evianna flatly answered. "She didn't hesitate in killing those girls the moment she laid eyes on them."

"Kurako can read minds and sense negative intent," Uranus told them. "It's kind of hard to hideyour intentions from her… or _anything_ for that matter." Uranus blushed. "Including things like your spanking fetish."

Evianna sputtered indignantly at that. She never told _anyone_ about such a thing!

Uranus then looked to Elizabeth and added, "And she also knows about your fantasy of dressing up like a maid and getting ravished from behind by your master. Oh, and she told Naruto and his main harem all about that, too."

Poor Elizabeth looked about ready to die from embarrassment upon hearing that.

"Given how surprisingly kinky Kurako and Sylvia are, it's almost a certainty they'll goad Naruto to try and bed you two. They've done the same thing with me, to be honest."

"So…" Elizabeth began. "Why hasn't he tried claiming you?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Evianna yelled, her sisterly instincts kicking in right there as she protectively hugged 'Nissie' and glared at Elizabeth for asking such a thing.

"Hey! It's a perfectly reasonable question; your sister's been here for years; he's bound to have made a move on her by now!"

"To be fair, I'm also surprised that he hasn't yet," Uranus answered with a sheepish chuckle. "He won't pursue anyone who does not show any interest in him, though... even if he is interested in them. He's waiting for me to make the first move… I can tell." It was a good thing too… had he not, Evianna would have undoubtedly gotten herself killed by trying to castrate him.

"I… I see," Evianna muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself. That actually made her feel better about their situation, if nothing else.

"I will warn you, however, that Naruto likes to flirt. You might wanna get used to feeling like your cheeks have been lit ablaze; some of the things he says never fail to make me blush to this day."

"Duly noted," Elizabeth muttered.

* * *

 **1: I kinda pictured Diane from Seven Deadly Sins in my head when coming up with the tailor and said "fuck it" when I wrote the scene, lol.**

 **2: I mean, tits are nice, but I'm not picky about 'em; it's them birthing hips that matter, after all. If a girl has those and looks healthy, I'm happy.**

 **3: I kinda like the idea of a warrior with Scarlet's abilities – those being a sense of smell that is powerful even for a warrior of the Organization and the ability to maintain an inhumanly-high foot speed for long periods of time.**

 **4: I've been trying to draw Kurako for the longest time. It's irritating that I simply cannot get it down for some reason, but this is such a nice mental image.**

 **5: Yes, that is indeed a virgin killer, lol.**

 **6: Yeah, not gonna lie, Kurama looks more like a rabbit than a fox... and it's not just he ears, either! His entire facial structure doesn't at all look very foxy. At least not like any fox I've ever seen. O.o**

 **7: I can't help but imagine that he'd project like that.**

 **8: Yorkka is a fictional port town I created for this fanfic since there aren't any cities or towns in Alphonse that I could remember the names of. Its name is derived from from New York.**

 **9: I mean, it's not hard to see why they'd come to that conclusion. XD**

* * *

 **And that is that! Stayed up way later than I should have, but it's done... and now, I'm heading to bed. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter the last update for this month will be out this weekend, so I'll see you then!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Hello, once again, eh? Must say, cranking out three chapters this month was pretty interesting, lol. But, yeah, this will be the last one for the month. Gotta work on other shit, so I'mma be returning to the two-per-month schedule. Regardless, I hope y'all continue to enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: the Grumpy Bunny and a New Pet**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and his four main girls sat in the great hall, awaiting Kaguya's arrival. Dauf stood by Riful as one would expect and soon enough, a large portal opened to reveal a _very_ swollen Kaguya and her four personal bodyguards.

Naruto was taken aback to say the least. She legitimately looked to be about nine months in! It was _way_ too soon for that to be the case!

"Uh… awkward question," the whisker-marked blond began. "But do your people make babies faster or did I give you more than one?"

"Both," Kaguya grunted, looking mildly grumpy. She then took a deep breath and addressed her mate in a more dignified tone. "My people… or rather, the race I was before I became a demon takes six months to come to term; I'm no different in that regard… and we're having twins. You can ask Karin for the details if you so wish." She hiked a thumb to the redhead in question while saying that last part.

"Noted," Naruto replied nervously.

"Also, as my track record seems to indicate, they'll likely be full-blooded Korratoi—which is what I was before I came a demon. They, however, will be capable of crossbreeding with humans… which is how the Kaguya Clan started." She blushed heavily, before continuing. "And, no, I never told them to go by that; they chose to name themselves after me on their own." (1)

"Alright..." Naruto looked mildly amused to hear that.

"One more thing," Kaguya added. "Our children will be immune to gravity. In other words: my ability to float is a racial one, not demonic. Consider this a warning for when it's your turn to watch them… and be grateful that they won't inherit my ability to _control_ gravity… I think." She averted her gaze upon saying those last two words.

"You… think?" Now, the blond was looking a bit nervous.

"I hope," she said with a haunted expression. "There is a number of factors in our relationship that were conspicuously absent from any other I've had. Kurako and her influence on your offspring is foremost among them. For all I know, _anything_ is possible… but that is not what I am here to discuss."

"Right," Naruto replied, letting loose a nervous chuckle. "Well, thanks for the heads up. So… how are things going on the other side? Still as good, I hope?"

"The past two weeks have been remarkably uneventful... save for _your brats_ trying to kill me from the inside out," Kaguya grumbled. She cleared her throat, reigning in her hormones. "Kumo's still on good terms with the Gelel Empire, now that Ei and his brother have calmed down; Suna's been completely rebuilt and is beginning to prosper now that they've established a good trade route from Kaze no Kuni all the way up to Haru; there's also your daughter from Oni no Kuni… she has apparently unlocked her family's gift of foresight at an incredibly young age."

"Good to know," Naruto chirped.

"Back to Haru, though," the God-Empress added. "You may wish to pay Koyuki a visit. Of all the women you've impregnated, she has been the most… moody, as of late."

Naruto gave her a sheepish look at that. Koyuki and Shion have always tended to be among the more temperamental women he had gotten to know. Granted, they didn't compare to Sakura, but that wasn't saying much. A bucket of water didn't exactly compare to a fucking ocean, after all.

"Alright... again, thanks for the heads up," Naruto said with an appreciative nod. He will have to pay them both a visit sometime in the near future. To be perfectly honest, he'd been meaning to visit Koyuki for a while, but hadn't gotten around to it. That wasn't entirely his fault, though; after that mishap with the sexy bat-looking Awakened One, those rumors Kurako had been spreading about him being able to turn into a giant, nine-tailed fox were all but confirmed. _That_ honestly opened a whole new can of worms since a lot of people seem to think he's a demon… a benevolent one that protects them, but a demon nonetheless.

Just then Kaguya's eyes darted off to the left and showed confusion. Naruto noticed that and asked, "Something the matter?"

"Yes. Why does Kurako feel… different?" The three-eyed woman asked as she turned to give Naruto an expectant look. "She feels… like a _solid person_." There was something else too… but that can't be right. Chakra constructs can't be impregnated.

"Uh… would you believe me if I said she made herself a body?"

That got Kaguya to perk up with interest; such a thing was possible?! Naruto took a step back when the God-Empress was suddenly right in his face. "She did?! Did she tell you how she had achieved such a thing?!"

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. That intense look in all three of her eyes was damn creepy. "She made it with the flesh and blood of some people who were sent to kill me. Do you want to ask her about it yourself?"

Pushing aside the fact that _some_ pests wanted to kill the father of her unborn children, Kaguya focused on the more… present topic, "I very much would." And she took that as permission to go seek Kurako out herself; before Naruto could even utter another word, Kaguya opened a rift and casually floated in. It then closed itself behind her.

Not a moment later…

"GYAH!"

Everyone jumped when they heard Kurako's startled yelp. Kaguya's voice followed not a second after.

"HOW DID YOU GAIN A SOLID BODY!? YOU MUST TELL ME!"

Naruto let out a quiet snicker at their expense. That was pretty funny, actually.

* * *

One hilarious exchange and a good hour or so later, a very satisfied Kaguya left with this new information in mind. It would undoubtedly come in handy for her when she got around to reviving the Bijuu, in fact. As she pointed out before leaving, remaking them as solid beings would make it harder to seal away, thus making it more difficult for history to repeat itself.

It was still possible, seeing how she herself had been sealed away, but it would at least be far less likely.

Now that their meeting was done and over with, he decided to check on the girls present and make sure everything was good before heading to Haru. Eventually, he found himself before Uranus—who physically dragged him to Evianna's new quarters, much to the amusement of many in their path.

Of course, Neideen got a good blush out of her along the way; seeing how Evianna's quarters were in the same wing as hers, the one-eyed woman couldn't exactly be blamed for assuming that the tomboy was finally making her move.

Inside the room in question, Elizabeth and Evianna perked up after hearing a knock on the latter's door.

"Come in," the sandy brunette called out, sensing that it was Uranus and Naruto. The door opened and Uranus walked into the room with Naruto being pulled with her. Evianna noticed how her arm was locked around Naruto's and saw he was smiling with bemusement at being dragged.

Then Uranus let him go and closed the door so no one could look inside.

"W-well, then," Evianna muttered. "As I'm guessing Uranus told you, we'd like you to finally heal our stigmas… if you don't mind, of course."

"Naruto smiled brightly at her. "I don't mind at all. Can't help but wonder why you took so long to ask, though."

"U-uh… I… Um… I-uh…" Evianna sputtered pathetically, trying her best to articulate her reasons… and failing miserably.

"They thought you needed to have sex with them to do it," Uranus told him since her big sister was doing a piss poor job of trying to get that across. "To be fair, though, it's not hard to see why she came to that conclusion."

"Uh-huh... yeah… I can see how they got the wrong impression," Naruto said sheepishly. And because his ability to heal them was a well-kept secret, how he was able to do it was only known to those who've seen it. And even if the Organization _did_ find out by now that he was capable of healing stigmas, it's not as if they knew exactly how he did it, just that he can.

"So… you just need to see what you're doing, right?" Elizabeth asked in an attempt to get this conversation back to the reason why they're here. She wanted to get this stigma of hers gone pronto!

"Yeah. You don't need to be _completely_ naked, mind you, but I do need to see where the stigma starts and where it ends." Naruto informed them; if they didn't want to get naked then they didn't have to be. He wasn't going to give them a reason to think he was some kind of perverted creep if he could avoid it. Enough people already had that impression as it was, damn it!

Elizabeth and Evianna exchanged a glance and then, without hesitation, they both removed their tops. Then, they lowered their leggings with the latter crossing her legs to hide her mound, while the former didn't bother.

Naruto had to admit, they were a good looking pair with generous breasts and a good well-toned physique. It's a shame the crudely-stitched wound took away from their beauty. But, that was about ti change.

Bringing out his youki from his fore and middle-fingers Naruto approached the two women and gave them a reassuring smile. "Alright, let's get rid of those stigmas, then."

He started with Evianna and pressed his chakra covered fingers at the base of her neck, where the crude stitching began, and slowly dragged his hand down towards her crotch. Evianna hissed in discomfort when she felt her stigma flaring up; whatever this strange energy—that felt so similar to youki—was doing, it made her stigma burn. It wasn't painful per say, but it was slightly discomforting.

The blonde looked down and was astonished to see unblemished skin was being left in Naruto's wake as he dragged his fingers down, and down, and down towards her groin. Then, he pulled his fingers away upon finishing and Evianna couldn't help but trace her fingers where the wound once was, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"W-well, then…" she muttered. That was… unpleasant, but not _nearly_ as bad as she'd been expected!

"Well, I gotta say you look pretty good without that blemish on your fine body," Naruto said to her with a smile, the blond completely missed the blush on Evianna's face from his flirting as he approached Elizabeth. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Elizabeth nodded and raised her head to give him a better view of her stigma.

As he gave her the same treatment as Evianna, Naruto decided to ask something that he'd been wondering for a while, now. "So… out of curiosity, is Elizabeth a common name? You're like the fourth person I've met with it."

"It's particularly common in Rabona," she replied once his hand traveled past her neck. "That's where I was born." (2)

"Interesting," he mused aloud. "Well, if there's anything you girls wanna know about me, you can feel free to ask. Gonna be disappearing in the evening, though… just so you know."

"What for?" Evianna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"One of my lovers in the other world has been needing some attention," Naruto replied. "I'll be back in the morning."

"I...see." The revelation that Naruto came from another world was still something Evianna needed to wrap her head around. She believed him and the others, but still! It was just so outlandish!

* * *

Getting to Yorkka took a while, given the distance between it and Icecrown, but Elenda got there with no incident. Isley even graciously allowed her to do so on foot so she could have more time to calm her nerves.

She also took a pit stop to get a little snack from some poor sap who had been traveling the road alone. The guy never knew what hit him and was dead before he hit the floor; having the entirety of his stomach torn open and his innards excavated before he even had the chance to feel it. That was but a small mercy, though, as Elenda took her time, savoring her meal and devouring everything she found remotely edible—even his eyes and brain.

She had been _starving_ when they crossed paths… His blood was also quite tasty, she had to admit.

Now that she'd gotten herself a decent meal and her nerves had calmed, Elenda sat in her bed at the inn, double-checking the map she'd… borrowed from that man to memorize her flight path.

He wouldn't miss it.

"So… south-by-southeast," she mused aloud. Gauging the distance, she let loose a thoughtful hum. "I stand corrected: it should only take me _three_ days to reach Konoha by air. Excellent!" That made her feel more optimistic about her mission; if she had to flee, her little headquarters were not terribly far away. As long as he didn't pursue her then she can just retreat back here and lay low for a bit, before making her way back there to spy some more.

She would also have to figure out how to eat without making people here panic and get a "claymore" hired to kill her. Meh, she'll cross that bridge when she gets to it. If nothing else, she can pick off some bandits or lone travelers. People disappear on the road all the time, after all.

If nothing else, though, reverting to a younger age, so as not to require as much food would also make her awakened form smaller and harder to hit for Naruto and Dauf.

"Note to self: no swooping in, this time… at all. I don't want to risk angering him, again." Nodding in satisfaction, she stashed that idea away for later and rolled up her map. "Alright! Time to get going, then!"

She put her map away and left the inn, as ready as she'd ever to take another crack at this.

* * *

As she'd initially guessed, it would have taken three days, but Elenda was fortunate enough to hop on some favorable winds, which shaved half a day off of her travel time. So, she calculated accordingly and made sure to get to Konoha around nightfall, so as to blend in with the darker sky and hopefully make herself harder to hit in the event of Naruto considering her visit an act of aggression.

She frowned deeply upon finding Naruto had yet to be detected. She could also sense something else there… something terrifying.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Zakol Castle clinic, Kaguya lay in bed, leering to the northwest with her all-seeing eyes.

"You sense her, too?" Naruto asked. He and Sakura were tending to her, as per the woman's insistence. Now that she was due to give birth any moment, it was incredibly important that he be there when their children were born so that he could be imprinted upon them...? Whatever that meant. He didn't quite get it, but obliged nonetheless.

"'Her'...?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously, her pervert senses tingling.

"I can," Kaguya replied. "I take it, she's why you're suppressing your chakra?"

"Yeah, more effective for a sneak attack if she tries something." Naruto said, "I thought I scared her away a little more than two weeks ago… but I guess she decided to be more careful this time around." Naruto then looked to Sakura. "Think you can hold the fort here? I'm going to check things out."

The pinkette sighed and nodded.

"You be safe," Kaguya warned. "If you get yourself killed, I _will_ find a way to resurrect you, just so I can strangle you _back_ to death!"

"You'd… have to get in line if I did that," Naruto replied nervously. Then, with all of that said and done Naruto got up, gave Sakura and Kaguya a two-fingered salute before turning on his heel and leaving the room to confront the Awakened One.

* * *

For what felt like several hours, Elenda was outright panicking. This new youki was vast… a bottomless pit that trumped Isley a thousand times over! What the hell was it doing here? Where the _absolute fuck_ did it come from?! She had to go back, right now and tell…

"Hello~!"

" **GYAAA!"** The Awakened One squawked and nearly fell from the sky upon feeling someone suddenly appear and latch onto her back.

"Gotta say, you have a nice ass," Naruto told her, looking down towards her posterior as he rode on her back. Then, he gave Elenda a light spank, pulling another squawk from Elenda's mouth as she looked back at him with wide, fearful eyes. "So, how's Isley doing these days? Still an ass, himself?"

To make matters more weird for the woman, she was now hovering upright, her feet pointing down... and the man stayed where he was as though he'd been glued to her. He wasn't even holding on to her! How the fuck had he not fallen?! Elenda sputtered helplessly, unable to properly articulate a response at first. In the end she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

" **H-how do… how** _ **could**_ **you possibly know he sent me?!"**

"I could sense where you were flying when I scared you off the last time," Naruto answered. "And I was told by Riful that Alphonse is where Isley lurks. I was also told by Dauf it's where a lot of Awakened Beings are. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

" **R-right…"** Elenda muttered. **"Please, don't eat me…"** she begged, as the memory of that massive maw with many sharp teeth snapping at her came to the forefront.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that. Apparently she got the wrong idea when he took a snap at her. But, then, his impish side decided to kick in, "Oh, but someone _needs_ a good tongue-lashing after scaring my villagers like that," he chirped; after that opening, he could not help but respond in such a way. Then, he pulled yet another squawk out of Elenda's throat by giving her another swat on the rear. "A few spankings, as well!"

" **I… Uh…"** Elenda hesitated, before issuing a timid response. **"V-very well, then. That's… that's fair."** He was acting a lot different than she expected of him; he was _very_ carefree and friendly. Not that she was complaining because it was much better than the alternative. **"It's… standard practice for a strong, powerful male to have his way with a female who encroached upon his territory in such a way… t-to assert his dominance."**

Normally it was through violence, as it was in Isley's case; he was the strongest of the two Abyssal Ones and every Awakened One he encountered had been fought and defeated. More times than not, he would beat them half to death before issuing an ultimatum: submit or die. She chose the former, obviously. But, at the same time, it wasn't unheard of for a male Awakened to assert his dominance in a more… primal fashion. Elenda actually preferred the thought of that; no risk of death and... (3)

Well, she _should_ be incapable of becoming pregnant, but this was a man who somehow managed to knock Riful up. Still… that seemed like the only way out of this bind she found herself in.

"Interesting," Naruto commented. He should bear that in mind in case any other Awakened hotties decided to pay him a visit.

Blushing heavily, Elenda started to descend slowly, careful to land in the treeline just outside the city walls. Then, she started to shrink, prompting Naruto to hop off her back and see what kind of girl he was dealing with. Circling around, like a dog would his prey, Naruto was impressed by what he saw.

She was quite the shapely one, he had to admit… and tall. She was almost as tall as Kaguya, in fact, standing in at six feet flat. She had wavy, jet black hair and red eyes, reminding him of Kurenai-Sensei, though she also had freckles, now that he got a good look at her. She also looked younger, appearing to be in her early twenties. The woman also had a nice ass, a large bosom, and wide hips. Upon her mound was a neatly-trimmed, well-groomed bush, and she was otherwise completely smooth and well-shaven.

"Well, aren't you a gorgeous woman?" Naruto complimented; the Awakened woman was quite the sight, really! "You look _just_ as sexy as you do in your awakened form, even! Very nice!"

Elenda blushed, not at all being used to someone calling her awakened form _sexy_ of all things. Then, her eyes nearly popped out as she felt Naruto suddenly start grabbing her chest from behind. When the hell did he get there and what was poking her… oh! Well, he was certainly eager to get started… Elenda bit her lip, falling to her knees and putting up no resistance as Naruto fondled and explored her ample bosom.

"Damn, these tits are big!" He let out a perverted giggle as he kneaded her bosom between his fingers. Then the blond leaned in and planted a kiss on Elenda's neck before he opened his lips and started sucking and licking at it; for all intents and purposes, Naruto was marking her as his.

Elenda mewled pathetically and shuddered against him as she subconsciously pressed her breasts further into his hands and her butt against his crotch. She also leaned her head to the side to give Naruto more access to her neck. He was good… he was really good. She didn't notice one of his hands leaving her tits, nor did she hear the sound of fumbling clothes. The dark-haired woman _did_ notice something hot and stiff pressing against her; it didn't long for her to realize what that thing was and so she spread her legs and leaned went down on all fours to give him access to her maidenhood.

Not even a second later, Elenda mewled and felt her inner walls being stretched out by his mighty cock. And the girthy piece of meat delved further and further and further into her depths until the woman felt Naruto's pelvis clapping lightly against her buttocks. Her nails dug into the earth and she groaned in pain and pleasure at the sensation. Naruto, meanwhile, shuddered at how her fleshy walls convulsed around his girth. It was like they were trying desperately to milk him!

Then, the world seemed to flip upside-down and spin before Elenda's very eyes as Naruto started to move his hips. He pounded her snatch, his pace rapid from the get-go. If she wanted his seed, then he'll give it to her!

She yelped and shuddered, cumming on the spot to her amazement _and_ embarrassment. Elenda then gasped, her vision going white and her eyes rolling back when Naruto moved his mouth from her neck and bit down onto her shoulder like a rabid beast in heat. He let out a lustful growl as his thrusts sped up more and more as if he was trying to make her submit before him.

Her arms felt weak, her elbows buckling, the Awakened One's face hit the dirt. Then, he reached around and started rubbing her sex, and she came again.

Her orgasm triggered his own this time, as Naruto slipped one hand under to grab her shoulder while the other kept fiddling with her nub. He bit down onto her shoulder once more and with one last thrust, the blond poured his hot jizz deep inside the intruding woman's snatch.

Elenda mewled pathetically, clamping down upon him to try and squeeze out every last drop; her base instincts taking over, she gave in to the desire to breed with this stud. Naruto's hands slipped out from under her and onto her hips; the blond sat up and he started thrusting with each and every spurt. He let loose a deep, guttural moan of pleasure; the sensation of busting a nut inside a girl never got old for him!

He took a deep breath and the instant his flow abated, Naruto pulled back, drawing another whimper from Elenda. She then yelped when he forcibly flipped the brunette onto her back.

Then, he pulled another squeal from the woman as he slammed into her once more and started pounding her like a drum.

Elenda enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed it very, very much and was very vocal about it.

"Oh! Oh yes! L-like that you stud! Harder! Fuh-fuck me harder!"She goaded, encouraging Naruto on with her bucking hips and legs pulling him down and not letting go as he pounded her pussy as fast and hard as he possibly could.

 _Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

And Naruto was more than happy to give the Awakened One what she wanted. With his hands on her hips acting as leverage, Naruto pulled towards himself with each and every thrust and reached as fat within her depths as he could..

Elenda stiffened, her juices coating Naruto's balls and her inner walls squeezing him once more. She came _hard_ all over the blond's dick; her ravenous pussy clamped down and practically milked Naruto for every last drop he had and the young man was more than happy to oblige. He _slammed_ his crotch against her own and buried his dick as far as he could into the welcoming, twitching depths of her pussy before his dick expanded as his cum poured out and painted the back of her womb a pearly white.

"Shit…!" Naruto groaned, bucking his hips in time against Elenda's crotch with each spurt he made, "Ta-take it all~!"

"Gladly~!" Elenda whispered breathlessly, her world darkening. "I'll take… everything you can… d-dish…"

Then the Awakened woman went limp, her words dying on her tongue as she passed out from sheer pleasure.

For what felt like a blissful eternity, the blond kept pumping his seed into her and twitching from the orgasm. Though not the most powerful one he'd ever had, it was certainly a doozy, but alas, it had to come to an end eventually and Naruto pulled out when it did.

With a very satisfied sigh, the blond then quickly made himself presentable and scooped Elenda up in a bridal carry. He was gone in an instant, teleporting to the clinic with a quick Shunshin… and it went without saying that Sakura was less than amused to see the naked woman unconscious in Naruto's arms and leaking jizz.

* * *

 **1: The name Korratoi is a Magic: the Gathering reference. To be more specific, the name comes from Soratami (moonfolk from Kamigawa, Tamiyo being the most famous) and Kor (a literally-white-skinned race that greatly resembles the Ootsutsuki Clan in appearance, the most famous one being Nahiri).**

 **The latter is entirely coincidental to my knowledge, but I must say that it gives me a bit of inspiration for another potential AU crossover. We shall have to wait and see for now, though, lol.**

 **2: It's kidna weird to me that shared names are so uncommon in anime with big-ass casts like Naruto and Claymore, though I suppose it makes sense that they'd be used sparingly. Don't wanna confuse the audience, after all. But, still. I would've expected one or two warriors to share a name in the series for example. It's not like there'd be no way to differentiate between them, after all.**

 **Seriously, I met like seven people named Joshua before losing count and two Jasmines, a few Jessicas, and so on.**

 **Granted, Elizabeth is a name that shouldn't even exist in this setting – let along be commonplace – as its meaning implies the existence of Abrahamic faith, but I think the name is pretty so I went with that.**

 **3: I mean, that probably shouldn't be as easy to picture as it is, but yeah, I could see that being pretty common.**

* * *

 **Well, then... I suppose that is that for now, lol. I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll be seeing y'all next month! :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Alright, the rest this story's more or less ready in advance! Just have to edit the rest and try to remove any typos in the remaining chapters. The issue is that I suck at editing. XD**

 **If anyone has tips for making that easier, I'd be happy to hear them! :)**

 **That said, the ending also needs to be finished, but there's no hurry, since I have quite a few chapters to edit and post before we get there.**

 **However, I have another fanfic also ready for the same treatment. And its chapters are much longer. Into the Void is pretty close to being completely uploaded, too. So, to avoid overworking myself, we're gonna change things up.**

 **On the first weekend of every month, I'll be posting a newly-done chapter of Into the Void until the rest has been posted and two weeks later, one of the other fanfic, The Mirran, will be posted.**

 **I'm sure some lore nuts of a certain card game would be able to guess what that's about, lol.**

 **Also, rest assured that I haven't forgotten about Twisted Bonds or Silver and Gold; those two are still on my priority list. I'm just kinda stuck and need to figure out what to do with them - the latter especially, lol. Daddy Issues will pop up eventually, as well. I'm just kinda anal when it comes to quality...**

 **On with the fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Unsettling Movements**

* * *

Sitting upon his throne, Isley frowned, deep in thought.

It had been one year since Elenda disappeared; when Rigald came back to say she hadn't returned, Isley immediately assumed the worst: either she was dead or their second Eye turned on them. When word got out that Lord Naruto apparently tamed a "bat demon" at some point, the latter option had been all but confirmed.

It, however, mattered not; Isley's plans remained unchanged. Elenda would be dealt with eventually—if not by the Organization, then he himself would make her pay for that treachery. Either way, she dug her own grave.

That being said, Isley opted not to bother with spying on Naruto any further and instead focused on the Organization.

Speaking of… Rigald entered the great hall to relay his findings on the matter.

"Report," Isley commanded.

"Rizaado has returned from his scouting mission and has discovered something… unsettling," the black-haired man responded.

Quirking an eyebrow, Isley motioned Rigald to continue, "Go on…"

"Apparently, this 'reclusive shadow demon' is real… and stronger than you." Rigald told him. "Her youki is vast and terrifying; like an infinite pool of energy. She appears to visit once every two weeks. Lord Naruto is also known to disappear for one week after she visits the first time every month."

Isley did not like the sound of that.

"The Organization also appears to be mobilizing," Rigald added. "They're moving slowly so as not to draw too much attention, but there's an unusually large concentration of warriors in Toulouse—well over 100, in fact."

Isley was visibly taken aback by that. One _hundred_ warriors?! They've never had that many in service at one time! Even before the Organization ultimately shaved it to 47, the most they ever had at any given time was 60! (1)

"Gather the army, then," Isley ordered after taking a moment to calm himself. "Tell them to get ready; once this conflict is over, we will strike as planned."

Rigald bowed and obeyed. "As you wish, milord."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Zakol Castle, someone was not having a nice day.

Never let it be said that fatherhood was easy; it's not… especially when one ends up siring a pair of little girls who could float at will and end up in the damnedest of places!

Such was the case with Phaege and Akk'Roma, Phae and Akki for short. (2)

Despite having been born less than a year ago, the little hellions looked to be about three or so. Apparently, a Korra-whatsit only takes about nine years to reach maturity and it showed in the little girls Kaguya thrust upon him a few days ago.

Little Phae was the younger of the two, her left eye was purple, and her right was blue. Like all of his kids, she bore Naruto's whisker marks and love for mischief. Her eyes had no visible pupil, much like Kaguya's, and she looked so much like her mother, save for the lack of a third eye and horns. She did have claws, though… and a pool of youki developing in her.

Little Akki, the elder twin, bore a stronger resemblance to Naruto's mother, Kushina, but with the same white hair as her sister and mother. Her right eye was also the purple one, making it easier to tell her from Phaege, and her left was blue. When Naruto asked about it, Kaguya told him her people had a high tendency towards heterochromia.

Speaking of Naruto…

"GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HERE! GET BACK HEYAAAWGH!"

Needless to say, he was not having an easy time with Phaege in particular as he faceplanted on a table in the mess hall when he tried to leap after her. Thankfully, though, a thoroughly amused Riful came to his rescue, gently snatching the girl up with her ribbons.

"Ack! No faaair!" Little Phae whined.

Yeah, they were even speaking already… the pace of their development proved rather jarring to say the least, but everyone seemed to be getting used to it.

Meanwhile, Little Akki floated on up to Naruto and jabbed him a couple of times with a wooden spoon. "I think you killed him, Phae-Chan," she commented.

Naruto groaned, giving the girl in question a flat look

"Nevermind," she chirped.

"They are terrifyingly intelligent for their age," Riful added as she reeled Little Phae in. "That woman was not kidding when she said they mature faster than humans do." Seriously, even Harja didn't grow _this_ fast, and she looked like a two-year-old by the time she was their age!

"They're going to be the death of me…" Naruto whined before he rolled around… and off the table and bench, "...Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Riful asked, thoroughly amused.

"...Yeah…" There was a brief pause. "...The ground broke my fall."

"You poor thing," Riful sighed. If nothing else, it was her turn to sleep with him tonight, so she would have plenty of time to make him feel better. She then looked at Phae and gave her a small smile, "Now _you_ need to be a good girl. You'll drive your daddy to his grave, and you don't want that do you?"

Little Phae pouted childishly. "No...:"

"Good girl," Riful said encouragingly, then she uncoiled her ribbons around the girl and watched as she floated down until her feet touched the ground. Phae was still pouting and had crossed her arms. "If you keep being a good girl then _maybe_ daddy will get you something nice?"

"Totally…!" Naruto voiced from where he lay, his hand rising above the table to give a thumbs up. "Be good girls for a few hours and I _may_ get you both something nice."

"...promise you will?" Phae asked.

"Uh-huh, you promise, Daddy?!" Akki chimed in adorably, eyes sparkling as she poked her head over the table to look at him.

...Damn, they found him out!

"Cross my heart," Naruto replied as he lowered his hand.

"Yaaaaaay," Akki clapped her hands together with excitement as she cheered.

"You big softie," Riful giggled.

"Someone's gotta be," Naruto grunted as he got up from the ground. Then he sat on the bench… and rest his head against the table with a loud slam as chasing after those little hellions had taken a lot out of him. Of course, the nearest one climbed onto his back with a playful giggle, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as she started to purr.

Kaguya heatedly insisted she had no idea where that trait came from when he asked. Apparently, he just needed to figure out how to make _her_ purr, but Naruto stowed that thought away for later. He was tempted—oh so very tempted—to groan in despair when one of those hellions got on his back. Naruto instead, just jolted in place and it was there on the bench he remained.

Riful merely rolled her eyes and took the hand of the other daughter before walking on over to take a seat beside him. Now he knew _her_ pain when it came to dealing with Harja by herself. Still, though, the fact Little Phae and Akki could _fly_ of all things made this babysitting harder than it needed to be on Naruto; it was something she did not envy him for in the slightest, which was why she opted to help him on occasion and cut her man some slack.

Still, it made the Abyssal loli wonder what abilities these 'Korratoi' would unlock in the years to come. They were such curious, little things, she had to admit.

She looked at Naruto and gave him a pat on the head. And he groaned in dismay when Phae started jumping up and down on his back.

He was going to be _very_ tired by the end of the day, she could tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riful's daughter, little Harja, was perched on Sylvia's shoulder, staring down curiously at her baby half-brother, Minato as his mother tended to him.

The boy, like his big sister Kushina, had the pink hair and whisker marks from Daddy's side of the family. They were in the nursery along with a very satisfied Kurako nursing her twins while Sakura was checking up on several of the other kids present.

"You sure Daddy didn't have him with Sakura?" Harja asked innocently, drawing flat look from the one-armed pinkette that was promptly ignored, much to Sylvia and Kurako's amusement.

"I'm sure," Sylvia replied with a giggle. "I was there when both he and his big sister were born, after all."

Harja perked up at that. "Really? What's it like?"

"Painful, but worth it," Sylvia replied with a proud grin. Once she was done putting her baby boy to bed for his nap, the white-haired tomboy reached out with her senses and noted that Naruto was nearby. Riful was with him, too, luckily enough. "Now that he's been taken care of, though, let's go see Mommy and Daddy, shall we?"

"Okay!" Harja chirped.

With a smile and a nod, Sylvia left the nursery and headed towards the mess hall. By the time she got there, Naruto had his face on the table, with Phae and Akki playing King of the Hill on his back. The poor thing. Sylvia chuckled sheepishly, knowing full well that this was ultimately her fault.

"I need this, she said," Naruto jabbed jokingly, reminding her of precisely how.

"To be fair, you did at the time," Sylvia countered with a giggle. "Anything new from Elenda, yet?"

"Not yet," Naruto replied. "Those girls at the border haven't moved since she spotted them, last we heard, but we won't know for sure until she comes back."

"Still, for there to be twenty," Riful chimed in. "One has to assume the Organization is planning something if nearly half of their forces are so close to Lautrec's border. Thankfully, she managed to scare that one girl off. Aya, was it?" According to the other warriors in his harem, she was the Organization's Eye. To think she'd been there for gods know how long, ogling them from just outside of their own range. How unsettling…

"Yeah," Sylvia replied with a grim expression. "To make matters worse, I have no doubt that she would have been able to sense Harja, here—possibly Nora and Kushina, too…"

"She also likely sensed Kaguya during her visits," Naruto added. "In case that got the reaction I think it did, we're staying on high alert; no one leaves the village except for Elenda, since she can stay out of harm's way more easily than anyone else."

"You're so lucky she and I can eat regular food," Riful commented.

"Sakura's working on something that should help your cravings and hers," Naruto pointed out. "But, yeah… I am so grateful that you don't actually _have_ to eat people exclusively." Thankfully Kaguya was continuing to send criminals their way, so that was helping, too.

"Oh, so _that's_ what she's been doing with those carcasses," Riful chirped. "I-hi-hinteresting~!" (3)

"Please, don't," Naruto whined, lifting his head to look at her. "You're gonna scare the kids."

"She's funny," Phae chimed in, drawing a giggle from Riful. "I like her~!"

"Not helping…" Naruto groaned, putting his head back down with a thump.

"That aside," the Abyssal loli added. "Neideen's heading our way. I assume she has something to add?"

"Probably Elenda coming back," Sylvia commented.

"Won't know until she tells us," Riful said with a shrug, then she cooed and tickled Phae who giggled happily at the attention.

Not even three minutes later, Neideen entered the mess hall, a tired look on her face. By now, Harja had migrated from Sylvia's shoulder to Naruto's, while the white-haired tomboy tended to Phae and Akki—much to her hubby's relief. Riful was still present, as well.

"Hey," Naruto called out. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, more or less," the former Number Nine replied with a halfhearted grin. "Just a bit of a nervous wreck, knowing that the Organization's apparently looking to send a massive task force after us."

"We'll get through this," Naruto assured. "I promise."

If nothing else, that made her feel better. They did essentially have three Abyssal Ones on their side, after all. Kurako was terrifying, even before she got a new body and was apparently stronger now; Naruto was long since back at full strength and keeping himself sharp, and then there was Riful herself. The Abyssal loli had long-since recovered from having Harja and was back to her old self... save for her diet, thankfully.

On top of that, they had Dauf, Neideen, and Cassandra. Elenda was also quite the asset, being a former Eye and a flyer. She was only a Number 20, back in her time, but she was still useful. Finally, there were Elizabeth and Evianna, Numbers Three and Two respectively before abandoning the Organization.

Uranus, Roxanne and Miranda were a bit questionable in their applicability to this situation, but they were getting stronger. Gods willing, they'd be able to assist in the siege to come.

"If they wanna hurt, you," Akki chimed in, tilting her head in a questioning fashion, "then why not just ask Mama to make them dead?" (4)

' _Well, that was… creepily adorable,'_ Naruto thought. "Because, some of them are... good people who are just trying to do their job, honey," he replied, taking a moment to consider how to word it as he ruffled her hair. "Daddy doesn't wanna punish them for that if he can avoid it."

"Daddy's too nice," Harja commented with a childish pout. She was very worried about that...

"Maybe a little," he admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "Truth be told, a lot of friends I made were people who tried to kill me at one point. You would be surprised what a little butt-kicking and a heart to heart can do."

"...Daddy's too nice," Harja repeated with her expression unchanging, which made Naruto in turn give her a flat stare.

"Harja, if Daddy was more ruthless, then your aunties Cassandra, Neideen, Roxanne, and Miranda wouldn't even _be_ here. They would be six feet under, right about now." Naruto said in a tone that sounded as if he was trying to talk to a five-year-old. Technically, she was one-and-a-half, though, so...

" _You_ wouldn't be here either, Harja" Sylvia added, before looking to Riful and hastily said, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," replied said Abyssal with a shrug. It was the truth after all; had Naruto _been_ a bit more ruthless, he would have killed her the second he found out she had been spying on them all those years ago instead of impregnating her. Had she been in his shoes then she would have killed the person spying on her.

"Do we know how many warriors the Organization is sending after us?" Sylvia questioned.

"According to Elenda's last report, there's over a hundred in Toulouse," Naruto answered, "I find it hard to imagine that they'd send them all this way and leave all those stations unfilled, though. As it stands, there's about twenty around the border."

"Seems about right," Neideen chimed in.

"I won't be surprised if they have _more_ on the way," Riful said with a sigh that was filled with faux cheer, "The Organization's not going to be pulling any punches, that is for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of those warriors are trainees or otherwise unranked."

"I wouldn't either," Neideen said with a sigh. "The Organization does have the mindset of 'quantity over quality' when it comes to warriors under their thumb. If a Number goes missing, deserts, gets killed or awakens then they immediately promote another warrior to a higher rank, or demote a warrior and fill in the gaps."

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well… large numbers or not I'll figure something out." He sighed; he can make _thousands_ of himself for one thanks to Kage Bunshin and those clones can do _everything_ he can do. Since his clones can _also_ use the Kage Bunshin, he can just go and overwhelm them through sheer numbers alone if all else fails. Furthermore, this village was heavily fortified, which would make it easier to defend… he just needed to make sure these girls can't just charge right through the walls.

"You usually do pull some miracle out of your butt at the last minute," Sakura muttered fondly.

Naruto chortled at that. "I suppose so. I can count quite a few incidents where the odds were against me off the top of my head." Gaara, Zabuza, Shion, Koyuki; those were incidents he could recall easily. The odds were not in his favor on all accounts but in the end against all odds, he succeeded. He was extremely lucky that's all he can say. "We probably should get in contact with Kaguya, though… I'm thinking that having a few more 'mages' on our side would help a lot. We should at least have my other students join in, I think."

"Seems like a good idea," Sakura agreed. "If they do start a siege, then we'll also need supplies like food and water in case they try to starve us out… especially for the villagers and Awakened Ones." Then she rubbed her chin with her only hand and added as an afterthought, "Having a few 'mages' on hand would be a good idea. Have you heard anything about the Tailed Beasts? Kaguya _did_ say she was going to bring the seven of them back, right?"

"Last I heard, yeah," Naruto replied with a nod. "While having them here _would_ be of major help I'm not too sure that's going to be possible. She's still working out how to replicate the way they were made while giving them bodies like Kurako's. No luck on that front just yet, though it's not surprising, really… according to the sources she dug up, it took the sage fifty years to create them the first time around."

Sakura frowned at that "I see… Well, I thought I should ask, anyway."

"It's fine. As for who could come and help us _if_ the time comes, who would you suggest?"

"The Kazekage, Gaara." Sakura answered immediately. Gaara still saw Naruto as his best friend, and she often saw the redhead putting himself in Naruto's place and asking himself what Naruto would do in various situations. She knew if Naruto needed help then he _will_ provide it. No questions asked.

"With those sand techniques of his, I could see him easily restraining a lot of them at once," Naruto replied with a nod.

"Sand techniques?" Neideen asked with a curious look.

"Gaara of the Desert," Sylvia chimed in. "He has the ability to manipulate sand at will… he was one of Naruto's most challenging opponents when they first met. Long story short; if you were to fight him, run. Just run."

"What? Why?"

"He'll turn the _ground_ against you in every way imaginable." Naruto answered. "Trust me, it's like fighting a force of nature."

"Fighting him is like trying to fend off a sandstorm and avalanche at the same time, I hear," Slyiva added.

"Yeah, pretty much," the blond confirmed.

"I can't help but want to see that for myself, now," Riful commented, looking rather interested.

"Before we get sidetracked again," Neideen chimed in, "Elenda's on her way back. She'll be here very soon."

"I'll go meet up with her," the blond replied with a grateful nod. Then, he turned to Phae and Akki. "C'mon you, two! We'll see what else she has to add and then contact Mommy."

The twins perked up at that and started floating towards him with eager looks on their faces.

* * *

"So that's how it is…" Kaguya muttered, her voice emanating from the mirror she gave Naruto. The blond in question was back in his throne several moments later with Elenda standing beside him—Harja, Phae and Akki playing around in the otherwise-empty great hall as the two spoke.

"Yeah, it's looking kinda grim over here, but we do seem to have the advantage," Naruto replied.

'Gaara's a good recommendation, but it is worth noting that he has his own village to run," the god-empress pointed out. "We cannot expect him to forego his responsibilities at the drop of a hat, but I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help regardless. I shall inform him of your situation."

"Thanks a bunch, Kaguya." Naruto said, a grateful look on his face.

"You are quite welcome," she replied, averting her gaze. Then she cleared her throat and continued. "I will also let your other students know about this… that aside, how are the twins?"

Naruto suddenly got a distant look on his face. Then, he quickly came back into the present and gave the woman a haunted look.

"They're a handful. A _big_ handful. They float _everywhere_ …"

Kaguya allowed a smug grin to spread across her flawless face.

"It's not easy, is it?"

"No. No, it's not." Was that how he was like for everyone else when he was younger? Because if so, then he had a brand new appreciation for Iruka-Sensei putting up with his shit back in the academy. "They take more after me than I'm willing to admit."

That drew a hearty chuckle from the woman. "Yes, they do," she replied.

Speaking of…

"Hello, Mommy~!" Little Phae chirped, perching on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, hi, sweetie," Kaguya cooed in a motherly tone. "How are you and Akki enjoying your time with Daddy?"

"This world is weird and the people talk funny, but it's so cool!" Phae exclaimed childishly. "One of our sisters can turn into ribbons and is fun to play with and Daddy's so nice and so are his wife and mistresses and their house is huuuge! It's like a mountain that was turned into a big, stone house and it's fun to explore!"

Both her mother and father shared a warm smile as she went on and on. It was so adorable! Obviously, it didn't take long for Akki to join in as well and the two were relentless in sharing every little discovery from how different the people of this world are to the rest of Naruto's little family and what they're like.

Eventually, though, they had to stop because Kaguya had things to do back on her end and the same went for Naruto himself. He had to get some preparations done.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in Toulouse, the Organization was not at all idle. Bolstered by forces from the mainland, they were going all out in their intentions to do away with this perceived threat to their operation.

As such, a large twenty-wagon caravan could be seen traveling towards Lautrec. Of course, Dae was among them, his latest project in the back as he drove the frontmost wagon. Beside him was the trainee whose specific talent made her a living lie-detector.

The girl was blind, her eyes covered with a black cloth as she donned the full uniform and armor of her peers. Though she had no personal crest, this girl would prove quite useful in weeding out any dissenters who may compromise their operation before they become a problem. Her name was Savra, the youngest warrior to be promoted since Riful at the tender age of ten. (5)

She was rather petite, even for her age, being the daughter of peasants who couldn't really afford to feed her as well as they'd hoped—thus stunting her growth. She had silver hair, arranged in dreadlocks, and lightly tanned skin.

"The group in Nile is troubled," Savra pointed out. "They are scared of something."

Dae couldn't keep the grin off of his face upon hearing that. The town in question was three days away and she could tell that from here? Quite impressive, indeed. "Everyone is on edge," Dae replied. "Demon Lord Naruto is quite the infamous figure, after all. It's said he's on-par with Isley of the North. To make matters worse, he has the Witch of the West, the Demon Fox of Zakol, and an unidentified 'shadow demon' with immense power in his ranks, along with seven deserters, two more Awakened Beings, and at least 2,000 humans."

"Will the humans be spared?" Savra asked.

"It depends entirely on them," Dae said with an eerie chuckle. "While you warriors are not allowed to harm humans, we have a number of soldiers to help out with that; warriors fighting humans is not going to be a problem. That will be reserved for the men. You girls will be specifically tasked with the 'demons' and deserters."

"What of these 'growing youki' sources?" Aya asked, bringing her mount closer upon hearing their conversation.

"That will be for you and Savra to investigate," Dae replied. "There were rumors about the Demon Lord being somehow able to breed with your kind; I thought nothing of them until those 'strange signatures' were first mentioned in your report. If my suspicions prove correct, no harm is to come of his offspring."

If those rumors did prove to be true… then he was going to have a _field_ day with those brats! New avenues would be open; more options; more possibilities! Would these offspring have the capacity to awaken? Will the stigmas of 'claymores' be healed if their flesh was included? Would their blood have some unforeseen properties? Would they have the same abilities as this 'Lord Naruto' character? Would they be able to breed with 'claymores' as well? What would _their_ offspring be like if he forced them to breed with each other? So many questions, so few answers! He hoped that with their flesh and blood being under his… _tender_ care, he would be able to find out. And if they were to die…no one would even bat an eyelash. That would just give him _more_ experiments to perform.

And don't get him started on the _Shadow Demon_! A being of unlimited power? He couldn't _wait_ to get his hands on that one!

"I understand," Aya replied, bowing her head respectfully.

Savra, meanwhile, frowned at the dark intentions she felt coming from Dae, but said nothing.

* * *

 **1: Given how awkward a number 47 is, my headcanon is that they originally had 50, only to shave it down later for one reason or another - likely to save resources.**

 **2: Named after Phage and Akroma from Magic: the Gathering.**

 **3: I can't help but picture her sounding a lot like Vegeta from DBZA in future installments, lol.**

 **4: Is it weird that I found this adorable?**

 **Also, yest, as I'm sure many of my readers would've noticed, the wording she used is inspired by Majin Buu.**

 **5: Hello, again, Savra! As stated before, this girl was among my contributions to Naruto's Quest; her name is a reference to Savra, Queen of the Golgari from Magic: the Gathering.**

* * *

 **And that's another one done! That said, I hope y'all enjoyed! :)**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Another month, another update, lol. I hope y'all are doing well and that you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Preparations and the Initial Assault**

* * *

Some time later, back in the Elemental Nations…

Had Gaara had eyebrows, they would have been arched right about now. Sitting in his Kage office, in front of his desk, were Naruto and Kaguya with the latter's personal entourage flanking them.

"So, you're having trouble in your new home?" The redhead questioned.

"Pretty much," Naruto replied, "while I am confident in being able to handle it myself, it wouldn't hurt if I got some help. It's better to be safe than sorry."

It had been a couple of days since Naruto and Kaguya had conversed on the situation that's going on back in the former's new home. And now, they—Naruto mostly—were here asking Gaara for help.

"How soon do you need it?"

"I'm not too sure," Naruto replied. "The enemy is still mobilizing their forces. Preferably as soon as possible, though, just in case. I was thinking you could restrain them en masse so we don't have to worry about hurting them more than necessary."

Gaara frowned. "I see. I would love to," he replied, trailing off at the end.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming up…"

Gaara nodded reluctantly. "Without Konoha," he clarified, "we are far more reliant on fishing and coastal trade. Unfortunately, a red tide has come and caused a food shortage for us. I will be fairly occupied with that for some time, but I can certainly send help if these forces arrive before our problem is resolved. I'm sure Maki would be quite eager… Temari and Kankurou are also free. I'll see if I can scrape together an anbu unit as well."

Naruto couldn't keep the grin off of his face upon hearing that first name. After saving Gaara from the clutches of Akatsuki, the cloth-wielding girl in question jumped him without hesitation and eagerly 'thanked' Naruto for helping their village as much as he had. (1)

Kaguya sighed in exasperation upon seeing that look, muttering to herself about a 'damn prolific bastard' before addressing Gaara once more. "That would be much appreciated," she replied with a polite nod.

"I'll see to it, then," he replied. Truth be told, he was still not at all a fan of this woman, but now that Naruto had her on a leash, she was at least tolerable. "They should be ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Haru no Kuni, Moegi was also making herself useful, speaking with Koyuki over a cup of tea.

"A siege, you say…?" Koyuki asked. "How troubling…"

"Yeah," Moegi replied. "Naruto's currently in Suna, speaking with Gaara about having him help us out. I was hoping I could get my teammates involved as well. Since they've joined up with Haru's forces though..."

Koyuki smiled at that. "They've become two of my most loyal soldiers since you left, in fact. I'd be _more_ than happy to send them on a mission to protect the father of our children, though."

Moegi smiled brightly at that. "Y'know… Kaguya still calls him a prolific bastard," she pointed out. "I think she's jealous."

The daimyou of Haru let out a distinctly unladylike snort at that. "Serves her right, as far as I'm concerned," she muttered, still slightly bitter from the war. That sour expression of hers then melted away, her cheeks burning as she suddenly found the wall to be very interesting. "Then again… to think that he so handily made her his bitch. I can't help but wonder if we should be the ones envying her."

'Very true," Moegi giggled, before returning to the more important subject matter. "I'll fill Konohamaru and Udon in when I see them. Where are they, by the way? I couldn't help but notice how empty the house was when I arrived."

"They're protecting the latest shipment from Sunagakure," Koyuki answered. "They should be back in two days or so."

The orange-haired teen nodded at that. "Alright. Good to know."

* * *

As for the girls in Neo Konoha, Sylvia was more than eager to do her own share of the work, ensuring that everything was ready for the upcoming assault. She was directing the several-dozen clones reinforcing the castle walls with fuuinjutsu to ensure no one simply burst through them without issue. They were thick as fuck and of stone, so that was unlikely, but it was better to be safe than sorry—especially when it came to warriors of the Organization. The gates in turn received the same treatment.

"It's looking good so far," she called out. "If we keep this pace up, we should be done in an hour or so."

"Good to hear!" One of the clones waved at her as he replied. "Once we have the reinforcement seals done, we'll be putting a one-way nondetection seal on top of them."

So, in other words, outside forces wouldn't be able to sense them, but they'd be able to sense those forces just fine? Oh-ho, Sylvia _very_ much liked the sound of that!

Speaking of detection...

Sylvia looked up to see Elenda coming in for a landing and gave her an expectant look. "Report."

The bat-like Awakened Being perched on a nearby rooftop and did just that. **"There's thirty of them at the border, now and I was able to sense another twenty heading there before I came back,"** she replied. **"The Organization is definitely not pulling their punches with this one; I was also able to spot a heavily-armed caravan peeking over the horizon, so it seems they'll be sending more than just warriors."**

"Keep up the good work," Sylvia praised. "Take a rest for now and head back out tomorrow."

" **Much appreciated,"** Elenda chirped. The awakened one then flew off to do just that. She really needed it.

"I guess the Organization's taking this a lot more seriously, now," One of the Naruto-clones said after he jumped down from the walls. "From the sound of it, they're going to throw everything they have at us."

"Yeah, it has definitely escalated," Sylvia replied with a sigh. "Pretty quickly at that. I think should assume the worst if they're willing to invest this much... At this point, I have no doubt that they know about our kids..."

She looked very worried at the thought, to say the least.

"They'll try to get their hands on them if that's the case." the clone said with a huff; he crossed his arms and looked up at the castle walls, "If they're going to go after the kids though…" he trailed off with a threatening undertone. The message was clear: if the Organization is going after the kids during this attack, there'd be hell to pay.

"Oh, believe me, the rest of the girls and I feel the same," she replied darkly. "I'm going to be completely blunt here, honey: this is a declaration of war and I _will_ see to it that we make them regret it."

"Yeah," the clone replied. "While I prefer to avoid that kinda thing, I know full well that it's not always possible. Once this siege is done and over with, the boss'll be drawing up a battle plan for our retaliation; I can guarantee it." (2)

Hell, if they're able to convert enough warriors, maybe Naruto could end up replacing the Organization with some kind of mercenary company…? There's bound to be warriors who don't want to be under the thumb of the Organization after all, and the blond had a former Number One who was stronger than Riful in his ranks. They would just have to look at her for guidance if this mercenary company idea was to take off.

"I certainly hope he does." Sylvia said with a deep frown; she blew her hair out of her face and huffed, "Those old farts in the Organization are going to realize they're biting off more than they can chew."

* * *

The next afternoon, Naruto welcomed Maki, Temari and Kankurou with a smile on his face. As he'd hoped, Gaara did indeed manage to snatch up a respectable ANBU unit, too. One woman and four men with porcelain masks and black, hooded robes accompanied them.

Apparently, though, Kaguya decided to give him a pleasant surprise and threw a few of her own soldiers into the mix—five men and two women in black and red robes with wicker hats to conceal their identities. So as to avoid any awkwardness between her troops and the others, though, she assured him that none of these Akatsuki members present were among those who took part in the Siege of Konoha or any other… _incident_ involving Konoha, Suna or Kumo for that matter.

Speaking of Kumo, Ei had also surprised him, tossing in a few ANBU of his own.

So as to avoid awkward questions, no one present had any traits that were not native to this world, such as dark skin or… overtly vibrant hair colors. That way, they could be passed off as mercenaries that were hired to help with the incoming siege. Naruto was actually relieved Kaguya and the others had the foresight to do that; the fewer questions asked, the better.

As for Naruto himself, he was in his throne as usual with the girls and Dauf sitting beside him. Riful had a curious look in her eyes at the porcelain masks, wondering how their wearers could see and breath through those. Neideen shared the look, Sylvia seemed rather satisfied, and Kurako was eyeballing them all like a hawk, sifting through their thoughts to ensure no one was a threat to her mate and kin.

"I'm glad you all could join us," the Lord of Konoha called out. "I take it you all know the situation?"

"We do," Temari replied with a nod, "We were debriefed by Kaguya herself. All of us are ready for whatever this 'Organization' throws at you when the time comes."

"Good to know," Naruto chirped. "I'll have a tailor get you some new clothes made so you can blend in more easily without having to use Henge no Jutsu. Until then, the girls here will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the local customs here so you don't accidentally cause a scene by offending someone. Are there any questions?"

"How long do you think it'll take for the enemy to arrive?"

Naruto recognized the Akatsuki woman who asked by her voice, but he wasn't quite sure where from. Regardless, he answered, deciding to get straight to business. "We think they'll take about a week, given their current pace. Once the caravan reached this country's border, we noticed that their pace had doubled pretty quickly. Haru no Kuni should be able to send a few reinforcements of their own by then, though: including my other two students."

"What kinda soldiers are we talking, here?" Kankurou asked.

"From the feel of it, there are several-dozen warriors like us," Neideen answered.

"We're not sure what the men in black robes are capable of, so be prepared for anything from them," Naruto added. "As for any women with silver eyes like these two," he gestured towards Sylvia and Neideen, "I guess the best way to describe them would be like an army of Maito Gai… but with tits… and big-ass swords…. Do not underestimate them under _any_ circumstances. There was one I managed to convert who was beyond kage level from her speed, strength, and skill alone. Had it not been for Kurako, she would have killed me." (3)

Those words carried weight to the ninja present. It was safe to assume that this woman was exceptionally powerful, but there could very well be more like her.

"How many of these women with silver eyes are there?"

"Normally, 47," Sylvia answered, "with around 30 or so in reserve to replace any warriors they lose on the field. But, this time around they're mobilizing over 100. We're not sure yet how many are going to participate in the siege, but it's safe to assume they have trainees being part of the attack or they have unranked warriors… possibly both."

"Something Naruto and Sylvia forgot to add is that we are immune to poisons and other chemicals of any kind," Neideen pointed out. "Even alcohol, sedatives, and medication have no effect unless we allow them to. We also have inhuman stamina and can literally fight for three days straight on average." (4)

"Oh, yeah… I kinda did forget about that," Sylvia admitted with a sheepish laugh and grin. "Though, to be completely fair, I never got a chance to find that out for myself."

"Eh, it's understandable," Neideen said with a wave of her hand. "A lotta warriors die long before they discover their limits. But back to the point; we warriors have many advantages. We can increase our overall strength with our youki; we can also reattach severed limbs and heal from injuries at an accelerated pace."

"It's also worth noting that there are two types of warriors," Riful chimed in. "Offensive types are much stronger and faster on average, but have less-potent regeneration. They still have the stamina and immunities of their peers, though, and can reattach limbs at the very least. Defensive types, on the other hand, are less powerful than their offensive counterparts but their regenerative capabilities are much greater; they can regrow entire limbs and even organs. Another thing to be aware of is that either type can subsist on but a single small meal every month." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "If I were in charge of this siege, my go-to strategy would be to play to that strength and starve us out, periodically sending defensive units to chip away at the walls and intimidate the defending forces into submission."

"Makes sense," one of the ANBU from Kumo replied.

"I take it that's why Lady Kaguya will be providing food and supplies, then," the Akatsuki girl chimed in.

"Yeah," Naruto and Riful replied at the same time. Both Naruto and Riful exchanged looks for a brief moment, before looking back at the Akatsuki members and Naruto continued from there. "Riful was very quick to come up with that as their most likely plan of attack." Then, he started pouting childishly. "Also, I recognize your voice, but can't remember where I heard it. You mind identifying yourself so it doesn't drive me batty?"

The woman giggled and removed her hat to reveal her young face with brown hair and black eyes. "I am Hisame of Amegakure, milord, pleased to meet you again."

"Ah, from the lounge," Naruto replied with a satisfied nod. He immediately knew whom he was speaking to at that moment. Then, he turned to address everyone once more. "Well, then… I thank you for your help."

* * *

Naruto wasn't quite sure how, but the week that followed felt like the longest he'd ever experienced _and_ the shortest at the same time. Still, with Haru pulling through, he had a total force of 50 local militia men; 3 Awakened Beings; 8 trained 'claymores', including Sylvia; an effective two Kurakos, if he were to include the youki inside him; and 35 ninja, including himself, Sakura, and Moegi.

On the opposing side, marching on up to surround his new village, the Organization had sent at least 3,000 men and a massive 75 of the warriors now in their ranks. In one of those wagons, Elenda and Neideen both warned him ahead of time that there was something… terrifying, though they knew not what it was. All they knew for sure was that there were ten of them.

Naruto frowned as he kept an eye on that wagon from atop the south-eastern gatehouse. He had several archers lining the walls, accompanied by several-thousand disguised clones to give the illusion that his forces were even more massive than those of the Organization. He also saw to it that his nondetection seal encompassed the battlements, much to the Organization's dismay, and his villagers had all been evacuated to the castle. His children were also in Rouran, now for good measure. He was feeling confident, but Naruto was more than wise enough to prepare for the worst by now.

Ever by his side, Sylvia and Kurako were there with him, the latter sporting a Henge to hide her vulpine traits.

Then, a man in black stepped forth. He was an elderly chap with eyes like a hawk, dressed in a hooded cloak. He had a long, crooked nose and was thoroughly balding as he looked up to address the whisker-marked blond.

"Demon Lord Naruto of Neo Konoha," he called out. "We of the Organization are here as retribution for your crimes. Surrender now and…" The man trailed off, collapsing in a heap after Naruto's hand blurred for an instant. He was dead before he realized it, falling back to reveal the knife in his eye.

"There's my answer, bitches," Naruto called out boldly, using a wind technique to throw out his voice so that every last one of the invading forces could hear him. "Come at me, if you dare!"

With that, the siege had begun… and it did so with a full-on assault to test his defenses.

There was the sound of a horn blaring and in an instant, no less than two-dozen silver-eyed women leapt up to assail the battlements directly and cover the following ladder rush. The assault focused mostly on the gatehouse Naruto occupied while harassing the other two with smaller forces.

"Kankurou," Naruto called out.

The young man in question took his cue, stretching out his arms and the incoming women within his range all stopped in midair to their utter shock. Then, they all yelled out in dismay as he took control, wielding them like puppets to cut down the charging men before they even had a chance.

Unfortunately, they were met by several other warriors who deflected their blows and tried to restrain the women while a few others went after the man clearly controlling them as he simply _had_ to be an Awakened One. (5)

They, themselves, were met by Kurako as she leapt off the ramparts, revealing her vulpine traits and started beating them black and blue while the archers rained hell upon any men who tried to cross the moat. Many of them were killed by the hailing arrows, others by the hapless warriors at the end of Kankurou's strings. None made it more than halfway across the ditch.

"You know, when my mate said 'come at me' I was expecting a little bit… _more_." Kurako taunted as she made the effort of dodging and weaving through the strikes of several warriors seem effortless. "You girls are pathetic~!"

One in particular didn't take too kindly to that as she roared, trying to remove the fox-loli's head. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing the blade being caught between Kurako's thumb and forefinger.

"Ooh! You've got spunk! I like you~!" Kurako chirped, before yanking her forward and then kicking her back. "I think I'll save you for later." Then, she slammed another girl in the face with her elbow, grabbed the poor thing by the ankle, and started cackling maniacally as she wielded the warrior like a human flail. After knocking one into the castle wall and another two back into the ditch, sending all three and her toy straight to la-la land, Kurako then chucked the hapless warrior into another three who fell into a heap of tangled limbs. (6)

Meanwhile, the assaults upon the other two gatehouses fared no better. Temari was more than capable of cheerfully keeping the warriors at bay with her wind techniques while Naruto's students combined their efforts to stop them, creating a giant mud pit to hinder their advancement and knocking the warriors out of the sky with a combination of wind and water techniques.

It didn't take long for the Organization to get the message and soon enough, another horn blared to signal a tactical retreat. With a giggle and a swirl of black and red flames, Kurako returned to her original position as the Organization's forces took on a defensive position on the other side of the moat, hidden behind pavises to avoid any more arrow fire. To further damage the opposing forces' morale, those twelve warriors Kankurou had taken control of were restrained and taken prisoner.

Those who had coordinated the ladder rush unknowingly shared a deep frown. Clearly, this siege was going to require a more... sophisticated approach.

* * *

The twelve warriors struggled as best they could against whatever was holding them aloft, but it was all for naught. With but the slightest twitches of his fingers and a wave of his hands, the women were forced to drop their swords as they floated farther into the zwinger. Several Naruto clones were there to restrain them as Kankurou forced them to lie down, hands behind their backs. (7)

"Grah! G-get on with it then! Don't draw it out and just kill us!" One of the women spat at the clones with resigned acceptance. "Tha-that's what you're gonna do, right?!"

"No. I'm not," the clone told her as he tied the woman up. "Contrary to what the Organization said, I'm not that kinda guy. If I was, I'd have ordered Kankurou to do it instead of have him drop you back here. Now be a good girl and I'll treat you well."

She was taken aback by that to say the least. "And… and uh… if I don't?"

"I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week… in front of your friends."

"I… uh… that's preferable to dying, actually." One of the other women said, just as taken aback. She put up no resistance and many of the others did the same, though one was still struggling.

This one was fairly young—clearly a trainee, albeit with _incredible_ strength. She looked to be about 13 or 14 with a very toned physique… especially for her age. Her snow white hair was partially done up in a pair of odango with straight bangs and the length hanging free to reach past her shoulders.

This girl's name was Chloe. (8)

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Chloe roared. "C'MERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARDLY SONOFABITCH!"

The clone restraining her with difficulty was in awe of her, "You honestly remind me of someone I used to know. Heh, I like you!" Then, he managed to pin the girl down and gave her a harsh swat on the rear.

"EEEEK!" Chloe let out a loud squawk upon feeling the impact. The smack was so hard it left a stinging sensation on her buttcheek.

"Warned you~!"

Then, he gave her another smack… and another… and another until she stopped struggling, much to the other girls' collective embarrassment, horror and, in some cases, well-hidden arousal.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Needless to say, the girls suddenly became more compliant after that display… and after Chloe stopped her struggling, the clone soothingly rubbed her butt to ease the pain.

The teary-eyed teen only whimpered, her cheeks ablaze. Stupid bastard...

Then, the Naruto clone got her to get up, her hands tied, and his hand still soothingly rubbing her butt and the twelve prisoners obediently walked to the bailey without issue.

"So… you're _really_ not going to kill us?" Chloe asked, now rather... subdued.

"Nope. I'm _really_ not." The clone replied, "I try to avoid killing if I can. Why do you think Cassandra and the others joined my ranks? I also treat them fairly. They were more than free to leave if they wanted, but the Organization would have had them executed. So, they stayed here."

"They're also assisting with repelling the siege," another clone added. "As I'm sure your colleagues at the northern and southwestern gates have noticed."

"Will they be spared?"

"The warriors will be," another clone answered, "you don't have to worry about that. The men? Not so much."

* * *

 **1: An odd thing I seem to see being missed or simply disregarded a lot is that the Kage have villages to run. I mean, even in this setting, Gaara would drop everything and help out if he could, but he's still the leader of his village at the end of the day and needs to stick around and make sure everything's running smoothly. I'd imagine just fucking off to another world for extended periods of time would lead to all kinds of trouble.**

 **Also, that part with Maki is something I simply cannot help but picture, lol.**

 **2: Well, then... Time for another rant. And it's a long one. Sorry in advance.**

 **I don't know about y'all, but I find Talk no Jutsu to be one of the biggest issues with Naruto as a series. It makes Obito, Pein, Sasuke, and even Tsunade seem incredibly shallow and logically broken as characters because they were so easily switched over to Naruto's side despite years, sometimes even decades, of wanting nothing to do with Konoha at best.**

 **It also greatly hindered Naruto as a character, because it was a get out of jail free card for harsh decisions that he should have been forced to make and grow from as a character. I mean, isn't this series supposed to be about him becoming Hokage? If so, then why the hell do we not see any advancement in his career as a ninja until literally the last fucking second?!**

 **He is a trained soldier who wants to become the next leader of a military dictatorship. He is hated by most people in his village who ignore him at best and are shown early on to want him dead. Volume 1 of the fucking manga, we saw a lynching mob literally form when he stole the scroll!**

 **And it was never mentioned again or addressed in any way.**

 **Ahem... That said, it's clear that most of the think Naruto is either a demon or at least a liability; if you take this to its logical conclusion, it's clear that Naruto was neglected and is a troublemaker because the bad attention he receives as a result is seen as better than no attention. This only worsened his standing with the villagers. With Mizuki being partially in charge of his graduation, it's likely that he sabotaged Naruto's education as well, because he thought the blond in question was a demon. Throw Orochimaru into the mix and the character development and conflicts should have written themselves!**

 **The whole "child of the prophecy" bullshit, the Fourth Great War, Talk no Jutsu, and I daresay even Akatsuki itself never should have happened and they didn't need to. But that's just me.**

 **That said, while Akatsuki is a thing in this story, Naruto is still far more confrontational towards those who would harm his loved ones. It has been established how important they are to him in canon and thus, it simply makes more sense for his character, all things considered. He _would_ be more protective of them, especially after experiencing what it's like to lose everything at the beginning of this fanfic, and his career as a ninja would make it clear that he can't save everyone or turn them to his side by way of a little speech. The Organization is clearly one such entity, even from his perspective, and they're after his kids. When all is said and done, he would be out for blood like any other self-respecting father.**

 **Rant over. Again, sorry for the length.**

 **3: I mean... he's not wrong, lol. While "Maito Gai with tits" evokes a... terrifying mental image, it sums up their abilities quite nicely as I feel that their "youki release" thing is pretty similar to the Eight Gates, mechanically speaking. The obvious differences being its set of drawbacks, of course... and that their youki is released - presumably all from one place - in the form of percentages instead of individual "gates" that serve as internal fonts of physical power.**

 **4: While sedatives and medication are not confirmed to be hindered by their inherent poison immunity, it would make more sense for them to be than not in my opinion.**

 **5: That seems like the conclusion they'd come to after seeing such a power, at least in my opinion... especially considering that some kind of trickery is clearly preventing them from sensing anyone in the village.**

 **6: Is it weird that I find the mental image of a fox-loli wielding a woman twice her size as a human flail to be strangely adorable? O.o**

 **7: Zwinger, noun: an outdoor killzone of a castle with multiple archery platforms through which the assailants are funneled. There is no word for this in English, so I'm borrowing it from German.**

 **8: A younger heavy-bladed Chloe. In Naruto's Quest, I was the one who imagined her appearance since she was only mentioned in the Claymore manga. Figured I'd have her make another appearance in this fanfic, too.**

* * *

 **Well, then... that very much appears to be that that. Progress continues as usual despite the whole pandemic thing, so I'll be back in two weeks with another addition to The Mirran. This story, meanwhile, will be updated next month.**

 **I hope y'all liked this installment! Have a good one, eh? :)  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, would you mind healing her butt for me?"

"...Why?"

"I... uh... told her and the other girls that if they were good, I'd treat them well… and that I'd spank them if they didn't behave. She didn't believe me."

...

 _SMACK!_

 _Poof!_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**And thus, the story continues. Kinda liked writing this one, though I dunno why, lol. I hope y'all are staying safe out there and that you enjoy this latest installment! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Siege Continues**

* * *

After having lost twelve of their warriors in that first assault, leaping up to harass the battlements was quickly determined to be a bad idea. No one knew what became of those girls, thanks to something making it impossible to sense youki within the village, but everyone was quick to assume the worst.

Now, they decided that a defensive strategy was the best course of action for the moment, so they waited… while chopping down the trees of a nearby forest to assemble a few siege engines, but that would take time.

Fortunately, this was a siege… a well-supplied one, no less, so they had all the time in the world. So, there they sat for the past week. While it was too early to tell what was going on in the village, the man left in charge of this operation... after Tot decided to live upto his name… ahem… (1)

...

Charles, the man in charge of this operation, was quite pleased to note that his forces' morale had at least recovered a bit. That was good. Despite the initial setback, things were going his way.

And then he awoke to find out that the camp was literally on fire. Shit!

Charles immediately got himself dressed in his overalls as quickly as possible and got to work in putting the fire out. He was also quick to relay orders to several soldiers in black that were nearby.

"Someone grab a damn bucket and put the fire out!" he barked, before running off to get a bucket himself. He was _not_ going to let this camp burn down if he had anything to say about it. "Where the hell are the patrols?!"

"We don't know sir," one of the soldiers answered. "They must've been killed, or snuck past!"

Aya dashed to Charles' side and struggled to catch her breath as she issued her own report. "The warriors who were on patrol have gone missing," she said. "I cannot sense them at all; they're either dead or in the village, possibly both."

Burying the flames in dirt and sand to smother them, collapsing the tents and stamping them out as well, they managed to mitigate the damage. Despite the panic, everyone seemed fine, save for some light burns and smoke inhalation. (2)

"Were there any bodies?" Charles demanded, giving Aya a harsh glare. When she didn't answer his glare turned harsher. "Well?!"

"I never got the chance to look," Aya replied looking utterly stoic, though one could hear the irritation in her voice. "I rushed here as soon as we saw the smoke."

"And what of the other camps?"

"Largely untouched, though the siege engines we were assembling have been destroyed. While we were never able to catch who did it, Scarlet was able to detect three unfamiliar scents."

Charles frowned at that. "Was she able to discover where these scents went?"

"She is following them as we speak, though we suspect that they are from the village."

That wasn't surprising; in fact he expected the warrior in question to confirm it when she was done as sending out skirmishers to harass the invaders was common practice in a siege. Still, for them to achieve this undetected, with not even a sound, was _astonishing_.

"Has she got anyone with her?" Charles questioned.

"Ten men and Nutcracker Neo are escorting her," Aya confirmed. "Nothing has happened to them as of yet; they are still currently sweeping the northern camp."

"I see," Charles sighed, then he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled before turning to address Aya. "Keep an eye on her and Neo in that case." Then he looked around and started barking orders. "And someone, clean up this mess," he shouted. "Tighten up the patrols! I don't want this happening again!"

* * *

Naruto was pleased to see that those seven Akatsuki members did not disappoint. Along with them were three gagged and hogtied warriors of the Organization who'd been on patrol. So, that was a total of fifteen prisoners thus far… and just over 200 known enemy casualties. That's not bad, all things considered.

"So, what were they building?" Naruto asked.

"One of the siege engines was some kind of large box on a stick, swinging between two… legs," one man replied awkwardly, doing his best to articulate what that strange contraption looked like. He was the leader of this group, a man named Ishidate. "There were also two large boxes on wheels, though they appeared to be but a portion of whatever these people were actually building."

"A trebuchet and two siege towers," Garruk clarified upon hearing that. Clearly, sieges in Naruto's world used very different technology... assuming they existed at all. It was likely, but hard to say for sure, given how different warfare would likely be with their strange magic. "The 'box on a stick' is a counterweight, part of a large machine that throws projectiles at enemy fortifications—usually stones. A siege tower, meanwhile, is basically a stairwell and bridge on wheels, used to assail the battlements of an enemy fortification. You can put a battalion of soldiers on one." (3)

"I see," Naruto mused aloud. "Thanks for the information."

"Of course, milord," the militia captain said with a bow. "So, what shall be done with the girls?"

"They are to be brought to the others unharmed," Naruto ordered. "I'll let Cassandra and Miranda deal with them." Those two would hopefully know these girls and convince them that he means no harm to them personally.

"Understood, milord," Garruk replied with a bow.

* * *

Speaking of Cassandra and Miranda, the two of them seemed to be holding up rather well as the girls they'd taken prisoner proved to be rather well-behaved. They were quite the handful at first but seem to have calmed down when Sylvia told them all what really happened.

As for Sylvia herself…

"So, what's it like to raise them?"

"Does it hurt as much as they say?"

"I hear he's so popular because he has a big dick. Is that true?"

There was no end to the questions! Every time she came to check on them, these girls had more and more to bombard her with. Sylvia chuckled. It was both exasperating and endearing, to be honest. And that last question! These girls were really blunt in what they wanted to know, weren't they?

Kinda like her...

"Raising them is a little tough the first time, but it's worth it," she said. "It gets easier with time. It _does_ hurt, yes, but how much it does mostly differs from person to person. As for that last question… I am _not_ going to dignify it with an answer." Despite her answer, she gave the girl who asked the final question an amused smirk. In the brat's defense, Sylvia would have probably been rather curious in her position.

"Awwwww…" pouted the girl in question. She wanted to know so badly!

"If you _really_ want to know, then you'll just have to find out for yourself," the runaway trainee teased.

"Could you please not give them ideas," Miranda whined. "Most of them aren't even of age, yet."

"That last word being the most important one," Sylvia countered with an impish grin. "The youngest one here is twelve; it won't be long before all of them are old enough to marry." (4)

"Please don't corrupt them any further until they _are_ of age," Cassandra pleaded. "We're meant to be responsible adults. Set a good example for the next generation; things like that."

"Yes, Mom," Sylvia teased some more, rolling her eyes with a chuckle. It was all in good fun, anyway. If anyone, they should be worried about Neideen… which might explain why she wasn't here, actually. "That aside, do you girls have any other questions that aren't quite as personal?"

"I don't intend to be rude, but the handlers and Elder painted… uh… Lord Naruto, as a demon that seduces warriors and brainwashes them into becoming his slaves. And that he is a cruel tyrant… so um… my question is… what is he _really_ like?"

"He's very forgiving for one," Cassandra answered.

"He's kind, respectful, _very_ polite," Miranda added after her friend.

"That and more," Sylvia chimed in with a nod. "I suppose you could say that he lives up to the title of demon lord, though, given that he managed to get Riful of the West into his harem and had long-since made an actual demon fall for him by the time he met me."

"Oh, and he himself is _not_ a demon." Miranda added, making extra sure to stress the word 'not', "Naruto is a human, through and through."

That got the warriors to look at them with visible shock. "What?! But… he has youki!"

"Because of Kurako," Sylvia clarified. "He is something called a jinchuuriki; it's basically a weird-ass word for 'demon vessel'. His father used him as a living container to imprison a demon who was attacking their village. The girl with the fox tails is that demon, by the way, and she eventually fell in love with him, so she left some of her youki inside of him as a little present before she escaped the seal to beat poor Cassandra into a bloody pulp."

"Give me a break… I thought he killed my teammates at the time…" The woman in question whined with a childish pout, her cheeks burning. They are _never_ going to let her live that down, are they?

"To think she's that powerful," one of the girls whispered with a shudder. "No wonder she was able to manhandle so many warriors at once."

"Yeah, that girl she swung around like a toy was a single-digit, too…" another added. "Kinda scary."

"If Kurako was given the order, she could have done more than rough those girls up," Sylvia said, having heard what those two girls were saying. "I won't go into specifics… but let me just say if Kurako was to let loose, nothing short of a miracle would be able to stop her."

Cassandra and Miranda exchanged a look upon hearing that, wondering if they should add to it and. They silently agreed not to, though. Sylvia had done a fairly good job so far, being vague but informative. With Kurako displaying her prowess earlier, these girls knew Sylvia was only scratching the surface.

"...One more thing: Kurako is also a _huuuge_ pervert~!"

There was a loud slap as Cassandra palmed her face in dismay. It was like Sylvia was _trying_ to make these girls sneak into Naruto's bedchamber...

Then, the three women and twelve prisoners all perked up when they heard the door open. Three members of Akatsuki each brought one of the recent additions, bound, gagged, and squirming with every step.

"Oh, look! More friends," Sylvia chirped. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Two more weeks later, with many a boobytrap placed to keep Naruto's forces at bay, Charles proved his worth as a siege commander. With three other handlers serving directly under him in command, he had their forces split up in shifts, taking occasional shots at Naruto's forces with powerful crossbows and longbows whenever the opportunity presented itself. Of course, while they took the occasional potshots at Naruto's forces, the guards atop the walls returned fire. Outside of a few men getting struck by arrows to the leg, shoulder, or stomach, miraculously there were no casualties on their side. Granted, those men wouldn't be able to partake in the fighting for a while, but Charles' forces had suffered no more deaths.

Due to their limited knowledge, though, Charles could not say for certain if the same thing applied to Naruto's forces or not.

Of course, the damn blond made sure to keep it that way.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Charles turned his attention to the other handlers. "Is everyone in position? I don't want a repeat of what happened two weeks ago."

One of them, a man named William, answered with a malicious chuckle. "Everyone is in place. Our patrols are now much tighter and closely knitted. Our camp has also been fortified; it will be hard for the defenders of that town to keep surprising us."

"Good." That hopefully meant they'd have no more incidents while trying to starve that bastard out. And with Riful of the West being in there it will only be a matter of time before she has to eat innards. And when she does their morale will plummet, since they will know they have a 'youma' in their midst. Charles looked to the Handler on his left, "How are our siege engines?"

"Being rebuilt" The man answered with a huff. "The trebuchet is well underway, but our siege towers will take some time."

As expected, in other words… Charles nodded. "Very well; stay vigilant and keep your eyes and ears open. They are more than likely to make another attempt soon."

Speaking of… no one present was aware of the ninja hiding up in the trees, eavesdropping on them. Thanks to a combination of Tanuki no Jutsu and Meisai Gakure no Jutsu, the young woman was all but undetectable to anyone save for the girl with a powerful sense of smell. Scarlet, was it? They'd have to ask the others about her.

Thankfully, the warrior in question was in one of the other camps. So the kunoichi's presence was unknown to her. With that in mind, the kunoichi kept on listening for a bit longer, before heading back to issue her report.

* * *

About an hour later, on his way to check on Riful, Naruto was pleased to note that the girl he'd sent out to scout the perimeter had returned in a swirl of leaves. The girl in question was one of the former Konoha ninja sent by Koyuki: a very familiar Aburame girl from that homeroom class he'd assisted in before becoming Team Konohamaru's not-quite-yet-official sensei.

The girl's name was Kemushi, a young prodigy who graduated at the age of ten and had a massive crush on Naruto so poorly concealed that even _he_ was able to spot it, though she had never actually acted upon those feelings… thankfully. Granted, upon graduation, she was considered an adult by law, but it would have still raised some very awkward questions if she got caught trying to jump him at the time. Now, she was going on 13 and had clearly never stopped learning; as a result, she served as one of his best scouts. (5)

Kemushi was garbed in short-shorts, a bell-collar coat, combat boots, and half-rim sunglasses. She had an untamed, dark brown mop upon her head and freckled cheeks, while her attire was entirely of black and brown.

"Report," Naruto called out as he turned to address her.

"It is just as Rifuru-San had predicted, Senpai," she replied, horribly butchering said loli's name. She then dropped to one knee, much to Naruto's embarrassment. "They are indeed trying to starve us out, banking on the Awakened Ones becoming a liability and eating our men, while rebuilding those siege engines the Akatsuki team had destroyed two weeks ago; with their current manpower and resources, they should be done within the month."

Naruto found her monotone unnerving to this day, but at least it wasn't as jarring as it had been a couple years back, give or take. Such a voice simply _should not_ belong to a girl that young...

"I see," the blond sighed as a scowl threatened to form. "We'll just have to be unpredictable in that case. Do something they won't expect."

"If I may," she began. "I'd recommend we let them finish those engines this time; lull their forces into a false sense of security and cripple their morale by destroying them in broad daylight."

Naruto felt the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. "Hmm… I like that idea; good thing I know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, eh?" And that smile quickly turned into a malicious grin. Oh, yeah; if they want to play dirty then he'll gladly return the favor!

He won't bother disguising the clones either; if they see him in many places at once it'll spread confusion and make their morale take a dip.

"I have one better," another voice chimed in as both looked up to see Kurako approaching. "We should let the Organization try and utilize those siege engines and destroy them then, possibly take out several of their men while we're at it and show these worms how futile their efforts truly are."

"We'd be risking the safety of the warriors," Naruto pointed out; he didn't want to hurt those girls; doing so would sow distrust with the ones they've captured.

"Not if you and Kankurou work together to snatch them out of harm's way," Kurako argued with a grin. "I'll help as well, of course."

"Hmm...I'll think about it," Naruto replied after a moment of thought. As much as he didn't like the idea of putting those warriors at risk, she did have a point. Also, her idea would have more of an effect on the siege.

"One more thing," Kemushi added. "There is one warrior in particular that we may wish to prioritize: a girl named Scarlet. She appears to have a sense of smell similar to an Inuzuka and could hinder our ability to gather information."

"Really?" That was surprising to hear; he didn't think there could be a warrior with a heightened sense of smell comparable to the Inuzuka clan! "I'll have to ask the others about her in that case," Naruto said, squatting down to ruffle her hair. "Thanks for the information, Kemushi-Chan; you did well."

The girl in question blushed so hard Naruto literally saw steam rising from her head, much to his and Kurako's amusement.

Naruto chuckled and stood up. "Go take a break, you've earned the rest," he said, dismissing her.

"Th-thank you, Senpai," she muttered, scurrying off before she could be tempted to do something… inconvenient for Naruto.

Soon after the girl scampered around the corner, Kurako giggled impishly. "Looks like you missed one," she commented.

"Oh, could you not?" Naruto groaned, palming his face in exasperation. "The poor thing would probably die of embarrassment if I so much as looked at her the wrong way… Also, the villagers might riot after catching wind of me going at it with her."

"I'm just teasing is all," Kurako giggled. Well, that was the case for now, at least. "Speaking of going at it, though, Riful seems a bit grumpy… I think she's due for another tongue-lashing."

Naruto gave Kurako an odd look at that. "Uh… Right... thanks for the info."

Apparently, checking on her was indeed the right call. Not that he was complaining. If nothing else, the loving would serve as a wonderful and much-needed stress-reliever.

* * *

The next day, with their plan of attack finalized, a respectable contingent of Naruto's forces took those of the Organization by complete surprise. In broad daylight, at high noon, nine ninja leapt _off_ of the wall and dashed into the northern camp with five targets in mind and the secondary objective to do as much damage as they reasonably could without hurting any of the warriors. Anyone else that got in their way, however, was fair game.

Naruto's students led the charge with Maki, Kemushi, and four members of Akatsuki in tow. The first thing they did was light the pavises ablaze, leaving the archers hiding behind them running for dear life, only to be roasted alive themselves, impaled by earthen spikes, killed in a hail of poisoned shuriken, or swarmed and devoured by a cloud of black bugs. The warriors present hesitated, knowing that these people were the enemy, but unable to disobey the ironclad rule that had been hammered into them since their youth.

Fortunately, they were mostly ignored, all but one, as screams of outrage and panic filled the camp. There were a few cases of a warrior or two being chucked aside, running face-first into a wall that wasn't there before, or sent running and screaming bloody murder as thousands of little creepy crawlies slipped under their clothes, but that was about it.

Of course, the lack of warriors being harmed would start raising some _very_ awkward questions in their ranks. But those would go unasked for some time as the nine-strong raiding party wreaked all manner of havoc upon the campsite, killing handlers, burning down tents, and stealing supplies with the help of some quick-acting seals.

But, that wasn't all they were here for; after enough time on their missions, Kemushi and the other two scouts were quick to identify the leaders of this operation and pointed them out to the others who killed three of them quite brutally. The first was shredded to bits with steel wire and the other two were lit ablaze and burned to death in an instant, much to the horror of those who bore witness.

"Kill them!" Charles bellowed at his men, trying his damnedest to get them organized and muster up some kind of counter attack. "Kill them, damn it!"

It was all for naught, though, as he quickly found himself being pulled down with a yelp and buried up to the neck. Behind him, Kemushi popped out of the ground behind him as if from a jack-in-the-box and with one hand seal, she commanded the earth itself to crush him like a grape.

Then, Charles' head shot up, followed by a geyser of blood and gore, much to her sadistic pleasure. Leaping back into the trees with a satisfied huff, two Akatsuki flanking her, Kemushi called out into her radio, speaking in her native tongue. "Target four eliminated," she said. "We are ready to return to base." (6)

Maki was already on it, the girl they sought in her sights. Stretching out her arm towards Scarlet, the large scroll on tattooed brunette's back came to life and drew a yelp from the warrior as she was plucked up and ensnared. "Target five acquired! Returning to base!"

In all, the operation was a resounding success, their mission accomplished in only ten minutes. And once they were finished they retreated back into the safety of the town walls, avoiding any further conflicts on their way out.

* * *

Needless to say, Naruto was more than a little put off to see Kemushi covered in… Charles when the strike force returned, but he smiled nonetheless at a job well done.

"Good job, everyone," Naruto congratulated as he gave them a thumbs up. "You didn't hurt any of the warriors did you?"

"Might have given one or two a light bruise here or there, but that's about it," Konohamaru replied. "None of them have died or been seriously injured if that's what you're worried about,"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief at that, "Good. That's very good." Then he looked at the 'precious cargo' they had with them, Scarlett who was struggling against Maki's hold on her. The girl appeared to be a little spitfire and glared at them defiantly as she squirmed with all her might. "So, that's her, then?"

"She is," Kemushi answered without hesitation. "Shall we put her with the rest?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a nod, before turning to Maki. "You mind doing that? Please be gentle."

"Of course," the tattooed girl chirped. "She's a spunky, little one, so I might need some help."

"I volunteer," Moegi chimed in.

"Alright," Naruto agreed with another nod. "Take a rest once you're done." Then, he turned to Kemushi and added. "You… might need to get cleaned up before you scare someone. No offense, but you look like you came straight out of a horror movie. You okay? You're not hurt, right?"

"Understood, Senpai," Kemushi replied unflinchingly, as if she was completely unbothered by being covered in gore. "Also, I am well," she added, her cheeks burning, though it was hard to tell with her coat and all the blood. "I shall be careful to avoid anyone as I head to the bathing room."

"Good," Naruto chuckled awkwardly and addressed the others once more. "The rest of you, take a break; you all earned it."

* * *

 **1; Tot (pronounced with a long O) is the German word for dead, so yeah. He lived up to his name. Just a bit of dark humor I added, lol.**

 **2: Water's a bit more of a precious resource in the medieval period, before plumbing and other modes of easier transport were as much of a thing as they are now. This is especially the case in a siege, so people would generally use sand or dirt to extinguish a fire.**

 **3: A lotta writers underestimate how different warfare would be with magic being a thing...**

 **Yes, I know it's not called magic in Naruto, but for all intents and purposes, the ninja arts are indeed a magic system.**

 **Being able to make shit go boom with no material cost would disincentivize the development of explosives, for example, if literally anyone could easily do it. Large formations would also phase out far more quickly in the world where this is a thing, if the practice of using them ever occurred to begin with, as it would be like putting a bunch of fish in a barrel for the enemy's convenience.**

 **Food for thought...**

 **4: For some reason, people seem to forget that 18 being the age of consent is not at all universal, even to this day. In fact, 16 is a far more common consensus, world wide. And 18 being the age of adulthood is also a very recent thing. In Great Brittain, for example, a boy was considered a man at the age of 12 for the longest time and a girl was considered a woman upon her first period in many countries. Something to bear in mind if you wanna write a medieval fantasy.**

 **5: First introduced in Twisted Bonds, this girl is another OC I'm experimenting with. The name Kemushi is apparently a Japanese word for caterpillar, hinting at her young age. (Though, again, this is according to Google, so take that with a grain of salt.) If you wanna use her for your fanfic, lemme know. :)**

 **6: Also, yeah, I have a bit of a weakness for homicidal danger-lolis, lol. Not sure why, though; there's a number of potential causes. I just kinda blame Riful because it's easier to explain. XD**

* * *

 **And, yeah... that is very much that. I hope y'all enjoyed! I'll be posting another update to The Mirran in a couple weeks and then see ya'll next month! Be safe, eh?**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**This one was pretty fun to write, but I will openly admit that it probably could have been better. I did learn a lot from writing this chapter and the story as a whole, though, so that's good. I'll definitely be carrying these lessons on over to my next projects and do my best to avoid repeating the mistakes made.**

 **That being said, I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Final Assault**

* * *

As expected, the siege engines were completed within the month and now Dae, who replaced Handler Charles in wake of his grisly demise, let a smile tug at what was left of his face. Those who could see it found the expression unsettling, though none of them voiced their thoughts on the matter. After Charles was assassinated by that raid a couple of weeks back, he was in charge of this operation and he was very good at his job.

Seeing the value in a defensive strategy, he kept it up for now, but with more efficient use of the warriors present. Now that Scarlet was gone, they were very reliant on Aya, so she was their most protected asset—more so than even the siege engines. If they were to lose her, they would be blind until a suitable replacement can be found.

And that simply would not do.

There was also that little _surprise_ of his. Not even the other handlers knew what it was, so word of mouth wouldn't be a factor. The and the warriors did know that it was something… terrifying, though, because it was _Dae_ they were talking about; the man was fucking insane, after all. (1)

"Is everyone in position? Dae asked, looking at the poor sap who'd been his assistant in this endeavor.

"Yessir," the man replied.

"Good, good," Dae chuckled menacingly. "Then, let us begin!"

* * *

On top of the battlements Naruto stared on at the siege camp with thinning lips and narrowed eyes. Beside him were the Akatsuki members, the shinobi, his militia and Kurako, "They're up to something." the blond announced, he could see the enemy mobilizing. "Get everyone ready for a possible attack; whatever it is they're doing over there… my gut tells me this one's going to be different from all the others."

"Yessir!"

"Hai!"

Both militia and Shinobi all sounded out before they all rushed off to mobilize for a possible attack. Kurako however remained with him and stared at the campsite of their enemy with squint eyes.

"What do you sense, Kurako?" Naruto asked.

The vixen looked up at him with a worried frown, "I can't help but feel a sense of dread," she replied. "Be ready to go full beast, in case they unleash those… things they've been holding back. Seeing how they have yet to be unleashed, I'm assuming it's some kind of last resort—something they'll have a hard time controlling."

Naruto nodded, before turning to regard the ninja, and his militia men who've all just landed or got onto the battlements with him and Kurako. "Battle stations, everyone! All mages, be ready a potential code red. If you see something big, then treat it as an S-class hostile. All militia men are to disregard it entirely and focus on the enemy soldiers as usual."

"Is the same treatment to be given to the Claymores?" It was one of the normal soldiers asked.

"Yes. They'll continue to be treated the same as usual," Naruto answered. Then he put his hands on the wall and slightly leaned forward to get a better look, "We'll have to take out their siege engines too; they've got them finished. I can see one of the towers from here, in fact. I'm guessing they'll be deploying the other somewhere else; keep an eye out for it."

"Understood," the soldier replied with a salute.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction and got to work, himself. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With that shout and a massive smoke cloud appearing out of nowhere, several-thousand Narutos came into existence and they all rushed to start filling in the gaps in their manpower.

* * *

The assault came within ten minutes. The Organization's forces threw everything they had at them in that moment, as the ladder rush came like a stampede, supported by archers and the trebuchet.

That wasn't all though; Naruto was surprised to note that they had more than one, as several clones had dispelled to let him know; the counterweight trebuchet was focused on the southeastern gatehouse while the other two each had two more siege engines, resembling wooden seesaws on wheels with one end cut short and several ropes tied to it. There were four warriors manning each one, reluctantly pulling the ropes while one man loaded the throwing arm with small rocks to shower upon the battlements. It was rather ingenious, actually, and not hard to see how his scouts missed them; they were incredibly small and easy to conceal, especially in pieces. (2)

Suffice to say they've gotten smarter and more careful to keep their siege equipment out of sight. Whoever was leading them this time knew what the hell they were doing. Fortunately, Temari and Udon were already on it, stopping those projectiles with a gust of wind and a wall of water, respectively. More rocks and literal thousands of arrows rained down rained down, but Naruto's forces stood firm returning fire with arrows, kunai, and ninjutsu alike.

Still, the charging men came in like a tidal wave, undeterred by their comrades dropping like flies to the weapons and "sorcery" that Naruto's soldiers employed. They too returned fire with their crossbows and archers, and the claymores manning the siege engines took aim with their trebuchets and opened fire. A well-placed wind technique by Temari and other shinobi proficient with wind techniques had sent those projectiles right back at them though they fell short of striking the machines that threw them in the first place.

Despite everything that's happened within the past month, the warriors were at this point having second thoughts on this siege. The defenders of Konoha had made many surprise attacks on all three camps; while many people were injured and killed, none of the assaulted parties that fell to their blades and "magic" were claymores. A lot of women were beginning to wonder just what the Infamous Demon Lord of Konoha was thinking or if he had some kind of ulterior motive. Others did not have their hearts in the siege anymore and just wanted to leave and do their _actual_ jobs of stopping youma and the occasional Awakened One from wreaking havoc.

It certainly didn't help that they were fighting _humans_ in there either, which only added more conflict to their loyalty. It didn't matter if they weren't the ones fighting those men; it still left a bitter taste in their mouths.

But, they remained, because they had no other choice. If they tried to rebel or leave, then Dae would have any woman being insubordinate cut down. Who knows what that man would do once he got his disgusting hands on them afterwards, too! They were _all_ well aware of that 'collection' of his, by now… which motivated them to behave and obey, but that was it. So, they did as they were told, many of them secretly hoping that Naruto's forces won in the end.

Then, a giggle that still haunted the dreams of many present carried over the din of battle. Kurako had leapt into the fray once more, gleefully slaughtering the men who dared come anywhere near the southeastern gatehouse.

Though halfheartedly, one woman came forth to challenge her, a petite warrior with sandy brown hair and white streaks. Despite being 23-years-old, she still managed to be shorter than Kurako if not by much… which was quite the feat, regardless. This girl was Nutcracker Neo, the current Number One. (3)

She leaped forth, attempting to lop Kurako's head clean off, only for the vulpine loli to evade and took a swipe at her. To said loli's surprise, though, she evaded the swing and countered with another slash, followed by a false-edge cut and another diagonal swipe.

Kurako weaved through her blows with nary an ounce of effort, but was admittedly impressed with the girl. She would fit right in the Elemental Nations with her kenjutsu. Unfortunately, she simply didn't have time to play. "Haji no Kuda~!"

The instant Kurako yelled those playful words, a stone wall rose up and out from the ground encircling Neo, much to the girl's shock, and shot up to encase her in a tube of earth. Then, the Number One yelped as she felt it starting to move, pushing her back and putting her in time out until this scuffle was done. Unfortunately for the men in its path, it plowed right through their ranks, opening them up for Kurako to charge on through and butcher even more of them with sadistic glee. Her maniacal cackle demoralized them even more. (4)

Since they were completely aware that the defenders of Konoha weren't targeting them specifically, all the silver-eyed women stayed clear of Kurako's path, and those who were unfortunately unable to do so only made a halfhearted attempt at stopping her. She in turn batted them aside like toys and carried on, butchering the men.

To say the least, Dae was _not_ at all pleased with this turn of events. And when the man saw no less than three Narutos leap off the battlements with several mages at their backs to join the fray and cause as much chaos as possible, the man knew he had to act now or else things would go south for them very quickly. To make things worse, Dae saw that these Narutos and their bands of mages targeting their siege engines—their trebuchets specifically, now that their siege towers had gone up in flames. The claymores manning them were quick to try and defend themselves when they were beset upon, but Naruto's forces easily dealt with them before the normal soldiers could lend any aid.

Dae let his lips spread into a malicious grin and he turned to the nearest person to him. He knew they wouldn't last long, so it was time to cut their losses and unleash that last resort.

"Release the prototypes!" He called out. The three assistants tending to his wagon scrambled to remove the cover, revealing a metallic contraption with various tubes and containers. And then one of them pulled the lever, releasing a cocktail of chemicals and a massive jolt of stored lightning into the creatures in question.

All seemed to stop, the din of battle ceasing abruptly when ten ungodly roars thundered, echoing off the rocks and nearby hills.

" _Holy… You feel that, Kurako?"_ Naruto mentally asked his former ward, the massive youki leaving him utterly stunned.

" _I fucking_ tasted _that…"_ the vixen answered, equally as stunned as he was. (5)

Then, Naruto immediately started barking orders when what looked like ten naked women pounced upon the men in black and devoured them like a pack of rabid beasts.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK!" Naruto roared, his voice enhanced by chakra so that it carried out over the chaotic battlefield as those women started grabbing more and more people that were nearby, "IF THERE'S ANY CLAYMORES OUT THERE THAT DO _NOT_ WANT TO BE FOOD, GET BEHIND THE WALLS!"

As for Naruto himself, after he bellowed that out, the blond hopped off of the battlements immediately went full beast, not holding back in the slightest as he fell to the ground. He landed on all fours like the four-legged animal he became, reared back his head before letting out a deep, ground-shaking roar. The sheer force of his cry uprooted the many trees that remained in front of him and sent anyone in the area flying back.

As for the warriors themselves, after they were given the opportunity to stop fighting by Naruto, they immediately took it. It definitely helped those _creatures_ Dae created were killing everything and everyone they could get their claws on. Even the warriors weren't spared as no less than a dozen were torn apart almost immediately. They fled towards the walls and put up zero hesitation when Kankurou and the others snatched them up.

While he charged at the creatures, Naruto's men dropped the drawbridges and opened the gates as several shinobi mopped up the remaining enemy soldiers and got the warriors to safety with Kurako's help.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** Naruto roared, taking a deep breath and blasting the creatures away with a gust of wind.

They were thrown across the battlefield like ragdolls, being split off from one another; they crashed through wagons, tents and trees, breaking bones, and getting impaled many times. They quickly recovered when they came to a stop however, and stood up with a series of sickening pops as their bones knitted and their injuries healed almost instantly Then once fully healed they faced the transformed Naruto and Kurako, and growled.

These creatures looked like the warriors of the organization, but lacked stigmas; they sported bone-white hair, but their eyes were sewn shut and their fingers ended in jagged claws. Their builds were lithe and athletic and their snarls revealed rows of sharp dagger-like teeth, reminding Naruto of a shark. They were good looking… they were downright fuckable, even... if one were to look past the monstrous traits.

Sadly, whatever these bastards had done to those poor women had crazed them. They were little more than monsters in human form. Then, as if by some unspoken order, the ten of them got down on all fours, much like dogs and dashed over to the two mountain sized foxes at blinding speeds.

" **Oh, no you don't!"** The fox-turned Naruto roared, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

With that, a mighty jet of fire shot forth from his mouth, spreading out into a mighty inferno and setting the Abominations ablaze. They shrieked as their flesh was burned from their bodies, but seemed well enough to fight back, regardless. They leaped out of the inferno and latched onto the transformed blond, and dug their teeth into him pulling a startled grunt from him. He immediately made to swat them off as they quite literally tried to eat him.

" **GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"** He roared in indignation. His paw crushed two of them against his body and swiped them off. They fell to the ground, seemingly dead… until they started getting back the fuck up.

" **...Oh, you have got to be kidding me,"** he deadpanned. They could bloody _regenerate_ from that?! What the hell _could_ kill them, then?!

Well, he had to try something and continued swatting and tossing the abominations, peppering them with ninjutsu, whatever he could think of that wouldn't obliterate the village in the process. Unfortunately for Naruto and Neo Konoha, these women were simply too close for Bijuudama to be an option.

But then... something gave him pause as several of the creatures started to whimper.

" **Huh…"** Kurako muttered, staring at the women then they backed off. **"Interesting…"** Sifting through their minds, she visibly recoiled. All she could sense from them was an endless hunger… but, beyond that the vixen discovered something else. She realized that they were acting more like a pack of wolves, albeit with a hive mind of some type.

Interesting, indeed… These things were going to be a bitch to kill, given that their healing factor even exceeded her own, but…

A few of the creatures who still had some fight left in them turned their attention to her and snarled, interrupting the transformed loli's train of thought. But she put a quick stop to that by sending one flying back with a literal flick of her finger. She made a massive trench in the ground on impact, but healed back.

" **Yeah, how about 'no',"** she grunted, dryly. She was in no mood to deal with that. But still…

When the creature pulled herself out of the trench, she too whimpered and backed off.

" **Very interesting, indeed…"** Kurako mused aloud. Apparently they didn't have to go through the trouble of actually killing these things as the ones Naruto batted away all started following suit, one by one.

" **What's going on, Kurako?"** Naruto questioned her. **"Why are they backing off?"**

" **They seem to be scared of you,"** Kurako said. **"Their minds are… broken for lack of a better term, but they seem to retain some of their more primal instincts."**

" **I… see."** Naruto frowned deeply, not quite sure what to do with that information. Eventually, though, he made a decision. **"Kurako."** The vixen in question looked at him from the corner of her eyes, **"Check their minds would you? See for sure what's going on."**

" **...Uh… sure? I wasn't very successful the first time around, but I'll take another crack at it..."** She'd already tried that, but proved unsuccessful. But the vixen obliged regardless. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't curious.

" _Dan-ous."_

" _Y-s"_

" _V-y d-ng-us"_

" _Ru- a-y"_

Their thoughts were… difficult to read. Very difficult. They were broken for lack of a better word... and yet somehow connected to one another. All of them spoke as one. It wasn't quite telepathy, though... not the traditional kind at least, but more of a bastardized version that lined their thoughts, thus creating a true hive mind.

One that cowered before her mate. She felt a grin tug at her lips. Well, if that was the case...

Kurako donned a serious look; though, in her fox form, it was more akin to a threatening snarl. **"They're definitely scared of you,"** she said. **"But at the same time…"**

Naruto gave her an odd look, seeing the wheels turning in her head. **"What is it?"**

He did _not_ like the grin she gave him in response.

" **I think we can turn them to our side,"** she told him. Then, she gave him a swat on the rear with one of her tails and continued. **"Go on, you stud, assert your authority~!"**

The still-transformed blond was a little uncomfortable with the thought, but turned his attention to the admittedly sexy creatures cowering before him. If Kurako meant what he thought she did, then, assuming he managed to do what she'd suggested, perhaps he could have Sakura take a look at them?

" **Hey! You ten!"** Naruto barked, and the ten female monsters stiffened at being addressed.

Kurako perked up at that, taking note of their primal reactions.

" **You're going to be working for us, now! Got it?!"**

They all nodded, whimpering again.

Kurako was pleased to note that they understood him perfectly. She let loose a sigh of relief and sat down, before turning to her mate. **"Probably a terrible time to say this, but I want you to mount me** _ **so**_ **badly, right now…"**

There was an awkward pause as Naruto gave her a flat look. **"...Probably?"**

The vixen shrugged helplessly and, despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but be amused.

* * *

Several moments later, in the center of the village, the surviving warriors they'd collected in that fiasco were awaiting Naruto and Kurako as they arrived, the now more docile monsters in tow. Each one of them had a collar on and was now a leash held by the blond… where the hell he got those, most present didn't want to know.

The warriors collected were all being watched over by Naruto's students, Suna's ninja, a few members of Neo Konoha's militia, and the members of Akatsuki. Meanwhile, the Kumo ninja, the rest of Naruto's men, and the Haru forces were manning the ramparts or out on the field, cleaning up and confirming that the Organization's men were dead and were recovering the bodies to give them a proper burial.

The fallen women deserved that much... and though he was admittedly tempted to let the men rot, that still felt kinda wrong, so he ordered the ninja to give them the same respect, despite their transgressions.

"What the hell are those things?!" The warrior who asked was a strong-looking one, appearing to be in her mid-to-late twenties or so, her golden tresses in a bob with a black hairband. She was the current Number 13, Licht. (6)

"They're our new pets," Kurako answered with an impish grin, much to her man's embarrassment. "Be good girls and we won't sic 'em on you~!"

"Oh, they're scared enough," Naruto grunted, giving her a swat on the rear. The women present couldn't help but blush when the foxy loli yelped and giggled. Deciding to "punish" her later, he turned his attention to the warriors. "That being said," he told them, "you're free to leave whenever you want. Or you can stay here and help me out."

Upon hearing this, Savra stepped forward to confront him. "With what?"

"With replacing the Organization," Naruto replied. "But make no mistake: though I don't expect you to help me in taking them down, this was an act of war and I will not tolerate anyone who tries to do harm to my home and loved ones. I've lost one home already and, so help me, I will parade the Organization's heads around this world on _pikes_ for trying to make me lose another." He paused briefly, letting his words sink in before continuing. "The warriors and trainees will be left unharmed, of course. But, at the same time, I do recognize that they are what's stopping youma and… other things from making humanity go extinct, so someone willhave to take on that role when they're gone, minus the more questionable stuff, of course."

"I see," Savra replied… somewhat ironically. "You have my support, then."

"S-Savra…" Licht muttered. Several present were visibly surprised to hear that, in fact.

"I assume you are aware of my abilities after word of Sylvia's wedding reached the Organization," the blind girl reminded. "Have you forgotten, Licht? In case you have, my talent allows me to sense if someone is lying. He's not."

"Oh?" That surprised Naruto quite a bit. "You're a living lie detector, huh? That's pretty cool!" He gave her a smile, even if she couldn't see it. Despite that, the girl blushed heavily at his response. "Well, you're more than welcome here, so long as you don't cause any trouble with anyone."

"And if we want to leave," another girl chimed in to confirm, "we just can... no questions asked?"

"The gate is still open," Naruto told her, gesturing to the doorway in question. "If anyone wants to leave you can go ahead and do so. No one will stop you." Despite his words, Naruto's tone was actually rather polite.

"He's telling the truth," Savra added.

"I… I want to stay here, in that case."

"Same here."

"Me too."

And just like that a domino effect began to occur. With Savra herself throwing in her lot with Naruto, one by one all the other warriors followed suit. The trainees who were brought out to this fight before they were ready were there as well and they too decided to stay with Naruto. It was a lot better than traversing all the way back to the Organization on foot… and Naruto was _nothing_ like the Organization portrayed him to be.

"Well, well," Kurako cooed. "Someone's more popular with the ladies than I thought~!" Then, she let out a hearty chuckle at the many blushes her words had elicited.

"Stop teasing them," Naruto whined, only making her laugh even more.

* * *

Sakura frowned deeply as she eyeballed Naruto and Kurako arrived at the clinic not ten minutes later. The pinkette had no idea how to react to those women on leashes he brought along with them.

She heard the battle, but didn't take part in it.

She gave Naruto _the look_. "Do I want to know?"

"Uh… would you believe me if I said they were like this when I found them?" Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura's expression only turned flatter and he shrugged. "Long story short," he said, "they were some kind of secret weapon used as a last ditch effort to try and stop me."

"The women are completely feral," Kurako added. "They run entirely on instinct. When Naruto beat them back, I urged him to… appeal to those instincts as it were and they now see him as their… alpha. We were hoping you could try and reverse whatever was done to them."

"Sounds like a psychological issue," the pinkette muttered uncomfortably. "I'll see what I can do, but you're definitely gonna need a Yamanaka to help them fully recover if it is."

"I figured," Naruto sighed. "Still, I'd like to help them if I can."

Sakura averted her gaze. That was legitimately kinda sweet of him. She responded with a sigh of her own. "Again, I'll see what I can do." And with that, she approached the women.

The one closest to her growled at the pinkette threateningly, but Naruto put a stop to that with a light whack on the head.

"No!"

The woman yelped and whimpered cutely.

"She's going to help. She's a friend. No hurting." Naruto told her in a simplified manner… he wasn't sure _how_ smart these broken women were, but shortening his words should help convey what he wants a lot easier.

Though she couldn't see, the naked woman managed to give him with a… strangely cute pout, despite her features. Then she nodded. Naruto blinked at that; so she did understand him. Good to know.

Sakura approached slowly, not wanting to come off as threatening and reached out to touch the woman's cheek. Her hand started glowing a light, mint green on contact as she cast a diagnostic. One other woman sniffed at her hand, grunting cutely.

"No trying to bite," Naruto told her, just in case she was thinking of it.

The woman in question pouted in disappointment.

"She thinks Sakura smells delicious," Kurako giggled.

The pinkette sighed. "Why does that appear to be a common thing?"

"Because you do," the vixen giggled. "It's a very sweet and fruity scent. Quite lovely in fact." (7)

Sakura twitched violently at that. But, she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on studying what was done to this woman. What the pinkette did know, from what she'd seen so far, was she had one heck of a job ahead of her.

* * *

Later that evening, all fifty-four girls that Naruto and his posse had… 'collected' stood in the great hall, before him and his main harem. Quite a lot of them were armed and armored still, including the younger girls.

After they were all introduced, Neideen's one good eye lit up when her gaze landed on a particular girl amongst the warriors assembled. "Oh! So _you're_ Nutcracker Neo, then!" She giggled, giving the girl in question a wide grin.

Neo gave her a flat look upon hearing that damn title of hers. She killed _one_ youma by punching him in the dick and _still_ had yet to hear the end of it... (8)

"She's not a big fan of her moniker," Kurako pointed out, reading the girl in question like a book.

"...I think it's awesome," Naruto said; what can he say? He was a sucker for awesome titles.

"Of course _you_ would think it's awesome." Kurako said with an amused roll of her eyes. Her mate thought the moniker the Fourth Hokage had—Yellow Flash—was awesome, even though it made him sound like some kind of stripper.

"Hey, it means she has one _hell_ of a hard punch. Or kick. Fighting her in hand to hand is something I'd try to avoid at all costs."

Hearing that someone as powerful as Naruto was afraid to tangle her in hand to hand did wonders for Neo's ego. Not to mention he thought her moniker was _awesome_! Everyone else thought it was lame and others used it as a way to demean her. To be complimented like that was a breath of fresh air for the mute.

"Awww, how cute," Kurako cooed. "She's enjoying the praise." Neo averted her gaze at that, feeling her cheeks starting to burn.

Naruto chuckled at that, before turning to the girl. "Sooo… any reason you're so quiet?"

Neo frowned and opened her mouth, wordlessly and the blond could see from where he sat that she had no tongue.

Naruto winced at that. "Oooh… uh, sorry," he apologized.

Neo shrugged indifferently, not bothered in the slightest. It wasn't like he could've known without asking, after all.

"Poor thing," Kurako commented. "Perhaps Sakura could do something about it?"

The mute warrior perked up at that.

"Well, I _can_ heal their stigma… pretty sure I could grow her tongue back." It would take some time for him to do but it _is_ doable. The fact he revealed _that_ part so casually—that he can heal their stigma—had gotten many a girl to look at him with interest.

"Perhaps," Kurako replied. "Though, it's hard to say. As I recall, you were never able to heal Neideen's eye, after all…"

"Not that I mind, of course," the one-eyed woman chimed in. "I assume it's because I lost it before becoming a warrior."

"That may very well be a factor," Kurako said with a nod, before turning her gaze to Naruto once more, "Also, Sakura was trained by _the_ greatest doctor of our home. She has the best chance at regrowing a muscle… which is exactly what a tongue is." Honestly, the pinkette would have an easier time growing an entire muscle from scratch since she would know how a body part functions, where the nerves go, and so on.

Kurako had a point; and so with that thought in mind Naruto looked to Neo and asked, "While I can't give you any guarantees, do you want to give it a shot?"

Neo smiled and nodded.

Naruto smiled back at her and got up from his throne, "Alright," then he beckoned the mute girl to follow him. "Let's get you to her, the sooner we get this done the better, don't you think?"

"In the meantime," Sylvia spoke up, as Naruto and Neo walked out of the throne room, "I'll find the rest some rooms to stay in for the time being."

"Okay honey," Naruto chuckled sheepishly at her passive-aggressive tone. She was clearly a little annoyed by his impulsiveness, even if the woman thought he was being rather sweet. "I'll make it up to you. The rest of you, be good, y'hear?"

"No promises," Neideen teased with a throaty growl, drawing many a blush from the girls present.

* * *

 **1: I'd imagine that Dae would have a bit of a reputation in this setting.**

 **2: These little guys are called traction trebuchets. Basically, instead of the counterweight of its more famous cousin, this utilizes a bunch of ropes pulled by a crew of grunts. According to the wiki (y'all know the drill: grains of salt at the ready) this thing is thought to have originated in China.**

 **3: Yes, she is indeed inspired by Neo from RWBY, lol.**

 **4: The Tube of Shame, an earth-based entrapment technique based on Doryuu Heki, the Wall of Mud. Of course, it doesn't work on ninja, but against anyone who cannot teleport, it's pretty useful. Granted, against Warriors of the Organization, it's only a minor inconvenience, but it did its job, lol.**

 **Also, yes, the name is inspired by the Cone of Shame from Disney and Pixar's Up. The technique itself was originally created for Twisted Bonds. And yes, I'm still working on that. Still gonna be a while, before I have it ready, though. :(**

 **5: Couldn't resist the DBZA reference, lol.**

 **6: In Naruto's Quest, Spy was the one who'd suggested that we use this look for Licht, based on a fanart of her that he'd collected at some point. It just kinda became our collective headcanon that this was how she looked.**

 **7: After working on this fanfic and The Mirran, that is now my official headcanon, once and for all, lol.**

 **8: I had way more fun writing that than I should have, lol.**

* * *

 **And that is another chapter done. I'll be back in two weeks to update The Mirran and post the next chapter of Into the Void on the third... or the fourth, depending on your timezone, lol. I hope y'all continue to enjoy and that you stay safe! :)**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Well, then. Hello again, eh? Hope y'all are being safe and having a good one! Here's another for ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Ire of the Tsunbunny**

* * *

The next day, Kaguya scowled deeply. She was not pleased to hear what kind of horrors this Organization had unleashed upon her ma—ahem… upon the _father of her children_ the day before. Understandably, the God-Empress was fucking _livid_ after catching wind of their transgressions. She _would_ have gone for the warriors now living in Neo Konoha for the sole reason of being part of that attack, but Naruto's bargaining skills were to be admired as he managed to calm her tits before she was able to commit. (1)

Now, the woman sat on her heels before him and Sylvia in the latter's bedroom, flanked as always by her bodyguards. Kurako was with them as well. And with the warriors set aside for now, the God-Empress addressed the… creatures. "So… what can you tell me about these weapons the Organization tried to use on you?"

Naruto shrugged helplessly. "Only what Sakura-Chan told me," he said. "Apparently, they have a bite force similar to a crocodile, now, and their stomachs are able to digest bone and even metal in a few seconds. The only thing keeping them from digesting themselves is their ridiculous healing factor; even Kurako's pales in comparison."

Kaguya looked rather unnerved to hear that. Kurako may have a physical body, now, but her ability to repair it was still no joke!

"That aside, though," Naruto continued, "the women are mentally… broken for lack of a better way to put it, so I'm gonna need to get in contact with the Yamanaka Clan ASAP."

"I'll see what I can do," she said with a nod. "They've still proven to be rather… uncooperative, though." Then, her expression turned dark. "That said, it seems this Organization is due to be crushed…"

"They'll get theirs," Naruto promised, "with all the trainees they brought along now on our side and all the soldiers dead, they're going to be seriously short on manpower. They won't have very many professional soldiers left, I'm sure, and I'm gonna take advantage of that."

"I take it you're planning on doing it alone?"

"Not alone. While I _can_ take on an army thanks to Kage Bunshin, it's better to be safe than sorry with these guys; I'm planning to take a few claymores with me—just to subdue any warriors the Organization has left. I'm thinking my students should also go with to evacuate any trainees or young girls in the area."

"I will be going with as well," Kurako chimed in, "in case they have more of… whatever they turned those girls into,"

"Will you need any more help from me?" Kaguya questioned.

Naruto shook his head, "Not right now, but thank you for asking," he answered with a smile.

Kaguya averted her gaze before nodding. "Let me know when you get there, then," she replied. "I'll use my portals to assist you in the evacuation and keep an eye on you, just in case."

"Looks like you've grown on her," Sylvia teased, drawing a blush from the three-eyed woman.

"Please don't make this awkward, honey," Naruto groaned. (2)

* * *

Meanwhile, in Icecrown, Isley was _not_ a happy person.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It would seem Elenda's report on this 'Lord Naruto's' might before her defection was true after all… and that did not bode well. Not currently, at least. Still, he was confident that the Organization and this Lord Naruto would chip away at each other more than enough for him to mop up what was left. The former _did_ struggle to survive his attempt to destroy them when he awakened after all. But what ever those ten... things they'd deployed were bound to complicate matters.

Rizaado was terrified of what he'd sensed, claiming that they were stronger than even him. Isley doubted that, but was more than wise enough to err on the side of caution at this point. (3)

"Rigald," he barked. "Front and center!"

The man was before him before he could blink. "You called, milord?"

"Tell me," Isley said, "how many soldiers have we managed to amass, again?"

"We now have fifty Awakened Beings under your command," Rigald informed him. "Thanks to your efforts and advice, no less. Most of them are low-to-mid-tier, though; more than four out of every five are former Number 35's and up, in fact. As for youma, we've just reached 152."

"What of Single-Digits?"

"Seven, Milord."

Isley frowned. That was far less than he'd been hoping for, but still... there was strength in numbers. An Awakened Being, no matter the former rank, is troublesome enough for a team of claymores; they would have to team up to deal with just one member of his Awakened army, let alone all of them.

"Have them be ready to move at a moment's notice, then," Isley ordered. "Once this clash between the Organization and Lord Naruto begins, I want us in a good position to take full advantage of it."

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

Back in Neo Konoha, several moments later, Naruto had a smile on his face upon seeing his women being reunited with their children. It was so heartwarming, seeing how happy they were. Of course, with the warriors that defected from the Organization hanging around they were able to see it with their own eyes.

One in particular started looking rather flustered as she approached Naruto. She had white, messy hair, reaching down to her tailbone and partially held back with a black and white hairband. She looked… about as old as Sylvia was when they first met? It wasn't incredibly easy to tell, but that seemed to be the case, give or take a year or so.

"I can't help but be jealous," she admitted, her cheeks burning brightly as she plastered on a nervous smile.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "What's there to be jealous of?" He looked at his girls and kids for a moment before looking back down at her. "Oh, that?" Naruto let out a fond chuckle. "That's nothing to be jealous of. If I heal your stigma then you'll be able to have a family yourself one day."

"S-so I've heard," she replied nervously. "As a reminder, my name's Soleil. I'd have a hard time remembering all the names of everyone you took in myself, so I just wanted to be sure." (4)

"No worries," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I actually appreciate it, because I'm terrible at memorizing things."

Soleil's smile became a bit more genuine at that. "So… what's it like to have a kid? I'm an only child, so I have no idea."

"In all honesty? A handful. But completely worth it." He admitted with a smile. "I could do without all of the crying at night, though."

Soleil giggled at that. "I can imagine," she said.

"I know it's only been a day and all, but, how's everything so far?" He was genuinely curious to know if Soleil was happy here or not.

Soleil nodded with enthusiasm. "It's good! I'm liking my stay here so far. There's nothing I'm not happy with, in fact; compared to the barracks back in staff, I feel like a queen!"

Naruto grinned at that and ruffled her hair, drawing a blush from the girl. "Well! Good to know!"

As for Sylvia, she couldn't help but notice the exchange and grinned impishly. She remembered that girl from her time as a trainee. A hopeless romantic with a thing for cute girls, interestingly enough. She and Miranda would get along rather nicely; in fact, Sylvia was absolutely sure of it. Picking up little Minato and heading on over to Naruto and Soleil, she decided to join in their little conversation. (5)

"Well! Look who's getting to know the Lord of the castle!" Sylvia chirped with a teasing grin, drawing the eyes of both Naruto and Soleil to her.

"W-well, I j-just wanted to thank him for everything," Soleil sputtered. "He is so much nicer than the Organization told us and kinda cu—Oh, gods! I'm sorry was that too forward? I can't believe I…"

Sylvia couldn't help but find the sudden panic attack hilarious to be perfectly honest. "She's so cute!" The runaway teased, looking at her husband. "Can we keep her~?"

Soleil turned beet red at that, sputtering incoherently.

"Oh, stop teasing the poor thing," Naruto snorted. "You might make her faint from all that blood rushing to her head."

"Killjoy" Sylvia scoffed. Damn, did she need that laugh, though… She turned to the still-flustered teen and gave her a friendly smile. "I think you'll get along just fine with everyone here."

"R-right," Soleil replied, a halfhearted smile now upon her lips. She was sooo embarrassed… and it _did not_ help at all that this woman was every bit as _smoking hot_ as she remembered. Did her boobs get bigger? She remembered them being smaller. Soleil pried her eyes from them before she could get caught staring. "I hope I do. This place is very nice."

"If I know Miranda, then you'll be in good hands… and there's also Neideen too." Sylvia said as an afterthought.

"Yeah… Neideen…" Naruto knew if that woman got her hands on Soleil she wouldn't leave the poor girl alone. Though, from the way he saw this girl look at his wife, he had a feeling that she wouldn't mind in the slightest.

...He might have to get these two alone sometime. It sounded kinda fun, actually.

"So, girls, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. "We've got some time to kill." He'll have to check on Roxxie some time soon, as… nevermind. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle upon _feeling_ said woman's gaze. That chick got jealous _so_ easily…

"...Roxanne?" Sylvia asked, whispering to Naruto so as not to let the woman in question know.

"Yeah… you know how she gets," Naruto whispered right back.

"You wanna go to get her before she makes a scene?"

"If it's alright with you?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and smiled. "You kidding? I'm completely fine with it." Something told her if Roxanne was left to her own devices for long enough then the woman in question might go and do something rather… extreme.

"Alright." Naruto leaned in and gave Sylvia a peck on the lips, "Thank you honey." Then he gave her butt a light spanking before walking off.

* * *

He had barely turned the corner, before feeling said woman hug him from behind.

"Mine~!" Roxanne growled possessively. It was… disturbingly cute.

Naruto chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her, "Of course I'm yours… and you're mine. So, how are the kids?"

"Oh, they're fine," she said, as she trailed her hands up and down his chest, "they're taking a nap now that the excitement is over. Those three don't know how to manage their energy in the slightest… the twins especially; they bounced off the walls for an hour and then collapsed in a heap. It was adorable."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "Figuratively or literally?"

"A little bit of both," Roxanne giggled. "Made me want to have another."

"I see…" Naruto couldn't help but question if she was serious or not… before realizing how dumb of a question that was. This was _Roxanne_ ; of course she was serious about it! Then he surprised Roxanne by turning around; now that he was facing her the blond put his hands on her waist and looked down at her breasts. "You've gotten bigger," he noted, then Naruto looked Roxanne square in the eyes and gave her a smirk, "I guess, I should call you 'Roxie fat-tits' as a pet name," he teased.

Seriously those puppies _had_ to be DDs at this point! Maybe more!

"That makes me feel obese," Roxanne replied with a roll of her eyes. "I must admit, though, that I have some pretty impressive milk jugs, now, thanks to you~!"

"Well, they _are_ one of your best assets,"

Roxanne giggled lewdly at his words. "Keep that up and I'll mount you right here and now," she warned.

In the open where anyone could just happen upon them? There was only one thing Naruto could say to that. "Kinky." Then he reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling the woman to him and squashing her breasts against his chest. "I just might take you up on that offer," he teased, before leaning in to peck her on the nose.

Roxanne growled hungrily, her eyes glowing a demonic gold, and then, she tackled him without hesitation, sealing his mouth with hers and knocking Naruto flat on his ass. She wasn't done yet, though, as the second she was straddling him, the woman began to grind her crotch against his to try and get him in the mood. It worked like a charm.

Naruto moaned into her lips thanks to her ministrations and teleported them into her room with a quick shunshin so no one, especially his kids, would walk in on them and potentially get scarred for life. Roxanne didn't even notice or care as she got to work stripping him down.

The blonde moaned into his mouth with surprise when Naruto sat up, making her stop stripping him down; she let out a dissatisfied growl when he pulled away from her lips, which quickly turned to a squeal of elation when Naruto stood up and lifted her up. The woman immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his thighs; the lustful and possessive, and _slightly_ insane look made Naruto want to pound it out of her.

So that was what he set out to do. Walking over to her bed, Naruto dropped Roxanne on top of the mattress and got to work on stripping the woman down. She quickly went back to work on taking his clothes off too. Once they were naked, Naruto pulled another delighted squeal out of the woman when he shoved her down on her back and got on top of her; Naruto went right for her tits, gently kneading them like dough. Then he took a nub into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it repeatedly while suckling on it.

Roxanne wasn't idle either; with her legs spread, the woman was using the strength in her thighs to rub her vulva against the underside of her man's cock. Then she stopped moving, and reached down, gently wrapped her hand around the girth before guiding it to her folds.

When Naruto felt his bulbous head rubbing against her vaginal lips, he withdrew from the woman's breast, pressed his lips against hers before _slamming_ his cock into Roxanne's snatch. The woman wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place as she howled with pleasure into his mouth.

 _Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

His pace was relentless from the start; the sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room; the mattress creaked in protest and it all mixed with their beastly grunts to form a lewd melody.

Roxanne's breasts bounced to and fro from the pounding, and her nipples rubbed against her man's broad chest; the sensation of her sensitive nubs rubbing against Naruto's bare skin sent pleasant tingles through her and she mewled like a schoolgirl with a crush into his lips. The woman bucked her hips against Naruto's, timing her thrusts with his own so she could feel him reach her most inner depths.

The faster they went, the quicker Roxanne could feel her end approach. Already she could feel it coiling up. A pleasant tingle that was steadily building up more and more the longer they went on. Naruto could feel something similar, as well; knowing full well what was about to happen, the young man reached down and got a firm hold of her thighs… before outright _slamming_ into her crotch like a man possessed.

Almost immediately, Roxanne was sent straight to nirvana. Her silver-eyes rolled to the back of her skull; she clung onto her man for dear life, wailing into his lips as her inner walls clamped down hard upon his swelling cock.

That did it for Naruto; he clenched his buttcheeks, and with a manly grunt, his cock expanded as it shot several ropes of semen into the blonde's womb, painting the back of it white with his seed. Naruto bucked his hips against Roxanne with each spurt, as the woman fell limp on the bed, shuddering and twitching with each load she could feel flooding her innermost depths; her eyes rolled back, a silly grin and tongue lolling past her lips, Roxanne had the classic ahegao expression.

Naruto chuckled, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace and rubbing the woman's back; she slowly but surely returned to the land of the living and let out a pleasured moan before snuggling up against his chest.

"You leaving soon?" Roxanne asked, sounding disappointed.

"Planning on heading out tomorrow, actually," Naruto replied. "I should be back in a couple of days at most, thanks to Kaguya insisting that she helps." If all goes to plan then the Organization would be gone for good, he can exterminate the youma himself, and those poor girls could have _some_ semblance of a normal life… as normal as a half-human, half-youma can have, anyway. Worst-case scenario, he replaced the Organization until the youma were all gone. It mostly depended on how those creatures reproduced and how easy they were to contain.

"I see," Roxanne would have jumped at the chance to go with him, but after what happened just the day before the woman wouldn't be surprised if the Organization had reserves just waiting to attack. Elenda did say there was over a hundred after all. She then lifted herself up slightly and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Don't you dare leave my children without a father, you hear?"

Naruto gave her a flat look, "...Kaguya," he said, as if that would explain everything.

The woman was _literally_ a Goddess—or comparable to one. Knowing her, if he was to get himself killed, then she would fucking invent a way to murder him for leaving her children fatherless. Then, she would probably bring him back from the dead just to let everyone else get their pound of flesh from him. He was not about to let that happen, to say the least. (6)

Roxanne huffed and plopped back down, her jealousy of the woman on full display. "Fair point."

Naruto gave her a light swat on the thigh, "Oi—none of that now," he lightly scolded the woman, "we're talking about a woman who could take over the world in one day, after all." She frowned at him—only for said expression to turn upside down once Naruto moved his hands to her buttocks and getting a firm hold of those cheeks. "Otherwise, I might have to _punish_ you…"

"Don't tempt me," Roxanne commented, trying and failing to hide her amusement at the thought of him doing precisely that. "Now, come on, you stud, let's make sure you put another baby in me before you leave~!" The grin she flashed at him while saying that would have made Jiraiya proud.

Naruto chuckled heartily, loving the sound of that.

* * *

 **1: Tsun Kaguya is just so easy to picture and I don't know why. XD I doubt that the two will ever actually love each other, but I imagine that Naruto would grow on her eventually and vice versa. Time heals all wounds, as they say, and he is ageless now.**

 **2: Of course, Naruto would take much longer to warm up to Kaguya entirely, but he'd at least be far more tolerant of her by now.**

 **3: I feel like hearing about those Abyss Feeder prototypes would give him pause, given how overwhelming their auras were when they were... activated, for lack of a better term.**

 **4: Yet another contribution of mine to Naruto's Quest. I was a big fan of Fire Emblem: Fates, despite its shit story, so I plucked her from there, gave her white hair, and modeled her awakened form after one of those skeletal dragons from World of Warcraft.**

 **Couldn't help but use her again in this.**

 **5: Speaking of Fire Emblem, why the fuck was Soleil not a gay option in Fates?! It makes no sense to me. Give us a boy and a girl on either side and be done with it!**

 **6: I feel like Kaguya's the type who'd try something like that for less, to be honest... and I find it kinda hot.**

 **…**

 **What? It totally is... I'm not weird. You're weird! XD  
**

* * *

 **And that is that for now. Next update will be for The Mirran on the 17th and this one will be on the 7th of next month. Now that I've gotten a comfortable rhythm going, though, I feel inclined to speed things up a bit and start updating both every first and 3rd Friday, rather than one or the other, until this one is finished. I'll take a crack at it next month and see how that feels. Once this fanfic is complete, I'll start posting my next my next project in its place.**

 **In either case, I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see y'all on the 17th! :)**


End file.
